


The X Clan

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Moon [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Vampire Lore, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Eventual group sex, Gore, Harem style, Imprinting, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, No mercy references, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV hopping, Polygamy, Rough Sex, Slow Build, m/m/m/m/m/m/m, mentions of past sexual abuse, mentions of ritualistic cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 116,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Changkyun wasn't 'really' looking for a pack to belong to. The fact he stumbled into one was all well and good until it wasn't.Alternatively: Changkyun wasn't asking for six soulmates but he got them anyway and now he's not really sure what to do with them. Or the drama his existence seems to bring to any pack he even glances at sideways. But that's what he found when he moved to the not so small town of Izumo.





	1. First Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start first with saying I don't know everything about Monsta X, that said I'm getting there. This first chapter mostly sets up the story. We won't get into the meat of things until chapter two. 
> 
> If you're looking for accurate wolf lore...well look elsewhere. Mine will be a hodgepodge of Wolf's Rain, Twilight, Anita Blake, Underworld, and a few others. Or I just plain made it up. 
> 
> No alpha/beta/omega except in pack leadership. Just a heads up.
> 
> Edited.

"You're like the embodiment of the moon." It was considered a compliment Changkyun knew, it was his least favorite compliment. And yet he heard it often. From those young to old alike the words followed him. Without fail each time it was uttered it was with a pained but sincere smile. He knew what they were saying. Swallowing he looked at the room full of new faces and took a guess at who would say it first. All of their scents mixed together in his nose, he knew he'd never remember any of them. He never did.

He'd moved a lot in his short lifetime for various reasons. Many faces had already passed him by and these would be no different, he felt as he looked around the room again. He would work with some of them for awhile and then he would move on. To different cities and to different faces. That was the pattern that he felt would keep repeating until one day he died either from loneliness or old age. Neither sounded very appealing but both felt very real as he had yet to find a place he could fit in.

Being a werewolf might have had something to do with that though. As no matter where he drifted being close to humans was limited. They always wanted to know everything and that was something he couldn't afford. The only human he had ever told had turned around and killed his parents, being they were a hunter. He had escaped with the blood of both the hunter and his parents on his hands. Since then humans were at best someone to work alongside to get by. As to the few packs he had come across they weren't really a good fit and trying to fit in hadn't been without cost. Since then he had come to realize that he was destined to be a lone wolf no matter how lonely it made him.

Shaking away his thoughts he refocused on those around him. All of them were human and sitting stiffly in their chairs, eyes shifting around the room, he could smell their anxiety and fear. Some of them wore suits while others like him wore jeans and a t-shirt. They were all there for an informal interview to enter the company for various levels of entry positions. It wasn't the ideal work he was looking for but it would fund his living expenses until he decided to move on.

He had been warned about the company from some of the hotel staff. They had told him it was a cover company for some of the shadier business that happened in the dark underbelly of human society. The family that owned it was said to be ruthless. It wasn't something he was bothered by though. Being a 'monster' by their human terms regardless of career path had left him with more than a few questionable morals.

It wasn't until the door opened ten minutes after they had settled in that he realized his error. He had only been in town for a week but not a sign of monster activity had been detected. He cursed himself for not being more thorough. Not one but ten werewolves entered the room, one or two of them with twitching noses. He didn't need to know why, while his own nose was rather weak due to an injury, he knew most werewolves were at least able to smell each other from across a building. 

They had probably known he was there as soon as he had walked up, let alone after he entered the building. He did his best not fidget in his seat at the thought instead taking in their scents as well. All of them smelled of a mate and much older than their human appearance. The one who settled closest to him smelled the oldest, like leather. Changkyun noted his twitching nose above a gray spotted mustache, a tentative smile forming underneath as he looked out at the table.

Looking on down the line Changkyun noticed that all of them got progressively younger. Each of them were wearing a similar professional smile, their eyes avoiding his. They introduced themselves with rich and deep voices, just underneath he could hear the low growls of a wolf. He ignored the feeling of entrapment as he tried to pay close attention to what they were saying not wanting his nervousness to show. It had been at least two or so months since he had even come in contact with another wolf. And that had been in passing.

It took all of his effort not to sigh in relief when he realized that these men would not be conducting the interviews themselves. They were the higher ups, the family that owned the business. Among them he didn't get the vibe of an alpha so he allowed himself to relax a little as they went on. They didn't seem to mind that he was there as far as he could tell. At least not on the surface as their scents were starting to fill with curiosity the longer they stayed. When they finally left they took the interviewees files with them informing them that the individual interviews would start shortly.

Once the door closed there was a collective let down around the room that had Changkyun rubbing his palms on his jeans. The reason the humans were letting down was the fact their potential bosses didn't look like something out of a gangster movie. It was exactly that reason that he couldn't let down. He'd already seen the underbelly of society and you only knew it once you had truly seen it. It wasn't expensive looking suits tailored to hide more guns than legally allowed, it was smooth talking and fast business. He could feel the sweat gathering under his collar at the thought. This wasn't just a rumored front company, it was truly a front company for the kind of business he was trying to stay away from.

"You look more nervous now that they've left." The human next to him smiled and he could smell the anxiety in his words even though the tone of his voice was confident. "I'm Kim Joonho." His smile was all gummy and sincere. Changkyun had found humans like him were hard not to trust. "I'm applying for one of the secretary positions."

"lm Changkyun." He introduced himself briefly taking the outstretched hand firmly, but not too firmly not wanting to break it. "I'm willing to take what they'll give me," He confessed with a soft smile forcing himself to make small talk instead of thinking about how he didn't really want them to offer him a job at all. "I've only just moved to town."

"Oh? How long have you been here? Izumo isn't a very big place honestly you'll get to know everyone soon." Joonho's smile was gummy again and inviting. Most of the people Changkyun had met so far were nice. He had been hoping to keep it that way. It didn't seem like things were going go his way though.

"A population of this size doesn't seem small." The smile on his lips didn't meet his eyes and he knew it but Joonho let it slide with a shrug continuing on as the others were called from the room before them. When it was his turn Changkyun wished the man luck and looked around the room as he left. There were two others left, both of which refused to make eye contact. It was just fine with him when they were also called from the room. His palms were sweating again as he sat there alone.

It was another twenty minutes before the door opened again but it wasn't the same man that had been calling for interviewees. Instead there was a small man in a tailored suit, glasses pushed obnoxiously high on his nose that was carrying his file. He was flanked by two larger and taller men whose only resources looked to be their muscles. Of course he knew better as all three were wolves.

He couldn't hide the slight sagging of his shoulders in submission when the door closed. Those old men hadn't felt alpha but this small man most certainly did. However he did not stay that way long, his pride wouldn't allow it. He wasn't part of this pack, he was his own pack, he did not have to answer to anyone. Though he had been hoping that if they were going to do this they could have sent the invitation to his hotel room where he could have chosen to leave.

No words were spoken as the small businessman settled into his seat folding his hands over the already well perused file. He, personally, and with the alpha, had read over the file six times finding intrigue in the missing parts. Certainly the brunette across from him was also a werewolf, but it was nowhere to be seen in his files. There was no pack's mark on the way he carried himself either from the stiff way he had submitted his acknowledgement to the quick bounce back to unaffected. 

The men from earlier had commented on very little reaction to their presence as well. "I'm going to cut to the chase." He saw the other flinch and wondered what would have conditioned him to such reactions. "I am not the alpha," He saw the release of some of the tension and came to a conclusion. "However our alpha is interested in meeting you and seeing where you would fit into our organization. I trust you realize there is no backing out now."

Changkyun nodded in understanding. How could he not understand with the two large muscles standing behind the small businessman as he spoke. He wasn't interested, but that was no longer a sentence he could utter. He waited though before he spoke to see if it was verbal acknowledgement the other wanted.

The small businessman nodded his own head opening the file. "Now there are a few things I'll need to go over with you first." He looked up into deep brown eyes and sighed internally this one was young. It seemed they were getting younger and younger in their youth division. He wasn't going to say that aloud to anyone though, good help was good help. Opening the file he started going over the information sniffing out any omissions or straight up lies. It wasn't uncommon for werewolves to have to lie to get human jobs. It was just usually unnecessary as a pack would provide for them. Their own pack would hold a meeting tonight to make a consensus about taking this one in. Job or not.

After five minutes of fact checking he shut the folder without finishing. There was no point in continuing. Not once had Changkyun told a lie or omitted anything that was important in this line of work, a feat in of itself. He lowered his glasses to clean them studying the young man in front of him. The only real lie he had told was his age. "You're not quite at the mating age are you." He asked bluntly nose twitching at the sweet smell that was exuding from the other at the question. For a male Changkyun's scent was quite feminine.

Changkyun shook his head, quite used to this question whenever he ran into other wolves. Most humans thought him much older than he truly was. "I'll be of mating age soon." He wasn't going to give away his real age if he didn't have to it wasn't important in the grand scheme of things but it was his knowledge to keep. Being too young was usually a deterrent to some of the problems he had faced so far. The businessman only nodded though standing up checking his watch.

"A pack meeting has been called for we'll be heading over as soon as we receive word." The small business man nodded his goodbye before exiting the room alone, leaving the two large males to do their job. Keep Changkyun there without the need to be told to stay. The large men went back to the door standing on either side faces blank as they kept their skillfully trained eyes facing forward.

Changkyun for his part sat in the chair and wished he hadn't decided to move so quickly. It was three hours before anyone came to get them. He had somehow not gone crazy in that time while the guards, for that's what they were had stood solidly. The car ride to the meeting place was just as long. When they finally pulled up to the family compound the size of it took his breath away. But they didn't lead him inside instead forcing him along the wall towards a large building that looked like a warehouse of sorts. It probably had been at some point he mused doing as he was told. There was no point in getting upset now. It hadn't taken him long to surrender to his fate. Which he sincerely hoped wasn't anything as awful as he thought it was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely plotted... I post and then edit later (I attempt at within a few hours to next day editing I'm not always on point) 
> 
> I warn you I really don't know how to work on only one project at once.


	2. Second Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll throw this out there now...I know way way more about Japan than I do Korea. So for anything too wrong just shout at me. I'm cool with it. Just kindly be constructive about it. 
> 
> Side note: I'll be using wolves and werewolves interchangeably. Depending on how I want a sentence to sound. Meaning no actual wolves will be mentioned. Also this fic will work it's way into explicit at some point or another just a heads up.
> 
> Edited

The first thing Changkyun noticed as they approached the large building was the overwhelming smells of various foods. He couldn't help the twitching of his nose as the scents all ran together, intermixing into something not entirely grotesque. Yet he found his body tensing at the smell, or more accurately the lack of smell. He didn't smell a single wolf around, not even his guards as they drew closer to the building. He could feel the apprehension blooming in his chest as that information sank in. 

There was no way of knowing how many werewolves were inside, the man had said it would be a pack meeting. A pack could be anywhere from four to hundreds of members. It all depended on the alpha and the organization they had set up underneath them. Changkyun did his best to keep his own scent in check, not wanting the others to smell his fear. Because he was sure the pack was well adjusted to the smell, making it a disadvantage only to intruders.

He could only find himself lamenting his decision to move here again as the doors came into sight. Even though he wasn't tied up or restrained in anyway, they’d already made it perfectly clear that it wouldn't be necessary for them to do so. They had the power to make him, make the whole town, do as they pleased just as the rumors had said. 

He had thought they were just human rumors, he was just going to have to pay the price for being wrong. As the doors swung open allowing their entrance he was hit with the smell of a hundred or more wolves. He hoped once more that the price wouldn't be higher than it was last time.

The building itself was still filled with boxes and crates showing it was still used as a warehouse. None of these boxes smelled more than slightly like food, instead they smelled of illegal dealings and danger. He wasn't interested in knowing what was really in them. Down the center there was a clear path that the men behind him pushed him on. It lead downwards, as if the inside of the building sloped into the ground despite looking level outside.

They'd only moved in maybe a hundred feet when he saw the first of the pack. All of them relaxing on crates and boxes. He could now see in the middle there was a raised circular platform in the back, the warehouse wall behind it raising back to ground level making it look like an underground arena. From there he could feel the pressure of the alpha's presence, the presence that kept all the other wolves at bay. It didn't feel as strong as he thought it would.

He didn't dare look around, instead his eyes focused on the platform. Around him he could hear the sniffing, low growls, and interested whispers. All of it was nearly inaudible, just the humming in one's ears that had no source. But he knew the source without having to look. He could smell them and if he looked, he would see them. 

Those with control enough to change at will during the week of the full moon or possibly whenever they wished. They were mixed in between the humanoid forms looking like wolves, not the kind that could be mistaken as dogs but actual wolves. Large enough to take down a bear in one powerful lunge. He didn't want to think about it though, he didn't want to think about how weak he truly was in this situation even if he was starting to feel that he wasn't.

The long trek to the platform only seemed to stretch before him. The closer it came the more he tried to control his ever raising anxiety. He felt like his heart might try to leap out of his throat at any minute. He was sure those with the best hearing could hear it's steady rhythm as it pounded blood into his own ears.

Attempting to calm down he took in all the scents around him. None of them seemed to stand out intermingling with the rest, even the scent of the alpha, who sat with his eyes glued to his every move, smelled the same. He had to wonder if it was his injury or just the situation itself. 

He tried to recall the last time he had been drug before a pack. But there were already so many times it all blended together. No matter where he wandered if there were wolves this was bound to happen. And all of their scents were already forgotten, lost to other memories or repressed so deeply he would never recall them.

When he finally reached the platform they motioned for him to go up. He did as he was told while the alpha stood to greet him, a woman at his side. From the scents he could make out they were the ruling pair, at least of the ones present. Behind them sat another four each of their presences no less dim than the one before him. 

Something told him that this wasn't everyone in the pack, nor was it who he would need to appeal to. So when they both circled him noses twitching he didn't move. There was no urge to submit, even as he stood before, what was to be believed, the rest of the pack. The businessman had felt more imposing.

"Why don't you show us our due respect?" The woman was the first to speak, it sounded more like a bark. Pitchy and unsure around the human words. She was of a low breed, while her face was pretty Changkyun could tell. It was in the way that she circled him predatory, mouth working around a loose tongue. She spent more time in wolf form than she did in any other. He knew that meant she was strong, but he didn't feel that she could take him. Even if it were untrue.

"I don't see any one worthy of it here." He knew his words would get a reaction, whether it was desired or not he felt no need to lie. Not all of it was bravado, in his mind the only thing on this pack’s side so far was numbers. Though he knew that was not enough to form a strong pack. That's when he felt pressure from behind him, the kind of pressure that left him with the immense need to get on his knees and submit. He didn't though, instead he whipped around to find the source. 

Just beyond the lip of the makeshift arena he could see several silhouettes. He knew those were the ones with the true power, the force of their wills palpable even from that distance. One power, the true alpha, standing above the others. He knew this power wasn't projected unlike the pretend pair's, just raw force. More joined them from behind and for the first time since he had entered the warehouse he smelled something unique. 

He felt a pull in his stomach at the smells that hit him with such force he wanted to sit down. Of course that luxury wasn't an option to begin with, so he only twitched his nose taking the scents in. There were several of them, all new and each of them different. Yet he found that only six of them left a swirl of something unknown loosely fluttering in his stomach.

"Do you now?" A deep voice boomed from the silhouettes, unable to be pinpointed from the sound alone yet he saw them as they spoke. Their eyes meeting and a smile over taking their face before they looked away. Changkyun couldn't see them very clearly due to the lighting and the sensory overload they had already made sure he was under. It was a good tactic for bringing in someone new, to disorient them first. To test them while they weren't quite themselves. He had to guess he had passed from the underlying mirth in that voice.

Changkyun resisted the urge to lie as he stared up at the nearly twenty newcomers. He was sure that wasn't all of them. He instead didn't speak, back turned towards the pretending pair. He took in his surroundings weighing his answer. It seemed at this point there was no escaping.

The alpha eyed the young pup that he had requested be brought before him, their eyes meeting briefly. He was everything his board of directors had said he was. Young, bold, and the fact he was a lone wolf apparent. Making his potential for alpha just as apparent. It was hard to read what the pup was thinking his eyes clear but his body guarded, his scent intoxicating but not telling. 

This Changkyun was also pleasing to the eye. One look at his beta and the alpha knew her thoughts aligned with his own, a pink tongue already coating her plump lips. This new pup would make a good addition to the pack and an even better addition to their bed. Though he could smell even from where he stood that this one was still too young to mate, hadn't even turned.

Still waiting for an answer hidden behind his underlings, yet also his key members the alpha smiled. Maybe one day this young pup Changkyun could stand here with him. He could see it in his eyes, the want to submit even as the pup stood with his shoulders slumped, resisting. He might even need to shift to get obedience but that would mean the pup was all the more worth it.

Changkyun felt the need to submit intensify as the alpha stared down at him, he did his best to ignore it. There was something else pulling at his stomach that loose swirling feeling focusing to a sharp tug as he stared to the right. A group of six young men stood there, their scents the only ones he could smell now that he had adjusted to all of the new scents. He decided while looking at them that if they were in this pack he would need to be in it too. 

"I do." He finally conceded. His head dipping slightly in a nod. He had trouble keeping the growl in his throat as they finally started to make their way down at the answer. He knew they would treat him much the same as the pretend pair. Sniffing him, weighing his worth and what they would make use of him for.

The beta was the first to jump onto the platform taking her time to circle the young pup, he smelled like something unattainable and strong. She wanted him as hers she decided circling him slowly her nose twitching at the delicious scent he exuded. It was feminine but attractive. 

"You smell delicious." She said aloud as her mate joined her, his own nose twitching. She looked out over the pack seeing all of them acting the same. Except the young men of their youth division. She noticed they were stiff as boards their eyes never leaving the face of the young pup in front of her. The pup stood proud, unaffected and dazzling.

Draping an arm around the young pup she watched as her youth division as a whole looked ruffled. She smiled predatory grin in place. This one would make a fun toy she knew as they shifted slightly when her fingers played against his neck. She could feel him tense beneath her touch but he had yet to truly submit. She was going to force him to submit.

"Hyunwoo...?" She called, her voice sing songed as she stared at the most dominant male in the youth division his eyes were hard as they stared at her, attention yanked from the young pup. "What do you think of this one?" She smiled lazily all canines and appeal. 

She knew she was the most attractive female in the pack, she knew he felt that way too. She noticed though none of those feelings were present as he looked at her, his smell shifting into unfamiliar, changing into something that couldn't possibly be true as the other six in his group were all starting to smell the same. She raised an eyebrow though waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all thoughts are appreciated. I'm honestly already really floored by the amount of kudos and what not for a basic introductory chapter. 
> 
> I should have said this earlier. But tense and I are mortal enemies now so if you see anything wrong with the tense do speak up. I'll try to manhandle it into submission.


	3. Third Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this is where the no mercy references come in. Though they are mostly indirect. Also the tags were updated for this chapter and the rating for future chapters.
> 
> Edited

The moment Hyunwoo laid eyes on their would be newest member he had felt a lurch in his stomach. A pull forward that had him wanting to fall to his knees for a reason other than a power greater than his own. The moment their eyes met it felt like no one else existed except this young man and his five other members. He could feel them beside him, their scents mingling with his own and the young man's. He'd been told his name but he hadn't bothered to remember, he was regretting it now as it took everything in him to stay standing there and not go to him as he watched the exchange with the sub unit.

He didn't have to wonder if the others felt the same as he could smell their tension as well as feel it next to him. The young man looked at them, ignoring the alpha as his eyes drifted to each of them. When they landed on his he felt like his soul had been laid bare. He hated it. Because he knew, had been told several times this is what imprinting would feel like.

It was hard not to growl at the thought that he had imprinted on the young man before him, had imprinted on the same person as the rest of his group. There was nothing attractive about the young man and the way the pack was reacting to his scent was over the top. But he could hear their whispers about how great the new comer smelled as they passed by, moving towards the platform. The whispers of how handsome the young man was.

Hyunwoo didn't need to ask his group members to know that they agreed with his assessment of the young man. He could smell it, their indifference but also their new bond as their scents mingled together attempting to become one. They couldn't though as the newcomer was too young, unable to turn. Unable to mate.

Still he seriously studied the young man a little more fully assessing his potential for a spot in the group. Taking in his scent, it wasn't intoxicating as the whispers behind him were stating. It was strong though and as the directors and alpha had implied, the young man had a potential that was worth acknowledging. Even if it was the only thing he had. That was really all they needed in this pack.

When the beta had circled the new comer, her hands drifting over various body parts he had seen the young man stiffen. He had done the same when he had been brought in. But he noticed the subtle differences in the way her eyes lit up, her scent changing to aroused as she continued to circle the young man. It took everything in him not to growl at her as she continued her eyes studying his group. Beside him he also felt them stiffen in discomfort, not wanting their mate but also not wanting him to be touched. 

He could feel that Kihyun to his right, was seconds from lunging at the beta as her hands played along a tan neck. He didn't reach to stop him instead his attention was pulled to the beta as she called out to him. That was when he knew that she knew, she could probably smell their new bond, he was sure the whole pack could smell the difference. Though the riffraff present probably didn't know the word imprint let alone what an imprinting would smell like. When he finally drew his eyes to hers, he couldn't soften them as he normally did while looking at her. All the appeal he normally saw gone, replaced by un-frightened eyes and the newcomer's stiff body.

"He might have potential." He admitted, he'd always been a man of few words. Normally that much would have been enough, but not this time. "I don't know that it's as much as the directors say it is." His voice was harsh, nearly a growl as he spoke even though they were words he didn't believe. It was out of character he knew but he felt the need for the young man to know that he didn't like him. That even if he joined he wasn't going to acknowledge him as a member or his mate if he could even feel the pull. It bothered Hyunwoo that even as he thought that he felt a protective instinct settle over him as he looked at this new comer's stiffened posture.

The beta nodded feeling Changkyun stiffen even more at the harshness of the words and the obvious dislike, he hadn't been told anything. But she was sure he knew what his position would be if he was disliked by those of his age group. She could smell the anxiety on him this close. It had her wanting to taste him, she motioned the alpha to her side running long nails over his clothed chest. She turned back to the youth group her eyes sliding over each of them. All of them in various states of discomfort but determined not to show it, to hide their imprinting. It pleased her.

"And you Hoseok?” She sing-songed to the second in command of the youth division but didn’t wait for his answer as he bared his teeth at her in aggression. Their relationship was rocky, ever since she had bedded him against his will. She paid his reaction no mind, she thought it was cuter when they resisted. 

Hoseok simply looked at Hyunwoo as if to second his opinion and she simply ignored it. Her eyes roving over the rest of youth division taking in their reactions. She noticed the way Minhyuk's nose kept twitching, that Hyungwon avoided her eyes altogether, Jooheon was sulking, while Kihyun as always was hard for her to read. She decided to further test their limits.

"What do you think Changkyun?" She didn't look at him instead her eyes scanning the youth division once more as she spoke. In her peripheral vision she could see the pack still watching, with bated breath for him to say something. For him to show some sort of reaction. It was unnerving even to her that his reactions so far were so subdued. If she wasn't right against him she might not have even known he was anxious. She planned to change that though. 

She couldn't wait to break this one the same way she had broken Hoseok. "Would you want to join our youth division...or..." She trailed off running her tongue along his neck seductively, she felt him shudder under her. It pleased her and the scent of her own arousal filled her nose as she continued. "You could always become my pet." She smirked over at the youth division knowing they knew exactly what she meant. Beside her the alpha only radiated approval of either decision and she was thankful for his support.

Changkyun felt the revolt in his stomach rise even higher than it had been as he felt a rough tongue along his neck. He had been willing to put with the smell of the beta's arousal, even the unwanted touches despite the fact they made his skin crawl. They always did. The feeling of hands he hadn't asked for running along his body was always echoed in those assessing touches. 

This though, this he couldn't handle, yet he couldn't move due to the pressure of the alpha's will pressed against him keeping him still. He wanted to let loose the contents of his stomach, the only thing that was holding him up at this point was the beta's arm thrown around him. He felt his anxiety level reach max as her nails ran along his neck, leaving a trail of his blood. That she shifted towards and began to lick up. For the first time in the entire encounter with this pack he felt fear and it wasn't of physical violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like holla at your gurl _[@shinigamibutter](https://twitter.com/shinigamibutter?s=09)_


	4. Fourth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pack hierarchy should be covered next chapter, was covered in parts in this chapter. IT really isn't that important yet. I promise I will explain everything in due time and in order of importance to Monsta X events. We are currently still dealing with No Mercy events.
> 
> It just hit me we're on like chapter four but I already have so many plans for this...And so much jam packed into every chapter...
> 
> Edited

There was something that shifted in the air as that first waft of fear could be smelled from Changkyun. Biting his lips so hard he could taste blood was the only thing Hyunwoo could do to hold onto reason, to keep from taking action. To protect his mate was an instinct hard to ignore, personal feelings aside. 

The anger of his group beside him was palpable, their scents as one in their rage. They had understood the beta's intentions. When the beta had drawn blood, her tongue running across the small wound, he felt his knuckles crack from the force with which he was tightening his fists. A low growl sounded beside him, he only knew who had voiced it after it was too late. 

His second, Kihyun was already in motion clothes ripping and hackles raised as he leaped onto the platform. Almost too fast to be seen and definitely too fast to be stopped. Hyunwoo didn't need to look to see that Jooheon and Hyungwon were the only thing keeping Minhyuk from doing the same. He could hear the blonde's familiar growl sounding low in his throat.

Kihyun had seen red the moment the scent of Changkyun's blood had hit his nose. He had already been tempted to go collect what was his the moment the beta's arms had wrapped around the small brunette whose body was stiff, unnaturally calm. Kihyun certainly wasn't happy with the situation or the idea that he would have to share a mate with his brothers. But that didn't stop his instincts from demanding him to protect what was rightfully his, theirs to have. When the beta broke skin he found he was no longer in control of his own emotions. 

While the shift was always painful to Kihyun this time, in this moment, he didn't feel a thing. Not the breeze against his suddenly bared skin, not the ripping of said skin as he leapt through the air. Bones shifting rearranging, elongating, and the long hair of a wolf growing within seconds. He didn't hear the echoing sound of buttons bouncing here and there. Nor did he feel the disorientation that came with shifting without the moon. All he felt was the need to protect Changkyun so he would never have to smell this level of fear rolling off of him again.

Kihyun just barely stopped himself, he was two inches from ripping the beta's throat out with his bare teeth. Granted they were still currently bared at her from his muzzle. The only things he could hear being the steady pump of blood into his ears and the beta's echoing laughter. He was sure there were howls, growls, and other noises of objection. He didn't hear them. His nose was twitching at the scent of his mate now lingering on the beta's body. The only thing keeping him from ripping her apart for it was the alpha, the pressure of his presence pushing down on him. Forcing a submission he wasn't wanting to give. Yet he did standing stock still, low growl echoing in his throat.

"For your sake Kihyun..." The alpha's voice was soft, barely audible over the beta's deranged laughter but he didn't move. Didn't have need to Kihyun knew, one word and he would be the one on the receiving end of punishment.

"Let him be, I was only joking." The beta's laughter died. She ran a hand soothingly over Kihyun's snarling muzzle, she knew it took everything he had not to snap at it. This was what she wanted. She wanted this kind of loyalty, this kind of devotion that Changkyun was now promised. Looking up at the alpha she smirked lazily her eyes speaking volumes. He always knew her mind. That was why she had chosen him, why she kept him. "I didn't mean any harm." She waited until the large wolf otherwise known as Kihyun moved from his position of pinning her down. 

The wolf moved closer to the young man he was protecting, ready to lunge again if need be yet otherwise docile. One bark from her mate and silence fell over the rest of the pack who had been disgruntled. She looked over at Changkyun who was barely standing on his own. It only made her desire to possess him grow deeper in her chest. Draping herself over the alpha if only to appease him, she ran her tongue along his neck before he looked over at her awaiting her decision.

She looked out over the rest of the pack, their hackles were raised and a few more were turned, from the desire to protect their beta. They were still standing by, she found it endearing. Her eyes lingered on the reactions of the youth division as she spoke. "I think we should keep him. He would make a lovely addition..." She intentionally let her voice trail off implying that her offer still stood. 

Her desire to possess Changkyun was only surpassed by her jealousy. She felt it curling around her heart as she smelled her chosen mate next to her. They were not an imprinted pair. Most mates weren't from imprinting but a mutual understanding and desire. Her own mating was of that nature. She could feel her envy settle in her stomach as she put the pack first. For now it was better to make a position for Changkyun. She could always break him later.

Hyunwoo took one more look at his members before he spoke. He knew the transition of their discovery and their feelings would take time. His own feelings were still muddled as he looked at Changkyun, who was still bravely standing tall. His eyes were distant, knees weak, and he reeked of fear. When Kihyun's tail brushed against a wavering thigh, Hyunwoo could easily see it took effort for him not to jump.

The dislike of this new comer had already settled into his bones but so had his need to protect him. "We'll take him." Hyunwoo's voice was soft, like it always was but it was backed by more power than he normally displayed. He could feel it projected around him, snapping his members to attention. He could feel the alpha's eyes on him studying his new found decision. There was only a small nod as an answer.

"Changkyun will join the youth division’s ranks then." The beta's words were little more than a bark, an order no one was willing to stand against. Her word was law. She nuzzled the alpha's neck with her cheek and with the wave of a dismissive hand the rest of the pack was signaled to leave. "I'll let you see to the details then Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo nodded slowly side glancing at Hoseok and seeing that his face was set with resolve. The ravenette was the first to jump up on the platform with Kihyun as soon as the beta and alpha had vacated. None of them had moved until the pressure from their presence was gone.

Hoseok had somehow maintained his composure throughout the whole exchange, it might have something to do with the bloody half crescents indented in his hands. Or with the calming presence that Hyunwoo had always been for him. Or maybe the rage hadn't consumed him because he had observed something he recognized. But now he couldn't hold back their mate, chosen or not, hadn't stopped radiating fear for even a second after the beta had touched him. And he knew why. He'd tasted that fear himself after she had broken him. After he had been forced to submit.

"Changkyun" Hoseok used his gentlest voice as he approached the still shaking young man. He was livid at the beta and at the alpha for always letting her do as she pleased. He didn't reach out, even though he wanted to. Beside him he felt Kihyun settling his warm furry body against his thigh. When deep brown eyes met his own it took everything Hoseok had to stay standing. Imprinting wasn't just finding a part of your soul, it was taking on their pain, and Changkyun had lived with a lot of pain. "It's okay she's gone and we won't allow her to touch you again." He hadn't intended for his voice to come out in a determined growl but it did.

Changkyun looked at the ravenette that was talking, he was handsome and from him he could feel the same pain even if he wasn't sure how. He felt an understanding so when the ravenette growled in conviction he found himself believing him. More than he had ever believed anyone before. The large wolf next to him perked up when their eyes met. Changkyun felt the swirling in his stomach again as he looked at all of them. He had to wonder if this had been the right decision, even if it had been the only one. He pushed those thoughts aside, pulling strength from somewhere within. He forcibly shook away the memories that had been brought to the surface. That wasn't the side of himself he wanted them to see.

"I'm Changkyun," His voice came out deeper than normal, as if he hadn't talked in hours, it felt like it might be true. "I'm now in your care." He finished with a bow. Their underlying dislike could still be seen in the stiff way they stood staring at him. He knew though that he would do whatever it took for them to accept him. That if he reached out his hand, one day they would take it. He wasn't sure why he felt that way but he couldn't deny it's truth.

Hyunwoo made sure the introductions were brief as he was first to introduce himself as the leader of this group, the one to directly take orders from the alpha. Hoseok was the second, Kihyun the third, Hyungwon the fourth, and so on. They informed him that they were merely the leaders of the youth division and there were more members waiting back for them at the dorm they shared. Changkyun didn't ask many questions and it left Hyunwoo wondering if he had been part of a pack before. He didn't ask instead ushering their newest member with them towards the main compound to find something for Kihyun to wear that wasn't rags. Deciding the course of action for the night.

Changkyun had remained quiet as he was moved about, listening while observing. The transition of a new member was always messy. And while before he had used the chaos to escape he wasn't planning on it this time. Instead he took his time observing the fluidity of command, the teamwork of this group, and the dynamics of the power structure without use of titles. He noted they all worked well together, a unit of movement. By the time they had reached his hotel to pick up the few things he actually owned and to sign out he had pinpointed the unique scents of the members. A feat he wasn't sure he had ever done before with his injury.

Hyunwoo smelled like wood, sturdy and strong a scent that he wouldn't mind sinking into. Hoseok smelled like salt water, a force that couldn't be stopped that left a tingling in his nose, the scent was addictive. Kihyun smelled of fire gone wild, one touch could scorch him yet the spiciness of it left him warm instead. Minhyuk smelled like flowers, soft and delicate with an underlying bite, one telling him that these flowers would be poisonous if tested. Jooheon's scent was like the wind unnameable and fleeting, like it was adrift but anchored by the soft hints of smoke filled with passion flowers. Hyungwon smelled like the earth, immovable and steady.

Changkyun knew he would recognize these scents anywhere as he stored them away. It was different, it was nice. It left him feeling like he might have found a place to settle down from his roaming. The feeling of swirling in his stomach had gone away at that thought. There was minimal chatter though as they finally made their way to the dorm that had been described to him.

From what they had told him it was a large apartment that took up the top floor of one of their smaller buildings. There were three communal bathrooms that just weren't big enough according to Minhyuk, sixteen bedrooms while currently only ten of them were filled including his addition. The kitchen and living space were both large and also communal. Other than that the ride had been quiet, filled with silences he knew he couldn't fill yet and they were unwilling to.

They took the elevator to the top floor which turned out to be the eighteenth floor. The elevator itself landed them in a walk in closet that had small cubicle like sections full of different types and styles of coats and shoes in each. There were only nine of them in use but the rest of them stretched further out leading towards a door. The first thing that Changkyun noticed was the overwhelming scent of other werewolves, and the scents he recognized over taking them instantly. It shouldn't have felt safe, it shouldn't have felt like a place to come home to. But suddenly it did.

Jooheon showed him the tenth closet space and told him this would be his, they were right next to each other. Changkyun only smiled at the taller male in thanks stepping into the space. It smelled like someone else but he knew that wouldn't last as he set his things down taking off his shoes and setting out the second pair he owned. He knew he might never fill this space.

"I didn't tell the others we were bringing someone back so they shouldn't be waiting." Hyunwoo's low and smooth voice broke the silence as they made their way down the hall of closets.

Changkyun could feel his heart racing once more as they approached the door. His breathing uneven as he could smell more of the other wolves inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we touched on a couple of dark things this chapter. I wonder if you caught it? 
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
> I swear I read each chapter like ten times... it makes me want to throw things...


	5. Fifth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be mostly from Gunhee's perspective for reasons. Reasons that aren't I accidentally fell in love with his dumb face on No Mercy...
> 
> Edited

Gunhee had been drawn from his room the moment he smelled the arrival of the other youth division members. It wasn't because he knew that his brothers were home, but because he could smell someone new with them. The closer they got to the dorm the more he could smell of this new scent. This new scent was unlike anything he had ever smelled before, it smelled delicious. And he wished he wasn't alone, so he could ask what the others thought it smelled like. Though as it stood he was currently the only one in the dorm. The other two having left in search of an easy meal. Pushing away the lonely thought he regretted opting to stay and watch the dorm so it wasn't empty.

Settling himself on the couch across from the door, he decided to wait there knowing the trip up was a quick one. The closer his brother's got the more his nose twitched. Smelling subtle differences in their scents, as if they were mixing around the new scent. He could only guess at what that might mean as the elevator dinged in the hall. He strained his ears for any conversation. He blinked for a second before straining his ears harder finding it odd there wasn't any. Normally there would be at least the rules of the dorm or basic where do I stay, what do we do questions being answered. They were absent, he could only look at the door quizzically and continue to wait for answers.

When the door did finally open it was Hoseok that entered first, his expression torn as he welcomed the new comer. Hoseok didn't take any notice of him sitting there on the couch eyes glued to the short brunette following behind him. In that moment Gunhee understood why their scents had been different and why there hadn't been any conversation. He smiled anyway though as they all piled into the room, the new guy standing there awkwardly with a suitcase. He smelled even better up close, and young much younger than he had expected. It wasn't often they took in anyone that wasn't turned and never into the higher ranks, yet there he was.

"Gunhee!" It was Jooheon that had actually greeted him and he smiled at his best friend. But he noticed when the redhead side glanced the new guy, instead of bouncing over to hug him like he normally would. The new guy only stared back blinking at the subtle question in the redhead's body language. Jooheon's head shook when he looked away a cloudy expression over taking his face, he didn't move. The frustration was palpable around the normally docile wolf even from this distance. Probably both from the lack of the younger's understanding and fighting his own instincts. It was written plainly for Gunhee to see on his best friend's face.

Gunhee knew from then on things were definitely going to be different as they all shifted uncomfortably, unable to leave the new guy's side just yet. He could smell their unease and the new guy's confusion at their reaction. Sighing to himself Gunhee got up slowly and approached them himself with an easy smile. He'd have to do it since they seemed so unsure on how to introduce them. He made sure to stop a good foot in front of the new guy, the short brunette's nose was twitching cutely. He noticed the wary looks he was getting and could only guess what the beta had done to put them so on edge, even with him. As they were newly imprinted it was expected, even if their mate obviously had no idea what was going on.

"I'm Gunhee. Welcome to the dorm, I'll show you around." He smiled and it felt like his breath was being forced from his lungs from the pressure being exerted on him by his normally laid back brothers. "What's your name?" He pushed on. His smile was probably more of a grimace now but he was sure the new guy could feel the tension in the air. Even if the short brunette looked just as confused about it as those displaying their wills looked upset about doing it. Instincts he decided were a scary thing.

"Changkyun." That one word, sounding at ease and relaxed broke the spell and the pressure was gone, released by the easiness of the reveal. Gunhee could easily imagine what the beta might have done, what she always did. "I um..." The new guy started and his eyes drifted to Hoseok who nodded at him slowly. "Am in your care." He bowed over the suitcase and Gunhee smiled more freely as the tension lessened further.

"Changkyun let's get you settled in and then you should probably get some rest. Tomorrow I'll take you around and introduce you to the staff of this building. They can get a bit uppity around new scents." He looked at Hyunwoo for approval. Their leader only nodded, body stiff as if he was torn by the decision. Gunhee knew he probably was, they were all stiff looking, faces undecided and uncertain. Not the kind of face to show their subordinates. Weakness was something to hide, even here. "Come on." He reached for the suitcase and tried not to feel hurt at the look in Jooheon's eyes as he took it from him.

Gunhee didn't say anything instead turning on his heel knowing Changkyun would follow. The redhead took off in the direction of the bedrooms, probably deciding which one was the furthest from their own and the living areas. He wasn't going to say he blamed him, any of them for their current state. Once Changkyun was settled into his bedroom he was already planning to get answers.

Changkyun silently followed Gunhee his nose twitching as he took in not only the ravenette's smell but the now more distinctly noticeable smell of the other two werewolves that lived here. They weren't very different in scent from the other wolves he had met. Neither was Gunhee, well minus the lingering smell of Jooheon that wasn't unpleasant to follow around. Though the way their scents mixed had something churning in his stomach in slight discomfort. It was easy enough to dismiss, but the question of why he felt that way at all lingered in the back of his mind.

The dorm was exactly as he had been told, large and comfortable. Except the bathrooms which Minhyuk hadn't lied about. Gunhee was nice and gave him many insights about the schedules and routines of the other members. Changkyun noticed the ravenette glossed over any details that had nothing to do with himself or the six youth division members he had already met. He had to wonder why the other two weren't mentioned or even present. 

It was easy to push those thoughts aside instead looking at everything with an inquisitive eye, memorizing the small details. He knew it wouldn't take him long to settle into a routine among others, it never did. He just had to wonder if this time would be longer than the last.

Gunhee had lead them behind the couches where the others were huddled together, purposefully trying to look like they were ignoring them. Changkyun wasn't fooled though he had seen their straining ears and twitching noses when they passed. He felt their eyes on them as they entered what was a long hall of doors.

Gunhee was talking again while pointing to a room Changkyun knew he wasn't going to remember. It smelled like the ravenette leading him. The rooms actually drawing his attention were the ones that smelled like the other six. He tried to pay attention though as the ravenette went on pointing out other various rooms. Rooms that weren't currently used as bedrooms but were in use. 

Gunhee's smile was charming at least when he looked back at him. They had reached an off branch in the hall. His smile was genuine and not clouded by the dislike the other six still harbored. "So do you have any questions before we lock you up in your room and figure out what we're going to do with you?"

Changkyun recognized the humor for what it was and only shrugged. There were a million questions running through his mind, very few of them had anything to do with the organization he had found himself being 'forced' into. From his experience they were mostly all the same. Yet he found himself asking anyway. "What exactly does the youth division do?"

"Well..." Gunhee shrugged and turned down the offshoot. There were several rooms in the hall they were just in and the rest were lined down this one. The layout of the dorm was a little bit like an L when it came to the makeshift home offices and bedrooms. And he already figured that Jooheon would put Changkyun at the end of it. Most of the outlying rooms hadn't been used in a few years and still needed the basic furnishings replaced.

Something told him that Changkyun wouldn't mind, the way he carried himself spoke of the need to make his own path. "Those of us that live here are in charge of the youth division, our actual members are called to the lower levels in the building during normal office hours. The ground work is almost exclusively done by the them." He paused looking the other over studying his body language noticing how comfortable he seemed despite the situation he had been drug into. Gunhee had seen the last new guy on his first day, the same guy Changkyun was replacing. He hadn't been nearly as calm or quiet. "Do you even know what kind of company we are? The kinds of things we do." He knew the answer before the other spoke, understanding much deeper than he expected staring back at him from inside deep brown eyes.

"Isn't the better question what you don't do or what you don't have your hands in?" Changkyun countered holding back a sneer, he'd been indoctrinated in a few companies like this. Most of them were humans, easy money no guilt. Werewolves and other monsters alike weren't much different, just more ruthless and usually had a stranglehold on the area. He idly wondered how much area they actually had control over as it seemed like this building was in a different city than the main compound had been in. 

The ravenette nodded and Changkyun could see his acknowledgement even as he spoke. "Well as a whole you're not wrong." He wasn't sure how he felt about that answer even though he had known. "As for the youth division we deal mostly with the small drug rings around the area. Nothing too major or anything to feel guilty about. A human's vice is a human's vice." Gunhee shrugged and Changkyun found himself agreeing with him as the door opened to what he knew would be his room. "This is the room Jooheon picked for you. If you want to change it later I'm sure it can be arranged."

Changkyun scoffed at that already knowing his place in the pecking order. There would be no changes. He looked around the room seeing it was large, larger than his hotel room had been. It was also completely bare, save the flimsy looking futon his suitcase was shoved near. The walls were white and it felt musty. "Charming..." Was all he said before moving towards the only furniture in the room. "You can lock me in here now. I won't run away." He smirked at the large window that doubled as a wall, it was currently hidden by thick dark curtains but they didn't fool him.

"If you insist." Gunhee smiled, he already liked the new guy and it had nothing to do with that delicious scent that was emitting from him. Closing the door behind himself he listened for just a moment, only to hear the other flop down on the futon with a loud sigh.

Gunhee already had all of his questions on the tip of his tongue as he re-entered the living space. All of them died there though at the varying looks of apprehension around the room. He sighed to himself as he took a seat in the middle, directly before all six pairs of eyes that landed on him instantly. This was going to be a long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the subscribers don't drop is it okay to guess I'm not failing? All feedback is appreciated.


	6. Sixth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut the last chapter for this because this talk is likely to get long as well. It's jam packed with foreshadowing, imprinting knowledge, and over all plot related. Because your author needs a chill pill.
> 
> The groundwork is finally set so we'll be leaving the no mercy stage soon. Granted we'll for the most part stay true to Monsta X events as I've seen them but still be leaving them behind at the same time. Since Monsta X isn't a band in this au. (if this makes sense to you, you get a kudos)
> 
> Edited

Hyunwoo was the first to speak, his words laced with apprehension his voice soft. "You can smell it can't you?" His eyes were heavy, burdened and Gunhee could only nod in response as they all let out a collective breath. A deep sigh, the ravenette was sure they felt in their bones, as their eyes drifted downward now resting on their feet.

"If you can smell it," Hoseok broke the silence that had started to stretch between them. Not even trying to hold back the growl in his voice as he spoke. "That means she could smell it too." He knew there was no need to explain who 'she' was from the successive nods around him. The anger boiling in his blood was only subdued by Changkyun's scent, which he could easily smell mixed with his own. As well as coming from the room they had selected for him. Which meant their mate was safe, protected.

Gunhee debated if only for a moment before the words were spilling out of his mouth. "What did she do?" He knew it couldn't have been much more than she always did. No the truly terrible things she liked to do would come later. He truly hoped there would be no attempts at later for Changkyun's sake. Or he would have felt that way before, if he weren't currently more concerned what his brothers might do to prevent it as he watched their hackles raise. It only dawned on him then that Kihyun hadn't been wearing those clothes when they left.

Hyungwon found his voice first, hands clasped so hard the whites of his knuckles were showing. His voice carried around the room. "It wasn't what she did, not really. It was that she did it knowing. Watching our reactions like we're her toys as she pressed herself into our..." He floundered over the word still reeling from the overwhelming feelings the word brought with it. The reality of their situation surrounding him just like Changkyun's scent. "It wasn't what she did, it's what she wanted to do." He finished looking away from Gunhee's inquiring eyes.

"She offered to make him her pet." Minhyuk added with a snarl, teeth bared at the thought. The uncomfortable shift around the room was expected as he went on, they all knew what became of her pets. "She didn't just offer either, she made move to claim him. Drawing blood right in front of us, even knowing..." He shook his head willing away his anger but unable to continue. He had never really held anything against the beta before, the pets she took were her right as beta. They weren't mated and most of them willing. This time she had gone too far, not only had she tried to claim a mated wolf, his own no less, but she had toyed with them.

Before now there had only been one time Minhyuk had truly thought of harming the beta. It had been when he learned that she had broken Hoseok before he was able to join. Unlike himself, Gunhee, and Hyunwoo the others had not been born to the pack. The thought of what she did to Hoseok still made his blood boil, but not like this. If they hadn't held him back today he would have ripped the beta's arm off he was sure.

"It wasn't just that though," Kihyun continued for the blonde who looked about to lose his cool again. Though his own words felt heavy and he could feel Minhyuk's anger that was quickly spreading through the others. Their new bond linking their thoughts inside his head, he could feel them now in ways he hadn't before.

There were memories too. Memories that weren't his that he couldn't touch, but whose pain could be felt lurking inside of their mate as he thought about what Changkyun had felt in that moment. He knew he wasn't alone in feeling it as he looked over at the others. "It's how it made him feel." The brunette finished with a low sigh, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes trying to push back the tide of emotions that weren't his. 

It was only somewhat effective and a silence grew between them as they all regained control of themselves. Detaching from the emotions each other was feeling. Key among them an overwhelming sense of disappointment and anger. The inner conflict of their instincts versus their feelings. "I didn't want this." Kihyun's sigh was low, but his words carried to the ears around him.

Gunhee could only watch, knowing that this was something he could be no help with. He knew like all wolves what imprinting meant, what it was. Imprinting meant they were a pair of the same soul. All their lives they had been told of the changes it would bring to those that experienced this realization. 

They had been told about the joys of imprinting, sharing everything you were with another. If you were so lucky. It was a bond all wolves craved for, yet it's rarity made it more common to mate without it. Tying their lives together by a different magic. A magic that allowed them to have something as close as they could to the perfection of a true match. It wasn't nearly as binding but it was enough.

Gunhee had to wonder how much the magic they used to mate paled in comparison to imprinting. Already his brothers were starting to change scents, despite their mate being too young. With the mating magic it took at least a month for their scents to mesh, and that was as far as the magic could go. A link only as deep as blood.

Gunhee could only imagine about how deep their bond must be. That he knew of there were only some scattered imprinted pairs in the surrounding area. Like most packs they had settled here and never moved. Which was part of why imprinting was so rare, wolves didn't roam anymore. They settled together, blending in with humans or other creatures not socializing with other packs. And for an imprinting pair to be of the same pack was almost unheard of. Though it had happened before, years back in a pack their own had taken over. It was so rare and yet all of the wolves before him were hating their fate, and it seemed like hating their own mate.

"This isn't fair." Jooheon found his voice even if it was lower than he had intended. There was no growl to his words and he felt more defeated than anything else. This wasn't how he had wanted his life to go. He'd been dreaming of finding a mate, they all had. "Why is our mate the same?"

No one answered him but Gunhee knew that Jooheon wasn't asking for an answer right now. Even if he were there wasn't one that any of them could offer. Imprinting was rare, but the dynamics of it had never changed in any recent story they had ever heard. There was only one story that told of anything different, it was a legend, a myth about the creation of werewolves. Gunhee wasn't even sure how or when they had learned it but it was a familiar tale by now. The story of the moon.

At that thought something clicked to him as he thought about the unique scent that was Changkyun's. "He smells like the moon makes me feel." He hadn't meant to think it aloud but the words were tumbling from his lips as if they were meant to cut through the mood of the room. Which they did as they all turned to stare at him again. Question in their eyes. He bit back his sudden blush at the attention, his thoughts curving away from where they might have gone without Changkyun's mates glaring down at him. "Doesn't Changkyun smell like the moon to you?" He asked instead of repeating himself. If they found something positive maybe it would help them.

"Smells like the moon?" Minhyuk only rolled over giggling in response, his nose twitching at the smell of his mate. He didn't smell anywhere near that good to the blonde. It was hard not to giggle at how someone could compare that scent to the moon. "He really doesn't smell that great." Minhyuk added between more giggles as he looked over at Jooheon's scrunched up nose.

Gunhee could only blink at them. Were they even smelling the same thing? Changkyun had a distinctive, and if he were being honest and just a little bit disrespectful sexy, smell that would drive any wolf mad. Even if they weren't so inclined to his gender. Gunhee wasn't tempted but that might have to do with the short brunette's scent mingling with his brother's in the way only mates did. It hadn't stopped others like the beta, Gunhee was sure. But Minhyuk, the one rumored to have the best nose in the pack was laughing at the insinuation. "He doesn't smell like the moon to you?" The ravenette could only lift his eyebrow in disbelief.

"No...He smells like..." Hyungwon shook his head rolling his eyes at Minhyuk, who was still giggling to himself and Jooheon who was now sniffing at Hoseok as if he had the answer. "A seaside cliff, a plunge un-taken." It wasn't easy to pinpoint an exact smell that was Changkyun as their scents were already mixing around him. Muddling together unable to merge but unable to stop trying to do so.

"To me he smells male and that's enough to be upset over." Hyunwoo crossed his arms wrinkling his nose, to his side Minhyuk burst into fresh giggles. He couldn't help smiling at the blonde even though there was a twinge of guilt at his own words. He'd always been attracted to women before.

Gunhee was about to say something else when he caught the subtle scent of the returning members. He glanced at Hyunwoo his serious expression returning. They were the eldest and the least contained of the members in the youth division. While Gunhee knew he was trusted and he felt he could trust his brothers here, these two were a different matter. They were the beta's favorites. While they weren't bad wolves per say, just loose cannons who didn't like to take orders. To a point they mostly stayed to themselves, unless there was a fight and then it was best for both parties to stay out of the their way.

"Should we just tell them?" It was a sentiment they all had to wonder about. "I mean they'll be able to smell it anyway...I mean they are already mated to each other. Why would they want to take him?" Kihyun was sighing into his hands, Gunhee's words about the moon echoing in the back of his mind. He'd seen the looks on the pack's faces as Changkyun had just stood there, the lust, the desire, emotions he wanted to ignore. If Gunhee was right about his smell, even if it wasn't to them, then it might be a concern after all. Things had already gotten more complicated than he had expected with the new addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback last chapter. ❤ I feel silly asking for it so much. (No I feel rude) To be honest this is really pushing me to my limits as an author so I'm just really nervous. Stepping into not only a new fandom but a new and much darker type of story. I've always wanted to write one but my biggest fear about it is being awful.
> 
> That said if you see something off or wrong for the love of J-Jesus tell me. (if you're wondering who J-Jesus is it's J-Hope)
> 
> You're all amazing and I love you ❤
> 
> You can find me: ❤ _[@shinigamibutter](https://twitter.com/shinigamibutter?s=09)_ or [@shinigamibutterfly](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shinigamibutterfly) ❤


	7. Seventh Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to cover Changkyun's past now. Did you think I forgot Nu'bility? Nope it's covered here and next chapter. It is a little less recent than it was before No Mercy, but that's plot related. I didn't mean to get here so quickly but meh.
> 
> I warn you mentions of past sexual abuse are coming into play soon. Did you think it would only be Wonho? Nah I'm evil.
> 
> Edited

Changkyun hadn't moved an inch since collapsing down on the futon. His head swimming with thoughts, his nose filled with the new scent of whoever this room had belonged to before. The scent was faded, barely there and nowhere near as appealing to be surrounded by as the members scents had been in the car ride here.

He knew they were talking in the living area, all of them had avoided eye contact when he had passed them by on his tour. Their expressions had been serious and closed off. He wasn't sure what he had done for them to dislike him so much, but he was determined to be around them. He was determined to figure out why he was easily able to memorize their scents and what that sensation in the pit of his stomach had been about.

Mind settled he sniffed a little more at the futon before finally getting up. There was no use wallowing he'd made the decision to stay this time. Unpacking wasn't a tedious project as he didn't own much to begin with, having constantly been traveling. Buying the things he needed as he went. Sniffing his clothes he was glad to find they didn't smell that bad. He only owned enough clothes for a full week's wear without washing not counting the two pairs of pajamas.

Looking around the obviously disused room he sighed. A week's worth of clothing wasn't going to be enough this time. Yet he still sat them out in order along one of the bare white walls. Peeking through the thick curtain had given him a peek at a beautiful skyline. He had also noticed that were he to do it right escape from this height was survivable. Not that he had plans on going anywhere soon.

It was as he was changing, pajama shorts already on and his shirt half off, that he caught the feeling of unease settle in the air. A heavy feeling that centered around the living area. The scent of the two missing members was stronger now, they had likely returned. He hadn't strained his ears to listen earlier but he did now pulling his pajama top over his head. There wasn't much he could make out through the thick walls and with the distance. A design surely done on purpose. If his nose was better he might have picked up on more than just the unease.

What he heard were the barks of a mad dog, not quite sentences but demands. What followed was the shifting of scents, for once he could recognize whose. All six of the scents he knew best had gone from upset to boiling over. He didn't understand why if they were members of the same group they would want to bare fangs at each other. Not that they were the first of the many packs he had drifted through to do so. 

Pack dynamics were always complicated matters, he didn't normally stick around long enough to bother with them. There had been one time he had but he didn't let his thoughts linger there. Even though the memories had been brought to the surface after the beta's actions. Shaking his thoughts away he reasoned if it had something do with him he'd find out soon enough.

Sitting down on the futon he sniffed the air again, the scents were getting closer and so were the voices. Still too low in volume to hear the words but their anger detectable. As they grew closer he could make out what was being said. Though he wasn't sure on the speaker, having barely heard the other's voices when they introduced themselves. Instead the scent gave them away as he had memorized their names with their scents. Voices would come later. He kept his nose in the air as he listened, their footsteps echoing in his ears as they approached his assigned room at a steady pace.

"There's no need for you to inspect him." It was Hyunwoo the one that smelled like wood that spoke, his voice filled with authority. Authority that was disrespected by the heavy footfalls of the other two members as they kept coming. Their scents curious and unaffected by the exertion of wills that could be felt even from inside the room.

"Shouldn't you let him come to us?" Jooheon's scent was filled with more smoke and less passion flowers as he nearly growled. Changkyun didn't need to see him to know there was a storm brewing in his eyes. His footsteps were hesitant but at the same time steady, determined.

The smell of wild fire laced the next words, even as they dripped with concern. "He just got here. He's probably sleeping already, it was an eventful..."

"I don't care. If he's going to live here we have the right to meet him. Now." The voice that cut Kihyun off was female and her scent was one of the ones that had lingered around the dorm. Her voice was soft, deadly intentions lingering in the subtle pitch. Asking for someone to defy her. No one did as he could smell them right outside the door now, he could hear them sniffing. He knew any second they would be whipping the door open to look at him. To judge him, their own evaluations more important than those of the pack. He had come across this type before as well. They always proved difficult to deal with.

When the door swung open there stood a short male and tall female werewolf. They paused in the doorway both of them were staring at him with something akin to familiarity. Their noses were scrunched mid-sniff, it was the male who spoke. "I know this scent. This scent like the moon." Changkyun controlled the flinch those words brought as he looked up at the short male from his position on the futon.

The male crossed the room his footsteps soft, almost undetectable on the hardwood floor while he padded over. He stopped a foot from the futon, eyes turning over his shoulder to glance at the group behind him. An annoyed look crossing his face, the rest of the members had already filled the space between him and the door. The female was to his left her nose scrunched up taking in more of his scent. All eyes were on the pair as they continued examining him, he felt himself shifting with only slight unease at the attention.

"You're right we've smelled him before, there's no way I would forget this scent." The female wolf bent down to his level and Changkyun stared into yellow eyes, the eyes of a wolf. Her voice was suddenly gentle causing the tension in the air to shift uncomfortably behind her, as if it was a tone they were unfamiliar with. Changkyun couldn't be sure as he stared into her eyes, memories resurfacing that he'd rather leave buried. "Weren't you part of the pack Nu'bility?"

The sharp intake of breath was as unintentional as the instinctive drawing up of his legs. Changkyun wasn't sure what followed those words but he could feel arms circling around him. A scent he wasn't quite familiar with wrapping around him. The tears were hot and heavy down his cheeks. There were growls and howls now filling the room and he wasn't sure if they were his memories playing out or if they were happening now. Changkyun sat frozen unable to open his eyes to find out for sure.

"I think that answers that Jun." The unfamiliar male's voice was softer even than the female's had been. Changkyun had to wonder why it was so close. The other member's scents were a flurry of emotions that he found he couldn't differentiate from his own. "It's okay, we aren't back there anymore. The vampires are dead." The male's voice was soft, coaxing and the arm around him tightened, comforting him with the circles a small hand was drawing on his arm. 

He wasn't sure what he was saying anymore but they answered anyway. "You escaped, it was years ago. It's okay." The words kept flowing from the male's lips, the female's voice might have been joining him. Changkyun was no longer sure.

Hoseok forced his voice to be calm as he pushed his way into the spot Jun was occupying. He began whispering to the brunette who had drawn up into himself. He noticed that even though he wasn't aware of what was going on the brunette buried his face into his neck breathing deeply. Behind him the others were throwing a fit, or they might have been if they weren't currently assaulted with Changkyun's feelings. 

Feelings Hoseok understood. Because he had had them before, though his own feelings had been dealt with long ago. "Just breathe, breathe, the panic will subside." He kept his voice calm as he rubbed slow circles on Changkyun's back until his breathing was under control. None of them were sure how long that took as they pushed themselves into the short brunette's personal space, forcing their elders out.

"I'm sorry." Changkyun's voice was hoarse when he finally spoke. His chin was resting on Hoseok's shoulder, his eyes puffy from tears. He found he was practically sitting in the other's lap with the other seven around him, protective feelings radiating from them. He looked up at the female wolf and the short male who were standing a few feet from the futon now. Their eyes weighted with their own emotions. He didn't know their names or their scents but her eyes were something that had chased away the nightmares. A heavy silence followed his words.

"Okay before anything else crazy happens what the actual fuck just happened." Gunhee was the one to speak up, he was crowded into a corner of the futon knees drawn up. He looked like he had more than one deep scratch healing on his arm, probably from holding one of the others back.

Changkyun looked around the room, all eyes on him. The female werewolf frowning and the male beside her sighing. It was a long story. "I don't want to..." He started but the female shook her head. He understood. There were some memories better left buried but this wasn't one of them. "Let's move somewhere more comfortable and I'll tell you about the downfall of Nu'bility." Changkyun knew his voice was hoarse still and when he went to stand he found six pairs of hands supporting him. He didn't try to stop to them as they made their way to the living area. Memories he had left buried for far longer than he should have reaching to the surface to try and drag him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are much appreciated. And if you feel like talking I'm always up for a chat at my twitter ❤


	8. Eighth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should finish up about Nu'bility. And move into the actual liking of Changkyun and not reacting on instinct.
> 
> I'm probably gonna lose subscribers after this chapter...
> 
> Edited

Changkyun found that more comfortable to the members translated to him being surrounded on the couch instead of the futon. Hoseok was to his right, solid arm wrapped around his slender waist with Kihyun to his left, arm resting above Hoseok's. Minhyuk was on the floor next to his leg, head resting on his knee in front of the ravenette while Hyungwon was on the other side leaning against his leg. Hyunwoo and Jooheon sat on either side of the others. While Changkyun wasn't complaining he was a bit confused by it.

Not even an hour ago these six had disliked him immensely, and probably still did. While he could reason they must be feeling protective after his breakdown, it felt oddly more comfortable than just a concession to his emotional state. But he was willing to accept their closeness because it made him feel better for reasons he couldn't fathom. He had never been a particularly cuddly wolf yet with all of them surrounding him something about it felt right.

The two unfamiliar wolves were sitting with Gunhee on the floor across from him, not because they wanted to. But simply because the oppressive air that followed them if they tried to sit closer. It wasn't something that Changkyun could explain as the other three hadn't done anything but comfort him either. Yet he didn't question it when they settled in comfortably with large pillows on the floor. 

"I'll reintroduce myself," The female wolf was the first to speak once they were all settled in. "My name is Jun and," She pointed to the shorter male beside her, his eyes sharp and observant. "This is my mate, his name is Yoon."

"We've met before but it seems you don't remember much from that time." Yoon's voice was still soft, understanding, but his eyes were razor sharp. Ill at ease in the situation as if he were more suited to action than sitting still. Yet Changkyun didn't feel the shorter male's body radiate a need to act. He gave off the feeling of one who had seen too much, and maybe enjoyed it.

"I don't really remember scents very well. But your eyes look familiar." Changkyun conceded with a frown staring at Jun. "It was a long time ago." His own words were low, heavy, and laced with memories. As he spoke he felt the shifting around him. Kihyun's arm tightening on his waist, while Hoseok drew circles with his fingertips on his back. Hyunwoo's hand was now on the back of his neck, comforting him with soothing motions.

"Indeed it was." Jun nodded holding back her smile from seeing the short brunette surrounded by his many mates. They were a confusing but interesting match with all seven of them as one. At first she had ignored what they were. Overlooking their imprinting, too drawn in by their mate, Changkyun's scent.

It was a scent she hadn't expected to be right about when they had first arrived back at the dorm. This young pup's scent was one that she would never forget with it's uniqueness. A scent that had cost him dearly as she remembered. Yoon beside her had never forgotten the face of the pup they couldn't really save. It had been years since that pack had fallen, years since they had walked in on the debauchery only vampires were capable of. And yet that same pup was now before her, whole and moderately healthy from what she could see.

If her memories served her correctly it was around two years ago now, back when she had first been mated. The pup had been younger then, and like now still unturned. Maybe if he had been turned he would have been better able to protect himself. She didn't need to ask him if that was how he felt about the issue. 

It was rare for one of his age to not be turned these days. Having given into the feeling of power the change brought even though it was painful. His scent might be what was holding him back as it would only grow stronger and more alluring with the change. Strong enough to draw in his mate, though she and everyone else in the room except him knew that wasn't going to be necessary. But that also meant he would attract more attention. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when he began to speak. His face was now down turned eyes focused on his hands. His voice didn't tremble or shake like she thought it might after his earlier breakdown. Watching him distinctly reminded her of the moon. 

"Nu'bility was a small pack of werewolves that lived near what was once Ra Eil." Changkyun started thinking about the city that was no more, just like the pack that had once resided there. He hadn't been back since then, but he didn't need to return to know it had been wiped off the map. It had already been barely more than a blimp on one to begin with. "They were the only pack I've ever belonged to before." 

Hoseok noticed the short brunette draw inward at every word as he continued. "Before I joined them I had lost my parents to hunters when I was younger," The ravenette felt the heaviness of those words in the slump of thin shoulders against his arm. "They hadn't been part of a pack at the time. I don't know why." Changkyun continued and Hoseok could feel his pain through the link, the same way he had earlier. The way they all had, but this time they weren't frozen in confusion and shock. He knew the others were sending comfort in their own way as they listened.

Hyungwon listened intently as Changkyun's low voice went on. "When they died I bounced around from pack to pack. Trying to find a place." Hyungwon didn't need the inflection of the short brunette's voice to tell him those had been dark times. He could feel the emotions along side his own as Changkyun went on his voice never revealing the true turmoil those years had been. The hurt filled memories that lurked in the shadow of his most painful ones. Hyungwon had his own memories of trying to find a place to belong. Himself having been born into a weak pack. "I wasn't with them for long," Changkyun had continued while squeezing his hands together tightly. "Maybe half a year."

Kihyun nodded encouragingly into the brunette's shoulder refusing to let the emotional whirlwind that was going on inside his mind distract him. He needed to know what had happened, what hurt his mate. "It was...vampires they came out of nowhere. Saying we had violated their nesting grounds with our stench. It wasn't true." Changkyun's voice had a soft tone, it was a tone that hid all the confusion and pain of that moment. The link didn't leave them hidden. The feelings left Kihyun with the undeniable urge for revenge boiling just beneath the surface. Changkyun's other memories pushing at him from the sidelines as their mate went on. Memories that were deep seeded and complicated.

"It wasn't true the vampires had come long after we had settled in." Changkyun shook his head softly at the memories, they were threatening to take over again. He didn't want to share everything but despite that the words wouldn't stop. "Our pack wasn't large but they were accepting," He thought of how they had taken him in with open arms without the thought of using him. While he was with them not once had he heard a comparison to the moon to his face, not to say he didn't hear them. "The vampires weren't. When we didn't move they came and attacked in numbers." He tried not to think about the blood soaked images that came to mind, the real monsters had come to play and they took no mercy on the women or children that night.

Hyunwoo rubbed small circles on the back of the brunette's neck. His mind filled with the other's terror, all of the images flashing before his mate's mind. Images he caught glimpses of before it was too late. Tonight, Hyunwoo knew he wouldn't be sleeping. Instead he'd be haunted by the faces of children covered in their own blood. How Changkyun had come to live with it he wasn't sure. Something told him that the horrors that had befallen the shorter male were worse.

Gunhee noticed the tension on the couch first, shifting slightly because he knew the bond was too strong already. There was no way his brothers weren't feeling whatever it was Changkyun was feeling. Not that anyone would be able to tell he was feeling anything at a glance. 

He knew better from the expressions around him. From the scents of anger, sadness, and understanding radiating from the others. He was glad he wasn't part of that. Whatever Changkyun had faced he had already proven himself stronger. And if anything was respect worthy it was that. He noticed when both Jun and Yoon to his left had stiffened, respect written on their faces. They had been there. It was obvious. 

"I don't remember everything." Changkyun shook his head dispersing all the emotions and memories in that one quick motion. He felt some of the tension around him lesson and he wondered why it had climbed with his own feelings. The story had only been a small touch of what had happened. Other memories, memories of his friends trying to protect him from capture, hadn't even been shared. "The pack was wiped out. Save me." He looked at Jun and debated saying the rest. It wasn't that she and her mate didn't know. But did he want to share it with the others?

Thinking back on his life there had been many times that he had been treated similar to how the vampires had treated him, but he'd been able to defend himself. To stop their advances and protect himself. Not that time. There was no stopping them from what they had wanted.

Swallowing he looked over at Hoseok's face then down at Minhyuk and Hyungwon who were looking at him expectantly. Then over to Kihyun and Jooheon, Hyunwoo's hand still rubbing comfort into his neck. He felt safe in a way that even Nu'bility hadn't been able to offer him. Safe in a way no place before had even come close to. And knowing that he decided to tell the whole truth.

Minhyuk felt the shift in Changkyun as he looked down at him. The determination that was slowly replacing the feelings of defeat, the feelings of shame, that had taken residence in his, their mate. He was thankful for it while also apprehensive of the results. Whatever their mate was going to be sharing with them was going to change them. 

Not that the link so far hadn't already started to. They were all cuddled around Changkyun providing comfort due to a bond they couldn't fight, even though none of them even liked him. He wanted to laugh to himself about that thought, the feeling of fate weighing down on him. He didn't, voice trapped in his throat as he stared into dark eyes. They weren't looking at him anymore but they were far older than they had right to be.

"You're probably wondering how I survived," The pup's voice was steady again, no doubt to his words while his eyes looked past all of his mates, at her. Jun nodded. She wasn't going to deny her curiosity even if it was painful for the one dredging up the memories. It had always bothered her why he alone was alive. She had her theories pieced together by stuttered words and what they found. He was the only survivor when they arrived to save the pack, having been sent to take them in originally. They had been too late back then, arriving just after the massacre, but the one they arrived to find was nothing compared to the one they left behind.

Yoon looked at his mate and knew what she was thinking. What moments she was recalling. Two years ago they and a large group had been sent out to the small city. Their own pack wanting to expand in that direction, wanting to take the trade of that town as their own. Their pack's influence and range of control was extensive already but the alpha was always moving forward. Under the umbrella goal of wanting to unite all the packs as one. He knew better but it wasn't his business.

"I'll tell you." Changkyun's words seemed to echo around the room. He could feel the curiosity as well as smell it from the mated pair. The others around him smelled more of reluctance, fear. They didn't want to know but inside where that swirling in the pit of his stomach originated he knew that they would know. They would know whether they wanted to or not, and he would rather it come from his lips.

These were emotions he had dealt with, memories he had all but tossed aside they were so buried. Yet instinctively he knew they would be unearthed the moment these six reached for him. All of the things he wanted to pretend he was stronger than would be seen by them. And he didn't want it to not be his choice. "I was singled out the moment they arrived," He started his eyes not leaving Jun's, daring her to question him.

Jooheon wished his arms were longer seeing the look Changkyun was giving Jun. It was a challenge, a call to arms. Offering her the truth that honestly he really didn't want to know. If the truth led down the path of thorny memories that were already pulling him under he wanted nothing to do with it. Except he did, because he wanted to know everything about his, their mate. He looked over at the shorter male as his deep voice continued, sending as much comforting emotion as he could down the link. He wasn't sure Changkyun could feel it, he knew Hyungwon could from the side glance he gave him. 

"I was with my friends, we had been hanging out in one of their rooms. The pack lived in a compound housing unit." Changkyun went on feeling a warm tingly feeling that was unfamiliar but comforting down his spine. He didn't mind it as he went on. "The vampire’s noses, I had never seen them so wolf like as they sniffed the air. One of them had pointed at me telling the others I was going to be their plaything. I watched my friends die as they tried to protect me. Even when they took down one vampire there were others." 

The shiver down his spine was chased by the tingly feeling of warmth. It made Changkyun feel oddly disconnected from his own words. Even as images of his friends faces, some turned while others were in the middle of doing so, laying around him flitted through his mind. Images replaced by those of the pale attractive faces of his captors as they pulled him, resisting as hard as he could. They'd done so like it was nothing.

"I..I couldn't turn and even resisting I wasn't strong enough." He wanted to stop, he didn't want to say anymore. He didn't want to reveal how weak he was. Yet the words kept pouring out as if they were coaxed by the safety of the arms around him. Changkyun could feel the tears in his eyes now as he looked down at his hands. Minhyuk's were on top of them, his thumb rubbing over the backs of his interlocked fingers. His knuckles were white. 

"They led me to the main room of the main house and strung me up by arms. Shoving their faces in my direction circling me, sizing me up. It wasn't long before they had me stripped." He swallowed back a sob, his head leaning into Kihyun now his eyes shut tight. He had never told anyone this before, instead taking the lesson to heart. "They didn't bite me, instead it was their nails drawing long lines down my chest and back drawing blood for them to lap up." 

He still remembered what they said. Still had nightmares about their pale fingers digging into his flesh. All while they told him he tasted as good as he smelled. A high compliment they had told him, promising to keep him alive if only he would let them feast. Back then he had cried a lot like he was crying now. But there had been no arms to hold him then as there were now. "I don't know how long I was strung up like that. They forced me to eat and drink. Their thirst insatiable." He recalled them telling him how like the moon he was as he refused to cry out, even when the tears poured down his cheeks. How he smelled like their new sun, tasting like moonlight they were sure. 

The vampires had thought it was sweet when they complimented him, rubbing their hands along his body as they fed. There had been more than one fight about who would feed when. Vampire bodies joining those of the rotting wolves, staked to suffer the sunlight. "When Jun and Yoon saved me I was probably half mad. They killed the remaining vampires and we left." Opening his eyes, tears suddenly stopping as he turned to look at his saviors once more.

When he was rescued he had barely been able to talk. Yet he had made an escape from them as well. Leaving the pack as soon as he had found strength enough. He knew then that his scent, while it had caused trouble before with other wolves who would pick on him, was too much. That was when he had first grown truly tired of being compared to the moon. 

"I didn't stay with them either. Since then I've been traveling alone getting stronger." On that last sentence he found that the room grew silent all eyes on him again. He didn't feel ashamed of his memories anymore, that warm fuzzy feeling surrounding his mind again. The bodies around him pressed closer, offering what comfort they could. There weren't any words they could use to console him. "I'm okay now. Thank you for listening." Changkyun realized it no longer felt like a lie to say that.

Gunhee was the first to speak breaking the silence that had fallen fitfully around the room. Jun and Yoon's expressions unchanged, respectful and more interested than he had ever seen. And admittedly that scared him. But that wasn't what disturbed him the most. No that was the calm and serene expression that was currently residing on Changkyun's tear streaked face. It wasn't a mask, it was acceptance, it was the acceptance that it had happened again. Because that was exactly what the beta had done. "It isn't right. If those vampires weren't already dead I would have to kill them myself." 

Jun's laughter broke the tension as she grinned ear from ear at the wolf to her right. She could feel the bloodlust around the room from everyone but the one who had been violated. "It was years ago." She stood and moved across the room, she didn't need to ask Yoon to know he felt the same. "I'm still so ever impressed with you." She bent down placing her hand over Changkyun's, Minhyuk's shrinking away from her touch.

"Our loyalty is yours." Yoon said over her shoulder and smiled at the pup on the couch. They hadn't ever given their loyalty to the alpha. Their skills yes but not their loyalty. Yet they would for the pup before them who still hadn't turned. He was already stronger in will than any they had met before and for him they would give it all. With that said he pulled Jun back to their room ignoring the shocked faces left in their wake. Changkyun wouldn't understand what they meant, not yet anyway. But one day he would. One day he would start his own pack, until then they would wait.

"I'm not really sure what just happened, but I'm exhausted." Changkyun looked at the bodies around him and motioned for them to back up. They did if only hesitantly. "This doesn't change anything." He said as he stood up, because in the morning after they had taken it all in he didn't want their pity. "I still have to make my place here. I've decided to join this pack." He didn't say because of them but somehow he thought they understood anyway. "I'm going to sleep then." He stretched out as he walked away towards one of the bathrooms he'd been shown. He wanted to sleep but not more than wash off the tears he hadn't meant to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the povs got weird let me know. If the flow of Changkyun's story telling got weird let me know. I was experimenting...again..
> 
> Ok I edited, however if it still doesn't make sense please tell me. As the author it will make sense to me.If it doesn't to you please tell me. I'll fix it. Please and thank you ❤


	9. Ninth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Jun and Yoon have made me their puppet.
> 
> Edited

Gunhee noted the silence that reigned in Changkyun's absence was pointed. Changkyun's last words settling over them, sinking in to the intended depth as they all chewed them over.

The tension in the air had yet to fade completely when Gunhee found himself nodding, his emotions already under control. He knew that Changkyun was right and the look of sobriety slowly overtaking each of his brother's faces told him that they understood as well. "This really doesn't change anything he's just a new addition to the pack. While he's still your mate, you've already made it clear to everyone that you don't even like him." He said softly, barely above a whisper once he heard the bathroom door close. 

He was certain that Changkyun was no longer listening yet he felt the need to be quiet for the sake of his brother's who flinched at the word mate. "I know we just learned a lot about him for a first meeting," He sighed lowly to himself, that felt like an understatement at this point. "But that doesn't change anything about how you actually feel about the issue at hand." He didn't mention the white elephant in the room again as he stood pulling the pillows he had been using up with him.

Gunhee let his own words settle over them hoping he wasn't being too harsh as his brothers looked haggard and worn already. This had been a lot to take in for him, he could only imagine how they felt. "Don't give him pity." With that final thought he left them alone to talk heading to his own room. 

He was tempted to invite Changkyun to join him, as it would be better to share or use a pile of old blankets than to use that dusty futon. Yet he knew that might also be seen as pity and would definitely just upset Changkyun's mates. He sighed as he changed into his night clothes, formulating his plan for the tour tomorrow, he couldn't escape the feeling that his brothers would grill him about it afterward. He pushed all thoughts aside as he settled into bed with more noise than was strictly necessary.

When Hyunwoo heard Gunhee settling into bed noisily, an appreciated courtesy, he looked around at the members still in the room with him. He could only frown at the conflicted looks on their faces before rubbing his hands over his own face. Today had very much been a roller coaster of emotions and it wasn't quite over.

He thought about what to say for only a moment before his low voice cut through the center of the room. "I won't tell you what to do about..." Hyunwoo hesitated knowing that no words were needed to explain what he meant, yet there were so many he could say as well. So he just went on with the thought half finished the feeling of understanding hanging heavy in the room. "I don't know what I'll do either. His past aside he's...Well his past aside we're going to have to teach him what it means to be a member of our pack." 

It felt like his mind was overheating even at the thought of introducing Changkyun to the younger pack members. At what they were like and how they might treat him. He rubbed his face again a little more roughly this time forcing his thoughts to focus on what he would do for any other new addition. The way the younger pack members treated him was something Changkyun would have to deal with on his own if he wanted any kind of standing in the pack.

"I won't tell you what to do about Changkyun as our imprintee," Hyunwoo felt his position as leader weighing on him, unable to ignore his responsibilities as he went on. "Above all else remember he is a member of our pack and we have to treat him as such." He found himself thankful that for the moment the only emotions he was feeling were his own. The looks on the members faces were as resolute as he'd ever seen them as he finished. But he knew better. He could feel it, their emotions swirling just outside of his perception, forced away by determination of will.

"Even if we don't do anything about," Hoseok began in response, struggling with the feeling that even with them alone it was still hard to admit what Changkyun was out loud. "Him being...our mate." He swallowed thickly around the word, taking a quick breath to steady himself. Even though saying it aloud or not didn't change the situation that all seven of them had been fated, it still felt different when put into words. More permanent and real.

Hoseok shook his head forcing himself to continue. "Changkyun doesn't know." There was a pause after his words, a mutual thought that hit all of them. They hadn't wanted this, 'none' of them had asked for this. Hoseok couldn't help but wonder how their mate was going to feel when he found out, if he found out. "Changkyun won't know until he turns."

The silence grew pregnant with implications while Hoseok met everyone's eyes the weight of his words falling on them. In the end no matter what they did Changkyun didn't know who they were to him. They could try to reject him, he hadn't turned. They had no evidence that he would. There had been cases before of born werewolves that never turned, remaining in human form until they died of old age. A wolf's age.

"I know what you're thinking." Kihyun sighed rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. What Hoseok was suggesting was a double edged sword. There was no guarantee that Changkyun wouldn't turn either. If and when the moment he turned came he would have to make a choice as well. It wasn't like their mate couldn't reject them either. But he didn't think Changkyun would do that.

While Hoseok might have a different impression, Kihyun felt that there was no way Changkyun wouldn't turn. Jun and Yoon were not the types to swear loyalty, and they certainly weren't going to do so if they thought that the werewolf they swore to was going to stay unturned. "I don't think that's going to be the case. He's only twenty and that's not the oldest age someone has turned at." 

The oldest age that was recorded in the many packs the alpha had taken in was twenty-five and that werewolf was originally from Kihyun's mother pack. As it stood now some odd years later that same werewolf was now the right hand of the alpha, and also considered one of the strongest wolves in the pack. That wasn't always the case with late bloomers but it often was.

Hyungwon nodded in understanding. There really was a lot to think about when it came to this. In the end it wasn't even about if Changkyun turned or not. It was about his own feelings, it was about all of their feelings. Which he was grateful weren't currently trying to warp his own as they had been earlier. He could still feel all of them at the edges of his mind, well enough to easily pinpoint who was feeling what and provide a guess as to why. Not that he was going to, trying to sort out his own feelings was frustrating enough without figuring in theirs. That could come later.

"I don't think we should do anything." He finally spoke his voice low and tired. It had been a long day already and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to sleep his stress away. "Our emotions aren't stable right now." He did his best not to pointedly look at anyone as he spoke. Instead opting to look at his hands that were resting in his lap, folded limply together. "There's still time to figure out what we want to do. Like Gunhee and Hyunwoo said for now he's just a new addition and we have to treat him as such. Including figure out what we're going to do with him in the organization, this..." He gestured between them all loosely still not looking up. "It can wait."

Even though Hyungwon wasn't looking everyone nodded at his wise words and Jooheon found himself speaking before thinking. A habit he was trying to kick as it had only gotten him into trouble lately. "I think we should leave him with Gunhee for now." He felt the spike of mistrust run through his own mind as well as the others. That instinctive need to keep their mate away from anyone else. 

It was an instinct that was common when one imprinted. What they had been taught about imprinting stated that the feeling of over protectiveness usually didn't go away until the mating was consummated. Which was a thought Jooheon wasn't going to give the time of day unless he had to.

"We trust Gunhee," He continued ignoring the hurt he felt that he even had to say it aloud. While also knowing that it would hurt his best friend to hear. It also hurt him thinking of the understanding Gunhee would show then too. The same understanding that had been all over the ravenette's face since they walked through the door. 

He felt guilty for his actions earlier in snatching the suitcase away like that, even though there had been nothing he could have done to fight his instincts in that moment. Everything in him wanted to stop his best friend from giving the brunette the tour too, both the one of the dorm and the one tomorrow.

During the tour of the dorm it had taken all of them more control than they had thought it would to remain in the living areas. He could imagine the effort it would take tomorrow as he continued. "Gunhee's taking him around the building tomorrow so while their," Jooheon paused the word together bouncing around his mind in connotations that had nothing to do with the current context. 

He had to shake his thoughts away as he continued. "Together," He paused to swallow. He find himself hoping that it really wasn't true what they said about protective instincts because they were already over the top. He knew he wasn't alone in that as the other's feelings about the familiar word touched the edges of his consciousness. "Gunhee can figure out the best placement for him. It's not like we don't have the openings in the building itself."

Minhyuk nodded along with that thought process. If Changkyun were in the building, where they really spent most of their time anyway, it would help tone down their protectiveness. There was always at least one of the higher ups in the building at all times. It just wouldn't be Jun or Yoon left alone anymore if Changkyun took a position in the building. "I think that sounds like a good idea for now. We can't even pretend to be unbiased." He sighed softly to himself. No matter what they did there would be a lot of changes. "I don't think I can talk about this anymore though I feel like my head is going to explode already."

Minhyuk knew he wasn't alone in that feeling even without their emotions being connected. Shaking his head he stood up slowly, stretching as he went. Long limbs feeling more relief than he had personally felt since Kihyun attacked the beta and rescued their mate. "I'm going to sleep. Staying up and thinking about it more won't change anything either." That said he padded his way to his room. 

The blonde could hear the others following suit as he sniffed out their mate. He smelled a little better than he had earlier. Calmer, he took it that meant Changkyun was already sleeping. He wondered how their mate could sleep on that lumpy futon as he snuggled himself in to his own overly soft bed. His thoughts struggling to shut off enough for actually falling asleep. He could hear the others doing the same, their scents taking on the calmness of relaxing away one's thoughts. He was sure they would deal with everything else in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like originally when I had this idea... I figured it would be like five chapters max. And here we are at almost double that. Oh the things you don't know about this monster's creation. ^.~
> 
>  
> 
> I really didn't want to edit this because I read it like umpteen times before posting. But I did it anyway. I really want a proof reader. But at this point I've come to realize it's not going to happen.


	10. Tenth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well I was planning to do the reveal this chapter but once more Jun has waylaid me. I don't know why I'm surprised. I mean it took me nine chapters to finish one day already. *bangs head on keyboard*
> 
> Well the reveal is coming...I won't say a chapter anymore because I feel like as soon as I do it becomes a lie.
> 
> Edited

Morning didn't bring the clarity of mind that Kihyun had been hoping it would. Instead it brought a longing he had zero desire to give into and a routine he had yet to break. Even so he found himself laying in bed staring at the ceiling, at least five minutes longer than he normally would have. His thoughts were still a jumble from last night. The smell of his mate filled his nostrils as he entered the hallway, he ignored it and the urge to check on Changkyun. Instead making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower like he did every morning. 

He then made his rounds rousing everyone so they could start the day. It wasn't like they didn't have alarms set or couldn't get up on their own. It was that they didn't. Passing by Hyungwon's room he could hear both the alarm blaring loudly and the tall brunette's snoring falling into sync. He only rolled his eyes knowing that was only the first of many alarms that Hyungwon had set. In what the taller insisted was an attempt to wake himself. They always failed regardless.

Kihyun stopped in front of the room that Yoon and Jun shared. With a light knock he slipped inside, dodging the pillow that Jun threw at him. Politely he informed them that if they wanted breakfast they would have to be up in the next thirty minutes. The same thing he told them every morning, while quickly slipping back out of their room, before he saw something he didn't need or want to. In his wake they slipped from their bed grumbling threats, they would never carry through, under their breath. Hyunwoo was next his room right across from theirs, next to Minhyuk's. When he knocked he was surprised when a soft 'come in' followed instead of the grunt that usually sounded.

"You're up early." Kihyun noted as he looked over his leader, who looked even more haggard than last night. Hyunwoo’s nose was glued to his phone screen and the bedding around him was in disarray. The shorter brunette sniffed the air for any hints of emotion but only the scent of their leader filled the space. It was hard to say that it was unpleasant, even if it was strong. Next door he could hear the faint sounds of Minhyuk turning over, muttering in his sleep. He looked Hyunwoo up and down one more time as he had yet to turn to him, already knowing who it was.

"I didn't sleep." Hyunwoo finally admitted dark eyes looking up at his chosen third. The sigh was visible in Kihyun's body language before it left his lips. Hyunwoo thought about how long and how well they had known each other that words weren't always necessary between them. He spoke anyway. "Don't worry I was just looking into something." That was a lie and he could see that Kihyun knew it. 

Yet he couldn't bring himself to say that he had stayed up deleting numbers from his phone. The various numbers of women he had been with. He had gone through his phone deleting all their pictures and any other traces they might have left. Of course he had actually been looking into something as well, old conversations sparking an idea. An idea that was going to have to wait until he was more certain, until he had more than an idea.

Hyunwoo could see the worry in the shorter male's eyes at his lie and shook his head. "There aren't any pressing matters that need my attention anytime soon." He reasoned with a shrug of his large shoulders. "I'll just catch up on sleep while Gunhee takes Changkyun through the building." He didn't say that was the only way he wasn't going to follow them. Though he could tell from the way that Kihyun's shoulders slumped that he knew. 

"Just make sure you get some rest." Was all Kihyun could say, the obvious lie dismissed. Hyunwoo never lied unless it was to save face or he just didn't want to talk about what was bothering him. And he had enough respect for his elder to give him that, especially under these circumstances. "If you want breakfast before you pass out from exhaustion it should be ready around the usual time." With that advice he slipped from the room and then into Minhyuk's.

When Kihyun walked in Minhyuk was curled into his blankets as he always was. And just like always he was easily roused. Wide awake after a simple shake of his shoulder and his name being said, rather loudly, in his ear. Kihyun left the blonde the task of waking Hoseok, Gunhee, and Jooheon, despite Minhyuk's complainants that Hoseok never got up for him. Kihyun paid him no mind not knowing how hard it would be to wake up Changkyun. If he was anything like Hyungwon breakfast was going to be more delayed than he thought.

When Kihyun reached their new addition's bedroom he hesitated in the doorway. He was sure that Gunhee had told Changkyun about their morning routine of being woken up. However he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door as he stood there, let alone enter the room. He could hear soft snoring inside though which meant Changkyun was still sleeping. He forced himself to steele his nerves by forgoing knocking, instead just pushing the door fully open to look inside. 

He felt his breath catch at the sight before him. He knew that their mate was cute, it had registered somewhere in the back of his mind between when he first looked at him and when he realized they were mated. It was before the feeling of being pulled, just as the wave of Changkyun's scent had hit him, one second before it registered that they were mated. After that the other brunette was just a nuisance and he hadn't looked at him properly, even as he comforted him the night before.

He did now though as the other slept, his nose buried into the dusty futon where Hoseok had sat holding him just yesterday. There was a line of drool hanging from the younger's mouth as he cuddled the futon like a teddy bear. The hoodie Changkyun had worn to bed was hitched up exposing a soft tan stomach, that Kihyun told himself had not drawn his eyes in. The curtains had been pulled back just enough that the sun was hitting his back and bare legs, warming him without a blanket. Kihyun ignored the guilty stab of his conscience in the back of his mind.

Just as he was about to enter the room he realized he wasn't alone and spun around to see who was slinking down the hallway. It was Jun and he sighed to himself as she slunk the rest of the way down. Her footsteps were almost inaudible and her scent mixing in with the scent of her that filled the place normally made her hard to detect. Though not impossible. He didn't flinch like he wanted to when she stopped beside him to peer through the open door. He kept his eyes trained on her and his sleeping mate as he waited for her to speak.

"He's cute isn't he?" Jun eyed the small brunette in the room before turning her full attention to Kihyun who was looking at her with unbridled wary. She didn't really blame him, her reputation was nothing to sneeze at and trust wasn't something she had earned a lot of. It didn't hurt her feelings any when the members looked at her and Yoon like that, it at least wasn't as often these days. But they still did it, looking at them like they might go off any minute. 

When they had first formed the youth division it had been true, but that was a long time ago now. They had all been much younger then. She liked to think she had come a long way. "You don't have to worry about him I can wake him up if you'd like." She smiled down at the short brunette, he only reached her nose and she knew that drove him crazy.

She looked away from Kihyun after her offer, even as she felt his eyes scanning her up and down looking for an agenda. He wasn't going to find one so she let him look, the sigh was in his body language as he crossed his arms. Still wary. Jun smiled and she knew it was all teeth as she spoke. "I swore my loyalty to him just last night. I'm not about to do something to him." She shook her head at the way Kihyun let down, still wary. She was loathe to admit it but she liked Kihyun the most among the members, aside from Yoon he understood her best.

Kihyun weighed his options as he studied Jun, she was a wild canon sometimes but not nearly as bad as Gunhee still made her out to be. He liked to think he understood her fairly well, aside from the bathing in violence parts of her personality. He thought about breakfast and how much more food he would need to make, since he was unsure how much Changkyun would eat. Then there was Hyungwon who was still sleeping through his alarm, he didn't need to hear it to know it was happening. 

Nodding slowly he eyed her one more time before he moved away. The small whine that sounded from Changkyun's room as he left the doorway was stored away for later. Changkyun had probably smelled him in his sleep. Kihyun ignored the second guilty stab of his conscience as he continued down the hall towards his next victim's room.

Hyungwon felt that Kihyun might have been a little more violent in the way he woke him up that morning. Going straight for the harder pillows instead of trying to wake him gently. He didn't complain though as he caught a whiff of Changkun's scent following Kihyun. Just a little stronger than it should have been. Hyungwon realized that meant the brunette had probably woken the younger up first and was feeling frustrated about it all over again. 

Hyungwon himself was feeling frustrated about it as well. The first thing he had thought of doing once he was awake was seeing their mate and he hated himself for it. He hated the idea that it wasn't 'his' mate it was 'their' mate. And that he wouldn't have the moments he wanted to have to himself anymore. He was at least thankful though that they were all groggy, besides Kihyun. That way no one's feelings were pushing into his own.

Taking his seat next to Hoseok at the table Hyungwon looked at Kihyun's back as he began finishing whatever he had already started prepping the night before. Their resident cook had learned a long time ago that breakfast went much smoother if he prepared things the night before. Then the only work left was to throw them together in the morning. Though this morning he was mumbling to himself and making something from scratch. Forcing Gunhee to help him as he muttered instructions into his ear every few minutes. 

Hyungwon looked around the sleepy faces at the table and realized that both Jun and Changkyun were absent. The spike of concern he felt subsided though when Yoon smiled at him warmly, the coldness that was usually in his eyes this early in the morning absent. Hyungwon found himself nodding at the shorter male with a slight smile. Still he was concerned as he studied the table's sleepy occupants surprised at what he saw. 

Minhyuk was barely keeping his eyes open as he rested his head in his hand. Next to him Jooheon was already nodding off, head resting on his shoulder and his mouth open with soft snores. Hoseok beside him was also trying not to nod off into his hand. Hyungwon had to wonder how he was the one most awake at breakfast. He was certain it was a first and he wondered if the others were ever jealous of his ability to sleep off stress. 

Though he knew it would be a lie to say he wasn't still stressed about the whole situation. The events of yesterday had been a lot to take in and, if he were honest, he would like at least three days straight to sleep off the stress they had brought to him. Even though they were sleepy, or already back asleep he could still feel the others at the edge of his mind. He knew they could feel him just the same. Their feelings linked and constantly accessible. He could feel the nervous way that Kihyun was holding his shoulders, the sloppy way that Hoseok had slept, and that Hyunwoo hadn't slept at all.

It didn't bother him as much as the feelings he could feel from their mate who was just now waking up. Not five minutes before he had been woken up he had felt a small sense of loss from Changkyun. And following that had been sadness so deep that it had almost jolted him awake before it was soothed away. He had always been sensitive to other's feelings which was how he and Hoseok had become so close through the years. 

Now it was coming to bite him in the ass he thought, feeling the jolt of shock that shot through Jooheon when Gunhee smacked him awake. The pouty anger from Minhyuk as Kihyun forced him to sit up. As well as the acceptance of Hoseok when Hyunwoo sat beside him, pulling him from his half asleep state. Strongest of all was the reluctance to leave the futon coming from Changkyun's room. Well any of the feelings that had been coming from Changkyun's room all morning were the strongest.

Changkyun wasn't happy when fingers started running through his hair, not because it didn't feel good but because they didn't smell as good as the futon did. He could smell Hoseok's scent embedded in the futon from where the other had sat, mingling with the smell of Jooheon and Minhyuk who had pulled him close as well. It was nice and he didn't want to leave them. Earlier he smelled Kihyun and when the scent had left him he had felt sad. But to combat that he had buried his nose further into the smell of Hoseok and Minhyuk. He wasn't nearly as asleep as he had wanted to be.

"Changkyun you need to get up." He recognized the voice as Jun's. It wasn't as uncomfortable to find out it was her fingers running through his hair. He could feel and smell her motherly concern for him. "Kihyun's making breakfast aren't you hungry?" Her voice was soft and he was tempted to get up just because she was asking nicely. Yet at the same time it meant facing the others. The others who knew about him and Nu'bility. He felt the hot tears lingering at the corners of his eyes even as he screwed them shut forcing his thoughts away. They knew even though he had never wanted to tell anyone.

"It's okay to get up." Jun went on feeling the tension under her fingers as she stroked them though soft hair. She sighed to herself at the way the pup relaxed into her touch, it was nice. It was nice to save someone for once. When she had first found him he had been vulnerable and he still was now. It was a different kind of vulnerable though and she smirked at the way he held back his tears. Changkyun was strong and she was going to make his stronger. "I promise it won't be as awkward as you think it will." Jun assured him a smile, lilting her voice at the way the brunette buried his nose further into the futon.

"How do you know?" Changkyun knew his voice was hoarse, he'd known it would be after all that crying yesterday. He pushed her hand away as he finally lifted himself up, pulling his hoodie down as he looked over at her. He could feel the blush climbing his cheeks. He looked over at his clothes instead of meeting her eyes.

"I just know, and you'd know too if you go out and face them." He looked at her skeptically out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't actually wrong. He sighed as he stood up and looked down at her as she sat on his futon, all warm and fuzzy feeling in the morning light. She oozed gentleness and he had to wonder about what Gunhee had implied about Jun and Yoon even if indirectly. It wasn't that he was unaware of some of it. Having been there first hand at the slaughter. The bloodbath of the town hadn't been just the vampires.

"You're a lot nicer than I thought you were." Changkyun commented as he made his way to the door leaving her to sit there as she stared after him. He could smell the confusion that left her with as he made his way to the kitchen. He knew when she began padding behind him, so quiet he could barely hear her but he could sense her. They walked into the kitchen that doubled as the dining area together.

Hyunwoo was the first to look up at them a soft smile on his face. Then Gunhee patted the seat next to him inviting him over. Changkyun felt a little more welcomed than he had last night as he took his seat with Jun on the other side. The others had all looked up at him then back down at the table or anywhere else. He didn't mind though as Kihyun began laying out dishes each more delicious looking than the last asking him about waking him up. 

"I can wake up myself." He found himself saying looking at the large amount of dishes over the short brunette's shoulder. "I can also help you cook in the mornings. It seems like a lot of work for one person." He noticed the way Kihyun paused to look at him, their eyes meeting and the way the others turned to look at them as well. He grimaced at their reaction wondering if he said something wrong.

"Can you cook?" It was Gunhee asking and it earned him a smack to the head from Kihyun who had just unfroze. "I mean really it's the important question." Jooheon beside him nodded in agreement the last guy who offered to help Kihyun cook had almost burnt himself and everyone else while attempting to man the oven.

"I was by myself for a long time." Changkyun shrugged pulling food onto his plate without looking at anyone. He took their silence as acceptance and soon the room was filled with the sounds of eating. Gunhee was leaning over to him just as he was almost finished with what he had left on his plate.

"When you're done we'll go over your clothes and find you something to wear downstairs okay?" Gunhee felt Jooheon beside him stiffen and he knew the others were listening to every word. The comfy atmosphere broken by his words. He held back his sigh knowing that it wasn't him they didn't trust and that they had reason to distrust those that worked below them. He held back another sigh at the way Jun shifted as if to invite herself along. He was not wanting to deal with that mess.

"I'll walk you down." Jooheon offered forcing himself to smile and relax as he spoke. "I have to grab some files from my official office anyway. You can start your tour there. It's only one floor down." He nodded at his own idea, happy when Gunhee and Changkyun nodded along with him. He side eyed Hyunwoo who looked like he was contemplating something, then glanced at Hyungwon who was giving him a look. 

They could both probably feel that he was up to something, he could feel their curiosity licking at the edges of his mind. But he paid them no heed, he would tell them his plans when he came back upstairs. If he hadn't already put them in place before then. It wasn't like they didn't still have work to do. Or at least he did, because he had been slacking on that business deal he was supposed to have written a proposal for three days ago that was due for presentation all too soon.

"Okay sure." Gunhee nodded not unhappy with this turn of events as he turned back to Changkyun. He began discussing what parts of the business he was going to show him. To his delight Changkyun seemed interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dizzy with hunger. Feed me with reviews ^.~
> 
> You can find me: ❤ _[@shinigamibutter](https://twitter.com/shinigamibutter?s=09)_ or [@shinigamibutterfly](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shinigamibutterfly) ❤


	11. Eleventh Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I know nothing about gangs. All of my knowledge is from Wild Adapter (manga), Switch (manga), and too many crime shows and jjang manhwa to mention. Otherwise it's how I would do things. Just throwing that out there. 
> 
> I don't really have much to say this chapter. Maybe because we're steadily moving forward?
> 
> Edited

After breakfast Changkyun watched as Hoseok, Hyungwon, and Kihyun began to tidy up the after breakfast dishes, discussing softly amongst themselves. It wouldn't take much to overhear their conversation but he paid it no mind as Gunhee motioned for him to follow him and Jooheon out of the kitchen. As he followed Changkyun found himself wondering what dress code this company might have. 

Remembering what the others had worn yesterday didn't give him many clues as they had all been dressed very causally and arrived after business hours. He hoped it wasn't too strict as he had never owned anything that was business formal. And most of the business casual that he had once owned had been lost the last time he had fled from another pack. Looking at Gunhee who smiled at him warmly he thought about asking, but beside him he could feel Jooheon's intensity and it gave him pause. It was different from how the redhead had felt at the table but not by that much.

Changkyun wanted to sigh, this was the first time he was trying to fit in with other wolves in two years. It was easy to smell what some of them were feeling and that helped. Right now Gunhee was a bundle of nerves the sweat on his palms pungent from this close while Jooheon was closed off. Even so he could sense the unease and dislike rolling off of the red head, accompanied by an undercurrent of emotions he couldn't explain. 

When he opened the door to his new room taking in the bareness of it he held back another sigh. Most of the companies he had joined allowed him his own lodgings or at least provided a room with furnishings, even if it was only the basics. He didn't think that kind of luxury was going to be afforded here as he thought about their treatment thus far. He let the thought go in favor of his current task. Depending on his pay or status in the company he could worry about buying what he needed later.

Gunhee was already rifling through the few piles of clothes he had set out as Changkyun finally got up the nerve to ask. "Gunhee," He started quietly as he hunched down beside the other wolf, looking at one of the piles of clothes instead of at the ravenette. "What kind of dress code does the company have?" He looked over at him curiously and he noticed the way Jooheon and Gunhee both stiffened at his question. It was not a question they had been expecting.

Gunhee paused for a moment letting the shirt in his hands fall limply back onto the pile he had been going through. Looking over at Changkyun's question, he paused both in thought and at how cute the other male looked. His eyes were wide in curiosity, while his position reminded him of a puppy rather than the twenty-year-old he knew the other to be. Behind him near the doorway he could tell that Jooheon was thinking the same, from how he felt his eyes boring into the back of his head intensely two seconds later. He resisted the urge to sigh at how extremely extra overprotective the gesture was and instead went back to the clothes. The pressure he felt directed at him gone instantly as he began speaking.

"Well it really depends on the position we end up putting you in. You won't be out on the street running the drugs so it won't be anything too casual, but our company is fairly laid back. Since most of the workers we deal with day to day know that we live up here we don't dress formally unless there is a meeting. We mainly stick with business casual." As he spoke he pulled out the only decent looking pair of slacks Changkyun owned and a button up shirt, that probably didn't scream molest with me with it's tightness, from the stacks. "Though having looked through your clothes we're going to have to invest in a new wardrobe." He glanced over his shoulder as he continued making eye contact with Jooheon. "I'm sure we can find someone to take you out shopping for one."

Changkyun pointedly ignored the exchange that was going on between Gunhee and Jooheon as he grabbed the clothes from the ravenette. He nodded in agreement with that assessment though. Even if there weren't a need for business wear he knew he was going to need more clothes. He hesitated to ask about how he would pay for them. He was sure that would come later, once they decided what they were truly doing with him. "If someone points me in the right direction I'm sure I can get it done." He stood up with the clothes moving towards the empty futon. Once he reached it he tossed down Gunhee's selection and started to pull off his hoodie to change.

Jooheon felt his eyes widen when he saw even the smallest sliver of Changkyun's back. For just a few seconds he stood there frozen unable to look away. He could feel the churning of desires he never wanted to have in the pit of his stomach as he slipped from the room without a word. He could still hear Gunhee and Changkyun talking about clothes but he didn't care anymore. He felt the other's confusion at his sudden lust at the corners of his mind and he hated it all the more. 

He was angry because he had never found men attractive. He was angry because their mate was both a man and deathly attractive in ways that he wasn't willing to accept. It was okay to find Changkyun cute, it was normal to find younger wolves cute regardless of gender. It was not normal or okay to want to rip Changkyun's oversized hoodie off for him and feel every inch of flesh that was exposed.

Jooheon knew it was his instincts, the need to claim what was his, and he knew that the others would have these feelings too. At different times for different reasons he was sure. He didn't want to think about it as he made his way to his room to get ready.

Changkyun felt Jooheon's absence instantly but he didn't comment on it and neither did Gunhee to his surprise. Instead Changkyun continued dressing as Gunhee finished rifling through his clothing. The elder making side comments about his fashion sense. While he replied when necessary, there was a weird niggling feeling in the back of his mind. But he couldn't smell anything off as he pulled on his pants and turned to the ravenette for inspection. He felt a little silly doing so but he held his arms out in a 'how's this gesture' to Gunhee's thoughtful appraisal.

"It will have to do." Gunhee motioned to the new pile of clothing he had set out beside the others. "These clothes here will work for now. We'll have to take you shopping sooner than I thought." He held back the sigh at that thought. He knew there was no way his brothers were going to let Changkyun out on his own, not yet anyway. Not until they got their overprotective feelings out of the way. Jooheon, even just a few minutes ago was struggling with his instincts and there wasn't even anything to be particularly upset about. 

Standing up he dusted off his knees and looked around the room. He might have to suggest getting their newest member a bed at the least if not actual furniture. With a smile he motioned towards the door. "I'm going to go get changed. I'm sure Jooheon is waiting so I won't take long."

Changkyun nodded and held back the sigh at the thought of waiting with just Jooheon for Gunhee. He had zero expectations of conversation happening as the intense wolf was the only one he could smell in the living area. He looked down at the outfit chosen for him and wished for a mirror. There was a small one in the bathroom he could use, but he decided against it as he parted ways with Gunhee in the hallway. 

As he entered the living area he saw Jooheon seated on one of the couches, his face stormy and his scent as muddled as his feelings. Changkyun didn't say anything more than to make himself known. His deep voice was small in the emptiness of the room, though he was sure that his scent had announced his presence.

Jooheon looked up when Changkyun entered the room and did his best not to grimace as the other greeted him politely. He only nodded in reply and mentally cursed Gunhee and his fashion sense. Changkyun looked good and that wasn't something he wanted to acknowledge. The atmosphere was awkward as the younger stood there, hands nervously fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves that rested against his wrists. He couldn't help feeling a little guilty for it as he knew that the younger had no idea why they even disliked him. 

The situation was unfair all around but he was grateful, at least that Changkyun seemed to stand tall, regardless of the unease pouring off of him in waves. Jooheon could feel it like a nudge at his conscience, he felt the other’s distress over it as well as his own. This time he didn't allow himself to get angry though and instead sighed aloud. He still wasn't sure of what he was feeling. Yet there had to be some sort of olive branch offered or they would all suffer in the end.

"I know it will take us some getting used to," Jooheon started with a chagrined smile, his actions before weren't how he would treat anyone else, not that Changkyun would know that. He had been trying at breakfast to open up the way he would to anyone else, but with their mate things were just different. As he spoke he forced himself to think about the files he was picking up and the plan he thought up for Changkyun's placement. 

It helped him calm down a little inside as he spoke. "It's been awhile since we've had a new wolf around. If we seem to be upset for some reason it's not you," He knew it was a blatant lie and he hoped his scent didn't give him away as he continued the plan coming together quickly in his mind's eye. "It's just an adjustment." He took a deep breath as he put his plan into action just as Gunhee entered the room, he could feel his best friend's eyes on him as he went on. "Since it's such an adjustment for all of us, would you mind working in the human section of our company? At least for a little while." He hoped his voice was nicer than his intentions.

Changkyun nodded slowly what Jooheon said made sense. Wolves were known to be territorial especially in large packs, where hierarchy played such a large role. He had no standing here and until he made one, even among the humans he would have no say in the decisions. The more experienced wolves were sure to look down on him for his position being handed to him for reasons they, and himself included couldn't fathom. He was certain the youth division had been given his resume and thought the same. 

There was no reason for him to placed this high with his set of skills, potential aside. He thought about it to himself, he had never actually made it far in the hierarchy of the few packs he had been in. Nu'bility had been a pack like any other normal pack. They hadn't been connected to the dark underside of human or monster societies. And the few packs or companies he had joined he had left as quickly as possible disappearing into the night, often leaving his things behind as the relationship with those around him shifted. Their words echoing of how like the moon he was.

"That might be a good idea." It was Hyunwoo's voice that broke the silence that followed, a file in his hand as he exited a nearby room. One of the many offices if Changkyun remembered correctly. The tall brunette handed the file to Gunhee who was still standing halfway in the hall, his face a mask. 

"It would be good to have you gain some credibility before we elevate your status too high. Even humans get antsy if someone new and unheard of is placed above them without showing their worth. If you're planning to stick around," Hyunwoo's eyes were hard as he spoke, authority oozing off of him in the same way as an alpha. Hyunwoo's position as leader was obvious in his stance as he continued. "It would be best to raise your rank the right way. The way that earns you respect and not just simple obedience that would turn on you."

There was wisdom in his words and Changkyun found himself nodding slowly again in agreement. The youth division so far seemed to be strongly built on this principle as far as he could tell. And it seemed to be working for them as even Jun and Yoon seemed to listen to their leader.

Hyunwoo looked at Changkyun who was nodding at his words and tried to remain in the authoritative stance he had taken up as he was talking. He wasn't even sure where it had come from as he was usually more laid back even when he made decisions. Maybe it was an underlying desire to impress as he felt the brown eyes lingering on his back as he retreated. 

His instincts to follow them down stairs were still present even as he settled into his bed. He could hear the faint discussion from the living area fading away as the small group headed towards the elevator. A few minutes later he heard it start it's descent downstairs. He trusted their mate to Jooheon as he forced himself to close his eyes, focusing only on his own emotions as he did so. Pushing out the others whose unease was trying to flow through him as if it was his own. 

In the next room he could hear Minhyuk working away at whatever project the blonde had neglected as he drifted off. His thoughts centering around the idea he had half formed about their mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and support are really overwhelming ❤ I'm like crying everyday because of how sweet all of you are.I really don't deserve it. I'll continue to work hard to impress you more.
> 
> I'm dizzy with hunger. Feed me with reviews ^.~
> 
> (I think the above line is adorable so you'll probably see it from here on out. Your author is a sucker for a good comment though.)


	12. Twelfth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to build the layout of the building here. If it's confusing well... Let me know. I'm constantly saying this. 
> 
> Just so you know your author is as addicted to talking as she is to referring to herself in third person.
> 
> Edited

The elevator ride down was a lot less awkward than the one up had been. Changkyun knew it was because Gunhee was there. As despite the offer of understanding Jooheon still came off as intense. His posture closed and his scent still muddling whenever the red head looked his way. Which Changkyun noticed was often for a short stint to the next floor but he didn't comment on it. The looks Jooheon was shooting his way were just as muddled as his scent.

When the doors popped open Changkyun wasn't sure what to think. The hallway he found himself in was wide and inviting in a way he hadn't been expecting considering it led up to the dorm. He was expecting the doors to be hidden away in a room where it would be hard to find them. Instead the hallway reminded him of any other business that had an elevator. There was a mirror with a flower vase underneath right across from him, dead ends on either side that lead to wide arched doors that could be seen from the middle of the short hall.

"It's a little disarming, I know." Gunhee smirked at Changkyun's reaction, in response the brunette smiled sheepishly at him obviously not expecting his thoughts to be read that easily. Beside them Jooheon studied them in the mirror, his eyes favoring the flower vase. "They say the best way to hide something is to hide it in plain sight." The ravenette shrugged and they headed down the small wide hallway and turned through the wide arched doorway on the right. 

He left out the fact that this elevator itself was locked and that only the youth division leaders had a key to it. There were two common use elevators on the other side of the building that didn't go further than this floor. It wasn't much of a countermeasure but it was something. After all an elevator wasn't going to stop any of the monsters that might come knocking.

As they walked Changkyun took in the desks on the open floor, there wasn't a soul around. He didn't pay much attention to the layout as in just two feet they were turning through a locked thick wooden door that had Jooheon's name on it in large lettering. It was a corner office and one wall consisted of a window that looked down on the building across the way, it's position left plenty of landing space on the nearby roof if needed. 

Other than that Jooheon's office was just like any other office Changkyun had seen at his previous companies. Filled to brim with paperwork peeking out of books on overstuffed bookshelves that looked disheveled but likely hadn't ever been touched. The desk though was organized and there were a couple of files laid out on it, sitting directly in the middle of where the two chairs across from it sat.

"This is my office." Jooheon motioned around the space while moving over to the bookshelf pulling a file from the mess with precision. "It's a bit of a mess right now since I just took over a new account." He tried to hold back his grimace at the thought of the clients he would now be handling instead of his counterpart at the main office. "Mine is the only office on this floor." He took a seat behind his desk and flipped through the files that he knew had been placed there for him by his secretary. Otherwise he probably would have spent the rest of the day looking for them in one of the many filing rooms.

It was hard for him to ignore the way Changkyun was looking around his office, probably looking for personal touches or telling signs he actually used it. There wouldn't be any to find in his official office. He only worked down here when required during business hours otherwise his work was done upstairs in his personal office. There were only two of them who used their official offices exclusively. And that was Minhyuk and Kihyun as they were unable to focus upstairs. 

He didn't voice that instead getting up and grabbing another file from the shelf before making his way back to the door files in tow. "I'm going to head back upstairs. I've got a lot of work to do still." With that he ushered them out and locked the door behind him, making a beeline for the elevator without a backward glance. He forced himself to focus on the files in his hands as he walked and not the arrival of the company's workforce filling the lobby.

Jooheon was already halfway to the elevator, mumbling to himself about procrastination not paying off, when Changkyun glanced at the empty desks again. They were walking past them and all around him he could smell the lingering scents of other wolves, not a single human scent among them. Yet even so he didn't bother to differentiate any of them from the smell of aging paperwork, drifting through the doors of the unoccupied offices they passed by. He would forget them just as quickly.

Gunhee's voice was easy as it broke the stillness of the office, the only other sound their footsteps muffled yet audible against the short standardized carpet. "As Jooheon said his is the only office on this floor. We use the other offices for filing and storage. We have a team working on getting our files digitized but it's slow going as some of the files are older than the building itself." The ravenette informed him and Changkyun could hear the easiness of rehearsal in his voice. He could tell he wasn't the first one that Gunhee had toured the company with. He was certain the longer the ravenette spoke about the company that Gunhee was in the personnel department.

He didn't comment though taking in the information and odd layout of the floor plan. This setup was very open and utilized the large space by trapping the open floor desks in the middle of offices that lined every wall. Every so often there was a large support beam covered in motivational posters or cork boards. The layout spoke of the building's age despite the modern facelift it had been given.

"Each floor is a different specialized account, with two floors of meeting rooms." Gunhee explained what the accounts were as they rode the elevator to the next floor down. Changkyun nodded along as he listened. The more he heard the more it sounded like a legitimate company than just a front company. He knew better picking up the key words and ideas that highlighted what the company was doing in darker places. The kind of things you only picked up on if you knew what you were listening for. The next floor was much the same as the floor above. The ravenette admitted the only difference was that Hoseok and Hyunwoo's offices were on this floor, along with a few up kept but currently empty offices for visiting clients.

As they entered the elevator again Changkyun could smell the now stronger scents of wolves arriving for work. The offices they had left behind filling in as the doors closed on them. He wondered at the sheer amount of wolves that made up this pack and the variances of their scents. It made him question the alpha and if he truly held this amount of power from his sense of business or from the mere pressure of his will. As he thought to ask the words died on his lips. 

He was new. The organization had obviously been around a long time to have grown this large. And from what he could tell the company was truly modeled after an effective power structure. Though that was the same for other successful companies he had belonged to before as well. Except the only ones this large and seemingly this influential were human. Packs that got too large tended to fall apart quickly in his experience.

The next floor was arranged differently with a command center blocked off in the middle of the desks. It was filled with computers and a few paper ladened desks. The workers were already there diligently going about their tasks as they passed. Still their noses twitched and Changkyun felt their eyes following every step. It was a feeling he was accustomed to, just as he was used to the murmurs that erupted in their wake. An unintelligible hum in his ears.

Gunhee told him this floor was dedicated to their filing efforts as all the offices on this floor were filled with paperwork. The smell of paperwork was more powerful in Changkyun's nose than any of the wolves that worked it. They skipped the next two floors as they were merely full of meeting rooms of various sizes and purposes.

The twelfth floor was where Hyungwon's office resided. Shoved haphazardly in the middle of other offices that were run by other high ranked wolves. His was the only scent that Changkyun cared to smell as they walked the floor, it was filled with the high partitions of cubicles filling the open floor space. The wolves there didn't even blink as they passed, too busy answering incoming calls and already scurrying about their keyboards. Yet for all the movement he could hear it was relatively quiet.

Gunhee took the chance as they passed Hyungwon's office to evaluate the newcomer. Changkyun's face was blank, unimpressed but his scent said something different. On the surface he looked calm, at ease and well adjusted to the life a front company. Not a single thing he had said so far had fazed him. Gunhee was impressed at the knowledge Changkyun's dark eyes held as the key words were dropped. It made it easier to assess where to place him while at the same time it made it harder. He didn't need to ask Jooheon or Hyunwoo why they liked the appeal of their human floors. They were the safest ones to work in. They dealt exclusively with the front cover of their company and rarely got their hands dirty.

Gunhee didn't have to ask to know that wasn't the life for Changkyun. He was well acquainted with getting his hands dirty, probably dirtier than his history so far implied. Moving from company to company or even pack to pack was not an easy task. Gunhee shook his thoughts away though as he went on explaining that the next couple of floors were the same as this one. Hyungwon over saw them all along with a few selected higher ranking pack members. 

He noticed the difference instantly though when he mentioned Hyungwon, the alertness that was otherwise absent as he spoke. It had forced him to hide a smile at the cuteness of it. Changkyun might not know they were mated but even so he seemed to want to build a bond there.

As they finally landed on the ninth floor the setup changed again. Gunhee found these lower levels more to his tastes as it was closer to his own offices. The floor was mostly open with the desks were placed around the room at odd intervals between beams. All of the desks were facing a very large wooden desk in the center, the offices all but unused. He pointed to the center desk explaining that Minhyuk often worked there instead of his office as his work required more of a hands on approach. 

The desks were currently empty as they weren't open on this floor for another hour or so. The floor below was set up much like the seventeenth floor but was also directly under Minhyuk, Gunhee explained. It amused him to see the wide interested eyes that Changkyun was viewing the arrangement with.

On the seventh floor the cubicles were back and all of them were full. Changkyun noted that he could smell Kihyun's scent from one of the corner offices even before Gunhee pointed it out. Unlike Minhyuk's scent it was stronger as it wasn't in the open with all the other scents of the office. He could hear the murmurs on this floor as he passed, some of the wolves stopping to greet Gunhee on their way to their work space. Pausing to give him the once over, boldly challenging his right to be there with subtly. 

A challenge they lost as he paid no attention to their interest looking through them as if they weren't there. It was enough to send them back to their own space and standing within the pack. He wondered how many of these wolves had been at the meeting, if any. He pushed those thoughts aside though as Gunhee started talking again. He listened intently as Gunhee explained that Kihyun was in charge of the most floors, aside from Hyunwoo who oversaw the whole building. Explaining Kihyun's department and authority fell over the seventh floor down to the third floor.

"Do Jun and Yoon not have offices?" Changkyun asked as they passed yet another empty office. Though the layout of the building was odd so far everything about the business itself was just like every other front company. Aside from being very varied for one building. He wondered it might be because Izumo was a 'small town'.

"They don't, their purpose in the company is different. They are what you might call security. For the most part they work as something like heads of security for the building." Gunhee saw the understanding in brown eyes as the brunette nodded. It wasn't wrong to call them that, not really. Gunhee pushed those thoughts aside as they reached the elevator. Not wanting to dwell on their true function and the fear even their names brought to those below them.

"Are you ready to see my office then?" Gunhee smiled brightly as they entered the elevator his eyes trained on Changkyun who was nodding slowly. "The second and first floor are my floors. They are manned by almost all humans," He started as the elevator closed behind them. "Before we head to my office though I'll introduce you to the receptionist and our official head of security. We need to get you a clearance badge." As he spoke Gunhee's thoughts were already churning over the best position to place Changkyun in. One that would make all of them happy enough. And did not require making a sacrifice of his skills. He thought a lot about the only question Changkyun had asked as the short ride ended and he lead the way to the main security office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize all the details probably get boring. But I promise you I have plans for them.
> 
> I posted some of my original notes on tumblr. Feel free to look, they are spoiler free. [@shinigamibutterfly](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shinigamibutterfly)


	13. Thirteenth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk was not easy to write.
> 
> Edited

Minhyuk sighed to himself as he shifted for the nth time in an hour. Ever since Changkyun had gone back to his room with Gunhee and Jooheon, he had been trying to work on revisions to his two largest projects. The projects were to be presented within the month. Neither of which he had touched in a couple of days knowing he had the time to finish them slowly. He was now using them to distract himself from tracking Gunhee and Changkyun by their scents on the their tour of the building. The only thing working on them had successfully done so far was agitate him further, as he already found himself annoyed at each twitch of his nose.

It had begun twitching as soon as the building started filling up. As he found himself with the need to remember every scent his mate came across. It was something he thought he would able to avoid since Gunhee was with him. He trusted Gunhee he did, but that wasn't enough for the feeling clawing at the pit of his stomach. The feeling that forced him, with knuckles white in rage, to write down the name of every worker that challenged his mate, their right to do so irrelevant. 

He knew that the workers were only sizing up the new employee to their company, to find his place among them. If Changkyun were just any new employee he wouldn't have felt his way, he knew. It only further irked him that he felt the need to know where Changkyun was and who he was interacting with. A need he'd never felt towards anyone.

He had thought that when Jooheon had offered to accompany them down that the red head would be staying with them throughout their tour. And then he would be able to focus at least a little more than he was now. However he had been wrong and his focus was all but gone when the red head had returned, slamming the door to his home office. The feelings that Jooheon had brought back with him were just as distracting as Changkyun's scent.

The red head was upset with himself for being unable to control his own emotions and at his instincts, forcing him to acknowledgements he didn't want to make. Minhyuk could sympathize as they were all feeling a loss of control of themselves and their emotions. He could feel the other's emotions pushing at the back of his mind even as they busied themselves, likely doing the same as he was. He could smell the unease drifting through the dorm without the help of their emotions. Yet he could still feel them, he didn't want to feel them there. His own feelings were muddled and unsure enough he didn't want to wade through theirs as well as his own.

So instead of dealing with it right now he did his best to tune it all out staring at the paperwork in front of him. Regardless of having found their mate and the circumstances they found themselves in, they still had a business to run. Because unfortunately for all of them they weren't just figureheads and the company truly couldn't run without them. 

Right now he didn't have the luxury of wondering what he wanted or what he was feeling about their situation. He actually had to go to the office today and be productive even as he felt his own emotions knotting up inside of him into an ugly ball. A ball made of anger, confusion, sympathy, and feelings he didn't want to name let alone acknowledge, that he would just have to unravel later. Much later, when there wasn't work to do and he wasn't getting used to feeling six other people's emotions in the back of his mind at all times.

He still had to make revisions on these projects even if he couldn't focus very well and had read this line at least three times now. He had of course thought about giving it up for the morning and just focusing on Changkyun's scent, as he met with the various levels of workers below. It wasn't like he hadn't already written down a handful of names by now, which was more work than he had actually done on the projects since Jooheon's return. Though he realized if he didn't work on it here he would have to finish it in the office. Which admittedly would be more distracting with his own subordinates asking him about the new scent lingering throughout the building.

It wasn't like they weren't going to notice it as soon as they walked in. Gunhee had already finished the building tour, as he could now smell Changkyun in the ravenette's office. The short brunette's feelings of understanding and acceptance filling his mind. He had to wonder what position their mate would be given. He hoped it was something simple, something safe. Something that would allow this protective feeling to dissipate.

There was still roughly a half hour before he had go down to his office and greet his subordinates when they came pouring in. He wasn't looking forward to it. He knew that once they saw him in the office the would ask why he smelled so much like this new scent. They would question who it belonged to and why it had come in overnight. There was only one answer and it wasn't one he wanted to give.

He was of course going to lie, they were all going to lie. He hit his head on the desk as he tried to think of a good lie. He knew his subordinates would believe him no matter what he said. They would have no reason to not believe him as it would be evident Changkyun lived in the dorm. Yet he knew any lie they told would only last so long. 

Their scent would become one with their mate's one day, though they wouldn't notice or more accurately he wouldn't notice. He had heard Jun teasingly remark to Kihyun that he smelled better than he used to as she left the kitchen. But Kihyun still smelled pretty much the same to Minhyuk. He smelled like a fire gone wild, there was just an underlying scent that was definitely Changkyun's that hinted of their mating.

There wasn't a complete change to their scents yet, there wouldn't be until their mate turned. Still even after he was sure that to each other they would always smell mostly the same, but not to other wolves. Their scents becoming one wasn't for them after all, it was an announcement to the world of what they were. And he had no doubt they would take on even more of Changkyun's scent. One day there would be no denying what they were like he wanted to now.

He sighed to himself keeping his forehead pressed against his small desk. He had originally kept it in his room for the times he had left a project to sit too long and actually had to work on it up here. He preferred to work around people and in the midst of things. He thought once more about the questions he would be asked and wondered if he could learn to work from here. It suited Jooheon just fine. And then he would be free to be distracted by Changkyun's scent without drawing attention to himself. Or he could just start to use his actual office like Kihyun.

He shook the thought away as suspicious. The only thing odder than him holing up in the office would be Kihyun not using his. As he read another line he let his thoughts drift away from the work. It wasn't like he was getting any work done with the scent of their mate filling his senses even at this distance. He could also smell Gunhee's current reluctance as easily as he could smell Hoseok's brooding, Jooheon's determination, Hyungwon's overthinking hunger, Kihyun's nervousness, and Jun and her mate's restlessness.

He had always had a good nose, the best in the pack. Which only led his thoughts to what Gunhee had said about Changkyun's scent. That it smelled like the moon, a line he was likely to hear again from his subordinates. Yet what he smelled and what Gunhee said he smelled were at a disconnect. And it seemed to be a consensus among those mated to Changkyun that he didn't smell all that amazing. No matter how the pack had reacted to his scent.

It wasn't that Changkyun smelled bad, he just didn't smell as great as Gunhee or the pack made it sound. He thought back to how Hyungwon had worded it the night before. It was accurate to a point there was something about the brunette's scent that was different, that was lacking on it's own. That wasn't lacking when they had all piled on the couch around him, their scent's merging into one. He wondered if that had to do with being mated.

Minhyuk looked at the time and sighed to himself moving to get ready. He thought about lunch hour as he picked up the scent of food from the kitchen. Kihyun was probably going to start earlier than normal concerned about the additional mouth to feed. Not to mention he tended to cook his way through his feelings. Hoseok was still in his room brooding his emotions coming to the surface as he passed by his room. He ignored them and the feeling of unease in his stomach as he opened the door putting one foot in front of the other on his way down to his floor. 

Behind him in the dorm he could hear Kihyun's nagging at Hyungwon who had wandered into the kitchen at the smell of food. He forced himself to focus on that as he pushed his emotions aside. Emotions were bad for business. It was a lesson they had all learned one to many times the hard way.


	14. Fourteenth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited

Gunhee knew his brothers were not going to be happy when they found out the job that Changkyun had taken. But he pushed that thought aside as he filed the paperwork in his inner office, it would be added to the computer later today. 

Changkyun was still at his desk going over the details of his pay and what would be required of him. It wasn't that he gave him a hard job or even one Changkyun couldn't handle. It just wasn't as safe as other jobs in the human floors but it was definitely a job he was suited for. He knew they might skin him alive when they found out. When he returned to his desk he saw that Changkyun's expression hadn't changed much he still looked disbelieving.

"Are you sure this is the right amount?" Changkyun couldn't help from thinking this might be too good to be true. When Gunhee had first mentioned this job he had thought the pay would be decent, at least enough to fund his new wardrobe in a few pay periods. But this amount was too much. Most of the other companies he had been with did not pay that well for the work he did, granted he never made it far into their circle of trust either. And he wasn't sure how he had here but he suspected this job and trust weren't related.

"It is. You won't get any raises though. The position has been vacant for awhile," Gunhee's voice was steady but something in it told Changkyun that the position wasn't vacant as much as unable to be filled. It required a werewolf that much he knew but there had to be something else that kept one from wanting it despite the paycheck. 

"As I stated before this job will require you to make rounds and security checks, but you'll also be working with, and directly under, Jun and Yoon. Though your job will be much different than theirs. Our human staff for security are mere decorations, as you know the type we're really concerned about aren't going to even blink at a gun." Changkyun nodded he knew the types of creatures that were out there but that still didn't explain the ludicrous amount of money.

Gunhee sighed to himself he hadn't wanted to explain this, he had been hoping that Changkyun would just be happy with the pay. Any one else would have been, and it wasn't like it mattered. As a higher up he would have no want for money, none of them did. Their checks were left untouched in their personal bank accounts, left to grow as they instead used the youth division funding for their needs. It wasn't that they used that much money to begin with. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair Changkyun wasn't like everyone else and that was why they were even in this situation.

"Part of the reason this job has been vacant so long is that you'll be working with Jun and Yoon. You aren't from around here so don't know the rumors about them. I won't go into detail but know that if you're with either of them no one or any thing is likely to try and start something." Gunhee shook his head at the question in Changkyun's eyes, his history with those two would cloud his opinions. 

Honestly Gunhee had been surprised to learn they had saved him, even having known them as long and as closely as he did. Though he knew just as well as every one actually part of the youth division they had changed, matured and become better through the years. He supposed saving Changkyun might have been part of those changes.

Changkyun nodded he understood what Gunhee was implying, what all of them had been subtly implying about the mated pair. He had seen it first hand, but it hadn't left the same impression on him as it had on others. He realized the circumstances probably played into that. So he respected their opinions by not voicing his own. He looked back down at the paperwork that was his to keep. It reminded him of all the other companies he had been in before, official and binding but only as binding as he allowed them to be.

"That should about cover everything, your key cards should be ready. We'll test them on our way back up." Gunhee arranged the files on his desk with a grimace he had work to do, payrolls to figure out and schedules to send in for review. Giving his work one last once over he looked at the time. Minhyuk was likely in the office now and fielding questions so it was best if they didn't use the common elevator as they had on the way down. 

He sighed mentally to himself and shoved all thoughts of work aside. He'd just have to come back down after escorting Changkyun back to the dorm. Or he'd never hear the end of it. "Did you have any questions before this becomes truly official?" Changkyun shook his head and Gunhee smiled.

So far he really liked Changkyun, he was practical and smart. And unlike the last guy he had tried in this position, he seemed like he had a good sense for the job itself. Not mention an in with those he would be working with which was equally important. The last guy had been older and more set in his ways. He'd been reassigned after a week. 

Something told him that this time it wouldn't be an issue with Yoon that would be the problem, instead it would be Changkyun's mates. He held back the sigh at the discussion they'd want to have with him later. It wasn't his fault that this was the only job they had an opening for that their new employee was suited for. He'd tried offering other jobs first.

Changkyun could plainly see the conflict Gunhee was feeling as he organized his desk and he had to wonder why. The whole time the ravenette had smelled uneasy and reluctant since mentioning this job, as if he knew that he would take it. It had been offered as if Gunhee did and didn't want him to take it. But it was the only job that seemed to suit him. It was the only thing anywhere similar to what he had done before and was not desk work. Which suited him just fine. He was already looking forward to working with the mated pair. He had a feeling that despite the rumors and negative opinions they would work well together.

It was still early Gunhee decided as he ushered Changkyun to the door and gathered at least some of his files. There had been some humans hired at the main office yesterday as well and he had to pick which would fill the spots here. And unlike Changkyun they would be easy to place. "Let's go get your key cards for now. As I showed you earlier there are two elevators..."

Changkyun nodded as he listened to the uses for the key cards again. In total by the time he got them it had been explained three times. He figured it was because most companies only had one system that they wanted to make sure he wouldn't forget. Which meant someone had, through the years, forgotten and caused problems. He could understand their concerns.

The ride up was quieter than the ride down both of them caught up in their own thoughts. It was when they passed Minhyuk's floor and Changkyun smelled him at his desk that he wondered what the other's schedules were like. And if they would even see each other much outside of breakfast. The job he had taken ensured seeing them once a day in office for a security sweep of the building but he had to wonder outside of that. They were the reason he had even joined the pack. He found the question tumbling from his lips only half formed. "When do the others work?"

"You mean their schedules?" Gunhee smirked at him and Changkyun felt the heat raise on his cheeks. When he worded it like that, with that expression, it felt more like he was asking for personal reasons. Which was half true he conceded if only to himself. "Most of them only spend business hours in their offices, but not everyday. It depends on the projects they have running and what the client is demanding. Even so everyone, except Jooheon, works from their office or their floor most of the time. Your days off and theirs should line up. Since the building is technically closed weekends."

He nodded he understood once more what Gunhee was saying. Businesses like theirs never truly closed, just the front cover did. All the shady business and money collecting on the streets wasn't limited to weekdays. As the elevator dinged to announce their arrival back at the dorm Changkyun felt himself nervous all over again. The dorm now carried a small subtle hint of his own scent but it was easily drowned out by the smell of food. It felt uncomfortably close to coming home being surrounded by the six scents he knew best. He followed Gunhee back into the dorm and wondered if Kihyun might want some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dizzy with hunger feed me with comments ^.~ ❤


	15. Fifteenth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I think this was going to be 5 chapters? I don't even know how we got here. 
> 
> Anyone else get Oi stuck in their head 'all' the time?
> 
> Edited

Hyunwoo was roused from sleep, well more like tossing and turning if he were honest, by the smell of burnt food and his mate. His dreams that had been somewhere between wakefulness and sleep had also been filled with their mate's memories. A walk too deep he was grateful to forget at the disconcerting pull he felt towards their mate as he woke. The need to see him, to make sure he was safe as he smelled of others. In the back of his mind his member's feelings pulled at him as well forcing his acknowledgement that they felt the same. A desire to claim what was theirs so it would no longer smell of another.

He shook the feeling away as well as his grogginess and sat up in bed to stare at his phone. There a was a text from an unknown number with the link he had requested before falling asleep. The beginnings of the research he would be throwing himself into the for the rest of the day. He looked down at his toes and felt as Hoseok drew himself from his brooding in his own room. He sighed to himself the member's feelings were just as messy and tangled as his own when he deliberately felt around their edges. 

The only one whose feelings made any sense were Changkyun's and the level of distress coming off of him was likely what had awoken him. He lifted himself from the bed and didn't bother to change. He planned to spend the rest of the day in the dorm anyway, it wouldn't hurt anyone to see him walking around in only sweatpants. He didn't work hard for his body to be embarrassed by it.

When he entered the kitchen, where most of the feelings and scents were congregated, he found Kihyun staring at a pan that was burnt black at the bottom and Changkyun's pained expression. The guilt was written all over Kihyun's face and Changkyun held one of his hands in the other. The hand that Changkyun was holding had red fingers, a small burn.

Within seconds Hyungwon was pulling their mate by his wrist towards the sink starting to run cold water. "What happened?" Hyunwoo asked staring at all the faces around the kitchen. Jooheon was digging out the first aid kit from the cabinet, Kihyun was looking defeated and guilty, while Hoseok had just come in before him, his arms crossed and eyes observant. Something had gone down for sure.

"It was an accident." Changkyun's voice was small, almost drowned out by the water rushing over his red fingers. Hyunwoo could tell he was holding back a hiss from the pain as the brunette's wrist flinched in Hyungwon's gentle hold. "It was my fault." Hyunwoo noticed that Changkyun wasn't looking at him and was instead looking at Kihyun, who only looked away. Hyunwoo could feel the flinch of guilt from the shortest brunette at that.

Beside him he could hear Hoseok sigh but he held back his own. It didn't take much to put the picture together as Jooheon took to taking care of Changkyun's fingers, by spraying them with a pain reliever and wrapping them. Hyunwoo could tell at a glance it was overkill for the minor burn but said nothing and neither did anyone else. He shook his head looking at Kihyun, who was already calculating how to save lunch after he had obviously burnt most of it. He must have run into Changkyun while attempting to salvage some of his efforts. Despite his will not to intrude upon Changkyun's memories and feelings they still rushed into his mind supplying the details. He shook them away and glanced at the food that wasn't burnt, there wasn't much of it.

"We should just order in." Hoseok's voice was deep as if he had been sleeping but really he just hadn't used it in hours. Too deep in thought to think of anything to say in the moment, caught up in what to say later. He sighed to himself sending Minhyuk a calming thought with Hyungwon as they could feel the blonde panicking through their new emotional link. 

They had all had a mini panic attack when they felt the pain that wasn't theirs lace through their mind followed by distress. It wasn't a large injury for which Hoseok felt grateful. While Changkyun's distress, as he could see, was more a concern for Kihyun than himself. The shortest brunette looked closer to tears than he'd seen him in a long time. Which only made him sigh again inside. His thoughts still weren't in order even after all the brooding.

"I agree." It was Kihyun who looked no less guilty as he settled the pan in the other side of the sink, shooting an apologetic look to Changkyun. Hoseok noted that their mate smiled back, understanding. "Gunhee should be able to bring it up once it gets here." Kihyun continued and Hoseok nodded the ravenette could be smelled returning to his office now. Jun and Yoon were also with him as he'd smelled them following him out even if he could no longer smell them in the building now, save their lingering scents. Usually the nine of them spent their lunch hour together in the dorm if they were all there or if they didn't all go out.

"I'll help clean up here." Changkyun offered as he pulled his hand back from Jooheon looking at the tight way the redhead had bandaged his fingers. He hadn't tried to stop him. He would just remove them when he was left alone later so as not to offend the other wolf. He also didn't feel like reminding them that he is a still werewolf and would heal quickly naturally, even though he hadn't turned yet. And if he were being honest he healed quicker than most. Though Changkyun wasn't about to say that as it was nice enough for Hyungwon and Jooheon to even try to look after him.

So he bit his tongue staring at the burnt food in the pan and thought about how offering to help Kihyun, who had obviously been lost in thought, had probably been a bad idea. The food in that pan had been burnt for quite awhile before he had entered the kitchen. Though the moment he had said so was when Kihyun had turned, a little too quickly, pan in hand and grazed him. It had stung but not nearly as much as seeing the guilt in the shorter brunette's eyes.

Changkyun could feel the other's eyes on him as he stood by the sink he was determined to make it right, especially if he was going to be cooking with Kihyun in the morning. Their faces were stony masks as he looked into them. Yet he felt that instead of being angry at him for the food, they were upset that he thought he had done anything wrong. "It really was my fault." He reiterated not sure why there was so much tension over a minor burn. 

It had taken him off guard when the others had come rushing into the kitchen just as the hiss of pain had left his lips. Even Hyunwoo who had smelled like he was in a dead sleep came ambling in within minutes. The tension seemed to break when he sighed looking at Kihyun for back up and got it.

"I'll let you help." Kihyun sighed giving in to the determination staring at him and ushered the others out of the kitchen with a wave of his hand. "Jooheon and Hyungwon decide what to order while Changkyun and I clean up the kitchen. Hyunwoo if you would please let Gunhee know, I'll get to this." Kihyun held back his sigh as he watched the way the others looked at him. It wasn't that uncommon for him to burn food when he was stress cooking, the others knew to leave him alone then. Changkyun did not.

Kihyun would make sure to inform their mate of his habit when he was finished feeling guilty over it causing havoc. He knew it wasn't that bad of a burn. But it wasn't about the burn, it was the feeling of their instincts, still running on overprotective that gnawed at them. Curling around his stomach even now knowing that his mate had felt pain and distress because of him. He pushed it aside to be dealt with later when he wasn't facing four of his members gauging their reactions.

Kihyun watched as Hyunwoo nodded sagely, Hoseok uncrossed his arms, and everyone slowly followed his orders. It wasn't often that he gave them but when he did, he meant it. Though as wolves there was always a power struggle it was rarely a problem between them. Power struggles weren't something they dealt with among each other. Instead it was always with the main pack and mostly the beta if he were being honest.

Turning back to the stove he turned off the burners and looked at the messed up pots and held back the frustration he was feeling. Around the edges of his mind he could feel the members understanding and Changkyun's lack thereof. Their instincts just as honed as his own while their mate, the center of the storm stood unaffected. He knew they weren't nearly as upset with him for hurting their mate as he felt with himself.

Once they were alone and the others were out of earshot, Kihyun turned to their mate to see him poking the black gunk on the bottom of the pan. He resisted the urge to call it cute aloud when Changkyun pulled a face at the residue left on his finger. Instead he tossed him a towel and smiled. "It wasn't your fault you know." He saw as well as felt the relief at that statement but also the underlying 'of course it isn't' from his mate. It made Changkyun cuter as Kihyun could feel the knowledge that his mate had been trying to defend him in his own way. To prevent him from getting scolded for burning the food.

"I know." Changkyun smirked wiping his hand off before joining the shorter brunette at the stove. "How did you manage to mangle everything so badly?" He was lifting the lid to what he assumed was supposed to be some sort of soup, the contents were dark and the pot itself had several layers of rings of brown and black around the edges. "I mean it was hard to smell this over that though." He pointed to the edible looking meat that was left over, cooked to perfection and set aside as if it was supposed to go into something else. Even now it smelled good.

Kihyun bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn't tell Changkyun that the earlier dish was cooked before anyone on his own floors had thought to challenge Changkyun. That it wasn't until then that he got too distracted to focus on the food. Or that after that he'd been too busy paying attention to their link to focus on the food afterward. What with tuning out Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Hoseok it had already cost a dish or two. Then trying to keep track of Changkyun in that messy tangle after they were further agitated took a lot from him. 

He only sighed before answering the only truth he could offer. "I stress cook, but if I'm really stressed I can get distracted from the food. I'm sorry I burnt you." Kihyun hadn't wanted to admit that. He'd never had to say it aloud before. The members just picked up on it and only Minhyuk had offered to help before, but never so close or while he was cooking. But that hadn't gotten much farther than an offering admittedly.

"It wasn't a big deal." Changkyun flashed him a boyish smile and Kihyun bit the inside of his cheek again. It was cute, and he turned back to the pan he had, still listening with a trained ear as Changkyun began filling the sink with water. "It's already healed. I am a werewolf after all." Kihyun couldn't help chuckling at that and they started to clean up in earnest. Small talk about food and what they would or could make filling what could have been silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you know I'm hungry for your thoughts ❤ as always. Even if you're coming in late to the game I always want to know what you're thinking ❤
> 
> And I can always be found on Twitter if you have theory questions ^^ I've put a lot of thought into this. Well the scents I can tell you anyway ❤


	16. Sixteenth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is going to see Monsta X in Chicago <3 That's right ME! <3
> 
> Guess who also got a new job? Me... which means I might be slower to update. I've been slow lately cause I'm focusing on Dream Walking since it's almost completed. 
> 
> Notes about this chapter Yoon and Jun are important to the story so you will see their point of view a lot. I hope you come to love them too. Even if they really aren't nice wolves. 
> 
> Also I'm not going to write anything unimportant it's a waste of your time and mine. So if you think the chapter reads like there's something trivial revealed please ask and I'll explain if it's not a spoiler. I say this because my sister read this and told me it was very 'high school', 'whiny', and 'overly detailed'. That stung a bit if I'm honest.
> 
> Edited

When they got back up to the dorm Yoon had been expecting to find unease. He was expecting to be jumped at with demands of not letting Changkyun have the job. What he found instead was everyone peacefully settling around the table, chopsticks and dishes set out and soft discussion. From what he could understand they were talking about the food that they were bringing up. Which told him they hadn't been waiting long and had been tracking their progress since the food arrived. He looked at their newest member, Changkyun he wasn't saying much instead observing as he sat next to Kihyun his eyes scanning the table. A wariness that never seemed to let down.

If he were being honest Yoon only found approval in this behavior. Unlike the rest of the members including Jun, he did not hold sentiment highly. The only wolf he had bothered to become too attached to was his mate, even if it was not an imprinting that brought them together it was fate just the same. He never thought he would run into another fateful encounter of that magnitude again, he'd been wrong. Upon their first encounter with Changkyun something had changed in him, shifted and allowed for him to be different. He was looking forward to working with the young pup. He was looking forward to understanding what role he would play for him.

When he had first met Jun he had the same feeling. The moment he realized she was like him. That she enjoyed what they were and the base instincts that came with it. She complimented his crazy with her own. Though he doubted that was what Changkyun would be for him. He smelled too much like the moon while Jun had smelled subtly of gun-smoke, a small trace that never left her, a bare wisp of a scent that was barely there. The same scent he carried now after their mating, though to her he would always smell of blood. He wondered if maybe the strength of the moon would bring him the peace he hadn't found in the smell of smoke.

Jun looked at her mate knowing what he was thinking, she didn't need an imprinting to know his mind. To know that he was thinking about the work ahead. As she approached the table she handed some of the food back to Minhyuk, who gave her a confused look before shrugging and setting it out on the table. He had come up behind them to join them for lunch. She was sure they hadn't called him from the way Hyunwoo put his phone away, a gentle smile on his lips. She knew Hyunwoo preferred when they were all together. 

If she were honest with herself she preferred it now too. It used to be something she dreaded back when the group was first formed. When she used to snap at anyone who dared to speak to her that wasn't Yoon. Things had changed with time. She had grown accustomed to them being there, a small bond she was willing to protect. A bond that with an order she had been willing to trample.

She knew that wasn't the case for her mate. He would still trample those bonds if it weren't for his newly declared loyalty. She eyed him as she set the remaining food out her eyes landing on Changkyun for a single moment, before drifting back to her mate. The atmosphere was too calm for Changkyun to have told them about the job yet and Gunhee was waiting until the right moment. The moment he could say it had been the best fit. The moment he could pin the blame on them. She didn't blame him, it was a smart move on his part. There was no way the other members would stand against her. There were very few who would.

Glancing over at her mate again she smiled softly, thinking of how he was one of the few who would stand against her. The sounds of eating were already filling the air along with conversations she found too unimportant to pay attention to. She looked at Changkyun again, he was watching everyone else slowly taking food for himself. Gauging the reactions of the others, finding his place in the fold. 

An action she could tell he was familiar with even as Kihyun leaned over to talk to him softly. The brunette’s words mere questions that the young pup only nodded to. She smiled again raising from the chair she had only just claimed. She felt eyes on her but she paid them no heed as she made her way around the table. She stopped behind Changkyun, who didn't seem phased by her presence. A refreshing concept. All the ways she could end him flitted through her mind even as her arms encircled him and the tension around the table rose. She could smell the fear, it was intoxicating but she wasn't attracted to that right now.

Across from her, Yoon was staring at her in understanding. Even without words or a true bond he understood her. It was one of the many reasons they had mated. He was a calm in the storm around her and the pup she'd give her life for. As she nuzzled her nose into Changkyun's neck, the pup only paused in eating long enough to pat her hands that had interlocked around his chest. She felt more devotion rising up her throat at the simple accepting gesture. 

She smiled into his neck even though she could feel the killing intent from the other members. She'd heard a pair of chopsticks snap at some point, and the only ones she could still hear eating were Changkyun and Yoon. "I'm looking forward to working with you." She stated simply as she rose placing a soft kiss to the pup's head before moving back to her own seat.

Gunhee, the only one in the know, felt all the eyes that had been centered on Jun shift towards him instantly and he wished he could sigh. He'd already broken his chopsticks the moment he understood what she was doing. He wished she hadn't done it this way. He bit back his sigh though as he awaited the questions. Changkyun looked at him curiously unaware of the tension or just unaware of his part in it. Gunhee knew though and he wished that Jun would have let him handle it. He hadn't been planning on just announcing it willy nilly and instead pulling the others aside to tell them. Without Changkyun around to question why it was even a concern.

"Does this mean you gave him the security position?" Hoseok's voice was deadly and he saw Gunhee shift even as he felt the anger boiling along the link as well as Changkyun's confusion. He knew that there was no reason for them to be this upset, Changkyun was qualified for the job. The job wasn't really that dangerous though it was more dangerous than the human desk job they had been aiming for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've said this. Or maybe I did (if I did once isn't enough anyway). I'm so touched that so many people are reading this, following this, and over all enjoying this. I'm floored really. I love all of you ❤


	17. Seventeenth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I drug out the whole job thing so long. It's not that I haven't decided what it is...Okay maybe a lil? More like how to describe it. I will probably keep it pretty vague until it's more important than making the members pissy.
> 
> I've noticed I tend to favor certain phrases does this bother anyone?
> 
> Edited

Gunhee didn't resist sighing anymore the tone of Hoseok's voice was just short of a temper tantrum. He understood his aggravation but he wasn't about to neglect potential just to make the members feel better. This was why he hadn't wanted to discuss this yet. He shot a glare at Jun as she settled back into her chair but she didn't grace him with a response. "He's perfect for the job." He defended his position and cut Minhyuk off before he could voice his own opinion. "I explained the job to him and I told him what it meant. And unless you'd like to voice a reason he shouldn't take the job I'll continue entering his information into the system after we finish eating." He shot a pointed look around the table, skipping over Changkyun who was giving him a curious look.

Hyunwoo shook his head, he should have known that things would play out like this. He could feel the emotions of his members still boiling over even as they attempted to control them. Gunhee wasn't wrong and now was not the time or the place to go into explanations of why they didn't want him to have the job. There was nothing they could say without admitting their position other than concerns of his turning. 

Though this job did not require any transformations. And while it was working with Jun and Yoon, Chankgyun was now the only one uniquely suited for that. As evidenced by the fact that one of their resident psychos had merely hugged him, instead of strangling him as she had others before. There had been many members in that seat before Changkyun, some of whom did not make her cut. Others had been lost to other branches of the business or their beta.

Hyunwoo knew none of them were about to mention the one thing they were sure would hurt their mate. So instead they said nothing chewing on their options. "There aren't any. We just wanted to be sure." This had been Jun's plan he was sure, to make sure she got what she wanted. At that knowledge he found his eyes locking on Changkyun's and he felt some of the confusion their mate was feeling at the situation. Hyunwoo smiled at him and began telling him about the last person that had filled the position and before he knew it they were all chiming in. 

The anger of before burying itself where it could be dealt with later. He could feel the overprotective instinct nagging at the back of his mind even as he discussed the unorthodox methods that the previous member had used. And Yoon's rather unusual, and not quite sanctioned actions, to show said member how unorthodox and ineffective their methods were. Since then the job had remained vacant and cursed.

He found it hard to breath when Changkyun laughed at the retelling, with Hoseok and Minhyuk's dramatic flair thrown in. The smile that lit up his face was mesmerizing and that laugh had been everything he needed. He could feel his member's reluctant agreement as it filtered through their bond. The way Kihyun was looking at the other brunette said more than even the link did.

Hyunwoo wondered if it was even possible for them to remain indifferent as Hoseok had suggested. The small bits of research he had done so far came to mind as the conversation drifted to other topics. Away from Changkyun's questionable job placement, away from the previous members, and into their living arrangements and cleaning schedules.

It didn't take long for the topic of Changkyun's lack of furniture to pop up. Hyunwoo wasn't sure who had brought it up, as he had been fielding the various emotions his members were feeling. Striving to remain indifferent to their feelings as their scents were steadily calming but their feelings were not. They were instead adrift in the tug of war of how the situation made them feel and how Changkyun's personality was coming to light. He knew there would be many days like this ahead. The teetering of what they thought they should feel versus what their instincts told them to feel. And somewhere in the middle what they actually felt.

"I'll take him shopping tomorrow. He needs more clothes as well as a bed." Gunhee offered only to receive a glare that he figured would be shot his way. He didn't flinch at it and instead waited for the counter offer he knew would come. He was going to make them get closer any way he could. Because he knew in the end it would make them all happier. So when Jun went to offer he glared at her too, and the shocked look on her face was worth it. He was almost surprised it worked, except he knew it wasn't often anyone stopped her from doing as she pleased.

"I'll take him." It was Kihyun that spoke up and Gunhee smiled at the success of his plan. "It's not like you have a card anyway." The brunette was rolling his eyes and his tone was aloof, but Gunhee knew better. It was obvious from the way Kihyun crossed his arms defensively, with a tilt of his chin, that gave away he was more than happy to comply. Kihyun was best known for his conflicting body language when he was more interested in the task than he wanted anyone to know. "I'm also not needed in the office tomorrow unlike someone else."

"Then it's settled." Gunhee let the jab roll off and looked at the time, their lunch hour had long been over. Though it wasn't like any of them were going to be missed for too long. And the discussion drifted through what the budget was for living expenses and the youth division as a whole. While also explaining to Changkyun that, for the most part, the company provided for the higher ups. And while he wasn't working in the position of one he was still, technically, part of management. 

It was at least two hours after their lunch should have ended when they finally went their separate ways. Gunhee back to his office, Jooheon to his home office, Minhyuk to his floor, Hyunwoo to his room, Kihyun and Changkyun started cleaning up, while Jun, Yoon, Hoseok, and Hyungwon made themselves scarce. He wouldn't see them all until dinner and he certainly hoped it didn't have him blowing up on the other members like lunch had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many little details in this maybe I should write them down. It feels like I'm constantly laying more ground work when I thought I was done. Well all thoughts appreciated.
> 
> Sorry the chapter is short next chapter well.... some stuff should come to light but please don't hold me to it.


	18. Eighteenth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyone have an ideas on why Changkyun has six mates? Anyone? It's sooo hard not to give spoilers. But any I have to give won't make any sense until it's revealed. Plus I want to see your reactions when it's all revealed. And how lame you think I am then.
> 
> Btw we're really, really close the reveal.
> 
> Edited

Hyunwoo had every intention of going back to sleep, even though he'd already started on his research. He hadn't wanted to delve further into it while dealing with the encroaching emotions of his members. Especially not since their emotions, after having finally calmed down for a while, were on the rise again at Gunhee's decision. A decision they no longer had a say in, as no amount of talking to their other personnel staff would change it once Gunhee input it. And he knew there was no talking Yoon out of it if Jun was on board. There was at least that consistency between them.

As it stood it took everything he had not to lose himself in the way his members were feeling. Kihyun was the most stable among them, with his naturally even temperament leveling itself out with the steady work of cleaning. He was arguably the only reason they hadn't had to hire a housekeeper. Yet his emotions were a far cry from steady and Hyunwoo didn't need to enter the kitchen to smell the wariness that was seeping from both of its occupants. The push and pull feeling of closeness as they learned their way around the cabinets and each other. Yet he could feel it as well as he could smell it.

It was an odd sensation to know what their mate was feeling, to touch what his members were feeling all while smelling it in their unique scents. Even though his nose wasn't nearly as good as Minhyuk's, it was good. Good enough to smell the unease that was running rampant through the dorm without the added feeling of it in the back of his mind. It was disconcerting to feel it and harder to ignore it than when he was just smelling it. It wasn't as easy to push to the background. 

It was a problem he'd never had before, a problem none of them had had before. While it wasn't easy to ignore the scents of the others and their fluctuating moods it had been easier than this. The nagging feeling at the back of his mind that linked them together was like a pull towards them that did not want to be ignored.

He knew with time he, they would adjust not only to the outstretched sense of each other and their feelings but to the feelings of their mate as well. With time he was sure he would adjust to the way their mate's memories floated in the back of his mind, teasing him to look. Tempting him to 'know'. He would resist, just as he was now. 

He wanted to learn things the old fashioned way, even if they were currently being offered to him on a platter. He didn't want to intrude on their mate's memories. He wanted to get to choose the level of closeness with their mate himself, if there would be any. Even though the more research he pushed himself into to escape their feelings, the more it felt like he was treading exactly where he didn't want to go. Into 'knowing'.

Hyunwoo wasn't sure when he had finally lost track of time, his phone opened on several different tabs and a notebook by his head, when he was startled awake. It wasn't the link this time for which he was grateful, he could now smell their mate with Kihyun in Changkyun's room. Probably going through the few clothing he owned and making a list of what kind of furniture to buy. He could smell Jooheon with them and that made him smile. He refocused on who had woken him only to smell his second at his door, Hoseok smelled just as uneasy as before. Though he suspected it had nothing to do with the job their mate had taken.

Hoseok wasn't surprised that Hyunwoo's voice was gruff when he gave him permission to enter. He wasn't surprised to see the messy appearance of sleep on their leader. If anything it made him happy as sometimes he wondered if sleep was something their leader got enough of. He'd joined him on many late nights going over plans, contracts, and after dealing with the alpha. He felt guilty waking their leader now knowing that he hadn't slept the night before. But he couldn't spend another minute brooding on his own, it wasn't getting him anywhere to think about it alone. And he was sure that if Hyunwoo wasn't able to smell it, he was certainly able to feel it. Just as he himself could feel the other's apprehension.

He could hear the concern when the broad shouldered brunette asked what brought him even as he moved to make space. Hoseok sometimes found himself in awe of the blankness of Hyunwoo's face. Even in board meetings the large brunette's face remained impassive, his emotions a mystery to those unable to see the small nuances of his expressions. The members were no longer able to count the number of times they had to interpret for those around them the moods of their robotic leader. It was endearing and usually it would have him spilling whatever thoughts he couldn't to anyone else.

But he wasn't willing to talk about what he had been brooding about yet. To dredge up the memories, his own and their mates, and force them into words that were dictated by logic and not emotions. Even though Hoseok was certain that Hyunwoo would understand either one. He wasn't quite ready to share the deep pit he had fallen into and escaped with no one the wiser back when he had first joined. Those had been dark days. Dark days he sincerely hoped their mate wouldn't have to face in the future. But he knew the beta better than anyone here, including her twisted side that hated and envied more than anything.

"What have you been staying up looking into?" He asked instead, a presumably safe question. Hyunwoo never stayed up looking into things unless they were important or they were immediately a concern. Hoseok waited for an answer eyeing the open notebook as he settled himself onto the foot of the bed. 

Hyunwoo did not have a desk in his room unlike Minhyuk, and no extra seating as he only held counsel for work in his office. Anything personal was always discussed on the bed, a haven of comfort for not only himself but those he trusted enough to gain entrance into his private room. Hoseok understood this and appreciated it as well as the fine line of business and personal that it drew.

"I was deleting some old messages from the..." Hyunwoo coughed and there was a fine dusting of pink on his cheeks even though they both knew everything about the women in his phone. There wasn't a virgin among them. "Well from my flings. I saw a message that made me think about something Gunhee said yesterday about Changkyun. I was looking into it." Hyunwoo nodded at the notebook and the tiny notes he'd taken about what he found. There had been a lot more information to wade through than he expected.

"About Changkyun?" Hoseok raised his eyebrow at that but didn't say anything waiting. As their leader he could have been looking into anything, though he highly doubted it was business related since he was using his phone. He was curious though what Hyunwoo was looking into. They had already learned a great deal about Changkyun for having just met, and they had easy access if they wanted to know more and were willing to pry. They weren't and he knew it, but one day regardless they would still know. "What about him?"

"Why he's our mate." Hyunwoo's simple response was enough to make Hoseok sit up straighter, his feelings swirling around his mind as he watched their leader's face. His breath caught as he thought of all the reasons there could be but Hyunwoo did not go on. Instead he shoved the notebook towards him with a small grimace.

Scanning the notes Hoseok felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Written on the page there was little more than a jumble of words without context. Nothing concrete to build an idea upon and nothing he could put together. But Hyunwoo was speaking again as he tried to piece them together. "Do you remember Gunhee saying that Changkyun smells like the moon?" Hoseok nodded not resisting rolling his eyes at the thought of the pack fawning over him. It was better to find it amusing rather than touch the boiling anger at the beta's actions he still hadn't come to terms with.

"In one of my fling’s messages she mentioned that maybe she was the moon goddess reborn and that's why I didn't realize she was the one for me." Hyunwoo at least had the grace to look embarrassed that he had received such a message from someone. Though Hoseok had received some very desperate messages in his day as well. Instead of commenting on it he only nodded not seeing the connections that Hyunwoo must have been making that he wasn't. "Do you know the story of the moon?"

Hoseok blinked dumbly for a moment thrown off by the simplicity of the question. There wasn't a wolf alive who didn't know the story of the moon he was sure. But he failed to see what that had to do with anything. Especially what it had to do with the situation they found themselves in now. With all six of them mated to one, very male, werewolf who still had yet to turn.

"Are you sure you know the story of the Moon?" Hyunwoo reiterated and then shoved his phone in his second's face. The dubious look he was getting was soon replaced by a dawning of understanding. "I think maybe we should find out from the others what version they know. I didn't know this one...but it was the one she was referring to. And maybe if the way we're feeling is anything to go by it's referring to us."

Hoseok could only nod slowly at the new knot of emotions over taking him. Maybe Hyunwoo was onto something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also must thank all of you for putting up with my insecurities. I realize I whine a lot. I'm a whiner, it's who I am. But you all deserve a gift fic for putting up with it.


	19. Nineteenth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...so we're here but I'm not handing you the reveal. You'll have to puzzle it together until I make it clear to Changkyun. Though really it's easy! After this reveal all that really happens is we get to pick up pace, finally. And well it sets the rest of the story up. There's so much more to this...We did the foundation, the reveal is the first floor, then we're building a castle! YAY! Well if you don't come to hate me for this first. lol
> 
> Also I didn't read the chapters again. Thinking about it makes me want to cry. Why can't I find a nice sweet beta who wants to hear how it all plays out! (Okay so I haven't looked that hard either as I'm obviously aware of how much work it actually is. I do all the editing myself as it stands so if you see anything major give your girl a holler and I'll fix it.)
> 
> Edited

When Hyungwon woke up he was expecting it to be Kihyun that had come to wake him for dinner. It wasn't and he found himself with mixed feelings about it. While Changkyun was the only person he wanted to see right then, he was also the last person he wanted to see. It didn't really help his mood that sleep had done little to aid him. For once he had been unable to sleep peacefully. 

All of the emotions swirling around the dorm had seeped into his dreams and forced him awake several times. The same emotions that were still sitting heavily in his stomach. Both from the revelation that their mate would be taking on a slightly dangerous job, paired with whatever Hyunwoo and Hoseok had stumbled upon. Together the feelings had taken him places in his dreams that had him tossing and turning. 

Instead of trying to recall his troubling dreams he rubbed his eyes to stare blearily at the brunette before him who looked startled. Hyungwon gave him a sleepy smile. Kihyun had likely told him he was notoriously hard to wake. And maybe later when he was used to the presence of their mate in the dorm, and the swirling vortex of emotion he brought with him, he would be hard to wake again. But not now.

"Kihyun told me to wake you. Sorry for intruding." Changkyun's voice was low and his eyes felt more focused than Hyungwon's entire body in that moment. He found he could only nod at him and Changkyun nodded back, it was cute and Hyungwon moved slowly out of bed. He was surprised when the shorter male didn't leave instead standing awkwardly like he wasn't sure what to do anymore. 

It made him cuter, but even so there was a feeling of dislike that resonated in Hyungwon’s bones. The same underlying feeling he felt from the others that hadn't disappeared since they met. He could only wonder if their mate could pick up on it. As Changkyun just stood there looking as if he were waiting for a reason to speak or leave. Whichever came first.

"It's fine." Hyungwon finally mumbled as he crossed the room with slow long strides. "What did you make?" He found himself mumbling as he ushered the other out of his room and it was nice to see the way his mate's face lit up. Like Changkyun hadn't been sure he would talk to him, he could feel the nervousness like a persistent pinch in the back of his mind. He took note then that Changkyun had been looking for a reason to talk.

Along with the nervousness he could feel a sense of unease, slight and barely there. He remembered what their mate had told him about his life before. It made him wonder how long it had been since Changkyun had even looked at another wolf. Let alone tried to get along with another pack. His feelings at the pack's and the beta's reactions to him had implied it wasn't the first time Changkyun had been paraded before a pack. 

Hyungwon let that thought go though, not wanting to dwell on how many packs might have tried to force their mate into them. However unsuccessful they were, he knew, the methods of submission would not be that dissimilar to their own. And he was still very angry over what had happened with Hoseok.

"I didn't make very much. I mostly helped Kihyun, he's a good cook." Hyungwon couldn't help but smile at the truth in that statement. It wasn't often that they complimented him, as Kihyun complimented himself plenty, but the statement was true. Of the dishes they liked to eat the most there were very few that Kihyun couldn't make.

Hyungwon wasn't sure how but he was still talking about food by the time they reached the table. Though their conversation died at the confused looks he got as he settled into his usual seat by Hoseok. He didn't say anything knowing that they had been expecting to wait on him longer, they always did when he slept before dinner. He also didn't say anything when their mate took the seat next to him. Looking around the table he realized he wasn't the last one to arrive for once.

"Where's Gunhee?" Hyungwon looked at the only empty seat with a frown. It was extremely unusual for the ravenette to not be one of the first seated. He raised an eyebrow when Jun leaned over to begin talking with their mate, he could hear their conversation clearly the whole table could. He tuned it out as it was the same question he had asked Changkyun in the hallway.

"Gunhee is just running a little late. He got a call from the main office just as we were leaving the office." Yoon answered with a frown. It was never good news when the main office called. And if the little bit of conversation he had overheard, just before the door was shut on them, was anything to go by this time was no different. He could only wonder what they might want this time. The last time they had called it had been about a job that took three days to complete. 

That job had ended messily and involved more guns that any of them were actually comfortable using rather than transporting. "He said to start without him." He finished before nodding at everyone around the table. They pushed their hands together and nodded at both Changkyun and Kihyun in thanks for the food before they dug in.

The meal had just started but Yoon could feel an unease growing within the members. They obviously remembered the last time the main office had called too. It dissipated soon enough when his mate started cooing over Changkyun and his cooking. He could only smile at her with fondness as he did the same. 

Before long Gunhee was taking his seat, his apology rushed and no explanation given. Yoon noted that no one pressed for one and the moment to do so was gone in the blink of an eye. All if them had started talking food again. He knew that if it were that important, or that bad, Gunhee would tell them so he let it slide in favor of asking later when everyone else was tucked away in bed. It was his job to protect them after all.

When the conversation dwindled and the food began to run out Hyunwoo looked around the table, at the happy faces of his members, the slow let down of their mate, as well as Jun and Yoon's unnaturally relaxed posture. The emotions of his members were swaying like the tide, a tug of war with themselves at the bashful smile on their mate's face. The feel of distaste still sat heavily in their hearts for reasons he was trying to puzzle together. He figured the time was now or never. He flinched though at the thought of the tide of emotions his question would bring. But it was important in a sense to know. To see if maybe Hoseok's and his own reactions were for a reason.

"Changkyun," He felt that his voice came out gruffer than intended but when brown eyes met his own he couldn't be too sure. They were questioning but not afraid. He briefly wondered if there truly was a wolf their mate was afraid of. He couldn't help but recall Changkyun's reaction to the stand in alpha and his reaction to their actual alpha. "Do you know much werewolf lore?" As expected his question had everyone at the table raising their eyebrows except Hoseok and Changkyun himself who looked thoughtful.

"I didn't grow up in a pack...So no, not really." Changkyun shrugged at the question and Hyunwoo realized that Changkyun was used to these probing questions. Had probably heard most of them somewhere along the line as lone wolves often did when they passed through a pack. Because those that stayed in a pack couldn't understand why one wouldn't want to.

Hyunwoo understood though. He understood the appeal of not wanting to answer to anyone other than yourself, not wanting to be responsible for someone other than yourself. He had felt that way long before he became a leader. Still felt that way sometimes when things got hard. But he didn't feel anything other than curiosity at the question, a sense of where are you taking this question. 

"Have you heard the story of the moon then?" Hyunwoo felt something connect with his shin and he knew it was Hoseok's foot, but he didn't even bother to grunt at the pain. It wasn't an odd question as every werewolf knew the story in some form. Yet the wave of disquiet that settled on the table afterward didn't make it seem that way.

Changkyun felt something inside him go cold at the question. He'd heard some of the story in passing, clips and phrases of it. There were a few versions he'd caught snippets of but each time he heard them he would tune them out. It was a story he didn't want to know. He didn't like thinking about the moon at all so why would he want to know her story? 

It wasn't one of the few werewolf lore that had been taught to him by his parents before they died. Instead they taught him the science of the moon. So even though he questioned the desire that other wolves had to howl at the moon and his distinct lack thereof, he never asked. They would have told him if it were important was what his mind had always led him to when he was younger. He'd since lost the chance to ask and the desire to know once they were gone. The moon was no longer important as an object and instead something to stop hearing related to himself.

When Hyunwoo asked though and the only answers Changkyun could find were of the rock orbiting the earth he wondered. He found himself curious about the moon for the first time. For the first time among other wolves he didn't feel the need to hide that he didn't know as he had before. 

"I don't know it." He finally answered his eyes dropping down to his plate. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see that it was Hyungwon, when he would have expected it from Jun. He wasn't sure why but the slight pressure on his shoulder encouraged him to speak. "I don't know much of the lore at all honestly. I never really wanted to learn." That statement wasn't the whole truth but enough of it.

Hyunwoo nodded and Hoseok kicked him again. He resisted the urge to sigh at the overprotective feelings that he had awoken by making their mate look downcast. He could feel the pinch in his own consciousness at it well enough without the others adding to it. But still he needed to press on. "What did they teach you about the moon then?" He noticed that now Changkyun was raising an eyebrow at him but it wasn't their mate that answered this time.

"I didn't think there were wolves who didn't know the story. I guess there are a lot of versions." Minhyuk smiled at their mate and resisted glaring at their leader. Whatever he was pushing for would need to be done a little more naturally. And he, like the rest of them, was fully aware that sometimes when Hyunwoo got nervous he just went for the heart of the problem. And while in business that was good it wasn't always good for people. 

People were something Minhyuk was good at. At his statement he could feel and smell some of their mate's unease fall away replaced by curiosity. "The version I heard tells that the moon goddess was subdued by a man. And when he was about to die she turned him into a wolf. But her magic faltered taking her life and failing to turn him completely he became half man, half wolf. We howl to her temple, the moon that her sister the sun put in place, in both mourning and in thanks."

Minhyuk smiled at the look of rapture on their mate's face. It was evident he liked to learn new things. It was endearing, he had to look away before he could admit to himself that it was also rather charming. He instead landed his eyes on Jooheon who was giving him a skeptical look. "Did you hear a different version Jooheon? You look like you don't like mine." He asked the redhead, with a quirked eyebrow instead of looking back at their mate.

"I heard that we howl at the moon because it's made of cheese and one day it will drop down to feed everyone." Everyone in unison turned to look at Jun who gave them a toothy smile. "I mean that's what my mother told me whenever I asked." She only shrugged at them and turned back to Jooheon who looked even more perplexed. No one had dared to laugh at her, though she had heard Changkyun snort behind his hand. She was willing to be gracious this once. Though she stole a look between Hyunwoo and Hoseok wondering what they were aiming for with this.

"Isn't the story of the moon the story of how werewolves came to be though?" Jooheon shook his head at Jun and instead looked around the table, everyone was looking at him. Including their mate who looked hungry for the knowledge, more so than he did before when the question was first asked. 

"I heard that the moon goddess fell in love with a wolf and when she became pregnant a werewolf was born. The goddess was then cast out from heaven for her grave sin. Her sister the sun then built the moon to keep her memory alive as she rotted away with the humans.” Jooheon paused letting the information sink in before he continued. “The werewolf that was born was too hard for the gods to kill. Since they couldn't handle the silver to wield against it. So we were able to live and prosper. And we howl at the moon to commemorate our ancestor." Jooheon shrugged his was a lot more believable than a story about cheese.

"That's the same version I grew up hearing as well." Yoon nodded along with Hyungwon and Jooheon smiled at them. He had only heard this version and the one that Minhyuk had heard. Though he vaguely recalled another one that he had heard in passing from Gunhee. But he hadn't been completely listening to him at the time.

"All of you keep mentioning a goddess." Changkyun finally spoke up his eyes wide at the information and Hyunwoo took in his words readily. "But I only know what humans teach about the moon. Which is that it's a satellite to our planet that was created at the same time. It orbits us because of the size of our planet. Are there any more versions?" Hyunwoo nodded and was thankful that Hoseok didn't kick him this time.

"There's a few more but the one I believe..." Hyunwoo started and looked around the table at his members judging their reactions as he spoke. This version was much older than the ones they had been telling and based on the feelings he and Hoseok had after reading it was the truth. What it meant, and what it meant for them though was still something they would have to figure out. 

"This version tells that the moon goddess took pity on the captains of a large hunting party. They had been poisoned by their men who had turned on them taking the spoils of the hunt, as well as the evidence of their kill, to turn into the king. She found them as they begged any god listening to lessen their pain. They didn't beg for their lives, only to die peacefully as the poison spread through their veins slowly like fire. For eight days they would have sat atop that hill suffering if she hadn't taken mercy." Hyunwoo noticed an uneasy shift in his members as he spoke. His voice quiet and filled with more emotion than they had expected from his story telling.

"The goddess hearing their pleas as night fell took pity on them but the poison had spread too far for her to heal away. Instead she chose to split her essence among the six of them. In doing so she also caused their forms to change under the light of her fully visible temple. Into the form of her favorite creature, the wolf. Which was also the same shape she used to come down from the heavens undetected. And the curse of changing in the full light of her temple remained with them. Creating werewolves." Hyunwoo took a long drink before he continued all eyes were glued to him as he spoke. 

Changkyun was taking in the information, his eyes focused and the story intriguing him the same way the others had. Hyunwoo though could feel the wonder through the link, the wonder that a good tale brought out. He was feeling wonder from their mate, yet from the members he could feel a sense of unease. A shift of something familiar in the words. An understanding, the same one he’d had when he first read it. He didn't let it distract him though.

"Since the goddess had split her essence, her soul, with them it was said to be the first imprinting. Though the goddess had only meant to save them by imparting her essence into them, she found herself bound to them and them bound to her. Their souls forever intertwined. Yet she chose only one of them to remain with her as she could no longer return to the heavens with her soul so intertwined." Hyunwoo felt his own heart twist as he spoke as well as the feeling of twisting among the other five. 

The feeling of betrayal, of hurt, pain that only one who had been rejected by their very soul could feel. "She had chosen the mate she would stay with by lot and so none of them would feel bitter she married the rest off to her daughters. Daughters that grew at the speed of a goddess while the men themselves aged with the grace of gods." He paused again and realized that not a sound could be heard besides his own voice as the silence reigned over the table.

The emotions of his members were not silent though, raging a storm together around the beacon that was their mate's calm. There was a pang though, a feeling of regret buried deep within their mate barely there. He looked at Hoseok as he went on. "When all of her mates died, from age or were killed by silver wielded by men, the moon goddess also died. Since she no longer had enough of her own essence to sustain her life without the rest of her soul still living. So the reason we howl at the moon as werewolves then is in thankfulness to her kindness and a plea for our curse to end. As the moon goddess' sister, the sun, keeps her temple lit to ensure that we are punished for taking her sister away."

Hyunwoo paused again with a final look around the table before he finished. "That is the story of the moon, how the different tribes of werewolves were created. Though legends with this lore state that the goddess will come back one day. To claim her mates and unite the different tribes." Hyunwoo didn't look at anyone at this part, his words sinking in instantly to the members. Their emotions stabilizing around the notion that this might be why they all had an instant, and deep seeded, dislike for their mate. Trivial reasons of gender and the situation aside. That maybe it was because they had been rejected once and it still stung.

There was silence around the table for a long moment after Hyunwoo finished telling his version of the moon story. It was the same version that Gunhee had grown up hearing from his grandparents. The same version that Changkyun brought to mind with his scent so like the moon and with his six mates. 

Though he hadn't quite connected it on this level before, instead too concerned about the members and their feelings. Feelings he could see as still conflicted as they connected the dots themselves. It was the only thing that made sense though on why they would all have the same mate. The only story that told of more than one.

When the silence grew too deep and no one moved, not even Jun and Yoon who looked to be deep in thought, all eyes glued to Changkyun, Gunhee voiced his thoughts. "That's the version I heard too. But there's no telling if it's true or not. A legend is a legend after all." He smiled and Changkyun nodded with him and they made small talk as the rest of the table contemplated to themselves. Giving very little in the way of conversation for the rest of the meal. 

Not that Gunhee could blame them, they all looked they had realized something much deeper than they had been expecting. And with the versions of the moon story they had heard it was no wonder. Though there was still the possibility of it all being an interesting lore to tell and had no bearing on their situation at all. He didn't feel that was the case, but it was possible. Only they would know what they were feeling and if they had any memories buried deep down from their previous lives.

As Gunhee helped clear the table, catching the way Kihyun was looking at Changkyun from the corner of his eye he wondered how much of the legend was true. Changkyun had already won over two very powerful wolves. And he had six soulmates, even if he wasn't currently aware of that fact. One day he would be. Which meant one day he'd probably come back to the werewolf lore just as the other members had. And he would puzzle together his part in it all and what it meant for them from then on. If anything.

He shook those thoughts away for later. For when he didn't have other more pressing things to worry about. Like the phone call from the main office that he'd gotten only a few hours ago now. It wasn't anything particularly bad or upsetting but it seemed like someone would be making a visit to their office soon. And he certainly hoped it was someone lower ranked than it sounded. When Changkyun bid everyone goodnight he watched as the others slunk to their rooms with differing degrees of thoughtful expressions. He sighed to himself following suit. Things definitely weren't going to be boring around the office anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: My updates will be slower soon. I'm changing jobs. So please be patient. I'm changing my sleep cycle for this so I'll probably drop updates at a different time too. If you were used to the time frame I normally did it. Leave some love and I'll update as quickly as I can.


	20. Twentith Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. I am finishing my first week at my new job. I hope you haven't missed me too much. 
> 
> Either way my days off changed and my sleep schedule is still getting set so updates will probably still be slow. I finally went back and did more editing. It still needs work but that can wait.
> 
> Edited

It had been hard for Hoseok to sleep after telling the rest of the members the story of the moon Hyunwoo had discovered. Even though he'd heard it before hearing it again had still affected him. Though not quite as much as the wave of understanding, betrayal, and acceptance that had washed over the other members. Despite that it had been anticipated and prepared for. But that wasn't what had kept him from sleeping soundly. 

No what had kept him up thinking far too long and had him tossing and turning was the lack of reaction from their mate. Changkyun had looked and felt intrigued, yet unaffected unlike the rest of them. And while he hadn't consciously been looking for a reaction from Changkyun, he found that unconsciously he had been hoping for one. And that bothered him for reasons he couldn't quite put his finger on.

There were a lot of things that bothered him about their mate if he were being honest with himself. It bothered him that Changkyun had bottled up his feelings and his story for so long that it gave him a panic attack. It still bothered him that the beta had attempted to break Changkyun the same way she had broken him, and might still try again. 

However there wasn't a way to broach those subjects with their mate anytime soon. And little reason to reopen old wounds that were, from what he could feel finally healing. Even as he sat in bed, awake long before Kihyun would be in to wake him, he could feel their mate's emotions as he slept. Had access to the memories that only agitated his own and it unnerved him to have Changkyun so vulnerable without his knowledge.

Sighing Hoseok threw his blanket off, there really wasn't a point in trying to get more sleep. He knew he wasn't going to get it anyway just as he'd only gotten a fitful sleep the night before. There was no getting around the fact he had a deep desire to see his, their mate and ensure that he was as safe as he smelled. Memories of what the beta had done to him circling the surface of his conscious, holding on to the after images of Changkyun's memories he'd caught glimpses of.

Pushing those thoughts aside he stopped at his door, it was closed as it always was but he could smell the other members through it. The tug of their dreams in the back of his mind. A connection none of them would ever be strong enough to fight off. A connection they had at one point been looking forward to, the same connection their mate wasn't aware of. And if he were honest with himself that fact was as relieving as it was painful.

Just as the discovery of the moon story had been. While the knowledge made it easier to understand why they might dislike their mate, it was also painful to think that they had been rejected before. It had been painful to feel a hollow of that rejection in his chest as he listened to the story being retold. The feeling only intensified by the other member's emotions connecting with his own. 

Of course he knew that it was possible the story had nothing to do with them as well. That their connection could be a different fate. Yet that was a thought that hadn't crossed any of their minds. Still he knew thinking about the what ifs wouldn't get them anywhere and having a viable reason wouldn't fix their problem of not liking their mate.

With a sigh he opened his door and quietly he made his way to Changkyun's room. As he passed the member's closed doors he could smell their scents, each of them less relaxed than they normally were when he was having trouble sleeping and strolled the dorm. He knew it was because of their own restless dreams snippets of them floating uncalled for to the front of his mind as he passed by. 

It felt like an invasion of their privacy of sorts but he knew that was something they would all have to overcome eventually. Being mated stripped you of that privacy with your mate, and apparently with your mate's mates. Slipping into the short hallway that lead to their mate's room he paused at the scent.

Changkyun's scent was intermixed with theirs, even his own was coming back to him stronger than earlier. Though that might have been from the extra bedding all six of them had, unanimously and unceremoniously, left in their mate's room after the furniture discussion. There were probably four too many pillows and two or three too many blankets in there by now. Though there had been no complaints when their mate had entered his room that night. He half expected that some of the extra bedding would be set out in the hall or maybe piled to the side of the room.

He found that wasn't the case though when he came close enough to see Changkyun's room. There was no bedding piled outside but the door was slightly ajar. It wasn't enough to look in, yet enough that their mate would hear anyone coming down the hall if he didn't smell them first. Hoseok couldn't help but find it odd since most wolves would have smelled another wolf long before they heard them. 

Unless Changkyun was afraid of something else. He shook the thought away, slowly pushing the door open and scanning the room before his eyes settled on the large bundle that was once a futon. All the bedding was in use after all. Their mate had made a nest of sorts with the extras and was currently sitting up, a blanket falling off his shoulder, as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily with an oversized hoodie sleeve.

"Hoseok?" Changkyun stared at Hoseok who stood in his doorway looking at him with a mixed expression. Leaving the door ajar was a habit he had developed when he was comfortable, an invitation of sorts. He wasn't sure why he felt that comfortable already. Though he suspected it might have to do with the scents of the other members. Which were currently surrounding him in the form of their loaned bedding. 

It was more comfortable to sleep with it all piled around him like a nest, more comfortable than any bed he had ever slept in. There was something soothing about their scents be it the recognition of each one or the feeling of subtle safety they exuded without reason. "Did something happen? I didn't oversleep did I?" He knew he hadn't but he couldn't think of another reason one of the members would have to get him when he said he would wake himself.

Hoseok paused at his name and the cute way it sounded coming from his mate with his sleep laden voice. He hesitated a second too long and Changkyun was pushing the blankets back as if to get up. "Ah no I was just checking on you." He found himself smiling as he told a half truth and the brunette settled bristly back down. "I thought I'd smelled you having a nightmare, I guess I was mistaken." Though as he spoke he felt Changkyun's memories stirring beneath the surface. Memories Jun and Yoon had disturbed that pulled at his own. They were memories of nightmares that their mate used to have.

Changkyun studied the ravenette in the doorway a moment. "Did you have a nightmare?" He didn't see any more reaction than a small flinch and nose twitch which wasn't very telling. "If you did I'll listen to you." He made enough space in the nest he'd built to accommodate the other wolf even as he questioned his own actions. It wasn't like him but the actions didn't feel wrong, though he did see the raised eyebrow that got him. 

"I know we aren't close but that might make it easier to figure out what your dream means." He offered a little smile that he hoped made the other feel more comfortable. When he had been with Nu'bility it had helped him greatly to talk about his own nightmares. Though it had taken him much longer to open up about them and it had been a very long time since then. But this pack was already taking a lot of his firsts.

Hoseok hesitated this wasn't what he had come here for. He hadn't intended to have this conversation now. But there was an opening staring him right in the face, an opening that might never come around so perfectly again. Before he had time to hesitate further his feet were drifting across the room and another half truth slipped from his lips.

It wasn't quite as awkward to settle into the bedding nest as he thought it would be. It was somehow comfortable the way the members scents as well as his own, mixed around him centered around their mate. Changkyun was looking at him expectantly and he faltered at how cute the brunette looked once more. He hadn't planned on this and the words caught in his throat for a moment. As if he understood Changkyun waited, eyes averted. Hoseok wasn't sure how much time passed before he finally spoke.

"I'm not originally from this pack, most of us aren't. So I went through the same process you did." He started off slowly watching the brunette nod at his words encouraging him to go on. "Unlike you though I wasn't able to escape the beta," Hoseok could see the understanding in Changkyun's eyes as he continued as much as he could feel it. Memories of their mate in several situations of the same type began floating through the back of his mind. Of packs their mate had fled from. 

It was almost too much but he settled his mind around the knowledge that none of those memories were like his own. "She thought I was too headstrong and unbefitting of the pack. Hyunwoo wouldn't let her have me as a pet, he swore he had use for me as the youth division was just forming back then. It didn't stop her from trying."

Changkyun nodded as he felt something knot in his chest. This was more than the nightmare he thought he would be listening to. It made his heart squeeze painfully smelling the anxiety coming from the ravenette in waves while opening up. He hadn't meant to pry so far, but even in this he felt his own memories stirring. 

He'd had his own powerless moments and he shuddered as Hoseok went on telling him how the beta had broken him. It hurt. It hurt a lot more than he expected it to. Like a knife shoved in his own heart and somewhere around the middle of the disclosure he opened up as well. With his hand on Hoseok's knee, sitting much closer than he had been before, he told the ravenette about his own experiences and the nightmares he used to have about them. By the time they had finished sharing there was a sort of relief settling into him. 

Letting out the things he kept bottled up was more helpful than he thought it would be. And he could almost feel the relief rolling off of Hoseok as well and he wondered if maybe he had done the same as him. Dealt with the brunt of his feelings alone, even when he had the option to share. And maybe like him he'd pushed away those that offered to listen before just as he had. Repressing the memories with time and slowly healing himself.

When the topic changed from nightmares to dreams he felt much closer to the older wolf. And it felt like some of the dislike he'd felt from the ravenette had disappeared. It was replaced with something else. Something that felt different and he couldn't place a name to. It was something that made it comfortable for them to sit closer, but not as close as Changkyun felt like he wanted to sit. 

Though the dislike was still there in the stiffness of Hoseok's back and the gentle way he placed his hand over his, only to yank it back. It was a long time before they stopped talking. By the time Hoseok retreated to his own room Changkyun could barely keep his eyes open.

Hoseok knew there were only a few hours left before they would need to be up when he left, leaving the door ajar as he found it. He felt lighter though and better about the things he was afraid their mate was holding onto. He felt better about the things he hadn't realized he was holding onto. And he knew that he probably wouldn't be having nightmares about her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on dealing with this talk yet but Hoseok and Changkyun had other plans.
> 
> Show your author some love? ❤


	21. Twenty-first Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we should quicken the pace with this chapter. Last chapter crept up on me demanding to be dealt with. So much for following the No Mercy order of closeness. 
> 
> Also I finally reread everything...and I'm ashamed of the way I let some errors slide. I'll try to be better in the future.
> 
> For those wondering about the pairing I've tagged it. ^.~ (Was that helpful? No? Sorry can't give it all away yet. But we're slowly working towards it though it's been alluded to several times.)
> 
> Edited

Kihyun found his morning routine comforting, and maybe just a little bit mundane by now after all these years. Or it at least had been mundane and comforting until Changkyun had shown up and suddenly there was a monkey wrench in the whole thing. Kihyun could only sigh to himself as he looked at the clock. He'd been up for a least ten minutes now and he knew he should go wake the others soon. So they would have time for breakfast, which Changkyun had helped him start last night. 

Yet it was hard to resist the urge to check on their mate first. As far as he could smell the only slightly taller male was stirring in his room, probably getting around to help with breakfast. Which left him with his usual task of waking the others. He started with Jun and Yoon making his way down the rooms waking the members. It didn't take quite as long to wake them up as he had been expecting despite the fact that everyone had been deep asleep. Yet even after he saw Hyungwon getting around, and could hear or smell the others doing the same, he found his feet dragging on the way to the kitchen.

It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to working with Changkyun. No he knew he was dragging his feet because he was looking forward to it. And he wasn't quite sure how that made him feel. The story of the moon that Hyunwoo had told the night before had left him feeling a hollow pang in his chest. Had left all of them feeling the same way, he'd felt it then and even as they prepared for the day he felt it now.

Though he knew the story was just a legend, a myth passed on for generations simply to give them a reason for being. A lullaby for his race. He didn't believe in goddesses or moon temples and no matter how many times he'd heard different versions growing up that hadn't changed. But when Hyunwoo had told them that version last night it had shaken him. It had made him feel that maybe the only reason he could reject the versions he heard was because he knew they weren't true.

He refused to let himself dwell on it though as he finally gathered up his courage and stopped dragging his feet. Changkyun was still in his pajamas, an oversized hoodie and shorts, when he entered the kitchen. And for reasons, he didn't feel like explaining to the younger wolf, it brought heat to his cheeks that he played off as sleep related. 

It wasn't like he wasn't in his own pajamas, still though, he noted that the only one to react to that was Minhyuk. Who raised an eyebrow at him when he sauntered in. The blonde was fully dressed despite the fact he had at least a few hours before needing to head down to the office. But the kitchen was quiet as they worked, the rest still sleepy when they wandered in. Most of them already dressed in the business casual that announced they would indeed be heading down to the office today.

Breakfast was served in silence which wasn't that unusual and neither was it unusual for the silence to break after a few bites of food. Kihyun could feel himself and Changkyun as well preening up when the compliments to their food started. From there the discussion drifted through topics such as which project everyone was working on. 

Kihyun noted that even though Changkyun had no idea what they were talking about he listened intently. And occasionally Hoseok, who had sat next to their mate, leaned over to explain something when Changkyun looked like he had a question. It was nice and in the back of his mind he wondered if he would have felt that way if it were anyone other than one of the members. As it was though he smiled over at the brunette before engaging with Hyungwon about the merger another account had brought up between their clients.

Changkyun noticed a shift in the way the members talked this morning, the subtle change of casual conversation that prevailed the following morning shifting into business. He couldn't help feeling that some of it was over his head as they talked about different accounts and different projects they had been working on. It made him feel a little more isolated than he had the day before if only because he didn't understand. 

In the companies he'd worked for before, and this one as well once he started, he'd done other things. He'd been muscle for the company, a street runner, a pawn of sorts in the grand scheme of things. He'd never worked at a desk not to say he didn't have knowledge of the inner workings of the company. Yet listening to them talk he realized this company was different, just like he suspected the day before. This company tried to keep up it's legitimacy.

It didn't bother him any though as that meant less getting your hands dirty and more acquisitions for the company as a whole. Unlike the human companies he'd worked for it meant they had something to lean back on if there were to ever be an investigation. He was pulled from those thoughts though when Hoseok would lean over and explain something to him that he didn't understand. 

It confused and amazed him that the ravenette knew when he was genuinely curious about the topic. Whenever it happened the conversation stilted a little and he felt extra eyes on them. It was weird but not unpleasant. But just as he was learning more an alarm sounded and everyone kicked it into high gear rushing around to get ready. Well everyone except himself, Minhyuk, Kihyun, and the mated pair of the group.

There were rushed good day's and be careful’s as they all made their way to elevator. Minhyuk didn't envy them even as he got up from the table to get his things in order. He would be leaving in a much more leisurely fashion and he knew it. 

Though he did understand why they had waited until the last possible second to leave. Each of their faces were a mask but their scents and emotions were both open to him. He could still smell their nervousness about Changkyun going out shopping as he left the room. Noticing that their mate was still eating from the corner of his eye. And that Jun was leaning over towards him while Kihyun was already picking up empty dishes around him. It didn't make him worry less. 

As he could admit to himself that he was also worried about their mate going out. After all the whole town was crawling with wolves. As Minhyuk knew, if one compared it to a video game, Izumo was the one city that every enemy would be trying to invade. A natural course of action considering it was the pack's current home base of operations. Most of the older pack members resided within the city as well as the ruling pair. Of course, in video game terms, that also meant it was where the boss battle would take place and that meant invaders couldn't send anyone weak.

Minhyuk sighed at his own analogy of the city and his company, even though it was accurate. It didn't make him any less nervous to think of it that way. If anything it made him more nervous. It was easy, too easy for those that didn't belong to sneak in and soon it would be Changkyun's job to sniff them out. Whether they were human or wolf. That however was something thing to worry about when he didn't have projects to finish himself. He tried to force his mind to task as he settled into his desk pulling out the files he'd been trying to work on the day before.

It was hard to do when he could smell as Kihyun and Changkyun made their way to their own rooms. Jun and Yoon already having fluttered off to wherever it was they went during the day. He knew it was better not to ask because he certainly didn't want to know. It probably involved copious amounts of blood and a body, two bodies or maybe even three or more. Either way he liked to pretend he was in the dark about what they did for the company outside of the building.

The restlessness of the others wasn't hidden from his nose either as they collectively shifted at the movement of their mate and Kihyun. Minhyuk was sure though that they probably wouldn't be ready to leave until he was already situated at his desk and surrounded by his workers. 

The same workers who would still hound him with more questions, dissatisfied with the answers he'd provided yesterday. Today though he would have better answers, after having formulated a story with the others via text. A story he'd practically forced them to come up with after being bombarded with questions he knew they would all have to answer the same on.

Sometimes it was hard leading. Being in charge and having to have the answer for everything or if you didn't have an answer having to come up with one. He couldn't help but wonder how long this answer would buy them though. Even now Changkyun was being surrounded by their scents and he could smell a hint of their mate from each of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shopping is next chapter because I plan to do more than hint at some things. Maybe...You know me no promises because characters *cough*all of them*cough* like to push me around into doing their bidding.
> 
> I'm dizzy with hunger feed me with comments ^.~ ❤


	22. Twenty-second Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter wasn't originally part of my plan. But it somehow still ended up jam packed with little nuances and important things.
> 
> So I rewatched No Mercy...I cried again. As a side note for those that keep track of this sorta thing this should (roughly) be my update schedule now. Not much changed though.
> 
> Edited

Changkyun hadn't realized it until he'd returned to his room but it felt like something was missing, like something that should be there with him was gone. And it bothered him as he maneuvered around the room flitting between piles of clothes. The room now smelled a lot more like him and subtly like the others, due to their extra bedding. It wasn't until he was throwing on his clothes of choice, some of the ones still smelling like Kihyun and Jooheon who had rifled through them, that he realized he missed the others being in the dorm. 

Though their scents lingered in the air their scent wasn't what he wanted. And he couldn't put into words, even to himself, a reason why he would feel that way. The feeling reminded him of the sudden need to belong to this pack because they did. The feeling giving him the weird swirling in the pit of his stomach, just as it had when he made his decision. He ignored it though as he finished dressing giving himself a once over and finding himself wishing for a mirror again. But he wasn't that concerned about his clothes going out in the city as he had been while touring the company.

As he stepped out into the hall making his way to the living area he felt the other's absence more. And it bothered him that he was affected by it. It had been a long time since he had missed someone who was still living. And while he knew they were in the building, it bothered him that all he could smell was their lingering scents in the dorm. 

The only answers he could give himself for missing them was he'd spent the last two days with them. As well as the fact he could recognize their scents among others. He knew for sure that Gunhee, Jun, or Yoon would be lost in a crowd to his nose while the other six would stand out clear as day. Though he did his best to push those thoughts away as he settled into one of the couches to wait. Taking in the dorm a little more fully without any watching eyes. There were several little traces of the other members in the room.

Kihyun's scent had preceded him and Changkyun found himself drawn to it as the other smiled warmly at him. The dislike of their first meeting still there, buried in the edges of deep brown eyes, but it no longer bothered him as he stood up. Becoming close would take time, and he was willing to invest it. 

"Do we need to prepare lunch for the others?" He found himself asking even though he was sure of the answer, it didn't feel right not acknowledging the others. Even with Kihyun's scent surrounding him as he stepped closer, their scents trying to mingle in a way he was unfamiliar with. Yet it felt like something was still missing without the other five members.

Kihyun could only smile at the question and the thought behind it. Their mate was thoughtful, kind, and part of him in the back of his heart supplied him with the word, fair. The part of him that ached with hollowness during the moon story, the part of him that understood his position to their mate. 

"No, if they want to cook they do know the basics. If not they'll either order in or go out." He was already expecting them to call him at lunch time asking him to bring their mate to join them, no matter what decision they made. He didn't voice that though instead smiling as they made their way to the elevator. "So do you want to pick out furniture or clothes first?" The question earned him a raised eyebrow and a thoughtful look that was borderline pouty as the doors closed behind them.

"I think furniture would be better since I haven't been told my budget. If I blow it on a bed I won't complain." Changkyun nodded to his own statement his nose twitching as they passed the floors the members were on. He couldn't help thinking about the new bedding he would be expected to buy. He knew it wouldn't smell like the rest of them and he wondered if he could get away with not buying any if he blew his budget on a bed.

"There is no budget." Kihyun's impassive face, as if this were to be expected, almost had him doing a double take. In the many companies that had provided for him before none of them were generous with money. Most, if not all of the items that they provided were previously used and not all of them gently. The few new things he got were burner phones, a few cheap muscle suits, and once a brand new expensive suit that had been for a very important meeting. 

"The youth division doesn't want for money." Changkyun wasn't sure why Kihyun's tone didn't sound smug to him when he knew it should have. Instead it sounded matter of fact, like he was nonchalantly trying to impress him. He brushed it aside though as the elevator stopped and he could no longer smell the others except in very small traces. Wisps of scent blowing through the lobby from the opening and closing doors.

The swirling in his stomach was back, he felt it give a slight pull backwards as they exited the building. He hadn't been outside since they brought him here and he took a second to look around. Wide observing eyes scanning the surrounding buildings. Most of them were lower and for the first time he wondered what they even called their building. And it dawned on him, that in all the time he had been with the youth division, he had never bothered to remember the name of the company he would be working for. 

Names of the businesses rarely proved important before. But this time, staring up at the building that somehow already felt like home, he wondered why he wanted to know. He lost the chance to ask though as Kihyun was already leading him down the street. Weaving them through the crowds of people rushing to work in the still early morning.

The further they walked away the more his stomach swirled in a pull backwards. He thought he might ask Kihyun if maybe there was some wolf sickness that he was unaware of. The pull even stronger as they passed the third building from the company. By now there were increasingly less business suits and more casual clothes with which they blended in. He refrained from asking though as he found the feeling faded, but didn't quite subside, the closer he walked to the shorter brunette in the tight walking traffic. It wasn't until then he registered that Kihyun had been pointing out, interesting or possibly useful, tidbits about the surrounding companies and their buildings.

Listening intently he took note of the buildings for himself and the people around them. Now that he was out in the open he wondered how he hadn't realized there were so many wolves in this city before. He hadn't heard any mention of the city as a werewolf haven in his travels or even a rumor concerning Izumo. Yet so far there hadn't been a street they had come to where a wolf wasn't nearby sniffing his scent on the wind. Kihyun's guard wasn't up so he allowed himself to settle closer to the shorter, obviously more known wolf while still taking in the information he was being given.

It was some twenty minutes and maybe four or five blocks later that Kihyun had finally led him away from the scent of wolves and now they were surrounded by humans. All traces of werewolves gone replaced by the humdrum of a city that ran like a well oiled machine. Instead the air was filled with the scents of coffee, luxury foods, and greed. 

It took Kihyun asking him the same question twice before he was drawn away from his intake of his surroundings. And with his answer they were traversing another few blocks. Though this time falling into easy conversation about Izumo and where he would actually like to shop for clothes. Because apparently he wasn't able to buy anything that wasn't branded and re-enter the building according to the shorter brunette. He didn't question how true it was having seen the clothes the members themselves wore that morning.

When they entered the cell phone shop Changkyun realized it had been more than a few years since he had owned one and they had changed quite a bit. It was almost lunch time by the time they had wandered out of the store. His new phone set up with the member's contact information inserted and each of them texted by Kihyun from his number. 

It would have been a lie if said he was surprised by their unanimous response that they should meet up for lunch in an hour. He would also be lying to himself if he said that their response left him with anything but a warm feeling growing in his chest. A feeling that had the swirling in his stomach calming down further.

Knowing there wouldn't be long before the others showed up Kihyun, instead of taking them to the next store to at least look, headed them in the direction of the restaurant. The small talk of before drifting into new and heavier topics. And Changkyun felt more at ease with the shorter brunette than he felt he had right to by the time they reached the place. Which Changkyun could tell with a glance was reservation only, but he said nothing as they entered a small bookstore across the street to wait.

Kihyun couldn't help shifting nervously as he watched their mate pull out books to flip through. So far they hadn't accomplished much on their outing and the link with the other members had been driving him crazy. The worry all of them felt not being able to smell or see their mate forcing their overprotective instincts into overdrive. 

His own were mellowed out because he was beside their mate and the reassurance he kept sending the others felt familiar, like he'd done it before. As if he'd done it for a lifetime. And despite his desire to leave the moon story as just a story, he felt that maybe he was the one who had been chosen by luck to stay by the goddess's side. Watching Changkyun smile at him across the store, a book held up as if in offering he felt his chest constrict in a way that wasn't entirely painful.

From their mate he could feel his happiness from the book he had found and every other emotion that had led up to finding it. Each of them shared with him and the others. From the uncomfortable shift away from the sniffing wolves before to the relaxed, almost familiar way he was treating him.

It was confusing, it was exhilarating, and somewhat exhausting as he wasn't used to having the feeling of six others inside of him. The hollow part of him felt like it was being filled though by this experience. The betrayal of the night before forgiven with the angelic sounding laugh at whatever Changkyun had found amusing.

Kihyun kept it to himself, well as much as he could as he waited. He would probably talk to Gunhee, Minhyuk, or Hyunwoo about it later. Once he figured out what he was feeling that had his heart beating faster at the way Changkyun smiled at the book he was perusing. Or the slight flush that lit up his cheeks when their shoulders brushed. For now though he would while away the hour, pretending he hadn't spotted Jun and Yoon slipping down a back alley through the window and enjoy the moment. Trading books with Changkyun as if they were trading knowledge.


	23. Twenty-third Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how we got this chapter either. I intended the shopping to be one chapter they had other plans. I've pretty much gotten used to it by now.
> 
> Also I updated the tags. We're still a ways off from them coming into play but I'll probably lose followers over it. But we've been headed this direction since the beginning. This was after all born out of my desire for a workable I.M-centeric harem.
> 
> Edited

Changkyun shifted against the bookshelf he found himself leaning against. He'd found a good book twenty minutes ago, with Kihyun's help, and until a few seconds ago he'd been submerged in the literature. That was until he'd caught a hint of the other's scents approaching and suddenly it was all he could focus on. It was different to be able to pick out their scents from the surrounding smell of books and humans. 

It left him wondering when the last time was that he had been able to tell who was coming from their scent. If ever. Next to him he could feel Kihyun shifting as well his nose twitching even as he continued reading, the look on his face more determined. It made Changkyun wonder how often the shorter male actually left the company alone.

Kihyun noticed when Changkyun began shifting at the scents of the others. It was later than he had expected and had him absently wondering if maybe Changkyun's range wasn't as wide as other wolves. He pushed the thought away to instead deal with the encroaching emotions of the others. The relief that was flooding their systems at being able to smell their mate and know he was safe. 

As if Kihyun would allow anything to happen to him. It was oddly familiar though in a way he wasn't able to place as he had their mate make his selections and head towards the exit. There was no use in making the others come in after them.

The relief from before was nothing compared to the relief when the other members actually caught sight of their mate. Their protective instincts crashing down on his mind as if they hadn't seen their mate in years instead of the hours it had been. Of course Kihyun knew why they were like that, knew they would remain like that until they acted upon their bond. Even so there was that niggling feeling of familiarity at the back of his mind. As if he had been through this before, as if he had done this many times before. 

Refocusing on the moment at hand he instead shifted over to Hyunwoo to give a status report of their expenditures and projected expenditures. Keeping his eyes on the others. There was a tension in the air that could almost be felt between them as they held back their feelings for their mate. All while still inwardly being excited to see him. It was most obvious in the way Jooheon went about asking what kind of phone their mate got. While Hyungwon and Minhyuk were inquiring about the books. It was nice though and Kihyun could feel Changkyun enjoying the attention as they crossed the street. 

The restaurant was looming before them with it's poshness and Kihyun had to wonder how much their mate would actually enjoy it. But it was the go to place when they were trying to impress someone. And he wasn't under the false impression that they weren't going to pull out all the stops to impress Changkyun. Even if they weren't sure what they were going to do with the situation they found themselves in.

Changkyun was mildly impressed as they entered the restaurant Jooheon and Gunhee on either side of him. It was nicer than he had expected. The ceilings were high allowing for several huge open tanks of lobster and other high class fish for fresh made to order dishes. The woods were dark, while the lighting was inviting, there was a delectable scent in the air. It was the type of place that he'd only ever been to while standing guard for his previous bosses, never to eat at himself.

When the host approached he asked what name was on their reservations without an upward glance. Changkyun knew without asking they didn't have one but he waited to see what would happen. He doubted they would chose a place that would turn them away. While he didn't quite expect something like a flashy exchange he speculated they might use a show of force. It was a tactic often used to show how much authority a group had. It was something he'd witnessed a lot but never experienced himself on this side of things. Usually being the one brought to show the threat along with others.

However there was no puffing up or tension from the members, no press of wills, or overly flashy shows of power. Instead Hyunwoo came forward and stated his name and the host stood straight, a 'you're not on the list' about to fall from his lips. Then he caught sight of who had spoken, the words died there on his lips and he took in the rest of them. The change was instantaneous, a squeak of air left the host's mouth before he excused himself and returned with his boss. Who then showed them to a private room with an unnecessary apology asking if there would be more guests joining them. To which Hyunwoo had replied there would be two more shortly.

Changkyun couldn't say that the tactic hadn't work on him as he followed the host. The level of the company's control and power was clearly on display. It was hard to believe he was eating with a group of gangsters as they took bets over how long Jun and Yoon would be. They didn't feel or look like gangsters from the outside he was certain. 

To others he was sure they seemed like a group of businessmen out for lunch waiting on their colleagues. He knew better and from the way the staff were treating them, they knew better too. It was in the way they flitted around them, eyes darting around never landing. Their smiles forced and appeasing. It was unnerving but he didn't say anything instead immersing himself in the menu. It felt like it was in a foreign language.

Hyungwon smiled at their mate feeling his unease and the lack of understanding at the menu presented. He had been confused the first time he had been brought here as well, back then Minhyuk had explained the menu. He had also been taken here to showcase the power of the company. 

He'd realized through the years and many different members that they only ate here when they were trying to impress someone, usually a business client. As reservations had to be made months in advance, though they had yet to actually make one as it wasn't very often that they came in. Yet the staff still recognized them it seemed from the nervous way their eyes shook when they came to fill their drinks. He paid it no mind instead leaning over to help their mate make a selection. He could feel the gratefulness through the link that only made him smirk slightly as he leaned closer.

Gunhee found himself smiling as he watched the other members with their mate. Despite the unease and nervousness he had smelled from them the whole way over they were fine now. He knew it was because of their instincts demanding they keep tabs on their mate. And with him out of the building several blocks away that had been impossible. And would continue to be impossible for probably the rest of the day if what Kihyun had said about their shopping experience was true. 

According to the short brunette so far they had glanced into a few shops in passing and spent an ungodly amount of time in the cell phone store. They still needed to find furniture, even if Changkyun had an idea of what he wanted. As well as to buy at least a few suits that would be tailored and more than a few suitable business casuals.

Gunhee wasn't worried about it. He was sure that his brothers could handle their instincts. Would have to handle them if they weren't planning to act on them anytime soon. And he was certain his brothers wouldn't take any action until Changkyun turned, whenever that may be. So their mate understood what was going on and why. 

Watching them as they interacted, much easier than they had at their first meal, he found it hard to hide his smile. Jooheon was practically doting on their mate, having leaned over to help him with Hyungwon, while Minhyuk and Hoseok made their own suggestions from behind their menus. It was endearing in a way he hadn't expected to find when he had first come to understand their situation.

Already they were starting to open up to their mate be it willingly or not. Changkyun's charm, while a bit odd was hard to resist. Not to mention the scent he was still giving off that reminded Gunhee of the moon and the legend they had been told the night before. He wasn't sure how much of it he believed. 

Yet it seemed his brothers had taken it to heart with the way they loosened up given a reason that they could accept for their instant dislike. As they were a generally very accepting group. Even when the new member was obviously not cut out for the job, but then they just allowed the member to learn that for themselves. That he supposed was its own kind of evil as the lesson was often learned through maiming or death.

Though he supposed they had to be accepting to have lasted this long with Jun and Yoon. They were known throughout the werewolf circles, by more than just the small time upstarts around the city. They were well known for their psychosis and the early demise promised to those that they worked with. A single command from the beta or alpha having ended many lives by their hands. Just as it had for the last person that had worked the position that he had given Changkyun just yesterday. 

Well Gunhee knew it was debatable on if the command had come from higher up or if it had been a whim. It had been several years ago now and he wasn't going to question. The man hadn't been suited for the position to begin with and his loss was one that wasn't felt.

Glancing over at Changkyun again, who had set his menu down and was just conversing with the other members, he smiled. That was a mistake he hadn't made again. He looked at his watch instead of at the others, sure that their stragglers would be there soon causing a ruckus just by arriving and he wasn't wrong. He could smell them as they approached but it was the whispers that announced their arrival. They were well known throughout the human sections of the city as well. Just by face.

Changkyun smelled the blood before he heard or saw Jun and Yoon approaching. His nose wasn't the only one twitching but he noticed that it was the staff's reaction that gave away their arrival more than anything. Neither was covered directly in blood, but it was easy to see their discomfort with them. Changkyun could only smile in welcome though as they took their seats at the table. No one around him was uneasy, even if they did look displeased with the smell of blood that seeped from the pair as if they had bathed in it.

"Sorry we're late you didn't order without us did you?" Jun's smile was sultry and predatory. The swing of her hips satisfied as she took the empty seat next to Hyunwoo, Yoon taking the seat next to her. The smile he wore just as satisfied. Changkyun knew better than to ask what they had been doing or why they were late. It wasn't something that he wanted to know. When they confirmed they had waited Jun's smile only grew wider and he was certain that any wolf or human that saw it should quake in fear. No one did but it only seemed to please her as she waved over the waiter. Changkyun noticed the human seemed to quake in fear for reasons he couldn't explain as he took their order.

The meal seemed to pass quickly as they talked. It was different. It was nice and not what Changkyun had expected. It was the first fancy meal he'd ever eaten with the staff quaking in fear of him as he lead the conversation with the powerful wolves around the table. Various fashion advices coming from each of them as well as where to find the best clothes that might suit his tastes. He felt closer to them and for the first time since he’d met the group there was no extreme undercurrent of dislike. While it was still there in the stiffness of their bodies it was absent from their words and eyes.

If he didn't know better he would have said his absence made them fonder already. Which he knew was ridiculous. But he couldn't help but feel that way as Hyungwon leaned closer to him as they ate and Jooheon smiled at him more. Minhyuk joking with him and Hyunwoo avoiding his eyes but unable to stop staring. It felt odd when they parted after the meal, the feeling in the pit of his stomach picking up again as they left. Pulling him towards them even as Kihyun led them in the opposite direction. An odd feeling of being split. Which he recognized as the same feeling he'd had been all day as he walked beside Kihyun.

The feeling of wholeness that had been present during the meal gone now, replaced by the feeling of missing something. Changkyun pushed the feeling aside though as he walked closer to the shorter brunette listening to him go on about the surrounding buildings. Once they started shopping in earnest. He found himself under the impression that by the time he got back to the dorm tonight most of his purchases would be there waiting. Quite possibly assembled when it came to the furniture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably boring sorry. We're setting up for something bigger. 
> 
> If anyone has any constructive criticism you are free to throw it my way. That said thank you for reading ❤ I'm really glad you're enjoying this. Or just feedback in general. Starving artist and all.


	24. Twenty-fourth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the pace picking up I meant their feelings and what not. Because instincts are a scary thing. Though the plot will also be picking up shortly. There are just some things that need a little light about Yoon and Jun's job as well as the company's power.
> 
> Which means I'm sorry some chapters are going to be boring so we can build up to the exciting bits.
> 
> Edited

It was hard for Jooheon to resist turning back and joining their mate in his shopping. He knew though that the projects he was working on for his new client weren't going to write themselves. Nor would they present themselves come the time. That didn't make it any easier to walk away as he felt their mate wishing for them to come back just as much. It was different being able to smell their mate after having spent half of the day without. 

Even though he'd still been able to feel Changkyun's ever present emotions in the back of his mind. It was disconcerting to know what their mate was feeling without context. Well context that he wasn't going to dig into to find out. He was certain that there were ways, or would be ways later. That's just how imprinting worked.

He couldn't help but find that thought scary though. Because it also meant that one day Changkyun would know everything about all of them as well. And being in the business they were in there were plenty of things he would rather no one know about him and the things he had done. Even with knowing Changkyun's back story and possibly past life he wasn't sure that he wanted to let the other in that far. None of them were innocent. 

Murder, fraud, insider trading, drugs, and more were their business. And despite the hardened look in their mate's eyes something told him that their mate was the cleanest of all of them. On more levels than Jooheon wanted to admit he was thinking about even to himself. Gunhee had told him different when they had talked about it into the night via text. But it was hard to believe that the brunette had ever done anything that warranted Gunhee's opinion of his deeds.

Though when he talked to the others about it on the way back to the building, the way Changkyun hadn't even blinked let alone flinched at the overwhelming scent of blood, had them agreeing with Gunhee. It also made them feel a little better about the position he had been given in the company. Seeing the sense in the decision now that they had seen the inner hardness. Before they hadn't been sure it was there beneath the cute exterior and outwardly unaffected persona.

Gunhee only observed silently as Jooheon questioned their mate, more in fear of his safety than he had been before. Jun and Yoon were thankfully absent during the discussion, their input would probably break whatever image Jooheon had built up of their mate. Though Gunhee knew sooner or later it would come tumbling down and with it the need to put their mate on a pedestal to keep himself at bay. He'd seen the other do it before. 

Whenever Jooheon really liked someone he was loathe to admit it because feelings were weakness. He wasn't alone in that as Hoseok was also guilty of it when he had fallen too deep. They would place whoever they were falling for on a pedestal and keep them there to make them seem too unreal, too good to be true. Thus someone to be pushed away even though it hurt themselves in the long run. Changkyun was not someone to be put on a pedestal or to be protected and he knew Jooheon would learn that soon.

Hyunwoo could only shake his head feeling what Jooheon was thinking. He could understand his feelings though, the need to protect Changkyun was already deeply engraved in his mind. However the darker side of things was not something Changkyun needed protection from. He'd proved that already when he opened up to them. He let it pass though it was already hard enough to accept his own feelings that were growing at an alarming rate. 

The protective instinct aside, he wanted to see their mate smile more like he had during their meal. He wanted to be as close to him as Kihyun felt. It was unnerving in the way it felt to want to be that close to someone he hardly knew. Someone he felt like he'd known far longer than logic dictated.

Hyunwoo knew he wasn't alone in that though as beside him Hyungwon was struggling with his own growing feelings. Then there was Hoseok who had broken down and deleted all the flings in his own phone. Had done so during the day when all he could focus on was their mate. More than once the ravenette had drifted into his office just to talk about it during the hours they were apart. And he was sure that would be the case once they returned as well. 

The only one seeming to be holding up was Minhyuk who, from the way his nose was twitching still had their mate within his range. It was one of the few times he found himself envious of the blonde's nose. It didn't last for long as the distance grew and Minhyuk was just as in the dark as the rest of them about what their mate was doing.

When they finally reached the building they split ways, Gunhee rushing to his office to call the main office back only to rush back out at their behest. Hoseok and Hyunwoo then spent the next thirty minutes directing the lobby staff on what to do when packages started arriving. Knowing that Kihyun was going to direct them there along with employees to set up said purchases. 

Jun and Yoon, who had rejoined them somewhere on the way back, made their way up to the dorm as Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon returned to their own floors. Jooheon swearing under his breath about clients and their entirely too punctual personalities. His meeting wasn't supposed to be for another hour but the clients had already called about being there in ten minutes.

It was back to business as usual all thoughts of their mate shoved aside, locked away so they could function. Yet even as they proceeded about their lives, the same lives they had been living undisturbed until a few days ago, their thoughts lingered. Lingered on the feelings of their mate who was experiencing the city that fate had brought them all to just to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will not be an update next week. I'll be at the Monsta X concert. SO if you're there in Chicago feel free to find my happy ass. That said please leave lots of love for my return! 
> 
> I'll post all about it on my twitter ❤ and maybe tumblr? I'm not really active there a lot...


	25. Twenty-fifth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back. You're probably wondering why the hell is everything so drug out...Well don't ask me I don't know. I'm just writing it as it comes.
> 
> Uh added new tags for upcoming chapters again...I realized I might have to up the rating soon for violence. (I mean you knew we were headed there right?)
> 
> Edited

It was long past the time they had said they would be back when they finally returned to the dorm and Kihyun knew the others were upset. He could feel it, had been feeling it as the time passed without word. They had met up for dinner hours ago but after that he'd lost track of time. Even with their emotions pulling on him it hadn't felt like anything was out of place. He had intended to text them or at least call, but it slipped his mind watching Changkyun try on suit after suit. Though he was honestly surprised they hadn't tried calling themselves, or come out to find them. 

He realized at a glance that it might have to do with the drama they walked in on once they did return. Gunhee was standing in the middle of the living area looking three seconds from pulling his hair out. The other members were sitting on the couch wearing the same clothes they had been earlier in the day, stormy expressions on all of their faces. And something told Kihyun it had nothing to do with them being mia for a few more hours than intended.

"What's wrong?" Changkyun beat him to the punch in asking, the brunette's slightly inexpressive face was suddenly painted with concern. The scent of it was filling the air as well. Minhyuk was the first to his side, the beginnings of flashbacks filling all of their minds as their mate slipped back in time. To a moment he had tried so hard to forget. But no panic attack happened, the memory was subdued in seconds. 

The expression fading from their mate's face just as quickly as it had taken it over. Kihyun noticed the way that Hoseok balled his fists at that but said nothing. "Did something happen?" The brunette rephrased the question when no one answered and yet all eyes were on him. He didn't shrug off Minhyuk's hand, his shoulders stiff.

Kihyun finally looked away from their mate to the ravenette who still looked three seconds from panicking. He sniffed the air subtly for a hint of what might have happened. The scents that met his nose had his heart freezing up. There were very few reasons any of them were called back to the main branch, the main office, or to see the beta. Gunhee smelled faintly of all three. 

He looked at the other members who were still staring at their mate. Except Minhyuk, who was trying to work his way into clinging onto their mate as much as one could with only a hand on their shoulder. They all smelled apprehensive but otherwise normal, that wasn't how they felt. He realized Jun and Yoon were missing.

Gunhee could feel the tension in the air. Knew he was responsible and forced himself to take a deep, relaxing breath. It didn't help but he told himself to pretend that it did. Because the cold stare Changkyun was giving him now was more chilling than the concern had been. 

So he took one more deep breath before re-launching into the problem at hand which could be summed up with a handful of words. "The beta is coming." Gunhee knew the moment that the words left his lips that Kihyun would understand the implications. There was only one person in the room that didn't understand the implications. Though from the look on their newest member's face, he understood enough to realize it wasn't something that any of them were looking forward to.

Kihyun felt ice in his veins. Nothing good ever came from any of the main office visits. They came twice a year to review policies, see how the work was going, review the previous policies, and overall business things. It often left them with a long list of reforms to be made, budget changes, new mandates, and little praise. Though in the long run those changes helped the business prosper. 

That wasn't the case when the beta came. She almost never did, instead playing a background figure to her mate in all things business. There were only a handful of times Kihyun could even recall her coming personally. The last being when they lost the member Changkyun was replacing.

Before Kihyun or Changkyun could ask anymore questions Gunhee continued. "She's not expected until next week, she said she'll be bringing a new client. We'll be holding a meeting about a merger with their company." He found himself swallowing hard at what he had to say next because in honesty the beta coming was for once the least of their worries.

"Rumor has it that the client is Ajax and the reason we were doing all that recent hiring," At this point he spared a glance to Changkyun who looked lost, he knew later he would have to fill their new guy in on who Ajax was. "Was so that they could split off yet another branch only this time in the location of Ajax's new company. Jun and Yoon are out looking into the rumors."

The air was tense again and Changkyun found himself wondering what it all meant. He realized the beta was not in anyone's good graces, for which he was certain there were reasons. Reasons he'd yet to discover but he had his own reasons for not wanting to see her again as well. But the name Ajax sounded familiar and it was not a common name. 

As Gunhee was talking more technical and business with Kihyun, who had started to ask questions about when the beta was coming, what merger, and what the ravenette meant by another branch, it clicked. And the memories it brought up left him more concerned than seeing the beta again did. "When you say Ajax," He started out loud to himself, already feeling all eyes on him before he even started, Minhyuk's hand squeezing his shoulder. "Do you mean Infinite Bite's boss?"

"Do you know of him?" Jooheon eyed their mate warily. Ajax's company was not known by that name and very few who spoke that name so casually lived to tell about it. Their hounds were almost as terrifying as Jun and they did not take kindly to anyone so casually calling upon them within hearing distance. 

As soon as he'd asked though memories flooded to the surface, memories that weren't his. And the accompanying emotions that varied from fright to hatred. He didn't need to look to know that the others saw and felt them too. It left him wondering what all their mate had gone through, it was definitely enough to leave him standing tall and proud before their alpha.

Instead of answering Changkyun found all he could do was nod. He had no interest in seeing that horrible man again. He found himself leaning into Minhyuk's touch as the taller pulled him against his side, Kihyun's hand was now on his arm. He could smell the curiosity and feel the member's gaze on him as he stood there. 

This was a different sort of story than the vampires though, he wasn't willing to tell this yet. Instead he couldn't wait to get to work and prevent Ajax from seeing any weaknesses they might have. Because Ajax was the type of man to exploit them, which told him the beta would get along just fine with the mob boss's business practices. Not to mention his own personal and disturbing hobby.

"You don't have to talk about it." Hyunwoo was on his feet in seconds taking their mate into his arms as the others followed suit enveloping Changkyun in a circle of arms. He had been worried about the beta coming to try and claim their mate when he first got the news, now he wasn't sure what he should be concerned about. The new branch and what it might mean, the beta so much as touching their mate, or Ajax? 

There were several rumors around Ajax and his business practices, not to mention his personal ones. And Hyunwoo was certain that whether he wanted to or not he was going to find out what it was that Ajax had done that made their mate shiver in their arms. "For now let's all get to sleep." He pulled back taking everyone with him and looked down at the short brunette, it took a lot more effort than he thought it would to step back further. "We can talk about it when you're ready. We have a week still and you start work tomorrow. Jun and Yoon will be back by then and we can hold our own meeting about it with their information. I'll set up a time in our schedules."

Everyone nodded in unison and Hyunwoo smiled as he ushered their newest member towards his room. When his eyes caught the other members behind the short brunette's back he cut his smile short. As soon as he heard their mate's bedroom door closing he sat back down on the couch and tried to recall everything he'd ever heard about Ajax. 

Hoseok was already taking over filling Kihyun in on the things they hadn't wanted to say in front of their mate. Such as their unanimous concern that this might all be the beta's ploy to take their mate away or have them playing in the palm of her dainty little hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway the concert ❤ well I posted about it in like three places. (Tumblr, Twitter, Monbebe Amino)
> 
> But did you miss my regular update? 
> 
> Also for anyone wanting writing advice (from the unqualified yours truly) I've started to write 'lessons' on my tumblr. Feel free to check it out. I've got lesson 1 up already it's called Creating Your own World.


	26. Twenty-sixth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I'm not really sure what to say at this point. I hadn't planned on creating Ajax...And yes I realize I'm awful at naming. I mean...I'm into Japanese names or names that start with K or S. But I'm trying to shy away from them. Though Ajax has a reason for his name. If you're familiar with Greek Mythos there was a strong warrior named Ajax. Though I was too lazy to look up what happened to him again (I haven't read a myth in over 10 years) that's not really important to the story.
> 
> Edited

Hyunwoo made it a policy not to look into the dark things that he didn't have to know. He tried to run a good business first and a smooth gang second. He knew this was one of his weaknesses and it was really hitting home to him the more he tried to recall what the gang Infinite Bite was known for. But while fielding his own memories he found memories that weren't his trying to squeeze their way in uninvited. Changkyun's memories from before Nu'bility and long before he had stopped associating with wolves. They were hard to shake away in the following stillness of Hoseok's words.

Jooheon's voice was low when he broke the silence that had begun to stretch between them, all of their thoughts circling around the what ifs. "Infinite Bite is not a gang that many people know of." His words were met with a nod, what was known about the gang was that it was exclusive, small, and tight knit. There was very little else that was public knowledge. 

Of course they weren't the public and they knew all about the gang's hounds. Who were almost as terrifying as their own and if they were to hear you talking about their gang your life, among other things, was forfeit. There were also several rumors in their circles, founded or not they weren't sure. The rumors ranged from devouring humans that stood in their way to toppling whole towns in one swift but timely economic move simply for looking at any of them wrong.

'How does Changkyun know about them?' Jooheon didn't dare voice the question. His mind already having to push away the memories their mate had of the man and his gang. There was no need to voice it either as it hung unsaid in the room all of their thoughts occupied by this single question. 

There were a lot of things they didn't know about their newest member and it now seemed that some of those things were more dangerous than previously thought. This was different from being rescued from vampires or leaving several companies before and never settling. There were only a few ways to leave a gang if you'd entered one and disappearing was definitely one, but it wasn't a viable option from Infinite Bite.

Jooheon felt his stomach turn at the thought of what Changkyun might have had to do to leave such a group. While the company was almost entirely human based, its ties with the gang were weak, weaker than their own ties to the illegal darker side of things. Even then leaving the company usually called for a payment to the company of some kind usually along the lines of losing body parts to murder. 

He hadn't gotten the killer vibe from their mate and for some reason he'd been thinking that maybe this life didn't suit him. There was now a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that maybe Changkyun was more suited to this life than even he was. And with it there was a growing feeling of respect mixed with something else he didn't want to give a name to.

"We can't be sure how he knows about Infinite Bite." Hoseok shook his head he knew they could know, it was too easy to know. But none of them wanted to learn like that. Even if now it was hard to think the same about their mate. As it was becoming more glaringly obvious that he did not need protected in the way they'd been thinking. 

Though their instinct still called them to comfort Changkyun, his emotions rollercoastering as he walked himself through his nightly routine. Hoseok knew there was no need for it. That Changkyun would call to them, intentionally or not when he needed their comfort. He'd already done so before.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he settles down himself." Hyunwoo sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. That was only the tip of the iceberg of what they should be concerned about. He could feel their emotions, muddled and conflicted swirling around his own confused feelings. It felt like they were skirting the edge of their instincts and doing their best not to fall into something deeper, if they hadn't already. "We just have to wait until he's ready." That statement though felt like a double edged sword because there was no telling when their mate would be ready on either front.

Gunhee glanced around the room, the heaviness of what he'd told them paired with the feelings that they were sharing had him feeling alienated. Feeling that even his best friend was closed off. He knew there was only so much he could do for them now. And he'd known things would be this way the moment he'd smelled Changkyun on them. 

Even now the scent of their mate was filling his senses, not quite overpowering their scents. Soon though he was sure he would have to try very hard to distinguish Jooheon's scent from the others. Part of that was as unnerving as the elephant in the room. The same one that had been there since the moment their newest member had stepped foot in the dorm.

There wasn't anything to say though that hadn't been said, Gunhee was sure as he stood up to head to his own room. It wasn't his place to listen in as they talked about their changing stance on their imprintee. What they wanted to do about that situation was entirely up to the other members and not his business.

"You can stay." To his surprise it wasn't Jooheon that had spoken but Kihyun who was rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. More a gesture of aggravation than anything to do with sleep. "It might be insightful to hear the opinions of someone else on what we should try to warn him of. The beta isn't known to share and if she's coming here for business it's just a means to an end of getting what she wants." Even though the short brunette had been informed last Gunhee found him repeating the exact sentiments of the others when they were informed.

"It might have something do with Ajax himself though." Jooheon was speaking again and Gunhee recalled the redhead's history with that gang. It wasn't something that the redhead spoke about much and even he only knew a few of the details. But out of all of them Jooheon knew the most about Infinite Bite. "He likes to be surrounded by women when he gets the chance." There was an underlying quiver in the docile wolf and Gunhee was reaching out instinctively. Only to find his hand joined by Minhyuk, who was sitting on the other side of the redhead. It was different, disconcerting, and maybe if he were honest unsettling.

Before it had always been Gunhee and Jooheon sharing their concerns and the others while caring and concerned would normally not interfere. This was just one more change he was going to have to get used to with the seven of them being mated. He smiled at the blonde and pulled his hand away, he wasn't going to need to fill this role anymore. And it hurt a little to think about how now he would be the on the outside looking in when it came to knowing everything about his best friend. Yet he couldn't think of anyone more suited than the other members, his brothers, and Changkyun to fill that role for him.

"How do you know so much about Infinite Bite?" Jun's voice cut through his thoughts and Gunhee blinked looking over at the opening door. They should have smelled her, but they had long since gotten used to the smell of blood that followed her. And as it was she was hard to sense if you weren't aware that she was there. 

They all paused for a moment taking in the sight of her ripped clothing, a small healing cut on her side, she looked unaffected by their attentions. When Yoon stepped up beside her there wasn't a mark on him and they unconsciously relaxed until she repeated the question.

"It was a long time ago but I once dated a member before..." Jooheon shivered recalling what he had found left of the girl he had seen only a few times. At the time the only thing that kept him from the same fate had been the existence of Jun and Yoon. "It was just before they took on their hounds, she'd only been initiated a few days before we got together. We weren't together long really." He buried his face in his hands trying to block out the images and what he had done to hide his involvement, the lies he had told about knowing her. 

"She was a little more loose lipped than they liked." He swallowed thickly taking in the damage to Jun's clothing again as she stood tall in front of the closed dorm door. He knew without asking that she hadn't gotten as much as she wanted from those that she had questioned. No one probably would ever again now that Infinite Bite had their hounds.

"All she told me was that Ajax liked women, to have them hanging off of him like some kind of decoration and generally refused to make deals with men. So it's possible the beta is just playing her part for the alpha." Even he didn't believe that but he knew that he had to mention the possibility. Because it was possible that Ajax's company had the foothold they needed in whatever city they were going to be opening a new branch office in. 

It wasn't likely but neither was it that the beta was doing things for the alpha instead of herself, but it was possible. Making a snap judgment when all the cards weren't on the table was not the way to run a business or a gang. In both it was always to your advantage to cheat and do it in a way that no one caught on. They couldn't let the beta catch on that they knew she likely wasn't done with their mate yet.

"That's still more information than we got tonight." Jun sighed running a hand over her face uncharacteristically slumping with the action feeling somewhat defeated. "All of our normal informants either knew nothing or would rather have died by our hands than theirs before coughing up information." She stood up and shook her head. "Whatever their hounds do must be worse than I imagined." Her words were aimed a Jooheon. With one glance she'd been able to see that he had seen more than he was telling. It was important she knew but Yoon's hand was on her arm stopping her from asking.

"We have enough information to start from." Yoon's voice was low and he knew his eyes were cold but he already knew that tonight they had done enough. They had already been through the city and they had gleaned more information than Jun thought. The fact that the people had been more willing to face them than Infinite Bite's hounds already said plenty.

"We'll set up a meeting soon to go over what information we do have and set up a plan from there." Hyunwoo nodded along to his own plan and the pair of mates headed towards the bathroom together. He knew it was to wash away the strong scent of blood that had been following them since lunch. After they left the room grew silent again and no one moved. He knew it was because it seemed like things were happening fast. They weren't and he knew it.

For months Minhyuk and Hyungwon had been gossiping about the rumors floating around of a new branch being opened somewhere in the vicinity of Ajax's company. And once the hiring spree started they had all discussed that it was possible they might be split up and divided among different branches as the company expanded. Or that they might have to start training new youth division heads as the rumors seemed less rumor and more fact. It was also very common for the main office to follow up with a new employee within the first two weeks of their hire date.

The problem wasn't that they hadn't been prepared for changes or even new members, if not on their level. The problem wasn't that the main office was doing a follow up of sorts. It was that it was Ajax and it was the beta, both of which felt like they were coming from left field. And even without their mate being thrown into the mix they might not have taken it well, but with the addition of their mate it just made it feel like too much.

"I think for now we should call it a night." Hyungwon's voice broke the silence that had settled heavily between them. He knew there were still plenty of things unsettled about the situation but he also knew that if they continued tonight it wasn't going to get them anywhere. 

All of them were too caught up in feelings about what might happen instead of what they could do about it. Too caught up in how to protect their mate and their business to see the bigger picture. "We can look at it with fresh ideas tomorrow." He stood up stretching slowly watching the others who finally nodded as he yawned. It was late for them on a workday.

"You're right." Kihyun sighed thinking about the information their mate might have and files he was sure that one of them had stashed away about Ajax's company. There was still work to do but sometimes it was better to step away and come back refreshed before trying to tackle it all. And with that they made their way to bed the elephant in the room as ignored as the swelling feeling of his heart. As he climbed into his own bed images of their mate sleeping peacefully filling his mind's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a bit late. 
> 
> Just a heads up we're headed towards the end. We aren't quite on the downward momentum yet but we'll be getting there shortly. Last chapter marked the beginning of the end.


	27. Twenty-seventh Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well eventually we'll get into feelings and not taking x~amount of chapters to finish a whole day. We're on like day four? And I'm not even sure how that happened to be honest with you.  
>   
> To be entirely honest I have no idea how this blew up from a paragraph first draft that I spent a week thinking up. I really ought to have notes upon notes laying around too instead of going back so often...oh well I didn't reread either. (Big shock)
> 
> Also sorry about earlier my clumsy thumbs posted but I was not ready.
> 
> Edited

They'd told him to go to bed last night and he had at least gone to his room. But it was hard to settle in with their scents all fluctuating as they were. Not to mention the memories of days he wanted to forget trying to take over. It had been a very, very long time since he had thought about Ajax, or Dongjin as he had known him then. But those thoughts could wait until morning, until he could do something with the need to protect that was crawling under his skin.

The only comfort he found was the old bedding that had been loaned to him. Thankfully it had stayed piled neatly to the side of the room where he'd left it that morning. The new furniture had arrived and been set up in a pleasing way with the bed where the futon had been. New matching dressers were pushed against the far wall, the clothes he owned sat in piles next to them. There was also a pile of his purchases settled in an organized manner between the dressers in front of a full sized mirror. 

It made the room different, not his but different in a way that almost made him feel out of place. Until he had gathered the old bedding and made a makeshift nest out of it on the bed. It wasn't until he was surrounded by the now achingly familiar scents, mingling with his own, that he was able to relax enough to drift off to sleep. Letting go of his concerns knowing that there was nothing he could do about them now.

The next morning when he poked his head out of the nest he'd made the night before he couldn't help feeling the room still didn't quite feel like his. Even though he'd picked out the furniture himself and those were definitely his belongings over by the dresser, it felt more like he belonged in the pile of bedding he was using. But he pushed those thoughts away to instead pick up the phone he'd 'bought' yesterday shutting off the alarm he'd set before it would go off. He'd only set it as a precaution and he was tempted to go back to sleep for the thirty extra minutes it offered. If only to nuzzle deeper into the scents he'd surrounded himself with.

He didn't, he couldn't as his mind reminded him that there were things to be done and hiding in bed, while tempting, wasn't going to do them. So instead he forced himself up making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower before making breakfast with Kihyun. The steam helping him clear his head and refocus on the matter at hand. 

Dongjin had succeeded in his crazy quest and become Ajax like he always said he would. And that did not bode well for him or the people he was starting to care about. Which bothered him more than he wanted to admit to himself. He'd only known this group for a few days and he already felt closer to them than he cared to.

He wondered if it was their scents, the way he could recognize most of them. With the exception of Gunhee, Jun, and Yoon whose scents were only starting to smell unique against the others. But he knew as soon as they were out of sight he wouldn't be able to recall them. Unlike the others whose scents had haunted him while he had been shopping with Kihyun. Each of them distinctive and lingering when they had parted.

Even now he could smell them in their rooms sleeping. Or in Kihyun's case stirring restlessly, his alarm sounding could be heard ringing softly through out the hallway. While the noise didn't seem to stir the others who only shifted slightly, their scents still of those in deep sleep. He knew then that he didn't have very long before they would all be awake as the short brunette would see to their being roused before he stepped foot in the kitchen.

The image of them all entering the kitchen to find him cooking, praises falling from their lips entered his mind. He shook it away with a grimace, memories of Nu'bility surfacing just briefly before he could shove them back down. But not before he found himself acknowledging that this felt more like home than even Nu'bility had. It was easier to stop thinking once he started cooking, the need for precision overriding the memories that kept trying to surface allowing his thoughts to slip away.

There would be plenty of time to think about the slightly unnerving sensation of home that this group gave off. Even though he knew they shouldn't. He would think about it later. When his heart wasn't squeezing tightly at the scents of the others. Scents that seemed to swarm around him as they entered the kitchen dining area one by one. Each of them sleepily taking a seat at the table while he and Kihyun cooked. He would think about it later when it didn't feel like all eyes were on him, watching his every move to ensure that he was 'alright' after last night.

He would think about it later when he didn't have to think about the defenses of the building that were lacking. Because a werewolf's greatest enemy was rarely a vampire and more often than not it was other wolves. And he knew that Dongjin, no Ajax was a werewolf who liked to pray on other werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I have been asked (not just on this)
> 
> I do not allow translations of my work. Once bitten twice shy and all that. If you see anything of mine anywhere else (other than my own tumblr) please inform me. I'm not okay with it. I work really hard on these stories and if someone is taking them without permission I'll have no choice but to stop posting in such places.


	28. Twenty-eighth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter doesn't really go anywhere. Except you know it does. Big picture and all that. I guess I worry because we're seeing a lot more of Jun and Yoon the further we go and the role they'll play and have played for Changkyun.
> 
> I do hope you're enjoying them and the subtle hints of psychosis I've implied about them.
> 
> Edited

Jun wasn't surprised to find the other members huddled around the breakfast table smelling anxious. Almost as if they were about to prep for war. That wasn't surprising as business mergers usually felt like a war, especially when they involved other werewolves. As the merging company and it's pack were always on the lookout on how to break down the company and pack they were joining. 

Invading territory and outright war was no longer as possible in the modern era so they instead did it like everyone else. Underhanded business moves and occasionally full on building invasion or attacks. The member's anxiety was to be expected.

What did surprise her was that Changkyun smelled the same way. She'd talked briefly with the members about their findings last night but nothing had been said about their mate. She scowled inwardly reminding herself that her own mate had stopped her from getting more information. Which it seemed that Changkyun had. Though judging from the concerned and worried faces of the other members, he hadn't shared his information yet either. Probably would not until he felt it pertinent. 

She wasn't too concerned knowing a meeting was being set up, knowing Hyunwoo as she did. She could tell he was already working on setting it up too based on the fact his phone was out at breakfast. Something he only did when important matters were happening and action was required fast. Ajax and the beta coming was indeed an important matter.

Beside her she noticed Yoon was taking in the group's apprehension as well. She was certain his thoughts were the same as hers when it came to the information they were missing. That it was obvious Changkyun had it. She smiled at Yoon toothily before nipping his shoulder hard. A punishment for stopping her last night. No one batted an eye at them and he took it like he always did. Quietly and as if he had earned it but his eyes always told her he didn't regret it. That he would do it again. It was moments like this that she knew he was the only one for her.

She did wonder sometimes what she would do if either of them found their actual soulmates. The ones they would imprint upon and that would in turn imprint upon them. Slinging a long arm around her chosen mate, pulling him beside her at the table, she already knew. It might hurt for awhile but she was certain she would kill them. Yoon was hers and she belonged only to one man.

Glancing at Changkyun she found herself wondering what he would do if someone were to come between him and his mates. There was no question in her mind about what they would do, what the members were capable of. She'd been told about Kihyun's almost slip and though that was before she had met Changkyun, even then she had been proud. For a long time she and her mate had served the pack out of convenience. Neither had been born in the pack, instead they like many other packs, had been acquired by it. And in it they found their desires met.

She allowed herself to muse over what would have happened had they been in another pack. Their fate was not tied to Changkyun, even so she found that the thought of hurting him if he were to cross her didn't enter her mind. Just like it hadn't when they'd rescued him years ago. There was something about the boy that drew her in and she knew that it would have done so across enemy lines. 

Smiling to herself, nibbling at her food she realized that actually it already had. The beta was coming, bringing a powerful male that was known to be cruel and very little else was known about him. What she did know was that Changkyun knew something and she didn't want the information for herself, nor for her pack she wanted the information so she could protect him from it.

"What's got you smiling all creepy this early in the morning?" Gunhee had only caught the smile out of the corner of his eye but he knew it didn't bode well for anyone. Jun smiling rarely did if he were being extremely honest. She wasn't the smiling type unless it involved someone dying or something else along those lines. It was what made her good at what she did.

"I was just thinking we'll be teaching Changkyun here how to do his job today." Her answer was too fast and the way she wrapped her arms around the younger male had Gunhee questioning her motives again. But he didn't say anything this time. Instead he took in the reactions of the other members, whose feathers looked ruffled but not nearly as badly as the first time she had done it. He could sense the slow trust they were building, well more like extending when it came to their mate and Jun. A trust he would have questioned before but despite his dislike of some of her methods he knew she was much improved from what she had been.

"I don't know if today is such a good idea after all. If it's true about Ajax then we might need to reconsider our staffing placement. And no offense," Gunhee looked at Changkyun as he spoke trying to get his point across to the others with his eyes alone. "but you don't really know how anything works here yet."

Changkyun nodded because he knew where Gunhee was coming from and he could understand where the concern came from. There wasn't a lot of reason to trust him yet. Despite the fact everything seemed to be homey and cozy the last few days there was also the fact that they were a gang. And he had inadvertently admitted knowing a very prominent gang leader, a leader of a rival gang. Who was going to be visiting the building whose security he would be in charge of. If they didn't play their cards carefully he would have been more concerned for their safety than he was already. 

"I don't think it will be a problem for me to learn what I am required to do." Just because he understood didn't mean he was going to take it lying down though. "As you've said it's a 'rumor' that Ajax is coming, meaning it could be someone else. Even if it isn't, I still can't sit idly and do nothing. We have to prepare no matter who is coming and I will learn to do what I was hired to do."

Yoon blinked at the instant reaction around the room, his own included. There had been force and power behind those last words. It hadn't been a threat, just a mere statement but the power behind the words was compelling even him to obey to them. Though it hadn't quite been requested, it was obvious that Changkyun wanted their understanding that he was going to do his job. That they wouldn't be able stop him from attempting to do so. Yoon watched as Hyunwoo, the alpha of their youth division swallowed dryly. He realized that had that been a request, no an order, no one in the room would have been able to decline it.

"You make a good point." Hyunwoo nodded slowly clearing his throat. He'd known that Changkyun had potential but the press of his will was stronger than he'd expected. Probably much stronger than even the alpha had thought it would be. In seconds it had everyone in the room snapping to attention. A feat he'd only managed himself with the full force of his will pressing down on them, as Jun and Yoon were not ones to listen to authority. Which was why he didn't lead with his force of will unless required. 

"For now we should operate under the assumption Ajax is coming but act in such a way that it could be anyone. The precautions we would take for him versus someone else can't be that different." Hyunwoo spared a glance at Jun, her lips were tight but she was nodding and that was good enough. The statement wasn't entirely true but it wasn't entirely false. With almost anyone else they knew what to prepare for and this felt more like shooting in the dark.

"I've already arranged a meeting time for all of us. I'll just take it upon myself to find out the accuracy of the rumors. Hopefully I'll have an answer by then." Hyunwoo sighed internally at that. Even in his position most business matters were a need to know basis. And more often than not the main office felt he didn't need to know until last minute. He sometimes felt that the only reason he had the position was Hoseok refused it. "If you couldn't find anything on the street then I'll just have to go through the correct channels."

Gunhee nodded at that and noticed the rest of the members nodding as well including Changkyun. The rumor had been around for awhile and it was possible that it was inaccurate. After all the original rumor that started months and months ago involved a different gang and region. And rumors always ran rampant when they started hiring. Though there was more solidity in the rumors surrounding Ajax then there had been any other name mentioned.

The sad fact was that they were rarely in a position to know which rumor was rooted in truth. Finding out often involved finding out on the street, buying the information as if it were from a rival gang instead of their own. This time was different though there was no information once Ajax became involved.

While going to the company was the last thing any of them ever did, as it usually got the same results, this time there wasn't another option. Gunhee only hoped that whoever Hyunwoo went to was going to give him answers as the beta surely wasn't. He'd asked her before coming back yesterday if the rumors were true. In answer she'd simply looked through him with a sadistic smirk he'd come to loathe. It told him that whoever was coming was either going to be Ajax or someone equally powerful and that it was ‘above his pay grade’ to know.

Their building only managed a small drug ring, a brothel, and several ‘small’ clients. To the company, other than Jun and Yoon, they were expendable. The building only a breeding ground to raise the future in. Gunhee knew who the company had their eyes on but he also knew it wasn't for their business skills at the level they were at now. Managing this building was to the company a stepping stone they'd all have to surpass to actually get anywhere in the gang. Save Jun and Yoon who had only been placed with them due to the pack's general discomfort in their proximity.

Gunhee forced himself not to think about it anymore as he joined in the conversation around him. He could think about the company and its goals for them later. For now none of them were going anywhere and Changkyun was right. No matter who was coming they needed to be prepared on both security and business levels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts always appreciated. Believe it or not we'll be speeding up soon. It's weird to think about honestly since we're only this far in and yet this many chapters. I'll work hard though so the quality lasts.


	29. Twenty-ninth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be proud of me this time while re-reading I took notes! Because I realized we're like a hop skip away from this baby being six months. Honestly feels like I started it yesterday...
> 
> I'm not done re~reading though. I'm only on like chapter 12...I figured two weeks was a long stretch with no update. And I already confirmed what I was looking for to begin with. So we should be back on schedule I feel guilty taking us off it.
> 
> I think I mentioned this before but Changkyun's job will remain vague. For reasons. Probably forever actually because well... you'll see.
> 
> Edited

Changkyun watched as the most of the members made their way to the hall towards the elevator and down to their own floors. Their eyes were on him as they bid him a good day and gave him strained smiles. He knew they weren't thrilled with his decision or the one he'd pushed them to make. Of course they'd also had to admit it was the right one. 

It wasn't until he realized that only Minhyuk was left, as his office hours differed, that Jun and Yoon hadn't moved from the table instead watching him carefully. Something that he didn't need experience to know meant they were contemplating something about him and had been for a while. He didn't move though already dressed and ready for the day only awaiting their orders. It hadn't slipped his notice that this was well past the time they usually slipped off for the day as Minhyuk had already returned to his room.

Jun was the one to speak first her words soft and her body language closed. "You do know what we do for the company?" It came across as a question but it might as well have been a statement with the way her eyes were cutting through him. He only nodded though knowing that the words weren't needed. "We won't be asking you to do the same." He didn't comment knowing that was a very open statement in this type of business. 

"I'm sure Gunhee outlined your job position to you." When he nodded the older wolves exchanged a look before she went on. "You can disregard all of that," The smile she was gave him as she continued would have left a weaker man running for cover he was sure.

But he found he could only smirk, he'd thought that the job outline was a little too simply put for the pair. A little too straightforward, more clean cut than he could ever see either of them being. Not in the ruthless business they found themselves in and enjoying. Though he also knew that his job would be more business side oriented than theirs, less murder in the dark and more paperwork slid into the light. He was alright with that as he wasn't quite as comfortable with bloodshed as he knew the older wolves to be. 

He found his thoughts shifting away from the information Jun was giving him for just a moment when Minhyuk emerged from his room. He couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting away as the blonde smiled at them, wide and bright. He was certain it was the most sincere smile he'd seen from Minhyuk yet. He found himself smiling back softly, taking in the blonde’s scent while Jun paused, still mid explanation. He could almost feel her smiling at him too as he registered the words thrown their way.

"I'm going down to the office now." Minhyuk said as he started towards the door. It felt like his smile was more natural than it had in a few days as the trio at the table turned to look at him. He was willing to admit, at least to himself, it had been a little unsettling to have the mated pair still sitting at the table even when clean up had begun. As normally by that time they had already slipped off to handle their jobs around the building before taking off to do those that required more of a ‘delicate’ approach.

He could only sniff at the thought of what was done in the shadows, what had to be done in the shadows. It wasn't that he didn't know, wasn't even that he hadn't done his own share of deals in the dark, it was that he didn't want to know anymore. He would never pretend to be innocent but he wasn't going to pretend, even to himself, that he was suited for that life. 

There were days when he questioned if he was even suited for the life he was living behind his desk. Dealing with clients whose rap sheets would be as long as the building was tall if they were to be charged for just the crimes he was aware of. Not that crime bothered him, not crimes he committed himself anyway, it was their mate he was worried about and what crimes he might be caught for.

As he slipped into the elevator some of his uneasiness slipped away as he recalled the softened edges of Jun's eyes and Yoon's less than standoffish attitude. Both occurring when they so much as looked at Changkyun. Though his nose and concern was still focused on the scent of the brunette, he knew that this life was the only one any of them had ever known. In the last few days he'd noticed the way that Changkyun carried himself and it told him that the short brunette was accustomed to the life already. Had probably already committed worse crimes than those he was concerned about. 

He wanted to allow himself to think otherwise, burying his head in the sand as he knew Jooheon was trying to do. To see their mate as innocent and clean. But he couldn't, because he knew it wasn't true. There was no denying the fact that their mate was just as monstrous as the rest of them. He found himself chuckling at that thought. They are werewolves and that meant to humans, no matter what life they led, they'd be monsters.

He pushed those thoughts away. All wolves dealt with the duality differently and thinking about it now wasn't going to do anything. Changkyun had wanted the job, even if he could feel their mate’s nervousness in the back of his mind at the thought of starting it. The emotion was paired with the apprehension of the others with his own swirling alongside theirs. Making for an unsettled feeling churning in his stomach. 

As well as the feeling of over protective instinct that surged within him at that thought of their mate being surrounded by other wolves. Roaming the building and exposed, he knew there was no need to be concerned. He at least knew where their mate was, and where he would be. Easily tracked by his scent, distinctive and alluring, even among the flood of worker's scents that filled their building during the day. Their mate was still in the building and more importantly he knew their mate was safe. Even if he was more than slightly bothered by the fact that Changkyun wasn't with one of his mates, he trusted the mated pair.

Jun and Yoon weren't the same as they had once been. They could be trusted, they'd sworn by it, something they'd never done before. He would have been more concerned if Changkyun were with anyone else at the moment with Ajax's rumored visit. As it was he knew the mated pair were the only ones that would stand a chance against the hounds of Infinite Bite. He'd met one of them once in passing but he hadn't known them then. It had been before they had joined the gang but even so it was an experience that had left him with chills down his spine.

That had been before he met Jun and Yoon, before he'd been old enough to join the gang. But after meeting the mated pair the experience had then changed from the most terrifying, to one of the most terrifying experiences he'd had with another wolf. Thankfully though like their own hounds those of Infinite Bite were not alpha material. They were just strong in both will and might. A deadly combination to weaker wolves, a lethal combination to humans. A combination he was starting to think their mate was a match for. 

He shook his thoughts away. Now wasn't the time. Instead he forced himself focusing on the task at hand, which was getting ready for the long day at work. His employees were filtering in now and several of had already asked him about the still lingering scent of the moon around the office. 

As he shuffled the papers on his desk around he knew that the line from before wasn't going to work anymore. With Changkyun now officially starting his work in the building he wouldn't be able to tell them they were wrong. Unlike some of the other workers in the building his own staff had not met Changkyun. And as a whole they'd been able to play off the scent as a new cologne of sorts mixed with their new dorm mate's scent. It hadn't sold well but it was better than admitting that his mate, practically the entire leadership's mate, was indeed in the building and unaware of his status. 

Vaguely he wondered what they were going to do to stem the tide of questions that kept recurring. Their first lie was falling apart thanks to their scents taking on more of Changkyun's scent than expected so soon. It couldn't pass as a cologne anymore but they'd yet to come up with something better to say.

He found himself snorting at the idea that Hyunwoo would say anything more about it. Most likely their leader would give the askers a blank stare until they went away. While Hoseok would likely holed himself up in the office until they stopped asking. Both of them were fairly good at the silent treatment when they wanted to be. As well as professional enough with their employees that the topic would be dropped. Not because they weren't curious but their employees had enough respect to stop asking. 

He imagined that Hyungwon might be able to pull off the same. Or pull out a sympathy card that would have the workers questioning if they'd done something wrong. While Kihyun was most likely to pull a big enough pout the females would enforce a rule of silence just to ensure he’d continue talking to them. And Jooheon was ever the office absentee, instead running around with clients instead of workers. Most of their clientele wouldn't have the nerve to ask and neither would his workers once he was in office.

Minhyuk smiled to himself at his own imaginings, while they each suited the members they weren't likely to happen. He could smell the lingering curiosity after his vague answers, whispers didn't escape his ears. But none of them said anything more than the original lie they'd concocted. He tried not to worry about what a worker might say, might do if they saw Changkyun as their mate. 

It wasn't as if everyone working in the office was affiliated with it's darker underbelly but there were enough of them to be wary. Enough of them to instill the desire to keep a weakness hidden. Just thinking about it had his protective feelings worrying a hole into his stomach as he smelled their mate moving around the dorm. It was harder to do though with as a many scents in the building as there were now and his own thoughts distracting him. It required focus, which he should be applying to his work and he had to force himself to do so.

By the time the rest of the members of his staff had shown up he'd decided to still not say anything. If they asked him about the stronger scent of 'moon' around him then he'd just let them think what they wanted. Soon enough Changkyun would be roaming the building and there would be no question who the scent belonged to. 

The blonde found himself smiling widely at that thought, a warm feeling settling over him at the thought of saying Changkyun was theirs aloud. It left him shaking his head and frowning. A new knot of feelings building in his chest that he'd deal with later, after he didn't have to worry about these projects.

Minhyuk found himself pleased as the day started to wear on and his employees didn't ask. Instead focusing on their latest project for which he was grateful as the deadline was coming up quickly. And there were still two other huge projects looming. It made the hours pass faster as he buried himself in work only occasionally distracted by the scent of his mate floating past. Drifting from the elevator while Changkyun was shown the areas that only Jun and Yoon were privy to. The areas his mate would now be taking over dangerous or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this reads weird anywhere. I may or may not have spliced two parts together...
> 
> I said we'd pick up the pace but...the story told me no...Even so we're roughly at the middle/third range. Though soon there should be more action...I make no promises because as soon as I do it ends up wrong.


	30. Thirtieth-Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize these chapters might be boring. I apologize but Rome wasn't built in a day. And honestly this plotline blew up again. Though I started this story for the ship it seems to want to take a backseat to the plot most of the time.
> 
> Edited

Huyngwon knew the moment that Changkyun had officially started his rounds around the building. He had known the moment their mate had left the dorm from the shift in Minhyuk's emotions. Even though his own nose wasn't quite as good as Minhyuk's, or even as good as Hyunwoo's, he was easily able to feel the subtle nuances of the other's emotions through their link. Each of them distinguishable and unique while still flowing together. And from them there had been several spikes of worry correlating to a subtle, hardly noticeable shift of their mate's scent. 

Well what little he could make out of it as it muddled it's way to him through the confined scents of their workers. While Changkyun's scent was distinct amidst humans it was not so much among other wolves, at least to his nose. He wasn't sure what difference it might make if to him Changkyun smelled like the moon, as Gunhee said he did. It probably wouldn't have mattered much though as tracking was not something his nose was good for.

Hyungwon was grateful that at least he could track their mate by his feelings through the building. Right now Changkyun's feelings were shifting through the stages of a hunt, an underlying protectiveness at the core. Through the link it was easy enough to feel the short brunette interacting with a wolf on the seventeenth floor. As well as Jooheon and the others keeping tabs on the interaction even as the redhead was trying to tell himself that he wasn't. 

Hyungwon knew that Jooheon could only fool himself into thinking that he wasn't pleased to have their mate nearby for so long. As he could feel the obvious approval of the youngest’s proximity. Yet the redhead remained calm even as his own hackles were raised over how uncomfortable the wolf was starting to make Changkyun feel the longer they talked. 

Even though he was aware the discomfort was a case of first day jitters the feeling still sat ill on his stomach. When one such exchange ended and another began, it had his stomach tying in knots the longer they went on. They were of course necessary introductions or Jun and Yoon wouldn't have their mate making them. Knowing didn't help the unease any. 

The wolves themselves were most likely the head secretary and account lead and any other staff that Jooheon used in his stead in the official office. All while he worked from the dorm or was out with clients. Hyungwon had never paid much attention to the workers on the other's floors. And in the case of the seventeenth floor it was more common for them to be in the office than Jooheon to begin with.

More than once through the years he'd found himself wondering why Jooheon disliked working in his office. Since he was capable of doing so. After all the redhead was in his office now, plugging away he was sure after the client meeting he'd had yesterday. 

From what he knew of the younger’s accounts it was that he had fewer and more discerning clients. The type of clients that never stepped foot in their building if they could reasonably avoid it. Then if they did show up they constantly complained about the smell of lower wolves their whole stay. To be entirely honest Hyungwon wasn't sure how Jooheon even dealt with his clients, let alone finding the willpower to not sleep the day away while working in the dorm. 

His own clients weren't nearly as bothersome or demanding. They required few meetings and less accountability. He found himself smiling softly at that thought and it's irony. His office door was closed but he could smell one of his client's wolves outside it, one that he worked closely with.

While his clients didn't require that he meet them frequently there were meetings in which he was required to participate and provide the goods. They were also apt to send errand runners and go betweens so their faces wouldn't be seen as much. The wolf waiting on him to acknowledge his presence was one of the latter. Which meant despite his desire to continue tracking Changkyun through the building the luxury was no longer afforded. 

This particular werewolf only came when there was strict or urgent business. Though Hyungwon could tell from the subtle scent of sweaty palms that it was assuredly both. Which meant that a different kind of business deal was going to be needed than usual. For once he was looking forward to the promise of violence that offered. Yet when he beckoned the wolf in with a familiar greeting, listening to his clients wishes he found himself with a headache more than the violent outlet he'd been looking for.

After entering the wolf began blabbering on about numbers, deals, and shady characters as well as police involvement. Hyungwon had trouble focusing on it. Changkyun had finally made his way to Jooheon's office. And for some reason he couldn't fathom, the redhead was trying and failing to act less pleased than he was to see their mate. All the while the wolf before him still kept talking about matters that concerned their street runners more than it did him. 

Which meant he'd have to call Hyunwoo and Hoseok into this one, as if they didn't already have enough on their plates with Ajax. Though he wasn't about to say that out loud. His clients were at least good clients, even if they were currently demanding more of them than their contract offered. Which explained the sweaty palms and nervous tick that the wolf only displayed when he knew he was pushing it. Hyungwon was going to let him finish though because it allowed him to keep track of Changkyun who was now making his way down a floor.

Unlike on the seventeenth floor their mate wasted no time making his way into Hyunwoo's office. And unlike Jooheon, Hyunwoo didn't hide his pleasure at seeing their mate. It put a soft smile on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed by the wolf he was talking to but he could remedy that later. He'd always liked this wolf but the more he prattled on the more boring he became. While it was fun to toy with him a little, he was eventually going to have to cut him off at the knees. 

Things with Changkyun were important. More important than any of them were currently wanting to fess up to, but so was business. And unlike Changkyun who had yet to make it past the sixteenth floor, this unresolved problem was staring him in the face.

When the wolf finally lulled himself into a stand still unable to move on without his input Hyungwon smiled wider. He was the head of his department but he was not always the one to make the decisions. If this had been presented to another of his decision making staff the client might have been a little more satisfied with their results. As it stood this wolf was going home with bad news. 

Propping his chin up on his hands he waited until their eyes met and the color drained from the wolf’s face. If he'd been paying attention he might have noticed the subtle signs of Hyungwon’s growing ire. Yet as with many of the runners that the client sent they didn't send them because they were experienced. But he wasn't about to disturb Jun or Yoon to have this one dealt with and he was in too good a mood to take care of it himself. 

After all that meant all the clean up involved, a lot of cameras cleansed, cleaners called, and more effort than it was worth. Not worth it when he could just send a message the old fashioned way. If his clients decided to kill the messenger that was on them.

And once the wolf was sent away, with its tail between its legs and a long message of reprisals if his clients tried that again, Hyungwon was free to track their mate again. This time he was pleasantly surprised to find that Changkyun was making his way down to his own floor. Which meant he'd be stopping in soon to check on things and get a feel for his office and workers. 

At that thought he had to resist the urge to see to the files that were stacked in one of the chairs by the shelf. Their current home instead of on the shelf itself. As well as the urge to fix the crooked nature of his office where nothing was quite aligned. It was because he often bumped into things in the mornings when he was too tired to pay enough attention. 

So much so one of his staff had suggested he just move the objects at angles. That way when he was too sleepy to watch where he was going he was less likely to run into them. He'd thought the idea stupid but one day he'd come into his office and the furniture had been moved for him. The fact that it worked had almost as much to do with it staying this way as much as he wasn't about to put in the effort to move it back.

Still knowing their mate was coming made the urge to realign his office harder to resist than it had been before. The underlying need to impress. He knew meant that it was only a matter of time before he, they would genuinely want to impress their mate with more than the fancy lunches or dinners. To show off with more than throwing money around, to actually impress Changkyun because it wasn't just their instincts driving them to do so. He also knew it was only a matter of time before the others admitted to themselves what they were feeling. 

Their mate fit with them in a way that few others ever had. Sure Gunhee and the their mated pair fit well with them but it wasn't quite the same. It didn't make them feel whole in a way that was beyond words, that had nothing to do with their scents meshing perfectly to make a completed picture. It had to do with the way they balanced each other out. It helped though that Changkyun was easy to like and tried in his own way to fit as well as he could in any situation.

Hyungwon found himself pulled from his thoughts when Changkyun's scent entered his floor. He could already hears the whispers of his employees, they'd asked about his scent multiple times and not just to him but to the other high level staff. While the staff had stayed silent their eyes that followed him were knowing. They'd surely heard from the grapevine of the main pack what Changkyun was. 

Most likely from someone that had been there. It didn't matter how they knew. It mattered that they had the respect to keep their mouths shut. Or the rightful fear of what might find them in a dark alley if they weren't careful. 

As it was increasingly obvious that Jun had a soft spot for her dorm mates. Though she'd calmed down in recent years there were very few who were willing to cross paths with her, especially not over something so minor. At least that was the case in his department he couldn't speak for the others. Though he knew of at least three of his employees that had seen what Jun was capable of first hand.

Still employees were want to talk and they were. Their voices indistinguishable to those that didn't work with them every day but Hyungwon did and he could make out the rumors. The lie they'd come up with didn't last as long as they'd hoped. Unable to stand up to the way Changkyun's scent had started to cling to them more heavily since his second day with them. 

They weren't sure that it meant anything. There wasn't enough knowledge on imprinting to give them any hints that it was abnormal. It just meant they would either have to come up with a better lie or come clean. He was hoping for a better lie if he were honest with himself. 

Tentative feelings aside none of them were ready to present them or the situation to their mate yet. Because he wasn't sure they would survive being rejected, and in the back of his mind a pain lingered that told him surviving it once had already almost been too much.

"Hyungwon..." It was his receptionist this time that knocked on his door. Something that only happened when the visitor was someone she personally didn't recognize. He didn't need her to announce who his guest was this time, but he let her do her job anyway. "Jun and Yoon are here to see you with a Changkyun." Her voice was timid and he smiled as he thought about Jun towering over his receptionist even more than he did. 

It was an amusing thought but he didn't let that slip in his voice as he called them in. Instead he made himself look important as he sent out the message about their meeting schedule options to Hoseok. There was already a meeting about Ajax between them as heads of the building. There would also need to be one with their less advertised staff leaders in their street crews.

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too widely when his office was suddenly filled with Changkyun's scent. Their mate's appraising brown eyes taking everything in with a level of observation he'd been expecting. Changkyun didn't sit though when he offered him a seat but Jun took it crossing her long legs. 

For the next twenty minutes he spent his time explaining the ins and outs of his part of the company. It felt like their mate was hanging on every word as his eye scanned the room, Hyungwon noticed they were attempting not to land on him much. When they did though there was a softness in them that made something inside him warm. He wouldn't let that show even if Jun was raising a knowing eyebrow at him. Changkyun's expression didn't change much staying in strictly business mode save the few times their eyes met. 

Hyungwon wondered if this was why Jooheon had tried to act less pleased to see their mate than he was. Hyungwon pushed the thought aside as he saw the three out of his office. Their mate sparing him a small, sincere smile as he closed the door behind him and headed through the floor.

Then it was back to business for him as well. Back to arranging with Hyunwoo and Hoseok, the when and where to meet for the meeting with their street leaders. Their own meeting was set for lunch time, taking a long lunch was the privilege of the bosses even if it was something they tried not to do. Of course unless it was required for business. Ajax was definitely a business matter that required their attention. 

It wasn't easy finding a time and place outside of the main office's view, their own building already out of the running. As well as certain leaders in their own sub units that could not be trusted. Hyungwon spent the rest of the afternoon messaging the others about who to include as he sent out word. His own client workload significantly less now. What with the messenger on his way back with the unfavorable news that he wouldn't budge without incentives. The kind that only bloody money could provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have upped the rating for upcoming chapters. There is violence in the near future. I don't guarantee I'm good at it but it's coming. I don't think there are anymore tags to add at this point but I'll update them as needed as well.


	31. Thirty-first Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still shocked at the number every time I type the chapter in.
> 
> Also I never finished re-reading. At this point though I probably won't unless I'm editing.
> 
> Sorry I'm a bit late.
> 
> Edited.

Hyunwoo scanned the file in his hands nervously as he watched the caterer place food on the table. They were currently in one of the smaller board rooms on the fourteenth floor waiting on everyone else. Beside him Hoseok was arranging the files they'd compiled to hand out to everyone else. They would be arriving shortly but Hyunwoo was more nervous than he usually was when he conducted board meetings. 

He was sure Hoseok could tell from the calming wave that he felt from the other. It was as nice as it was disconcerting. It just meant that all of them could feel his emotions running away with him. This time he couldn't really blame himself as even his official channels had been about as useful as the unofficial channels so far. Sticking his neck out was uncomfortable enough, sticking his neck out for nothing was even worse. Though he refused to let his thoughts linger there, information was out there they just needed to find it.

He knew their mate had information, though from the feel of the memories the information was old. Useful, but only as far as confirming Ajax's character not his definite arrival at their building. Though Jun and Yoon, as well as the human security head, had assured him that all measures would be taken it was hard to believe.

The little knowledge that was known about Ajax himself was easily buried in the information and rap list of his hounds. Though Hyunwoo felt confident that if pitted against either Jun or Yoon alone Ajax's hounds weren't likely to come out alive. But he didn't want to take that risk either. It was a gamble he'd rather not be pressed into. Though from the sounds of it their rap sheets were the least of their problems when it came to the hounds. 

They were a friendly sort if you were other creatures after all, namely vampires and a few other lowlifes that Hyunwoo wanted nothing to do with. The kinds of creatures that would require more than their current security measures could withstand. Though he hoped that having allowed Gunhee to place Changkyun where he did might help with that.

He was drawn from his thoughts when the door opened and Hyungwon came in followed by Jooheon. Their faces were grim as they took seats and started skimming the files handed to them. He knew the information in them without looking at this point so he said nothing as they read, eyebrows raised. He wasn’t surprised by their reaction as most of the information on the first few pages involved the very colorful and long arrest history of Ajax’s hounds. What was and wasn’t public knowledge. 

It had been the only thing his contacts had been useful for in this. There was still hope in finding out something more when they set their crews on the task instead of just Joon and Yoon. As much information as the pair could gather on their own it was still one venue they hadn’t taken full advantage of. 

It wouldn’t give them an answer about if Ajax was coming like they wanted. But it would certainly give them more insight to his character than what they’d gotten so far. Though rumor was always a double edged sword and they’d heard plenty of rumors about Infinite Bite before.

With that thought in mind he picked up his own packet of papers shuffling them along with his thoughts. Hyungwon had already worked out a time to meet the heads of their street crews and it was still up to him to select a definite location. They’d discussed a few but it wasn’t set in stone yet as he couldn’t be sure that the place was safe until he conferred with Jun, who kept an eye on their most used locations. 

When Minhyuk, Gunhee, and Kihyun walked in together a few minutes later he finally reclaimed his seat at the head of the table. He could feel a little sweat growing on the back of his neck. This was far from his first security meeting and so very far from the first time he’d sat down and discussed business with the members. Still it would be his first time conducting a meeting with their mate there. And the need to impress him had only grown stronger as the hours pressed together, squeezing their way to this moment. 

Yet the moment Changkyun entered with Jun and Yoon, just a few minutes before the meeting was set to start, Hyunwoo found himself suddenly calm. It was the same calm that always came over him before meetings that he knew were important. He found himself watching as Changkyun shifted the papers around, skimming the contents his expression never changing. 

In that moment he allowed himself to take in the scent of their mate mixing with their own. It was different, it was stronger and there was something to it that he couldn’t put a name to but he could see the same thought on the member’s faces as he looked around the room. Minhyuk was sniffing the air subtly his eyes glued to the table to not give his action away. But his feelings and thoughts were transparent. There was no more time to think about it though as Changkyun lowered the papers, Yoon to his left nodding towards the clock while Gunhee cleared his throat. 

Pushing all other thoughts aside Hyunwoo stood up as was customary at the beginning of meetings, even lunch meetings. A meeting was a meeting after all he told himself, all eyes turned towards him and he motioned over the table with a half smile. “Help yourselves to the food while we discuss.” He started but noticed that no one moved, he hadn’t really expected them to. 

“As you can see most of the information that we were able to obtain involves two individuals, collectively known as The Biters by the police. Both of whom have an extensive rap sheet from before they joined Infinite Bite. As well as several thrown out cases after their joining. We know them better as Im Mal Rae and Im Mal Rak the left and right hands of Ajax.” He paused just long enough for the names to sink in. Before he went on his voice steady as he summed up the information.

“There are several unconfirmed rumors that they are friendly to other monsters. With the rumors centering around vampires and other such creatures.” Hyunwoo held back his sneer at that thought as he paused to hold up the papers they'd printed out. Vampires had never been a favorite of his, they were even less so after their mate's ordeal with them. “I also managed to dig up a little information about Ajax himself.” 

No one responded having already skimmed the paperwork and so he allowed himself to sigh as he reclaimed his seat. “I was able to confirm the beta is coming, I was not able to confirm if it will be Ajax coming with her. Though it is likely from the direction of the information I was able to obtain about the company's expansion. Both his and ours. The information I was able to obtain about Ajax’s company is a little dated as it was obtained before the company took off. After which it is safe to assume Ajax issued several standing gag orders and spread plenty of hush money around.” 

Hyunwoo placed the paperwork back down on the table folding his hands over it, eyes scanning everyone at the table swiftly. “From the new information it looks like we are not expanding close to his company but our companies are expanding north. What are your thoughts?” He finally asked after a long moment of everyone staring at the findings. He felt more official now than he had in the last meeting he'd held as Changkyun looked up to study him.

When no one spoke Hoseok shook his head clear and looked at Jooheon. He knew the redhead knew more than he'd said the night before. He didn't want to pry if he didn't have to so instead he gave him a pointed look. Before loudly opening the packet of papers to the information he found most concerning. 

“I think it's likely that Ajax will be coming with the movement to the north and this trend of sales. It's the logical decision to go in jointly with a larger and more stable company. Our company is the only one that fits as our standing, if not our reach, is very high in the north.” Hoseok noted the nods that followed his words.

He reached for the food serving himself as he went on. “It concerns me though that despite our standing in the north we haven't tried to move in that direction. And from what I remember it was because Ajax had his eyes on the north and our alpha was not willing to work with him. So what changed?” 

Another short silence followed Hoseok’s words and at this point it was obvious they had more questions than answers. Jooheon sighed and followed Hoseok’s example and started serving himself as he looked at a page of charges. They fit well with the memories he held of a body strewn around a cluttered apartment, little pieces of flesh and fur everywhere as if they had rained down. Those had been the only thing left of her, bloodless and raw bits. 

Thinking about it the only reason he could even hold his appetite was that he was a wolf. Not to mention he'd committed his own share of messy crimes. But he didn't eat instead he glanced at their mate who had yet to serve himself. Instead Jun was standing preparing food that to everyone's surprise was placed before him. They didn't comment though as she began to serve herself and her mate next. 

Jooheon swallowed the mixed feelings he, they all, had about it and thought about what he'd do if he found Changkyun in that same state. His stomach turned and he found the courage to share his own story just as their mate had. The feeling of comfort slipping down his spine from Hoseok and Hyungwon who had felt his distress first. 

“I think what changed is that the threat that Ajax posed was greater the further away he was. From what Ami, the member of Infinite Bite I'd once dated, told me about Ajax he didn't have a goal in mind when he started the gang. He had his eyes on the north since the beginning for some reason but no aim or plan of action to get there.” He found himself staring at his food as he went on. Part of him felt guilty for mentioning someone he'd been with in front of their mate. Another part of him felt relieved at the sudden pique of curiosity from their mate and the slight tinge of jealousy. 

He forced himself to continue past his feelings as this was important information now. “It wasn't long after she'd told me that Ajax had been making advances at her and every other female wolf that joined. She told me she'd learned this while he was trying to win her over. She had thought it was laughable, I did too at the time.” Jooheon swallowed again looking away from the food even as everyone else started serving themselves. 

“Mal Rae and Mal Rak hadn't joined the gang at that time. There were rumors circulating about a pair of rampaging wolves with no alliance at the time. We'd just formed the youth division a few years earlier, so I naturally assumed it was Jun and Yoon who had been moved from the home office acting out.” He shook his head a lot of those rumors had indeed been about their mated pair, just not all of them. 

“It wasn't them, but I only found out after learning the hard way.” Jooheon sighed looking over at Jun whose eyebrow was quirked, beside her Yoon was smirking. They knew the rumors that spread about them back in the day. One look and he could tell they were interested in rehashing them for their own amusement. He wasn't going to give them that this time. Instead he shifted his gaze again staring at the words on the page that had become a meaningless jumble. 

“Ami was made an example of. Her body was drained after she'd turned and the only parts of her that remained were pieces strewn about her apartment.” He swallowed thickly thinking about the scene, the sounds of food being served had stopped but there were also no sounds of eating. There was a warm feeling slipping down his spine again and he could feel eyes on him. He forced the rest of his thoughts out. “That's really all I know about Ajax. But I'm certain if we're heading north he's going to try and hitch a ride with us. The north’s policies are after all, much stricter, more demanding, and more policed.” 

Nods were heard around the room from the subtle shift of collars and Hyunwoo found himself joining in with them. These arguments were good points and in line with his own thoughts and the conclusion Hoseok and he had together. “I agree. And if you turn to the last page you'll see the information we have on Ajax ourselves. It's limited,” He resisted the urge to cough at that because it felt more like an understatement. Despite the gang leader’s status as CEO of his company he had very little public image. Instead opting to use a spokesperson and keep his personal life private.

To the general public it seemed odd but it wasn't uncommon. Hyunwoo knew better. “The few things we know are all public knowledge. That he's roughly in his late thirties but his wolf age is likely much older. His name is recorded as Ajax but it's likely not his given name, and he doesn't have much of a reputation in the commercial circles. His clients that have complained before dropped all complaints after personal visits or were leaned on until they did so. He has a little personal leeway with the local police but not nearly on the same level as we do. That isn't the same case with local businesses.”

Nods sounded around the table again this time followed by the sounds of chopsticks. Changkyun was nodding along with them that information was correct. Everything said so far a correct conclusion, but he knew there were important things missing. The allegations of a vampire alliance for one, something he knew to be less speculation and more fact. Though his own information about Dongjin, about Ajax, was limited, biased, and very old. 

Older even than Jooheon's story, that if only for a moment had upset him beyond reason to hear. A pang of jealousy tinting his opinion in that moment, jealousy that had since passed. He waited as the silence that followed Jooheon's admission and Hyunwoo’s information filled heavily with unspoken concern. Though soon the sounds of eating began to overlap with it. He could feel the unease of ill preparation underlining the action. 

He wasn't going to allow that. He wasn't going to allow them to be under prepared. He knew what made Ajax tick, even all these years later he'd never been able to forget. Learning it had been traumatic, scarring, and had started his life on the run. If he was running from who Dongjin had become or who he could have been he'd never stopped to think about. Instead he'd kept running. This time, for the second time, running hadn't crossed his mind. 

He knew there was nowhere left to run to if he were to lose the six scents that swirled around his own, whose owner’s resided in this room. The owners of these scents, to him already had worth beyond measure and the comfort they offered to be found nowhere else. He wouldn't allow Dongjin to take something else away from him. “I am positive it's Ajax coming after hearing what you've said,” He started slowly not looking at anyone. “He's always been obsessed with the north. Back when I knew him Ajax wasn't the name he went by.” He swallowed thickly he hadn't thought it would be this hard to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm hungry for your thoughts good or bad. I'm pretty sure I've never turned away from constructive criticism.


	32. Thirty-second Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not the writing is on the wall for this fic. I won't give a chapter number of what's left, we all know even I don't know. But the story is coming to it's end. Elements lining up. Can you tell where we're going?
> 
> Ah this didn't turn out as violent as I thought. But there will be violence. I tend to tag well in advance so you can drop out if you're not that invested. Just know it is coming.
> 
> Edited.

Looking at the faces around the table Changkyun had to steele his nerves and remind himself that he wanted to share this information. That he was willing to make himself vulnerable and not hide anything. There was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he'd never be able to hide anything from this group to begin with. Still though, it didn't make it any easier as he felt the curiosity around the room heighten, all eyes landing on him. No one spoke instead they waited. He wasn’t sure if that was worse or not as he took another deep breath and prepared himself to bare his soul for the second time. 

“I met Ajax after I lost my parents,” Changkyun swallowed the thoughts that wanted to surface about his parents, the thoughts that haunted his dreams. The guilt that he still carried to this day over their deaths. No one made a sound but he felt something warm envelop him, just like it had that first night. “He picked me up while I was fleeing the city. Back then he was just like any other wolf, or I’d thought so anyway. He was going by his name and not an alias then. When I met him he was Dongjin.” He thought about the accepting smile Dongjin had flashed him all those years ago. 

It was the first one he’d ever seen from a wolf that wasn’t his parents. He’d known there was a reason his parents had sheltered him, it still made him wonder if that was ultimately what held led them to their fate. “Back then he hadn’t thought of starting a gang. At least that I knew of, I was young,” He paused a moment looking down at his hands wrapped tightly around the paperwork that had been printed off. The words on it were running together like his thoughts. 

Beside him he could feel Jun stiffening, listening intently while the others shifted around the room. He knew they thought he was young now, still unturned and inexperienced in the ways of the werewolf. They weren’t entirely wrong but they weren’t entirely right either. Dongjin had seen he learned some of their culture. At least the perverted parts he wanted him to learn that would keep him locked by his side. 

That had been a lesson he learned the hard way. “At first being with Dongjin was nice. He was the first wolf I’d ever interacted with outside of my parents.” He didn’t look up even though he could feel the concern around the room. He’d expected as much, most wolves needed packs. He hadn’t been that different in that thinking back then when he’d joined Dongjin. That was probably what made it so easy for the older wolf to keep him trapped. 

“Dongjin taught me how to live like a wolf.” Changkyun found himself faltering again because he knew now that wasn’t true. Still it was hard to put into words. Even knowing what he knew now, he was still grateful for the things he had learned. Grateful for the life lessons and the strength that he walked, ran, away with. Of the many things that being with Dongjin had taught him he’d used them all at least once in his long career of running away. 

“I was only ten when my parents were killed by a hunter. I stayed with Dongjin and the pack he belonged to for two years, it might have been longer. I never felt like I belonged with them but I had nowhere else to go.” He paused a moment glancing up to see that there were no judging faces around the table like he thought there might be. It was unusual to stay that long in a pack that wasn’t yours but it hadn’t been the pack that had kept him.

“It wasn’t long after Dongjin picked me up that he started to change.” Quietly he smoothed the paperwork back out onto the table, he could feel the tension at the shift of his story. This was the part they wanted to know most. He understood that but it was the hardest to talk about it. Because it was around that time he’d first heard he was like the moon, he hadn’t hated it back then. It hadn’t meant anything back then. 

The way the other wolves sniffed at him hadn’t been registered in his childish mind or the looks he’d gotten for being cute. He’d been too caught up in trying to be like Dongjin. He hadn’t noticed what was happening in the shadows. He’d been naive. “I didn’t know, I didn’t understand when Dongjin started to change slowly that it was a bad thing.” He felt the reassuring warmth down his spine again and he felt Jun’s hand on his shoulder as he swallowed.

He knew it shouldn’t be this hard to express himself. It hadn’t been this hard regarding the vampires and the things they had done to him were worse. The scars they left on his psyche were still there, but then he supposed so were the scars that Ajax had left. Smaller and greater in number as they’d prevented him from joining a pack until Nu’bility, until now. 

“I’d heard whispering from the other pack members first about how Dongjin was always sneaking out, I knew though because I was always with him. We never went anywhere bad just to warehouses around the neighborhood. I hadn’t realized he was looking for something. I hadn’t realized he was using me as bait.” Shaking his head he thought about the whispers that first night, the first time he’d hated being referred to as the moon. The feeling of eyes watching him and being trapped. Dongjin had assured him all was fine that it was part of the thrill. 

When he didn’t continue Changkyun noticed the shifting around the room again. The curiosity hadn’t subsided but only grew. He understood it. It was hard putting the image together though with what he’d known then and what he knew now. “I’d looked at Dongjin like an older brother. I was naive for that.” He found his hands balling into fists on his knees as he refused to look up again. It would be easier to just to get it all out at once. 

“He was taking me around to warehouses that vampires frequented. I found out later that after he’d drop me off at some place to eat, paying before he left, that he was meeting them. That he was making pacts with them around the city. Learning their ways as he pretended to teach me how to survive.” As he spoke Changkyun felt the bile rise up in his stomach and closed his eyes against the images that came to mind. 

“It was around the third or fourth meeting like that when he started calling himself Ajax. I’d been with the pack for around a year then. But whenever I thought about joining he’d advise me against it. Usually saying we should just leave it behind and start our own. That was when he started making Infinite Bite.” He remembered when Dongjin had secured the house he’d run away from. 

The house he hadn’t realized he’d been sharing with other creatures of the night for months before he found out what Dongjin was doing. “We did move into our own house during that time but we never left the pack, I’m pretty sure it’s under his thumb even now. He started talking about creating a gang. I didn’t like the idea but he was the closest thing to family I felt I had left.” Changkyun shook away the feeling of warmth on his spine and steeled himself again.

“I’d been wrong. Before I ran I exclusively referred to him as Ajax and his once nice brotherly vibe was gone, replaced by the feeling of a monster. He was constantly bringing home women that never left. They faded away with the faint scent of their blood lingering around the house. I thought nothing of it for awhile. His pack wasn’t against eating a human every now and then.” It felt oddly surreal to say that aloud even as Jun’s hand still rested on his shoulder, squeezing softly as if she knew. 

Of course she knew, there was no way she wouldn’t. He tried not to think about it as he bore his eyes into his fists. It hadn’t been his choice back then, he hadn’t known any different back then. He could feel the understanding around the table, it wasn’t that uncommon for werewolves to devour a human in their long lives at least once. “What changed was that sometimes it wasn’t a human woman that he was bringing home. I didn’t realize what was going on at first.” He shook his head shaking away the terror of that night.

“I’d been kept away from anything do with the basement, which is where I assumed the bodies were kept. One day though there had been a storm that took out the power, the breakbox was downstairs. I didn’t realize that anyone was down there. I’d expected to find Ajax with a woman where I wouldn’t hear him. What I found instead was a room full of vampires, Ajax at their head, and a female werewolf strung up half turned.” He swallowed dryly at the memory of her furry legs and naked breasts, another nightmare. 

“They were surrounded by candles and unaware we’d lost power. The woman, I could tell, had been kept in that state and I saw as they skinned off parts of her flesh and ate them raw.” Changkyun felt his stomach turning again, from the shifting he heard around the table he knew he wasn’t the only one experiencing it. It was one thing to cook and eat humans, it was another to be a cannibal. “He tried to tell me that it was a ritual, that she was in on it. That it was all part of Infinite Bite’s hazing and the woman was a member. I ran away that night with nothing more than what I was wearing. I’ve been running ever since.” 

Changkyun knew that even a human could hear a pin drop in the following silence. It was a lot to take in he knew. But he wasn’t even done yet as that had been only the beginning. He finally found the courage to look around the room and saw the apprehension on their faces. The understanding that a monster of monsters was coming their way. He wanted that to be all, he wanted his bad memories of a brotherhood ruined to be the end of it. 

They weren’t. Because the most dangerous thing about Ajax wasn’t that he ate other werewolves, which was disturbing in its own right. It was deeper than that. It was the reason he couldn’t allow Ajax to touch any of them. “Do you know the mission statement of Infinite Bite?” His words hung in the air a moment breaking the silent thoughts that had been forming. There was head shaking around the room as he looked at each of them for an answer. Jun’s hand had returned to her lap as she looked at him thoughtfully. 

When no answers came he looked down at the papers. The long rap sheets of the members Ajax had recruited who were just like him. “The mission of Infinite Bite is to bring back the moon. To purge werewolves who are complacent, wolves that refuse to kill.” Changkyun had to swallow around the truth he still didn't like to face. “I thought that was a normal way of thinking after my experience with the rest of that pack. Later when I realized how wrong they were I knew that it was why I never felt like I belonged.”

A short pregnant silence followed his words. One he broke with the shake of his head and his last insight on the man he'd once looked up to. “Ajax allied himself with vampires, adopting their belief that the blood and flesh of your enemies makes you stronger. Which is why he eats other wolves. Why they, eat other wolves. Infinite Bite is little more than a cult.” He wanted to scoff at the idea that a cult would rule the underbelly of a city parading around as a gang. 

It sounded outlandish and untrue. He knew it to be otherwise and the thought of eating another wolf turned his stomach. He could admit to not caring who died that much unless he knew them, he was after all a lone wolf for a very long time. Eating them however was wrong. “They are a cult that believes the only way to resurrect the moon, our species, is to bathe it in blood. To choose only the bloodlines that remain. A very vampiric idea if you ask me.”

Changkyun knew he wasn’t alone in the sentiment after all that was what vampires believed. Drinking of each other, inbreeding their purebreds, destroying each other and whoever else they found in their way. Destroying peace wherever they found it. 

He’d never quite figured out where, or even if, he played in to Ajax’s plans. If that might be what had kept him alive that night or kept him from being hunted down. He figured it had to do with the way that Ajax had called him the moon affectionately. What he’d thought was affectionately, until he’d overheard Ajax one night talking about how cold the elder found him. That Changkyun was cold just like his scent. After that it was no longer a compliment to be compared to the moon, let alone that was how Ajax referred to this idea of a necessary purge. 

Another silence followed as Changkyun had expected. There was an even stronger feeling of warmth down his spine as they all stared at the food. The curiosity in the room was gone, replaced by tension. All the facts were staring them in the face now. The vampire beliefs were common knowledge and all of them pointed to the north as the location of, possibly, the last hidden moon temple that still had magic.

It hadn’t been discovered though and it was now little more than a fairy tale that even Changkyun had grown up listening to. Not that he’d ever heard it from his parents, just as no one had told him about the moon or werewolf creation. This Ajax had told him. Telling him that one day they’d find it together and recreate the werewolves. It made sense now with the legend of the moon creating their species, thus to be the one to wipe it out when she reawoke. Though he preferred Hyunwoo’s version where the moon goddess would reunite them instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All thoughts appreciated! Good or bad let me know. It keeps my spirits up!


	33. Thirty-third Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally added vampire to the tags. I didn't think they would play such a prominent role to be honest. Just shows what I know. Speaking of while I said we're coming to a close on story elements...I meant like it's still very, very far off. Though the first sex scene is coming up. 
> 
> Also I will probably add blood magic to the tags at some point. I'm still undecided, I've already touched on some but there will probably be more in the future.
> 
> Edited.

Changkyun knew the silence that hung around the room wouldn't last. It couldn't last. He knew there would be questions, how could there not be. What he wasn't sure of was if he would have the answer. It had been a long time since he had heard or seen even the slightest rumor about the older wolf, not that he hadn't tried to keep tabs before. Before Nu’bility, before vampires truly took everything away from him. Though that didn’t mean he had nothing more to add. And before he could allow them to question him he knew he needed to share everything he knew.

Swallowing thickly he thought about how old all of the information he had was. In the long run it probably wasn’t even that useful as everyone knew of Ajax’s affiliation with vampires. Or if they weren’t aware of his direct involvement they were aware of his hound’s. 

But that wasn’t something he could attest to as he’d never had anything to do with them. And his own information didn’t involve them either. “After I ran I kept tabs on him for awhile.” When he spoke again it felt as if his voice echoed around the room. Sounding more important than he felt the information was, even if it was more than they had. “I wasn’t able to find much.”

At this Jun’s hand was back on his shoulder and the warm feeling along his spine was moving up and down it as well. “It was maybe a few weeks after I left that Ajax overthrew the pack’s alpha and started his company. I knew it had only been a matter of time. It was obvious he would long before I’d left.” He shook away more memories before continuing. 

“It wasn’t his first blood bath, I found that out much like I had with his association with vampires. The hard way, stumbling upon the evidence as I fled the city. It wasn’t like that pack to allow someone to leave.” He didn’t look around the table as he heard uncomfortable shifting, more questions he was sure. It was never that easy to leave any pack and he knew with a scent like his they had to wonder how he’d done it, how he'd left so many before.

That was a story for another time though. When it mattered, when the skeletons in his closet were the worst around he might tell them on his own. When he knew they were safe or when the desperate measures he’d taken before were needed again. He hoped sincerely they never would be but luck was rarely on his side when it came to werewolves or vampires. 

Thus his continued running even when he’d wanted to stop before. Though he’d never felt like this before, the protective urge swirling in his gut, pulling him towards protecting someone else. Not since the vampire attack against Nu’bility but even then it hadn’t been this strong, nowhere near this overwhelming. “I knew that meant he had let me leave. That he allowed me to live.” 

Changkyun could feel another shift around the room, a protective shift that reflected in the scents that danced around his own. That wafted through the room heavily, the implication of his words not missed. To Ajax his survival had purpose, his being free of the pack for now didn’t affect whatever outcome Ajax was planning for him. Whatever it was Ajax felt he would come back. 

“I don’t know why he did honestly.” It was his turn to shift uncomfortably as not knowing had always weighed on him. Had kept him running as much as anything else. He didn’t want to turn out to be a monster like Dongjin had turned out to be. Simply being a werewolf didn’t mean he had to be that kind of monster. Having the label of monster given to him by other monsters was not a title he wanted. At least not willingly, not in that context.

He looked around the room making sure to hold everyone’s eyes for a few seconds so they would know how important what he had to say next was. “What I do know is that before Ajax created the company there were several rumors about him. Minor things about the way he took over, the affiliation with vampires. Little things that wouldn’t affect his plans. Then once he had control over the pack the rumors faded and once the business started they disappeared entirely. That was before he had the manpower he does now.” He let his words soak in a moment. 

He knew it was a little hard to swallow the knowledge that Ajax alone was enough to scare his followers into silence. He grimaced before he added on the most important detail. “Despite the lack of rumors I did hear a few things.” Connections that hadn’t been severed, now exhausted or dead but that again wasn’t for this meeting. The deeds they’d all done to survive were probably just the same in this business. 

“When it comes to business Ajax is professional, thorough.” He met Hyunwoo’s eyes as he spoke the meaning open and he saw as brown eyes widened in understanding. “He will walk the building picking apart the security and its effectiveness. He never strikes on the first visit. Or to put it more accurately he never strikes the building itself on the first visit.” Changkyun shook his head again closing his eyes. 

He allowed himself to soak up the feeling of warmth down his spine. It tingled like a light caress and made him feel better than he knew he should about the information he was sharing. It was one thing to tell Jun and Yoon about his deeds, their own making his look like a pale comparison, this was different. 

“I’ll help beef up the security so that even if it’s lacking he’ll never be able to tell.” He wondered if he could back up that statement, the feeling of protectiveness overtaking him again. There were no ifs in this equation. He was going to do it and he was going to protect everyone in this room even if it meant never running away again. “That said, I’m sure you have questions.” He looked around the table swallowing again but forcing a strained smile. He had made this decision, he was going to see it through to the end. Even if it was hard. Even if by the end he had no secrets left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this. I know this meeting is lasting forever. But we already built the foundation and first floor we're on the second into the third....of ???


	34. Thirty-fourth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the meeting drug on so long. I apologize there was a lot to cram in it. Which is why I'm late, well that and this is the most stressful thing I write. Like it's not easy to get all these little pieces moving together.
> 
> I updated the tags to include alternative lore because I'm going to be making things up again (as if I hadn't already made all the lore up thus far) but this time for vampires too.
> 
> I uh need help naming the Beta and Alpha. I suck at names if you hadn't noticed. Throw some at me?
> 
> Edited.

There were so many questions Hoseok wanted to ask. So many questions he was sure they all wanted to ask. But he knew now was not the time. There would be time later, a time when there weren’t more pressing matters than their mate’s history. Hopefully it would be in a time their mate didn’t feel like a shaking lamb in his mind. A product of the vulnerability he was showcasing right now, the same vulnerability he'd already entrusted them with once before. 

Hoseok could feel the other's curiosity mixing in with his, their feelings protective and instinctual. To find out everything that had happened to their mate yet he, they, knew for now it was best to stick to the necessary questions. Not to pry too deeply into what had been. That they should instead use what had been shared for the sake of keeping their mate safe. Safe from both Ajax and the beta, ensuring that they couldn’t hurt him again. So Changkyun never had to feel like this again. 

Because the equation was never that simple. Ajax was indeed a threat worth looking into, his motives and goals important to what they could do to protect what was theirs. But Hoseok and the other members knew he was not the only threat coming. He was just the only one they could discuss so openly without having to reveal themselves. To tell their mate what he was to them and how that didn't seem to be reason enough to stop the beta. They weren't ready for that, he wasn't sure they'd ever be truly ready for that. 

Their feelings unable to settle near anything definable as of yet. Still unsure and instinct driven at the core, while also too real and crushing to be anything but the blossoming of true mated-ness. Their connection overwhelming and raw to the touch. Ajax could come first, the beta and their feelings they'd deal with quietly on their own without ever letting on their concern. 

So he asked an important question, not one of the ones pressing him for an answer. Still important nonetheless, interrupting the shuffling silence of paper pushing around the table. “Do you know what Ajax is after in the north?” It wasn't quite the question he wanted to ask involving the CEO, he’d wanted to ask if Ajax’s goal was the same as the vampire’s. But even this question, while it seemed simple, sent a spike of alarm through the other members. 

Their thoughts resonating with his own. Only half formed they were about the very real union Ajax had with the vampires. Whose goal was well known among monsters, a desire to find a moon temple that had magic left. To what end no one was sure. As there were very few vampires who actually did anything about looking for it. But if their goals were the same rumors had pointed to the north as the last location of such a temple. 

It wasn’t impossible that they planned to move through Ajax which, in line with their past life theory, would explain why Changkyun had been left alive. Yet there was no way of being sure of that without actually asking. Yet he couldn't bring himself to be that direct with this question. A question that tightened around his heart with their mate's memories attached. 

He couldn't allow the memories he felt stirring about vampires to creep back into Changkyun’s perfect brown eyes. He'd already witnessed it once and once was enough. He wasn't going to go there again, at least not if he could help it. But in business there often wasn't the luxury of sparing someone's feelings and unfortunately this was a time in which feelings could not be considered. 

At least not these feelings as the emotions around him were fluctuating. A swirl of questions, a feeling of discomfort at what had already been revealed and what else might come to light. There was a sinking weight in his stomach that those feelings weren't going to go away as Changkyun opened his mouth to answer. The look in their mate's eyes taking on an uncertain quality. 

Changkyun swallowed slowly grabbing his chopsticks for something to ground himself. That hadn't been the question he'd been expecting to start with. Though he could reason out why they were asking. A feeling of unease having taken over the room as he debated how to answer. The question was simple, but the answer wasn't. 

There were many things to gain for a business that went north, just as many things as they gave up to do so. But that wasn't what they were asking and he wasn't sure he was still correct on the answer. Even so an answer was better than no answer in this case. “He had always wanted to go north since I met him. I asked him why a few times but his answer was always different. Evasive. The last answer he'd given me had been that in order to resurrect the moon, with the werewolves the moon wanted we needed something in the north. That had been before we moved into the house.” He found himself shrugging as he played with the chopsticks his appetite already gone. 

Hoseok nodded that was about the answer he'd expected. Ajax was known to keep his cards close, which was why there was so little information out there about him. It wasn't a very concrete lead but he didn't want to push, even if their mate was asking them to. Hoseok could only shake his head as silence fell around him each of them trapped in their own thoughts. Or in his case and the case of Changkyun’s five other mates they were trapped in each other's thoughts. Still trying to sort out their own feelings from their mate and each other. 

It was discombobulating to have all of their thoughts racing through his own, joining in with the thoughts that were already there or contradicting them. Thoughts of the beta and their own company swimming around this information as well. Because he wasn't quite sure what they stood to gain either. The north was, had always been, a risky move for any business from the south. Yet no one put a voice to that knowledge instead shuffling the papers in the heavy atmosphere. 

“If you don't know what he's after that's fine. We don't expect you to have all the answers.” Yoon’s voice was soft when he broke the silence, comforting and less harsh than he knew the other's were used to hearing it. Yet his eyes were sharp as he glanced around the table taking in the conflicted emotions he could so easily read. He paused a moment before continuing with his own question. 

“How did you come across Ajax in the first place?” The eyes around the table grew wide at his choice of question. Wondering what he was trying to glean with this line of thought. Jun though nodded at his choice understanding him best like she always had. He noted the look of concentration that overtook the younger male that told him that this wasn't a memory Changkyun recalled often.

Hyunwoo could feel the memory forming in his mind's eye it felt fuzzy around the edges, dated. The images faded even as Changkyun recalled what he could of the moment. Bits and pieces slipping along their link, images floating unbeckoned into his mind. Hyunwoo wanted to shake them away, not to pry. But there was a pressing sense of importance as they slid by. 

A look that caught his attention in a face he didn't know, but their mate's memories supplied a name to. Dongjin, younger and less wild at an undetermined age. His eyes were wide in a recognition that shouldn't be there as Changkyun's own memories told him that they hadn't met before even in passing. 

More memories slid by of different ages along with a phrase that chased him through the passages of time. ‘My Moon’ from a voice too fond to belong to the monster that Changkyun knew Dongjin to be. An intense feeling of betrayal and a tug in a different direction. He found himself blinking when their mate began speaking the memory playing so clearly in his mind as he listened. 

“I had run into him on the street, I didn't have anywhere to go.” Changkyun's voice sounded far away but his emotions were raw, as if Hyunwoo himself had stepped into that moment. And along with him he could feel the other members. A feeling of warmth flooding from all of them into the smaller body of their mate, who continued voice a little surer but still distanced. 

“I had never had a pack so when he offered,” The memory played back this time more completed and the feeling of importance tripled as he heard the exchange. The subtle nuances of Dongjin’s actions, even as Changkyun described the interaction just the same as every one he'd had since. It wasn't and Hyunwoo felt he knew why watching the way memory Dongjin’s nose twitched, the phrase that wasn't said looping in his mind. 

When Changkyun finished, the images floating away but their impact on their mate remaining Hyunwoo knew. He knew what Dongjin, Ajax had realized. What they themselves had realized only recently. That Changkyun was the moon, well was the goddess reborn. But unlike Ajax they weren't fooled into thinking that their mate was violent, volatile, or a killer just because he had blood on his hands. Or Hyunwoo supposed it might be wishful thinking on Ajax’s part. 

It didn't matter. What did matter was now he knew, he knew what Ajax wanted. What the vampires wanted and from the way Hoseok stiffened beside him, while Hyungwon sat up straighter, then to the wide eyes of Jooheon, Kihyun’s nearly slack jaw, and Minhyuk’s pursed lips he knew they all knew. Well not all of them he shot Yoon a look, who nodded at him in understanding. They'd talk later, without Changkyun. 

Gunhee also noticed the subtle signal and sighed inwardly when he saw Jooheon’s widened eyes. There must have been something they learned through their bond, information that Changkyun himself wasn't aware of. Made obvious by the way Yoon steered the topic to a different line of thought, a venue of questions about what other creatures Ajax might have been in contact with in their region. 

Towards a more helpful approach of what they all might expect so they could end their meeting on a productive note. A tactic he himself used when ending interviews that hadn't gone well, to make the interviewee go home with the feeling they'd tried. Even if they probably had a suspicion they hadn't made the cut. 

Though unlike their newest edition he knew this wasn't the stopping point, not for them. They'd have a meeting, more a gathering, of their street leaders soon and the real results would come in. No matter who was coming there was little they could hope to achieve without networking. And the main branch wasn't to be counted on. Especially not with the beta herself coming. 

Still though he couldn't help wondering what they'd learned. How it would affect them in their planning, which admittedly he didn't usually take part in for feasible deniability in the face of wolves stronger than himself. Which he had a lot more contact with as the head of their HR department. Also in case of any outside, non retainer law officials showing up. 

He couldn't tell them what he didn't know. Or what he wasn't supposed to know. This was different though and he could tell it mattered to all of them, might matter to the pack as whole. But it had been a long time since any of them had thought of the main pack before their own youth division. The lives of their men and the members infinitely more important in their own hearts. Which now included Changkyun who had grown on them as a whole. To Changkyun, the one who held the key to six hearts he wasn't even aware were his. 

The meeting continued now little more than a listing of security measures they should be able to put into place. In a way Gunhee couldn't help thinking maybe this too had been fate, as he watched the care and concern on Jun’s once mostly tactile face. He knew their mated pair had improved through the years but until recently it had been hard for him to see. Hard for him to look past the blood, the barely contained violence, and the controlled emotions that they often showed the world. 

It wasn't a front, they were definitely all of those things just as surely as Changkyun was similar to them in that regard, while still being extremely different. But there was more there. A genuine attachment he hadn't been looking at that had grown between them and everyone in the room. He could see it in the way her eyes crinkled in joy at inflicting more pain on whoever threatened them with pain, than they'd been threatened with.

The meeting was dying down after Jun gave her own recommendations and ideals. All talk of Ajax having halted in favor of being well rounded in their defensive strategy. It was as Changkyun had stated before it didn't matter who was coming, even if everything told them it was Ajax, they needed to be prepared regardless. And when they finally filed out of the board room Changkyun had left them with a promise of an updated security list and budget on each their desks first thing tomorrow. 

It didn't feel like they'd accomplished much of anything, like all meetings it felt business and brass tacks. But Gunhee knew it was more than that watching the way Jun’s hand landed on Changkyun's shoulder and the less tense reaction the other's had to it. He knew they weren't quite brave enough to move on their own yet. That their thoughts were too weighted down to even try. He sighed to himself as he made his way back down to his office wondering if he'd even be in the mood to eat come dinner. If any of them would be really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts always appreciated. And I know I don't say this enough but I'm always grateful for your support and lovely feedback. It always makes my day. And occasionally makes me cry happy tears. ❤


	35. Thirty-fifth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more intense meeting in the forecast. And new characters...that I didn't sign up for. This really has taken quite a turn from where I originally saw it going. Which was more like I.M's harem only feasible. The things you do for a workable harem. 
> 
> I have now edited chapter 15-30. Chapters 29 and 30 had extensive editing. They were awful they shouldn't be now. Though there weren't any major plot changes. You can tell me my flow is off. Also I would like to find a proof reader for mostly grammar. Self editing is hard!
> 
> As to the beta's name it's been selected. Thank you for your suggestions on her name. As to the alpha I'm still considering. We'll be seeing her perspective, at least, again soon.
> 
> Edited.

Jooehon was starving when he came up to the dorm around dinner time. He knew it was because none of them had been able to stomach the food at lunch. Not after what Changkyun had shared with them. Not to mention his own gruesome memories, that joined with the images of Changkyun's when their mate's memories had flooded their minds. 

They'd been texting about the meeting and their findings ever since, not wanting to hold yet another meeting on the same day. As it was they already had one set up with their street leaders for the next day. And it promised to be even more tedious than today's meeting, just in a different way. And now that the location was set all that was left to do for the night was to relax. To not think about the upcoming week and what may or may not be coming at the end of it. 

Thinking about it wouldn't help them any, other than to further stress them out after work hours. They'd done all they could for the day. Changkyun had already told them, and all sources supported, that Ajax was indeed a businessman. And he operated like one when business was involved, meaning they should be safest in the building for now and hopefully for the rest of the week as well. But it wasn't impossible that Ajax had already implanted spies in true business fashion either. 

It wouldn't be the first time. Which was why when he entered the dorm he was greeted not only with the smell of Kihyun's cooking, but also Minhyuk hard at working checking for bugs. Or any other signs someone other than them had been in the dorm. They were not the only ones with access, even if they were the only ones who used it. Jooheon paid the search no mind already knowing it would not bear fruit. Instead he entered the kitchen to ask when dinner would be ready only to find the unexpected, but pleasant scene, of Changkyun in an apron. Which had him forgetting his question while he took a moment to soak in the cuteness of their mate.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo behind him decided to sneak a peek in the kitchen before going to change into something more casual. Jooheon found himself following suit. Though he had to practically pull his eyes away from their mate, who was smiling over his shoulder at him. 

Despite the looming threat in the future it seemed like nothing felt out of place when they were together. He couldn't help the soft smile overtaking his face at that thought, he'd felt that way with Gunhee too. Long before the feeling had extended to the youth division leaders, his now brothers. 

He wondered if maybe that was a feeling that their mate might be sharing with them. It was possible and it seemed Changkyun's mood had much improved from the low the meeting had brought him to. He'd felt their mate's mood steadily improving throughout the rest of the day. Now though as he cooked with Kihyun it seemed even brighter. His scent more relaxed and less uptight than it had been.

Jooheon wanted that mood to last, not just for the night but for the rest of the week as well. Or maybe into forever if he really stopped to think about it. The emotions he'd been trying to ignore as they built up within him unwilling to back down now. The more he learned about their mate the more he felt that their mate fit them. 

Despite the certainty of their mating being from a lifetime ago when the goddess had made a mistake in kindness, he was certain that too had been fate at work. An accident to bring them together as there was no denying how well they fit. Even though he truly wanted to in spite. Or to even just outright deny their findings. But he knew the memories of Ajax, the vampires, Changkyun's scent that according to Gunhee resembled the moon, and their own hollow ache of familiarity told them the truth. Changkyun was the moon goddess reborn.

Which in turn gave them all they really needed to know about Ajax and their mate. It didn't sit well with him, no he could feel that it didn't sit well with any of them. But it was one problem at least under control for the moment. Which in turn opened up a whole new type of problem, that he really didn't want to think about with his stomach growling like it was. However it didn't leave the back of his mind, any of their minds as they sat down to dinner. 

Casual conversation floating around the table. General questions about Changkyun's first day and what he liked about it with a unanimous avoidance of the elephant in the room. The cheery atmosphere felt both genuine and fake as they ate. Compliments and encouragement falling easily from their lips even as their minds sat heavy. 

Hyungwon could feel the swirling emotions around the room. The certainty of their findings and the entrapment of the mindset that nothing had changed. Like the first time Changkyun had opened up to them he didn't want their pity nor their sympathy. He wanted them to be prepared and to protect them, the overwhelming sensation of that desire resonating in their minds, echoing their own longing to protect their mate. 

Though there were deeper feelings, feelings that none of them wanted to surface yet. There wasn't time for them yet, it wasn't safe for them even if somewhere half way through the meeting they'd solidified and made themselves known. A shift in reasoning that told them it wasn't just their instincts that had them falling for their mate. Their initial dislike of Changkyun almost gone, nearly eradicated in the face of his earnest personality and unexpected cuteness.

Yet the feeling still persisted, subtle like a dull ache at the back of their skulls reminding them of the pain before. Reminding them what rejection felt like when it came from someone who shared the same soul. Keeping them in place. Hyungwon couldn't find it in himself to call it a bad thing though. 

It kept them steady in the face of the problems at hand, allowing them a bit of emotional distance to see the whole picture for what it was. Rather than losing their heads to the over protective instincts that still made demands of them. Unreasonable and impossible to follow as they were the instincts were hard to fight. Made harder by their line of work and the impending danger that came with it. The fact their mate was accustomed to the life and line of work didn't help matters. No matter how much Gunhee tried that line of reasoning to comfort them.

Knowing what their mate had gone through hurt them in a way. Like the occasional ache of a wound that hadn’t ever healed completely. One that was still manageable enough that the pain could be worked. The memories like a stab to the heart when they surfaced because there was nothing they could do for their mate then. There wasn’t much they could do for those wounds now either. The only thing they could do was keep their mate from going through those types of situations again. 

Something that Hyungwon was sure they’d put all their effort into. Even though it felt like that might not be enough right now. Because even without being bonded, it was easy to see that none of them were as well as they were pretending to be. Still concerned and wrapped up in their thoughts about the feelings they could no longer deny forming. The scents in the room reflecting this back at him and he was sure it was easy for those who didn’t share their bond to see as well from the look in Jun’s eyes.

Glancing around the table Jun found her eyes meeting with Hyungwon’s. It was easy to see how conflicted most of the other members still were. From their scents to the to expressions on their faces. Topics skipped around the table never sticking, never quite making it past the shallow end of thought. She understood that in a way, why they wouldn’t want to press into the real issue at hand. 

Which wasn’t so much that Ajax was coming or that the beta was definitely plotting something. Though they were issues to be dealt with, they weren’t the emotional turmoil they faced that affected their very souls. She didn’t need to ask to know they hadn’t discussed what they were going to say to Changkyun about being mated. She didn’t need to ask to know that they were planning to keep it all to themselves for as long as they possibly could. 

It wasn’t her decision to make and for once she found herself respecting that, because she didn’t want someone to get hurt. She didn’t want to see Changkyun dealing with the emotional fallout of realizing he was mated to six other men. She knew he could handle it, that wasn’t one of her concerns. 

Her concern was that Changkyun had shown interest in all six. Meaning there would be no choosing this time as the moon goddess had done, he’d have to learn to live with all six. And while she was happily mated to Yoon, the only one she’d want to stay by her side until the end, she couldn’t imagine what feeling that for six different people would be like. 

The kind of mental fortitude that would be required to sustain a close and healthy relationship with six other wolves. Yet where before adversity would have her wanting to walk away, usually with blood on her hands, this time she wanted to help. She wanted Changkyun to be happy and she knew that these six would be the ones to bring him the most joy. 

“It’s been a long day.” Jun’s voice was soft and held a tone it normally didn’t, Gunhee knew he wasn’t the only one to pick up on it. It was easy to tell when all eyes turned towards their only female a little bit wider and questioning. It wasn’t often that she talked like that. “Since it’s been such a tiring day why don’t we relax with a movie?” At this point Gunhee knew he was not alone in giving her a look like she’d grown a second head. 

As usual she paid them no mind, instead her eyes landing on the only other person at the table Gunhee could be sure she genuinely cared about. Changkyun for his part looked interested. Interested enough that she went on. “We’ve done everything we can for today as it is. It won’t hurt to unwind for an hour or two so that we can come back to the problem with a cleared mind tomorrow.” 

Gunhee didn’t see any flaws in her logic and it was apparent that the others didn’t either as they began nodding. It didn’t make it less awkward or uncomfortable for him when they settled down around the TV in their living space and put the movie in. Under Jun’s directive Changkyun and the other members were squashed as close together as possible to ‘make more room’ for the rest of them. 

Which didn’t really account for the way that they piled together, each of them touching some part of Changkyun, as they dimmed the lights. It wasn’t until then that he realized what she was doing. And he felt a little better about not realizing it when he saw the slow dawning of realization on the other’s faces when Jun and Yoon snuck off first. He followed them shortly after knowing that he wouldn't be missed. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t feel a little stung from that thought. 

Yet Gunhee knew there were things more important than the friendship he had with the other members. Pushing them towards their true happiness, in the form of their imprintee, was more important than his bruised feelings. Jooheon would tell him all about it later he was sure. 

Once they realized that they’d been given time to bond with their mate alone, to just be near him with an excuse to be close to him. Even if they hadn’t quite sorted out all of their feelings he was sure this would help them. Being mated was something they were going to have to face sooner or later. And like Jun, Gunhee thought sooner was better than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So have you figured out what Ajax wants yet? Hehee either way I'm pretty excited to write the next meeting. Which you're probably dreading. I'll apologize in advance.
> 
> I've been asked a few times about vampires and the moon. I can't give it all away but I did make a passing reference in chap 9 (which I only remember because I read it 6+ times) so this isn't a spoiler. The moon is a goddess of many monsters, creatures, and some humans. Vampires are also in this list. Anything else is a spoiler. But I will tell you this much I've created lore all the way from the creation of wolfsbane to why vampires can breed. Not all of it is going to be written in here. I just have it at the ready.


	36. Thirty-sixth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have had my shift changed on me at work. This means I may no longer be able to do weekly updates. My days off changed too. So I can't say what my update schedule will be like anymore. 
> 
> I will do my best though. I'm thinking updates every two weeks is likely. 
> 
> This update was late because of this new schedule having started.
> 
> This chapter isn't filler... But I feel like it is anyway.
> 
> Edited.

Kihyun smiled over at Changkyun as they worked their way around the kitchen at breakfast. They hadn’t been cooking together for all that long yet but things seemed to flow naturally regardless. Maybe not quite as smoothly as things flowed when he was cooking by himself but not far off. 

Today though something felt different, had felt different since last night. Kihyun couldn’t quite put his finger on why. But he thought it might have to do with the level of closeness that he, and the other members, had felt with their mate last night. Huddled around Changkyun as one movie had turned into two and then three. The troubles of the day forgotten as they just enjoyed each other’s company and the movies on screen. It had been nice.Was still nice, with residual fuzzy feelings in the back of his mind. Feelings that all of them were still feeling even now as they filtered into the kitchen. 

Hyunwoo was first a soft smile on his face when he glanced at their mate. Kihyun could feel his not quite subtle desire to approach Changkyun, to press beyond the line of what they were. He didn’t instead the large brunette took a seat at the table smiling at them as he watched. Hoseok was next his eyes warm and soft when he looked at their mate. Minhyuk was no different. While Jooheon’s reaction was to come up to their mate and lean over his shoulder complimenting on the food. Hyungwon for his part was only half awake when he ambled into the kitchen but he still managed to smile sleepily at them. 

Changkyun had smiled back at them softly and Kihyun felt his heart flutter just a little bit restlessly, the feeling echoed in six others. When Jun and Gunhee entered the kitchen they had knowing smiles on their faces and Yoon’s normally stoic face was softer than usual as well. Kihyun noted it as he started to place food on the table. 

Though the rest of breakfast was quiet, filled only with small conversations about the day ahead of them. In the back of his mind Kihyun reminded himself that despite the cozy and warm atmosphere around the table there were still issues lurking ahead of them. Issues that their mate wasn’t even aware of. Yet the conversation never landed on any of those topics staying within the realm of safe topics. Topics that had nothing to do with the upcoming visit or the meeting that would take place later that night. 

Even as they all slowly drifted down to their offices none of them mentioned the meeting. It wasn’t that their mate wasn’t allowed to attend but there had been an unspoken, but still communicated, need to keep him away from this. To leave him in the dark, to keep him away from the underside of the company whether he could handle it or not. 

Kihyun knew it wasn’t something they would be able to keep their mate from for long. If at all. None of them believed even for a moment that Yoon would keep it secret it during the day. It was in a way, just another part of Changkyun’s job in the company. One they couldn't rightfully keep him from doing, one that Kihyun knew they wouldn’t be able to keep him from doing. 

After all Kihyun could feel the growing protective instinct in Changkyun. Their mate’s desire to keep them from any kind of harm extending beyond the current threat. The feeling of it bubbling at the back of his mind, taking up space in the back of the other member's minds. He could feel it through the connection they shared. It was a feeling he knew they wouldn’t be able to stop Changkyun from acting upon. Not anymore than they had been able to stop themselves from acting on it either. 

Even if they were feelings that had developed for different reasons, the reason didn’t matter. Changkyun was going to do everything in his power to protect them. The thought of their mate wanting to protect them left a warm feeling inside that was worming its way into the pains of their past. Not soothing it completely but that was something he couldn't be sure would ever go away. It was a wound to their souls after all. 

As he walked into his office he let those thoughts go in favor of doing the work he needed to finish before their meeting. It was likely to be a long one and he wasn't looking forward to seeing everyone that would be in attendance. Hyungwon had already texted them the final list of which ‘trusted’ leaders would be there. 

There were maybe five of the ten he was willing to personally put any stock in. And only three that Yoon had ever approved of, even slightly. That though was all just par for the course in a business like their own. The level of trust and camaraderie between the ten of them before Changkyun had already been astounding. And with his addition it wouldn't have been absurd for it to fracture. 

However instead things had turned out in a way he would have sworn was impossible, if it wasn't actually happening to them. Changkyun didn't have to work for the bonds they'd painstakingly built. Instead the tentative bond they'd poured years into with Jun and Yoon was for Changkyun, built in a day. Solely based on a shared history. And from what he could tell Jun’s latent but present maternal instincts. 

Not to mention the bond between the rest of the members that had been diligently and meticulously maintained since they were younger. A bond had been assured easily for the youngest. All because he was their mate. All because he was once the goddess of the moon. That alone had been hard enough for him to wrap his head around. 

Changkyun had once been the moon goddess. A being pure and divine, ruler of the night sky and gifted like all the gods. Gifts that the goddess had unintentionally shared with them and their offspring. Creating a new race that the goddess’s sister would forever curse. If he were being honest with himself Kihyun knew it was still hard for any of them to wrap their head around. And he wasn't sure how their mate would take it, any of it, when he eventually found out. 

Already Kihyun had started dreaming of the past. At least the dreams felt like memories bubbling up from somewhere, dreams that involved all seven of them. He'd dismissed them at first, feelings from the moon legend aside he felt there couldn't be a connection, not really. But then things started adding up and the dreams kept coming. The feelings in them felt similar to the day he'd gone shopping alone with their mate. The feelings of the other five weighing heavily on him as he constantly assured them of their mate's safety.

In the dreams what he saw was different than the legend that Hyunwoo had told, but not completely. His dreams told of a chance that had allowed him to stay by the goddess’s side but it hadn't been without a price, a burden. One he hadn't chosen, likely wouldn't have chosen. The thoughts of the others always present right along side the feelings of the goddess and his own. And even though it allowed him peace to be there, from what his dreams told him, it wasn't any more of an acceptance of him than the others. 

Though the picture wasn't whole, all that remained of the dreams in the morning was the feelings they left behind. Feelings he'd buried deep where the others wouldn't poke at them, at least not yet. Still wanting to respect each other enough to have private thoughts, while they could. He knew there would come a time, probably not as far off as they'd originally thought, that they wouldn’t be able to hide anything. Not from each other and not from their mate. It wasn't something he was looking forward to. 

There were pieces of a memory from long, long ago surfacing at the thought of their bond being completed before. Of a moment in time that was eerily similar to this one. But before he could piece it together, the work he'd been trying to do abandoned to his thoughts, the phone on his desk rang calling him back. It was Gunhee asking about the spot they'd decided to fill with a human, one from the same interview batch that Changkyun had come from. And with the conversation he was able to let go of his thoughts once more. 

It wasn't that the decision was important enough to even warrant the phone call but Kihyun for once was grateful for it. If it had been under any other circumstances he'd likely have griped at Gunhee for bothering him over the details, just for confirmation. It wasn't like they didn't document. Though he couldn't fault the ravenette for being out of sorts when trying to place new personnel, plan a meeting he wouldn't be attending, and deal with their main office.

He knew the HR position was difficult enough without the addition of trying to do what's right for all of them. But it was still a burden that Gunhee took upon himself quite often. The same burden he was taking now by opting to be the one staying at home, when it was normally Kihyun when these meetings were called away from their building. After all the ravenette got along much better with those involved than he did, but with Changkyun going staying home was not an option Kihyun could take. 

One day he'd take the effort to express his gratitude as earnestly as Jooheon did for his best friend. For now Gunhee would just have to do with the mumbled thank you as Kihyun hung up the phone. There was still work he had to do and it wasn't going to do itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts always appreciated. Soon we'll be seeing some old and new faces.


	37. Thirty-Seventh Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first and foremost I'll probably be going to every two weeks for my update schedule. Most likely...I'm a workaholic so we'll see how that plays out.  
> Secondly important about this chapter:  
> There will be a perspective we haven't seen since like chapter five. I always planned to bring it back, I just didn't realize this was gonna blow up to this many chapters. So don't freak! Also there will be a character from chapter one. Also intentional and planned since day one. I never thought it would take this long to get here. 
> 
> I mean I was planning like five chapters max from the get go and we're on like 37+ and still haven't gotten to why I wrote it. But we're so close! I just wish this story would stop waylaying me with more characters that demand I write them. 
> 
> Meeting should be next chapter. I refuse to promise anymore though.
> 
> Edited.

Gunhee sighed as he hung up the phone. At least Kihyun hadn't been short with him, unlike usual. He'd no sooner looked away from his phone though and it was ringing again. Drawing out another sigh at the number on the caller id. It was the main office, but at least this was a call he'd been expecting. 

What he hadn't been expecting was once the call ended he'd be making yet another trip to their main office. One of several in the last two weeks alone. He sighed for a third time and reminded himself he should have expected it all along. As there was always a new hire like this in every batch. Even as he thought about it he prepared himself to leave making mental notes about what to tell the staff.

He made a quick call to Hyunwoo first then Hoseok telling them he'd be out and where. They'd been leery, of course they were always leery when the main office called. The last time they'd been called, before Changkyun, had followed their general luck when it came to the main office, none. They were never called unless it was truly important, while he was called if someone so much as suggested they wanted to leave the company in the break room.

Unlike Hyunwoo who had sway and pull or Hoseok whose opinion was valued the main office liked to nitpick over Gunhee’s work. Generally calling it old fashioned placement ideals, unadventurous, and stiff. He kept his eye rolling to a minimum and watched as they reshuffled their staff every six months like clockwork. All while his kept moving just fine. It wasn’t something he was going to argue about. And he certainly wasn’t going to bring it up to the person he had to see. 

The head of the whole company’s human resources department. There were several reasons it wouldn’t be wise to question her and her practices. But there were only two reasons he hadn’t voiced his opinions on it since the first time. One being she was sometimes just a grumpy old lady and that meant her logic, in her eyes was infallible. Secondly she liked to go and on and on as if there were nothing else that required his attention. Neither of which were true. 

So in the end he allowed her to do what she wanted. Which often included hiring more people for a position than they needed. Or opening a listing for a department that didn’t really need anyone new. Though he was willing to be gracious enough to not blame her for the new hire showing up at their main office instead of theirs. 

That was after all was mostly to blame on the setup of their company as a whole. There were several branch offices, most of them not located in town, however all interviews were conducted at the main office. Where all candidates seen by the board of directors before even being considered. It didn’t matter which branch you were applying for or which company, the interview would take place in Izumo in the main office.

When Gunhee had first taken the HR position he had questioned this practice. Now that he had worked for the company awhile, no longer just part of the pack that ran it, he understood. It was honestly a very smart business move for a company as shady as their own, not to mention being run by werewolves. 

Not that anyone would know that when they entered the main building or even came up to it. Instead the building blended in with all the others. Looking like every other office building and seeming like one too. As any legitimate or front company should. It didn’t seem at all like it was run by werewolves. 

Even as he stepped into the familiar lobby surrounded by well known scents, he was unable to pick up the scent of wolves. He knew there were some in the building, there always were. Up in the higher floors. This building while much taller than their own and filled with more workers, was run almost entirely by humans. None of which were the wiser about their bosses, whose scents were clouded by that many humans jam packed into a building. 

Their main office was also smack dab in the human district as they called it amongst themselves. There were no other monsters or creatures in this section of town. Save their board of directors and they kept it that way. To confuse any enemies that might try to find their base of operations outside of the main house. There really weren’t that many wolves that lived there either unless they were extremely high ranking. It wasn’t until his first wolf new hire that he’d realized why things were done this way. 

It had been many years ago and the wolf he’d hired still worked for them, diligent and adept as he’d been back then. Unlike his friend who had failed the interview because he’d been trying to implant himself as a spy from another company. Something the board of directors had picked up on easily and efficiently avoided by their interview process. 

While their own branch wasn’t all that important to the company as a whole they were third in werewolf population for employees. The ravenette frowned to himself entering the hall of the main HR department. He couldn't help rethinking his last thought. Maybe it wasn’t that their branch wasn’t important to the company but that the youth division wasn’t that important to the company. They’d been started as a whim in some ways, in others a place to house Jun and Yoon. One that would keep them out of the Beta’s hair until she needed them. Where maybe everyone wouldn't be slaughtered.

Pushing all his thoughts away on company policy and their structuring he smiled politely to the girl at the desk. She was different from the one that had been there just the other day. But she recognized him nonetheless and asked him to take a seat. He nodded politely and did as he was told. His thoughts trying to stay on things that had nothing to do with his own company and what might be going wrong there. 

The drive here wasn’t really a long one, nowhere near as long as to the main house, but it had been long enough to worry about all of his troubles. The whole Ajax and beta visit, not to mention the members and their mate. He’d only be able to distract himself with their interview process for so long. Before it brought him back to why it was like that and why it was worrisome that the beta was coming. They’d have been less concerned with their alpha showing up. He at least cared about their business while the beta only cared enough about how it benefited her. 

His thoughts were abandoned once more as he smelled a familiar, and unwelcome scent from the doorway, even if it was the one he’d been waiting on. ”Gunhee what a surprise to see you.” He found himself frowning at the very fake and very dramatic way he’d been greeted. But he didn’t voice that opinion aloud instead getting to his feet. As was proper when greeting someone of higher status or rank than yourself. 

Though he didn’t really like thinking of their head HR woman as above him. Even though she was in the pack as well as in the company, both were true. “I thought you’d be at least another hour.” She continued stepping into the office followed by a human who seemed friendly enough, if not already exasperated by the elderly woman. 

Gunhee bit back the quip that wanted to jump from his tongue and smiled widely instead. “How could I make you wait?” She nodded at him not really listening to his reply as she unlocked her inner office. Inside her space was immaculate, clean and organized in a way he could only dream of keeping by himself. He knew it was because of the help and her own imposing windbag personality. Her type was just easier to agree with and move on from. 

“Is this him then?” He asked once all three of them had entered the office proper, sparing another glance at the human who flashed him a nervous but gummy smile. This human didn’t seem like the type who belonged in this type of work. But the file Gunhee had received with his resume was more important than his desire to be part of the underbelly. 

”Kim Joonho,” The human’s voice was soft and smooth and Gunhee knew this type of human was hard not to like from that alone. After years of working with others and seeing them for things they didn’t see in themselves, he knew he’d like this one. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

It was said with more confidence than the ravenette knew the human had. He didn’t comment on it, instead shaking the outstretched hand. Looking back at his, technically speaking, boss she was studying them quietly. Reminding him that just because she was overbearing and a windbag didn’t mean she was bad at her job. 

”Well then let’s go over the final details and I’ll send you on your way to your new company.” Her voice was firm but the ravenette knew it was because she’d taken a liking to this human as well. He was going to work hard for them and that was a trait to be appreciated. It took only half an hour to work out all the details and little things that were required for a first day.

Gunhee could have done them at his own office but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. This meant less work on his own end and he wasn’t foolish enough to ask for it back. Instead he allowed her to do what she wanted, as he always did. It left them not leaving the office until an hour later, despite the fact all the paperwork had been done thirty minutes ago. 

Kim Joonho was kind enough to not comment on it as they left the office making their way downstairs. Small talk growing between them as he explained how their own company worked, what it looked like, and more importantly who he would be working for. The system in their own building vastly different from the main office and quite a few other run of the mill companies. 

It wasn’t until they’d reached the floor before the lobby, having to switch elevators that he caught whiff of the beta. He kept his conversation going while wondering what she would need at the main office to be here again. There was someone else with her whose scent lingered in the back of his mind a mixture of scents he felt like he knew. Of course he wasn’t about to go find the beta to discover who she was with. He liked to have as little do with her as he could get away with. Like most of the youth division he’d never truly forgiven her for what she’d done to Hoseok, what they knew she did to others.

Unfortunately it wasn’t his luck to avoid her when she was in the building. For as they rounded towards the elevator they needed there she was. Her presence was hard to ignore with the way she carried herself, a small press of power against every werewolf present.A show of who was in charge. 

He bowed to her more politely than he did the HR head. He was delighted that the human beside him mimicked his action, even though he was unsure what was going on. The small smile it got them had Gunhee thinking they might be in the clear, but he’d never been that lucky. Instead the beta’s smile twisted to something more predatory and he noted the wolf beside her this time. 

If he was a client she was more likely to be polite and civil if it was a newcomer then there were no such chances. He ran his eyes over this new wolf their scent unfamiliar but not new. Like he’d smelled it a long time ago or in passing. With the sheer amount of wolves he met neither would be surprising.

What was surprising was when the other wolf spoke, his voice deep and his eyes sharp. “Who is this Momoko?” Gunhee cringed internally as he straightened completely, there were very, very few wolves that called their beta by her first name. Though from the distance between them and the twitch of her own eye, the ravenette was certain they weren’t actually that close. Meaning there was another reason she was tolerating it. 

Which had him giving the man a once over for a second time. He was taller than their beta, around Hyunwoo’s height but his build was leaner however the pressure of his will, the power dancing beneath his skin was stronger. Almost on par with the beta herself if not above it. Power was something that could be hidden if one were skilled enough. 

”This is Gunhee.” The beta resisted smirking to herself this was a perfect opportunity to put more fear into the youth division. Even if it meant enduring hearing her name said by someone she hadn’t given permission to. It was more preferable to be called boss or CEO while in the office. At the moment though there wasn’t much she could do, her mate had told her they needed what this man had and to make him happy for now. 

He hadn’t said don’t use him for which she was grateful at least, because things were shaping up nicely. Both for her mate and for her plan to acquire Changkyun as her own at least once. It wouldn’t matter what she did to him, the youth division wouldn’t be able to fight back mate or not. If you were part of the pack you belonged to her. “We’ll be going to his office branch Friday.” She smiled at the recognition in the ravenette’s eyes. 

Beside her Ajax was nodding his glasses slipping down his face. She resisted sighing again, she’d already done so several times internally at the way this hardened criminal behaved. He acted more like a big goofy brother when placed near any younger male wolves and it was getting on her nerves. He wasn’t going to be of use if he kept acting like this but this time he seemed sharper, more alert and aware at her words. 

She was thankful because she certainly couldn’t pin blame on him if he was constantly going soft. “Gunhee this is Ajax, he’ll be accompanying me on my visit of your branch.” She finished her introductions enjoying the look on the ravenette’s face. It was always fun to watch someone else suffer. But there wasn’t time to spare on that right now. 

Ajax was with her for a reason and that reason was contracts he was more willing to sign if a female were around for him to hang on. For a secretive and hard mob boss he’d been particularly easy to break. It only made her job easier though, because she knew what her mate really wanted and it wasn’t actually Ajax or his happiness. And what he wanted would lead directly to her getting what she wanted.

Ajax for his part nodded politely and she wondered what he was thinking. For the first time since she’d met him a few months ago, when their plans truly started she was unable to read him. His eyes dilated and his nose subtly twitching. She paid it no mind instead rushing him along to where they needed to be. 

Gunhee wasn’t of importance, not today anyway. Not when everything was going even better than she’d planned it. Though the person she was supposed to be meeting after this was running late. She was sure he’d be there soon and things would truly start to be in motion. All of her plans lining up for her to have Changkyun and for her mate to get what he wanted from Ajax. It was now all a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts always appreciated. It helps me keep writing even when I'm tired or exhausted from real life. Don't feel bad pointing out mistakes either. It makes my life easier rather than having to hunt for them myself later when I'm editing.


	38. Thirty-eighth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that late...on this at least. But being late is going to be a common thing now. I can just tell. This new schedule does not agree with me and my writing needs. 
> 
> About this chapter...well new characters again...I need this story to stop ganging up on me and making demands. That said we're going to start on time skipping. Sort of? You'll see.
> 
> Edited

Once the new employee was settled in Gunhee knew he had to make an emergency trip to Hyunwoo’s office. Not only had he seen Ajax and the beta together, he'd seen someone entering the main office who shouldn't be there. One of their own. Meaning their men were compromised by the beta and there was more to this than had first met their eyes. He couldn’t be sure what it meant in the end, but he knew it wasn’t information he could keep to himself. 

The elevator ride up was silent but his thoughts wouldn’t rest. He stared at the moving floor numbers roving through the possibilities. He’d made sure to call up and let Hyunwoo know he was coming. Not bothering to call Hoseok as he knew the second in command would be there as well. 

Which kept him from being surprised when he entered the office to find Hyunwoo behind his desk and Hoseok in one of the chairs in front of it. They both turned to look at him when he came in, the smile he’d been forcing onto his face for the workers outside disappeared. The looks on their faces were equally serious even though he hadn’t told them what he’d seen yet. He’d only informed them that he had something important to discuss that couldn't wait until later. Luckily they didn’t have any meetings lined up or pressing matters to attend to until their scheduled meeting that night. 

Hyunwoo held back his sigh at the look on Gunhee’s face as he settled into the empty seat. Hoseok had been kind enough to leave him the comfortable one. It was only after so many years of being acquainted and working with the ravenette that he was able to read all of his expressions. And the dark look on their HR manager’s face told him everything he needed to know. 

He could tell from the expression growing on his second’s face that he, as well understood they weren’t going to like what they were about to hear. Not anymore than they had the information Gunhee had shared with them about the beta and Ajax he was sure. Though he waited until the ravenette was comfortable to pose any questions.

“So what was so important that you called us?” It was Hoseok that asked but it was his own thoughts as well so Hyunwoo nodded at them both waiting for the answer. It had to be something major for the ravenette to come to them instead of handling it himself like he usually did. There were plenty of crisis that had been averted long before they ever even heard of them. Unless it required their intervention or affected the whole company it wasn't something Gunhee wanted to bother them with.

“I saw Hyungdong and Judas entering the main office.” Gunhee’s voice didn’t waver and the intensity of his eyes didn’t falter. Hyunwoo felt his heart go cold. There was no good reason for any of their men to be visiting the main office, very few of them even knew where it was. The main office had no ties to them anymore or at least they shouldn’t. 

Hyunwoo knew though from the look on the ravenette’s face that wasn’t all. “The beta and Ajax were there as well.” Hyunwoo sighed internally at that information and thought about their meeting tonight. About what this might mean as silence now hung between them.

“It’s possible they weren’t meeting them.” Hyunwoo didn’t believe it for even a second but it was an idea he had to entertain. They couldn’t afford to miss an angle when it could be their lives at stake. Or the lives of people that he wasn’t sure they’d be able to rise against. Both of these men had been with them for years, like all of the leaders they were calling together tonight. Hyungdong had been one of the first ones Hyungwon had contacted. 

Hyungdong knew them, maybe better than they knew themselves in some cases. Previously he’d been a low level street runner for the beta, he’d joined them when their division was created. He'd been with them ever since. And under Hyunwoo he’d blossomed into leadership and now had a street team of his own. Even before that though they’d been friendly. They weren’t from the same pack but they weren’t far apart in age. Which allowed them to grow closer as they learned the ways of the company. Though ultimately Hyungdong didn’t have what it took to be in the company proper. They’d all known him, thought they’d known him for years. 

Then there was Judas. A relic from the main company. He’d joined them with Jun and Yoon, sent over to them at the same time but not quite in the same manner. He was older than all of them by several years if not more, though he looked older than he actually was. He’d trained a good number of their younger members in the way of the streets as well as the art of using human weapons like guns. Though there wasn’t much else known about him personally, other than his name, which was a street name he’d chosen. His real name lost to them as well as any history before he’d joined the company as an enforcer. 

“It’s most likely they were meeting.” Hyunwoo let his sigh go this time. They were already in a mess and now there was a the possibility of their meeting about it also becoming one. It wasn’t something they could cancel either. As it would not only show foreknowledge of betrayal. It would be seen as weak and they’d lose even more men that way. 

He tried to keep his panic down though as through link with the others he could feel their worry growing with his own. They didn’t know what he’d been told but they knew it wasn’t good. He thought about Changkyun, who he’d already been nervous about introducing to these men. “The real question is what for?”

“I don’t know.” Gunhee sighed things were already complicated enough. But was the purpose of their meeting Ajax trying to turn their men against them or learn more about their defenses? Was it their beta planning something to get what she wanted? Was it even related to anything at all? What they they needed to know was why they were meeting and to what end. And what Ajax was after. It surely wasn’t their pack as whole but they weren’t valuable enough for their company to move if it was just them. And with the rumors of how Ajax liked to perform a hostile takeovers of werewolf businesses it sounded like the type of bloodbath their beta enjoyed. 

Before anyone else could speak the door was opening and the objection Hyunwoo would have voiced died in his throat. It was Jun, he’d called for her concerning a different matter but that was before Gunhee had called them. He wondered how much she had heard as her eyes were wide and her anger was boiling just below the surface. Hyunwoo forcefully reminded himself to stay calm as he soothed the worry of the others. Hoseok for his part was doing the same, when their eyes met he knew their thoughts were the same too. There was no way they could allow Changkyun to attend this meeting.

Just as he thought filling Jun in didn’t take long as the first words out of her mouth were to ask what they planned to do. Though Hyunwoo could tell she had a plan, the glint in her eye telling him all he needed to know about it as well. But a bloodbath on their part wasn’t something they could afford or deal with on top of everything else. It would mean a complete restructure of their lower levels for one and for two there would be no cleaners to call upon to clean up afterward. So he told her the truth. “We’ll have the meeting anyway. We’ll just have to be prepared without letting them know it.” 

Jun made a face that was the answer she’d been expecting though. It was the smart move after all. No matter how much she wanted to move now and take out the problem before it even became much of one. That wasn’t how things worked out most of the time. Though she’d have to consult with Yoon about his thoughts on the matter. She knew this wasn’t what Hyunwoo had called her here for. 

He’d called her here for a status report on Changkyun and his acclimation to his new job. There were of course only good things to report. He was doing well, very well and she had faith that he would be ready to take his position as a leader in their company soon. Meaning he’d need to cement his place and authority on the streets at this meeting. Even if it went bottoms up it would better for him to show his ability to the men.

“I don’t think we should introduce Changkyun this meeting.” It was Hoseok again who had otherwise remained silent as they spoke. Taking everything in and thinking about where they could go from here. His mind turning around all the information they had even if it wasn’t much to go on. “It’s possible this has nothing to do Ajax and everything to do with the beta. You saw how she wanted him.” 

Hoseok was looking at him now, Hyunwoo held back a sigh at the truth of that statement. Hoseok’s pain easily accessible in the back of his mind where all of their feelings met. He knew better than anyone what their beta wanted and had witnessed her methods first hand. Even if there were another party involved the beta would try to get what she wanted. 

“All the more reason for him to go.” Jun shook her head and Hyunwoo hated to agree with her. “If you show your weakness, the one you’ve been trying to hide, it’s going to leave it open for exploiting. Changkyun can handle himself just fine, there isn’t any need to worry about him at the meeting.” At this she smirked and it was almost prideful with the subtle touch of warmth seeping into it. “And to be quite frank he doesn’t need your protection half as much as he needs your honesty.” 

Hyunwoo cringed at that. No one had addressed their mate situation with them so bluntly or spot on. He knew that she was right, that they should tell him. That there was no hiding it from anyone else and they could only keep it from Changkyun for so long. Eventually he would find out himself regardless on the day he turned he. 

A day that Hyunwoo felt unreasonably sure was much closer than they wanted it to be. He wasn’t sure if they ever wanted it to happen, the conflicting feelings still unresolved in the face of the current situation. Certainly they were closer and their feelings were growing, but were they close enough? He pushed those thoughts away though as well as the feelings of concern emanating from the others. He didn’t have time to be swallowed in emotion right now. 

“That’s not the point.” Hyunwoo sighed shaking his head and placing his hands on his desk. “Changkyun isn’t as experienced with this. It’s not a good idea to take him into what’s likely turned into a trap. It will be hard enough for all of us if the beta has managed to turn one of our men. It’s possible they’ll bring more.” Though he’d said it aloud he didn’t quite believe it himself, they had fairly loyal men on the ground.

Turning their men wouldn’t be an easy process, it would be slow and time consuming. It was possible, of course it was always possible but it was highly unlikely. Jun and Yoon were with them more than the main office and crossing any of the youth division meant crossing them. There were very few willing to do that and more of their own lower levels worked out of respect than fear. 

“All the more reason for all hands on deck.” Jun’s voice was almost a growl, the smirk replaced with a scowl. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “He wouldn’t want you to keep him here while the danger is out there. He joined this pack because of his mates, if he knew that then or if he knows now is irrelevant. He won’t sit idly by while you try to protect him.” Her voice was soft, low, and the growl it had started with was gone showing just how seriously she felt about the issue.

Hyunwoo wasn’t the only one left blinking after that statement, the feelings he’d pushed away coming back full force. This time Changkyun’s own, the protectiveness towards them and the feeling of closeness he couldn’t deny feeling with them. It was almost enough to have him swept under and away. It made his heart ache to know how their mate felt and to know it was the same way they all felt. Reasons weren’t important anymore. Jun was right Changkyun had joined because of them and it was the first time he’d really thought about it like that. Changkyun was drawn to them, was starting to feel for them, in a way they were all resisting the same thing. 

Hoseok looked between Hyunwoo and Jun for a moment. He’d already thought about the revelation that she’d given their leader, he’d thought about it a lot since their mate’s arrival. After being told some of what Changkyun had gone through he could come to no other conclusion as to why he’d decided to join them, had stayed with them. It made his heart flutter just as much as it squeezed painfully. 

There was no getting around what Jun was suggesting. Bringing Changkyun with them and that meant filling him in. “Where is Changkyun?” Of course Hoseok already knew the answer, he’d been tracking him through the building for awhile now. He was a few floors down with Yoon in the secret office that wasn’t on the plans. “We should let him know what’s going on as well as the others before tonight. All we can do now is prepare the best we can.” 

Hyunwoo nodded and Gunhee stood up to get the others up here. It wasn’t that unusual for them to visit the office throughout the day if something came up. They’d file in one at a time and get the news. A plan would be made. That was all that they could reasonably do. It wasn’t a matter of how much they wanted to trust, because he did, he wanted to trust Hyungdong and Judas. He wanted to be in a business where trust was rewarded. That wasn’t the kind of business they were though and a plan for the worst was a plan for the prepared. He sincerely hoped that it wouldn’t be needed in the end and their trust would be rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts welcomed. Encouragment wanted. It's hard to stay focused.


	39. Thirty-ninth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally spent all week on this update. It's not perfect...I'm not sure I even like it honestly. But one more chapter then I'll get to editing again. Maybe. I mean the writing is the on wall, so I may just wait until it's finished then do it.
> 
> Edited.

Changkyun found his nose twitching at the lingering scent of wolves and drugs that met it when the car stopped. Yoon in the driver's seat was alert as he scanned the area while Jun had her nose in the air, sniffing. She smiled back at him in the backseat, a place he wasn't accustomed to sitting alone but it was where he'd found himself. Nestled into the back of the inconspicuous car as it pulled up to a warehouse that looked like it hadn't been used in years. 

The lingering scents told him differently as well as the few bullet holes and tire marks that met his eyes when he got out. The scent of old blood filled his nostrils as they began moving. There were another two cars pulling up behind them, filled with comforting and familiar scents.

Looking up at the warehouse he thought about what would be happening here in about an hour or so. He'd only been informed today that they’d have a meeting here with the lower level leaders. In the same breath he’d also been told that two of them might have betrayed them. He’d only heard the information maybe a few hours ago, if he were honest with himself he’d been expecting it the moment he'd been told of the meeting. From Yoon’s reaction to the information at the time so had he. 

However the brunette hadn’t expected Yoon’s eyes to widen or his posture to stiffen upon hearing the names of who’d turned against them. It was interesting to watch a man he’d assumed couldn’t be phased, be just that. As they moved closer to the building, still scanning for anything out of place he glanced over at the older man with a discerning eye. Yoon was still stiff, at least in the way his eyes passed through him and the slight tension in his shoulders. Nothing that would hinder him in the moment Changkyun knew.

Next to them Jun was the same as always her eyes narrowed and her senses alert. Changkyun wondered if she was affected as well, he hadn’t been there when she received the news. It had seemed though from their idle chatter in the car, small clipped sentences that sounded more like code than conversation, they were not willing to believe betrayal. 

It surprised him as he knew the two of them to have the least amount of trust for others. He pushed his thoughts aside as they approached the door, key in hand. The building and the land weren’t in the company’s name but that didn’t mean they weren’t theirs. He knew how this business worked. 

Which was why he was instantly on the defensive when someone came from the shadows. Their scent easily hidden among the lingering scents that permeated the warehouse. This new wolf’s scent was subtle, barely there, a lot like Jun’s. 

Before he could think anything of it though he was suddenly facing the backs of the six others. Their scents enveloping him as their bodies hid him. He held back the growl in this throat at being protected again, but only just barely. He'd told them, along with the mated pair, to wait in their cars. Obviously they'd thought it prudent to disobey.

“Why are you here Judas?” Minhyuk’s voice was soft, barely pained. But Changkyun could hear it and he found the growl in his throat dying in place. Despite all the bodies before him and the newcomer he could still see him between tensed limbs. Young eyes staring out from a body that appeared much older. 

The wolf, Judas was tall, roughly Hoseok’s height and build but despite the bulge of muscles he looked aged. Much older than he felt, with salt and pepper hair and eyes that sparkled in a way that didn’t match. They sparkled like Yoon’s when he’d caught the scent of his prey yet somehow they were softer, kinder. A look that didn't fit what Changkyun knew him to be. 

“The meeting isn’t for awhile yet.” Minhyuk’s voice was steady and clear after a short pause. This time revealing nothing of their thoughts about the man before them away, the subtle pained tone absent. Changkyun knew better than to think the pain was truly absent though and he wondered if this wolf would know as well. Not that it mattered in the moment. 

“I like to be early.” Judas’ voice was a rumble, deep, perfectly matched to his aged appearance and it sounded honest. Changkyun found himself not fooled by it, working his way to the front despite the looks that tried to stop him. It was his job to protect them and he couldn’t let this lie slide. It made something twist in him that wasn’t familiar, that didn’t feel like his own. Yet when he reached the front, standing slightly behind Hyunwoo who refused to budge, he blinked. 

There was sincerity staring back at him, a half truth. To his left though Jun and Yoon were neither tense nor deterred. They looked as open as he’d ever seen them with someone not himself. He couldn’t help giving Judas another once over taking in the familiar feeling he gave off, the same vibe the mated pair gave off. The vibe wasn't quite as suited for this wolf with his calm demeanor, but there was the power to back up the feeling playing along his skin.

“Is this him? The one you swore your loyalty to?” Judas’ voice had more mirth to it than Changkyun felt that it should in the given situation. There was a smile lurking in dark eyes as Judas looked over at the mated pair but the mirth was lost to them. Their faces sotic, but not unreadable, the brunette could read just a touch of their thoughts on the surface.

Though he was certain the elder wolf could read them just fine as he answered his own questions with a sigh. “I suppose it is.” No one moved as the elder wolf took a step closer, eyes suddenly wide. “I’ve never forgotten you, the one who smells like the moon.” 

The flinch was reflexive as Changkyun stared into the dark eyes, though he noticed the way it had everyone stiffening around him. Including the newcomer who frowned. “Ah I suppose you don’t like that comparison. I apologize.” 

“Why are you here so early?” Jun’s voice was steady yet just below a growl, her posture hadn’t changed but there was another question unasked underneath. She still looked relaxed, more relaxed than the situation demanded but Changkyun understood. One wrong move and they wouldn’t be able to find out any plans and instead be subject to them. 

Judas for his part didn’t even blink at the tone instead looking between all of them his eyes finally landing back on Jun, darkening slightly. Understanding overtaking his face, Changkyun knew without asking that he knew why they themselves were here early. Why it was necessary to scout the place for a second time.

“Hyungdong has betrayed us.” The answer was simple and said with a straight face. Changkyun wasn’t sure why, as he’d already known, but the confirmation felt like a punch to his gut. He could feel the others tensing up at this information as well despite the fact they’d already thought it. Though their faces never changed he understood, he felt something twist in his heart again. 

It was foreign and didn’t feel like his own but he pushed the feeling aside studying the new wolf. Judas still had an open posture, a sort of honesty exuding from him that seemed almost familiar. “I saw the beta with him today and he has been selling us out.” It wasn’t until this moment that Changkyun recognized the other wolf.

Judas had been with Jun and Yoon two years ago, when he’d been rescued from the vampires. He'd been the one to cut him down and tell him things would be better, that the vampires were dead. He remembered it vaguely as he wrapped his head around the idea of this man being a betrayer. 

It didn’t make any sense. It made him think of the coded conversation in the car, the trust he had felt from the mated pair that they didn't want to believe was broken. Something was off, something was missing. “Selling us out how exactly?” Changkyun found his voice was loud, too loud for the moment but it was still met with a half smile from Judas. A patient and kind smile he remembered. The smile that had saved him along with Jun’s eyes. 

“That I wasn't able to get the whole story of.” The chuckle that followed after the statement was out of place. It was soon gone, replaced by an expression so serious one might question if it had ever been. “However I do know what information he's been passing on and I can speculate as to why.” At this he sighed again shaking his head, eyes downcast and heavy. 

In no way did it feel like the standoff it should anymore with Judas’s voice continuing on in a low rumble. “He's been passing on business information, the small deals our company struck on our own to the new clients we brought in on our own.” This time dark eyes locked onto his own and Changkyun felt a small wave of apprehension take him. 

Judas’ face gave away nothing but Changkyun knew his words were addressed at him. “He said a great deal about you too. Ajax seemed to have an interest in anyone of your age in the company, or so my contact has told me. Though the beta was the one asking it's obvious she wants you as her pet.” 

Jun did growl now, low and deep in her throat. There was a scowl maring her features when Changkyun spared her a glance. He could feel the protectiveness around him triple, the blood of the six others boiling while Jun and Yoon seethed at the idea. He wasn't sure what ‘pet’ meant, at least not exactly but he knew he wanted no part in it. 

Yet something else still bothered him more. “Isn't our company her company? Can’t she get that information on her own?” Changkyun couldn't see a reason the beta wouldn't have access to that information, let alone in a company that was run by a pack. 

Even as he asked, dark eyes were staring into his own, he felt like he was missing something again. Something that was staring him in the face and he couldn't help recalling his first time in this position. The first time he'd faced someone who might have turned on the company he worked for. 

In the end that man had been innocent, a causality to gang politics. As no one but himself had believed him. It was later discovered that the man he'd been narking on was indeed guilty of far worse than being a mole to out the real one. 

Judas chuckled again the smile back and the ease on his countenance slipping back into place. “I like him.” Was the reply, aimed at the mated pair who didn't reply but the elder continued anyway. “Not all information is that available, you know this.” Changkyun could only nod because it was true. Before continuing though Judas paused looking from one member to another. The heaviness returning to his eyes joined now by a frown that told them everything they needed to know. 

No matter what was said next they could know this wolf was not lying about it. “The best source of information is those who think they're in good company. I'm afraid that the information Hyungdong was passing on was information about all of you. There have been speculations for awhile now on your loyalty. Rumors that started since the two of you settled down,” There was a hard look shot towards the mated pair that lingered, before it was overtaken by a soft, fond smile. “I for one am glad to see it. The rest of the pack however has grown to question it, to question your loyalties Jun.” 

Changkyun didn’t need to look at her to know that Jun was unable to hide from the accuracy of that statement. Her loyalty had been swayed yet her words had no bite to them when she spoke. “The pack never had my loyalty to begin with, just like it’s never had yours.” Judas only nodded and shrugged at this, an admittance. 

Changkyun couldn’t help feeling as if all of the tension that had been building up in the members let down all at once. A sort of understanding that they stood on the same footing and were of the same opinion. “What are you plotting then?” The growl was gone from Jun’s voice this time she sounded more exasperated than anything. As if the words they’d exchanged had been merely a game.

“I’ve taken the liberty of checking through his men,” This was directed at Hyunwoo whose arms had yet to lower but everything else about him screamed relaxed. Changkyun couldn’t help wondering if everyone in this pack was just not normal as he kept his own senses honed. Though the desire to trust was slowly rising within him the more Judas spoke. 

“He acted alone. Though to prove it will be difficult I have a plan.” Judas nodded over to the machinery that was pushed along one edge of the warehouse it showed this had once been a factory of some kind. “It’s not a very good plan, but I suppose it all hinges on if you trust me.” The smile was back, relaxed and carefree. A smile that said he was willing to die for what he believed in but that he wasn’t going to go down alone. 

“Trust…” Yoon spoke for the first time and Changkyun found his head whipping around to him, eyes narrowed. This was the wolf whose name had caused a reaction in the other. The wolf that Changkyun knew Yoon wanted to trust, had trusted before. “I don’t know that I can trust someone whose loyalties lie in question.” He finally answered.

Changkyun found that the answer was absent in his stance. It was too relaxed, too fond, too open for someone who had no trust in the person before them. Though he had no doubts that with Yoon’s experience that stance could be turned deadly in less than seconds. Still it bothered him how relaxed all of them were. If what Judas was saying was true would they be just as relaxed with Hyungdong, the supposed traitor. 

“My loyalty has always followed my heart just like my niece.” There was a silence that fell then and the brunette could smell the confusion on the other six. While Jun’s face had taken on exasperation again. Yoon though had cracked a small smile, barely there yet it said everything that was needed. “I won’t let anyone take this happiness you’ve found from you, Jun. I promised your mother as much.” 

The fond smile was back directed at Jun this time and Changkyun now understood why the mated pair had been so open. Though the confusion in the scents around him was gone, it was replaced by an underlying level of shock. The feeling didn’t last long though as the scent of other wolves began approaching. “It looks like we’ve run out of time. Do you want to trust me or not?” 

There was silence that reigned after that. Changkyun could almost hear the others weighing their options. His own heartbeat had picked up as he thought about all the facts. Though he kept coming back to when Judas had freed him from the vampires, the subsequent escape he’d allowed him to make that night. He thought about the innocent man. He found himself weighing against his instincts that told him this wolf was telling the truth. “I believe you.” 

That's all it had taken for the others to relax, let down, and allow Judas to speak openly. He didn’t take his time anymore telling them what he knew, how deep the corruption went, and what his plan was. Changkyun found himself agreeing that it wasn’t a perfect plan but it was the only shot they had in the moment. One they were just going to have to take as already the other werewolves were arriving. So they made themselves comfortable, defensible, and aware of the scents giving away the arrival of the others wolves this far from the main parts of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? Personally I really like Judas. He's fun. Ah forewarning there will be deaths next chapter.


	40. Fortieth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting somewhere with this meeting. Though I warn you it's a lot of Jun, Yoon, and Judas backstory too. So I hope you're liking them. 
> 
> I'm forever late because I was debating if you guys even like Jun. Then I realized it's all important anyway. SO backstory. Oh also deaths...
> 
> Edited.

Hoseok looked around the gathered faces and sighed internally. There were only ten of their low level leaders here but so far one had already been proven to be a traitor. Judas’ plan had at least outed Hyungdong, which stung in ways he didn’t really want to think about. The feeling of the betrayal was multiplied by the feeling of the others in the back of his mind. A heavy weight that made it hard to deal with. Yet he felt like they were managing just fine, clinging to Changkyun’s feelings of strength and calmness.

Otherwise he wasn't sure they'd be able to pull it off. They certainly hadn't been able to with Judas, as both Changkyun and Judas had pointed out. Not that they'd really needed informed. They just hadn't expected it to feel like that, a swirl of negative emotion pulling them under as they all felt the same. All of them except their mate who was now standing in the middle of them, both emotionally and physically. The least affected by the current ongoings if anything he looked bored while still being hyper alert.

Changkyun stiffened slightly as he looked at all the gathered wolves. It had been awhile since he'd been around this many, at least that weren't trapped in cubicles or working themselves as close to a water cooler as they could get. Finally they were all there and proper introductions could be made. Beyond the minimumal, but telling, small talk already exchanged while they'd waited for the last of the leaders to arrive. 

One Ms. Momeki, a short werewolf that barely came to his shoulder, the only other female wolf present. But she like Jun seemed like she was not to be trifled with. The power in her gaze stronger than the outed traitor. It felt like feathers against his skin like Minhyuk’s, only less pleasant. Still something felt heavy in his chest as he watched the professional masks around him, each of them open for the viewing.

Despite his luck with Ajax he felt that he was a very good judge of character most of the time. Even among these wolves there were several here he felt distinctly uneasy with, Hyungdong being chief among them. Even without knowing who he was when the other had approached him, a line about the moon falling gracefully from handsome lips, it had felt wrong. Not in the same way it always did when someone compared him to the moon, but there was a different feeling about this wolf.

It was a feeling that this man couldn't be trusted no matter how many others invested their trust in him. Unlike the feeling Judas gave off, one that screamed trust me, it was the exact opposite. Changkyun wondered how no one else had felt it. He pushed his thoughts to the back burner when Hyunwoo motioned him forward.

“I am Changkyun,” Judas found himself smiling at the introduction there hadn't been one two years ago, not a real one anyway. Back then when they’d met it had been a series of questions, a long stream of whys and what happeneds, most of which went unanswered. The few answers that were given had been with hoarse whispers that were barely intelligible. Changkyun hadn’t truly spoken until they’d left the city behind, covered in as much blood as the young wolf had been when they found him.

He could recall the scene as if it were yesterday the image of a younger Changkyun covered in blood, long gashes healing down his back as he was strung from the ceiling and surrounded by vampires. Yet there hadn’t been a single bite on him. A true cruelty if he’d ever seen one and even by then he’d seen a lot of things in his day. Including the brutal death of his sister, Jun’s mother at the hands of the very company he worked for. 

Judas forced himself away from those thoughts refocusing on the words of the introductions as they continued, introductions filled with false flattery falling flatly on Changkyun’s ears. He knew why the leaders were trying to make a good impression. The sway the young new comer already had was obvious in the body language of those around him. As the mate of the most powerful men in their branch of the company and Jun’s obvious affection towards him, there was no mistaking who was the most powerful in the room. Even if Changkyun himself didn’t know it yet, Judas knew that he would step into that power well. 

It was the same way he’d felt about Yoon all those years ago when he’d taken him under his wing. Long before the death of his sister and his responsibilities for Jun, he’d taken on the burden of raising him to be what he was today. Molding him into someone to protect those things that were precious to him. And soon enough his pupil had surpassed him, even in protecting what he held dear. Though he hadn’t expected for romance to bloom between Yoon and his niece. 

It hadn’t been what he’d planned on. But that was life. Unexpected events piling onto one another with a semblance of order. He snapped himself back to attention listening to Ms. Momeki’s introduction, short and to the point. Her job was much different than the others, but no less respected as the head of their prostitution ring. He kept his face straight as he remembered investigating her business practice and the orders he’d been given to do so. The orders that had ultimately lead him to Hyungdong’s betrayal and to question the beta more than he already did. 

Though he knew that he’d probably gone a bit further than the orders Yoon had given him months ago, back when the rumors about Ajax were just rumors. When suspicions of a spy were just that. He’d confirmed the existence of ‘a’ spy quickly, but Hyungdong had at least been good at covering his tracks if not the fact there was a betrayal. It had taken earning Hyungdong’s trust to get here. Where he could say with proof that Hyungdong was selling them out, in such a way that Hyunwoo and the others would believe him. 

For despite the business they were in and their own experiences the youth division leaders still wanted to trust. They wanted to be able to believe in their men and in the people that worked for them. He kept the smile that thought brought to him tucked inside a corner of his mind, one normally reserved for things related to Jun. He couldn’t help but wonder if this quality about them was what had softened her to this extent. Though not quite the same way she’d softened to Yoon, all those years ago, or the way Changkyun seemed to bring out her maternal instincts. 

It was different and reminded him of the days when he’d first taken her in. He’d been afraid to break her at the tender age of fourteen. He couldn't help but see himself in the way she handled them. A subtle distance that remained between them for their protection, it was the same way he’d treated her to keep her safe. These days he often wondered if he’d made the right decision.

Thoughts of what his niece’s life would have been like if he’d only been less honest about himself, about her mother, flitted through his mind. Jun hadn’t entered the life until after he’d been honest about what he did, about what he was leaving behind. Even though their pack had been officially absorbed into the company’s pack no one was required to join the life, this life of crime. He was going to leave it, or try to leave it, for her. 

Instead she turned into the reason he stayed. Headstrong like her mother had always been, she’d taken her own path and he’d remained in the shadows to protect her as best he could. Until he’d woken up one day to the realization that Jun did not need him to protect her anymore. It was the day she turned twenty-two and it was also the day she slaughtered five wolves, without breaking a sweat in a pack take over. 

Since then she’d run wild, driven from the main office to the side branch and into the youth division’s care. He’d followed her regardless, his only mission in life her well being, which he’d sworn to her mother before she’d been murdered. Back then the beta hadn’t protested, too scared for her own reputation if she was unable to control her best men, even if her mate could. 

Though Judas had gotten the impression back then that the beta hadn’t cared what happened to this branch. Back when she’d given it to Hyunwoo at such a young age. Even now he knew she hadn’t expected it to get as far as it was. 

Now it was a threat with the docile way Jun had become towards the members of this branch after the years. The protectiveness that was written plainly in her body language now, and as always whatever Jun chose so would her mate, so would he. Her loyalties were his loyalties, he owed her at least that much for the way he’d raised her. For causing her to enter this life. 

He drew himself back into the introductions, his senses still alert even as his thoughts continued to circle around the way Jun had taken to the life. He’d been questioning if it was the right path for her but he knew in the end one usually didn’t choose this path for wanting to. It was a choice made for you by circumstance be it the need for money or the need for power. Or in Jun’s case the need for something to protect, which she’d found in the form of a branch office run by seven youths. 

He allowed himself to smile in his mind again, remembering all the trials he watched them go through together to be where they were today. There had been many ups and downs for Jun and Yoon alike once they entered the youth division as the eldest and the least trusted. There had been many moments in which he hadn’t been sure she’d stay, and many members he’d seen come and go. Some at her and Yoon’s hands and others left to get away from her and her mate. 

Then there was Changkyun who tumbled into their lives two years ago, who had now resurfaced. Seeing him being that strong in that situation had changed Jun, settled her more than she was. Judas had also been shaken by the young wolf back then, when he’d come to him asking for his help to leave after just being rescued. He’d never told anyone that he’d helped him escape the camp that night, though he’d carried the memory around these two years. 

Instead he was left wondering what it might have changed for his niece if he’d made the young wolf stay, as he’d watched her change before his eyes again at his departure. Leaving the young brave wolf a memory they’d tuck away to keep hidden as the years passed, never reporting his survival to the alpha or beta. It had no consequence on their mission. To either take over of the town or annihilate the vampire problem if it had spread by the time they’d gotten there. 

Changkyun shifted as he felt eyes on him for the nth time in the last ten minutes. It wasn’t that there weren’t eyes on him, he knew there were, the eyes of all ten street leaders who were curious about him. They’d thrown more flattery his way tonight than he’d heard in a very long time. It didn’t make his skin crawl like it could have. But he found it distracting in the way most of them were fake, in a way that was trying to play as sincere. He’d been in the business long enough to tell the difference. 

Yet theirs weren’t the eyes he was feeling. And despite the subtle glances he’d taken around them, he didn’t see anything other than machinery shoved against each wall. The gouge marks in the floors evidence of the lengths the werewolves, of their company, had gone to in order to make this space for drug deals. Their scents and those of the drugs still lingering making this wearhouse much the same as the one he’d originally been drug to. Though even as his nose adjusted the smells of humans weren’t quite as distinct as those of other wolves, and for some reason they were stronger.

He’d pushed the thought aside as the conversation finally started about Ajax, introductions over with and Hyungdong’s betrayal revealed. To those in the know at least, of which he suspected Ms. Momeki to be part of from the disdainful looks she kept shooting the other wolf whenever he spoke. Or if not she had a general dislike towards him, either way he could find himself appreciating her commentary when Hyungdong tried to steer them off topic. They’d only just started discussing the information when the traitor had begun deflecting their questions only for her to drag him back to task. 

Changkyun listened as each of them provided the little bit of information they had uncovered, not much in the grand scheme of things. Though it was hard to focus, there was something that felt like a pull in the back of his mind. An insistent tug that had him paying more attention to the six members around him than the actual conversation. 

He couldn’t help feeling that they needed him but he couldn’t pin down why. Though he knew later they would likely need to talk about Hyungdong. About what they were going to do with him now that it had been revealed about his betrayal. How much it hurt them, in the back of his mind he could almost feel it, an empathy he was sure yet it felt so raw and all encompassing. He couldn’t let it affect him though as he listened, stoic faced as he looked at the leaders before him. 

This was something he was used to, something he could see Judas was used to as well. The elder wolf’s expression had only twitched slightly when he glanced at his niece or nephew in law. Body language as closed as the rest of them save the few tells that none of them could hide from a watchful trained eye. Hyungdong was constantly shifting, eyes unfocused and unable to meet anyone else’s. A telling sign. 

The only sign Changkyun realized as everything happened at once. Hyungdong had just said something, unimportant and forgettable. Then out of nowhere there were humans, the scents that had lingered too strong to be old but too weak to be new. In the blink of an eye they were surrounded, one lunging at Hyunwoo knife in hand. Jun caught him with her hand around his throat, windpipe crushed under powerful fingers, before she flung him into another human about to attack Minhyuk.

Changkyun himself deflected a knife, watching as Ms. Momeki across from him drew her own blade against a human. He hadn’t been able to watch any longer instead taking care of another human, then scents of other wolves joined the mix. After that it was hard to keep track of everyone by sight alone. He stayed close to the other members. Yoon had transformed, two humans and one wolf falling to the mercy of his jaws. Jun had a blade, taken from one of the humans. 

Changkyun himself had grabbed one of the knives, a river of blood not his own was running from it down his arm. The attacking party was dwindling in his vision, but he’d noticed that so were their own. Judas had taken a stance against the strongest opposing wolf, both turned and snarling as they circled each other. A fight no one wanted to interrupt as their jaws snapped and their growls echoed. Ms. Momeki was by his side, fending of any of the opposition that might think of attacking regardless. 

Another of their own was by Changkyun’s side, wide smile in place as he lunged at an enemy slitting his face from cheek to cheek. A human unable to stand against the strength of wolves. As he was watching, mildly impressed he felt a knife sink into his side, a wolf who soon found the top half of his skull missing when he pulled down and Jun pulled up on his teeth. If they hadn’t come expecting a bloodbath Changkyun wondered what they had come expecting. 

When the fighting settled Judas took in the damage, the leader had been a tough fight, he himself had at least a broken rib. It would heal in a few hours their leader however would never move again. In total there were at least twenty bodies on the ground that weren’t from their company, at least what he could make out from some of the pieces. Jun and Yoon hadn’t held back and it seemed that Changkyun for his part was rather creative as well in his own way.

Ms. Momeki was beside him, a long gash in her leg, that was already healing. He felt relieved by it as she nuzzled against his arm, he smiled down at her before inspecting the others. Changkyun had a deep knife wound, that appeared to be healing much quicker than he expected. Hyunwoo had a scratch on his cheek while Hoseok was sporting ripped sleeves with no injuries. However there were two of their own on the ground unmoving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? If it seems confusing let me know I thought about her backstory for like a week straight. 
> 
> Uh my fist cliff hanger? Is this a cliff hanger? Idk...I avoid them usually....


	41. Forty-first Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...I have a question mark behind gore because I'm bad at knowing if things are gory. I am not really that affected by things in writing since I can't picture anything. If I should change it to blood and gore let me know. That said this chapter is gory too? I think? It's not that bad.
> 
> Did anyone catch where Ms. Momeki's name is from?
> 
> Edited.

Hyunwoo surveyed the damage with knowing eyes. He recognized the enemy as members of the Wolfman pack, a pack that liked to take in humans and allow them to roam with them. Honorary wolves they were called, until they were later eaten after they’d proven themselves. It wasn’t a frowned upon practice and while human didn’t suit his palate the pack and their practices had nothing to do with him before. The pack was on peaceful terms with their own, if not their branch directly which meant someone had hired them, someone that knew about this meeting. 

He looked at Judas, the one who’d told them of Hyungdong’s betrayal and he found he didn’t even wonder if it he was him. He’d proven his loyalty in the skirmish unilke Hyungdong who had plead for his life. He'd only seen and heard a small snippet of the exchange before he'd been too distracted to focus on it anymore. A pain not his own shooting through him that had almost taken him to his knees. The injuries of the others piling on top of his own, their feelings and physical pain alike. 

It seemed like it had taken a toll on Hyungwon who sat on the ground, his breathing barely detectable as he inspected his wounds. A large gash in his stomach that Hyunwoo felt an echo of along his own. He might have been worried if he couldn't also feel the slow healing taking place. Minhyuk was bent over panting his emotions running just as wild as the rest of theirs as he surveyed the damage, he’d been lucky enough to be uninjured. 

The same couldn’t be said for all of them. Hyunwoo knew his mate’s injuries without looking and those of the members. He forced himself to remain calm and focused. Their injuries were nothing compared to the fate of Jung and Hyungdong who lay motionless among the enemy bodies. And while he wanted to check on the others, Jooheon’s voice drifting to him from the side, he was a leader first. Non fatal injuries could be dealt with later, for now they needed answers. “What do you think their motive was?” 

The question had been addressed to all but Changkyun noticed the shifting of the wolves around them. Most of them were injured, inspecting themselves and staring at the bloody scene before them. Too caught up to think about the bigger picture, it was a feeling he’d once been able to relate to. Not now, not after Nu’bility. Yet even as the wheels were turning over the attack, the gorilla like style, the mix of humans and wolves, and the lack of a target he found nothing. 

He was new to this city, despite how quickly he’d been forced up the ranks of the company for his ability, it was something he knew very little about in the end. He was still being taught the ends and outs of their alliances, their enemies, their connections in and out of the underbelly of society. Four days was not nearly long enough to take in the delicate inner workings of a new company.

“This is the Wolfman pack.” Kihyun observed with an inward sigh at the mess they’d found themselves in. As he spoke his tail lashed out against the ground in agitation splattering more blood against his fur. “They’ve never had problems with us before.” He glanced at what he could make out of the wolves littering the ground. He’d had dealings with their pack before, just once a few years ago when they’d negotiated terrority. 

At the time he’d gone in Hyunwoo’s stead since it was his clients that were involved to begin with. He’d only met a few humans from the pack and caught sight of the one of the wolves when they’d left. The negotiations had gone well and his client had been happy about the building they were gaining and the Wolfman pack had been pleased. The Wolfman’s outward practices far less brutal than their inner politics. Though their pack was not part of their company's larger pack, their alpha did not want them, yet they were on good terms. 

“This isn’t a hunting party.” Judas’ voice broke the short thought filled silence that followed Kihyun’s words. “If it were our casualties would be higher.” He finally drew his eyes away from the two bodies on the ground, instead looking directly at Hyunwoo. He knew the younger man was capable of leading them in this situation, had lead them through many situations already. Still he kept his thoughts on that to himself, now was not the time to reminisce. “As it stands their motive could be one of two things.” He gave Hyunwoo a look, a question he didn’t have the luxury of voicing aloud but he knew the younger would understand. 

If they played their cards right any other traitors would come forward. With a single persmissional nod he informed the rest of the leaders of Hyungdong’s betrayal. A quick snapshot of the reporting he had done. “It’s better to kill a traitor with your own hand.” He finished his eyes, and the other’s, drawn back to the body of Hyungdong. His neck was ripped out with teeth marks around the spine which was broken as well for good measure. 

It wasn’t necessary there was no way for him to heal with the size of the wound. Changkyun knew that from experience in having seen it done before. Though back then it had been clawed out by a child vampire. One that had been eager and hungry for the rain of blood that hitting the jugular would cause, only to have gotten carried away by the frenzy. 

The body next to Hyungdong’s had suffered a similar fate, the young man’s name was Jung. It was the same man who’d fought beside him with a smile, either in enjoyment of the kill that all werewolves were said to share or a nervous habit. He thought of what Judas had said last, the same thing Ajax had taught him years ago. He held onto his stomach, a dull ache there where his wound was still healing and a little further over where Hyungwon was injured. This talk wasn’t getting them any closer to an answer. Though when he expressed that he was met with grim faces. 

“He’s right. We need to dispose of the bodies and ensure their death.” Hyunwoo found more snap in his voice than he intended as he ordered the gruesome task. It was a command but he found he didn’t have to add his will behind the statement, as they got straight to work. Pulling their knives back out and walking among the still whole bodies starting to gouge out any untouched throats or decapitate them. 

Turning away from the scene Hyunwoo once more forced himself to focus on the tasks at hand. He pushed away the emotional turmoil from the betrayal that ate at him, the other’s wounds echoing softly along his body, and the need to gather the others up and leave. He was a leader and there were things that needed to be done. “What did Gunhee say?” He didn’t have to ask, not really he knew from the small relief he’d felt from Jooheon. But the others would want to know when they finished their task. 

“Nothing has happened at the office. He secured the building in case. He’ll give us a call back once he’s reviewed the cameras in the security office as well.” Hyunwoo nodded at the information, Jooheon’s face was pale which only served to highlight the blood running down it from his temple. The wound wasn’t obvious because of his red hair but Hyunwoo knew where it was anyway, he nodded turning away despite his worries. They were wolves their wounds were not a danger as long as they made sure to clean them once they got back to the dorm. 

The danger here was what the Wolfman pack wanted and who had hired them. It was possible that Ajax wanted to destroy any ties he had with their traitor, it could be their beta doing the same, or it could be something Hyungdong got himself into. It was possible as Judas had said this was not a hunting party. 

A hunting party would have been stronger and included at least one of their best, a face he would have recognized. There had been none among the corpses and he hadn’t seen any attempt to slip away either. These were throwaways, expendables, the failures of the pack he was certain. Their abilities and lack of power spoke for itself. 

Hyunwoo was pulled from his thoughts when Yoon’s hand landed on his shoulder the work done. He studied the bodies and thought about how they would dispose of them. There was no way to inform the main company, well there were ways but the reason the meeting was so small was to keep them out of it. He looked between their remaining street leaders and found himself standing taller than he had been while he was thinking. Glancing at Changkyun he reminded himself his mate was watching. 

He forced himself to focus on the fact their mate was safe now. That he would remain safe as long as Hyunwoo was still standing, as long as the other members were still standing. A meaningful look at Hoseok and he started giving more directions on what the leaders should report to their underlings, who would take over Hyungdong and Jung’s roles. Who would look into the attack and what they were going to do in retaliation. 

Judas studied Hyunwoo silently listening to his orders, nodding quietly to some of them. He understood the actions that their leader was taking, the steps he was telling them to take, and the direction in which he was thinking. He felt proud of the direction the youth division had taken and how far they’d come. Though even as he saw a capable leader, holding himself together better than most would be able to in his position, he wanted to do more. He didn’t want the youth division leaders to shoulder the burden alone. 

“I’ll take care of the bodies.” He’d offered once Hyunwoo had handed out orders, what to do with the bodies still up in the air. As Gunhee had called back with an update about the office taking their attention with the news all was well. It was probably the only good news of the night as far as Judas could tell. 

The information about Ajax had been sparse and the reveal of a traitor had yet to really sink in before his untimely death. Not to mention the injuries they’d received themselves as well as the death of Jung. He’d been young and undeserving of the fate that many in their line of work fell to. 

Hyunwoo nodded taking in the damage one more time. They’d done all they could for the night, here anyway. The retaliation and plans of it would have to wait until they knew the reason for the hit that had been called, who the target had truly been. As he knew it wasn’t himself. not with the way Hyungdong pleaded for his life. There were still many unanswered questions as he gathered the members to leave, the other street leaders having left following his orders. Save those that chose to clean up. 

It was an unsettling feeling to walk out of the building where they’d just fought for their lives for a reason they were unaware of. It wasn’t uncommon for attacks to occur during deals or when tensions were high. But that wasn’t the case at the moment. The only information they had was that Ajax was paying their branch a visit tomorrow accompanied by the beta. There shouldn’t be anything dangerous about it, yet the very thought brought to mind the image of a snake lurking in the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is done!! Yay! All that's left is the emotional fall out...Which will be next chapter. I was planning to put it in this chapter but it didn't really fit. Though you'll be learning about Jung and Hyungdong then too...
> 
> I'm thinking of making twitter polls, they wouldn't change anything but they might give clues. Maybe...Idk if anyone would even answer them. 
> 
> Side note! I love all your comments ❤ Like they keep me going. Even if it's just a 'I like this'! So leave lots!


	42. Forty-second Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever...This chapter was hard to start? Though it was too easy to keep going. I'm not sure how I feel about the results. 
> 
> I have been editing. Will probably update with my edits before updating the actual fic.
> 
> Edited.

Despite the fact the car was only supposed to seat five at max, Changkyun found himself shoved into it with the six other members. Kihyun having transformed back, taking clothes from one of the trunks of the cars they’d arrived in before ushering him inside it. Regardless of the fact that Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Hyungwon were already shoved together in the backseat. 

The older brunette had pushed him onto Jooheon’s lap and then shoved his way beside Minhyuk on the seat. Hyunwoo was in the driver's seat while Hoseok sat up front, their eyes glancing back at him from the rear view mirror. And even though Changkyun knew this wasn’t exactly safe, or something he’d normally do, the idea of refusing wasn't something he considered.

Instead he’d found himself leaning back against the redhead, whose lap he’d found himself in. Letting down more than he knew he should. He could feel the adrenaline of the moment attempting to leave his body, despite how tense the bodies were around him. A heavy feeling still hanging in the air in the wake of loss, yet despite this he could feel himself being lulled into a sense of comfort by the scents enveloping his own. It was a hard feeling to fight but he did anyway knowing he couldn't let down yet, not until he was sure the danger had passed. 

Even so it didn't stop him from feeling safe. A sense of security he couldn't account for as he knew it to be untrue. He knew they couldn't possibly be safe yet, and there was no way to ensure their safety until they knew everything and had set up a plan of action. 

So instead he forced himself to focus on the pain that was radiating from his wound and echoes of pain from the rest of his body. He didn’t remember having that many wounds but he chalked it up to muscle fatigue from the fight. Pointedly ignoring that the echoes of pain were in line with the known wounds of the members, as well as speculated wounds. 

The ride was silent for the most part, no complaints over wounds or even a mention of the events as they drove. Traffic mercifully light. When they reached the building, climbing out of the car more careful of injuries than they had been inside it, he smiled to see Gunhee waiting for them in the lobby. The security measures were in place. 

Despite his better judgement Changkyun found himself feeling it was nice to be home, the moment his feet crossed the threshold. Finding himself surrounded by familiar scents, including the lingering scents of workers who he’d come to enjoy working with. Along with the prevalent scents of the other members that permeated the building. The feeling was stronger still once they reached the dorm, a quick scan of the security footage later.

Once they’d departed the elevator Gunhee needed only one look to know that he wasn’t needed here. Jun and Yoon were leaning on each other, not so much from their wounds as much as for the emotional drain the night have proven to be. He had been told hours before they returned what had transpired. Hushed whispers from Jooheon on the phone and instructions on what to check. 

He’d had hours to come to terms with the reveal of Hyungdong’s betrayal, his subsequent death, and as well the death of Jung. It hurt, more than he wanted to admit to know that someone they’d trusted had sold them out like he had. It hurt to know that Jung’s potential had been wasted as blood spilled across the concrete flooring of their warehouse. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as looking at his best friend and realizing he wouldn’t need him to get through this, not this time. Maybe not ever again. 

He didn’t let it show as he excused himself, the others already in the process of licking their wounds. Hoseok, the most medically aware among them overseeing the care of the damage. Their mated pair having retreated to their own personal use bathroom to tend to any wounds they might have received. 

He thought about joining them, his mind’s eye full of a kaleidoscope of injuries Jun had come home with through the years. Yoon’s injuries following at a much slower frequency. He decided against it. Instead bringing a few bandages from their closet to the largest bathroom where the other members had piled in. He oversaw the cleaning of Jooheon’s head wound for a split second before he retreated again. 

Jooheon frowned watching Gunhee’s back as he left the bathroom, his shoulders slumped. He knew what his best friend was thinking, it wasn’t true of course. But he couldn’t find the words to say so in the moment. He would later, when the hollow feeling in his chest that resonated with the others went away. The feeling of echo pains and misery that wasn’t quite all his own. 

They had all been close to Hyungdong after all, Gunhee included and after he was assured of their mate’s health he would talk to him. Or text him since the hour was growing late. It was a mere fifteen minutes later, after everyone’s wounds had been evaluated by Hoseok’s knowing eyes, that he received a text first. A simple statement of understanding from his best friend that had him feeling better as he settled beside his mate. 

If any of the others noticed they said nothing as Jooheon rested his head against Changkyun’s shoulder. The weight of the night’s events still hanging heavily between them. He couldn’t find the words to express how he was feeling to their mate anymore than he’d been able to for Gunhee. The words were there, half formed in his throat but he knew that they couldn’t be spoken so lightly. Important things never were. His thoughts lingered on the feelings of the others, just as muddled as his own still were. Clinging to the solidity of their mate. 

Changkyun noticed the change in the others the moment they gathered around him on the couch. They were piled close to him in much the same way they had been when he told them about Nu’bility. Though this time he knew it wasn’t to give him strength and comfort as it had been then. He knew they were drawing those from him this time. 

Their feelings dangling just within his reach, like a pool of darkness just beneath his feet. One dip of his toes and he knew there would be no turning back, no denying how he was feeling, how he suspected they were feeling. Feelings that he’d felt growing the longer he spent with them. The feeling of comfort and safety still persisting even now as the feelings of a hollow loss ached within them. 

He had tried to dismiss it earlier as empathy, yet this time he couldn’t deny how real their feelings felt. An echo in the back of his mind of their loss, their pain at the reveal of Hyungdong’s true nature. There was no telling who spoke first, not in the moment when he was so distracted by the feeling of healing around him. Of wounds that were his own and those that weren’t both inside and out. 

Once they started the words poured forward. Sincere and affected by the events of the night. As always their hindsight brought a clearer picture than they wanted to acknowledge was there. Changkyun could understand that as he listened. 

It was Minhyuk talking now. Telling about the early days with Hyungdong and the adventures they’d had before joining the youth division. A story of the troubles of youth, one that Changkyun could only nod along to, his hand straying to the blonde’s hair. The taller male situated on the floor in front of him, head resting against his knee. Beside him Hyungwon was adding his own accidotes to the tale while Hyunwoo threw in a word or two. They had been close before the youth division had formed. Hoseok started adding his own memories soon after. A quiet admission of how he’d admired the other’s determination. 

Changkyun listened, his hands drifting between the bodies pressed as close to his own as they could get. A subtle press of his knee to Hyungwon’s cheek, a quick tap to Jooheon’s shoulder, a squeeze to Kihyun’s hand, whatever he could do to help them. It didn’t feel like enough as they went on telling him how their division had formed. 

Even as the images gathered in his mind of them in their younger, youthful days and the acquisition of new members. Members long gone and others who didn’t make the cut against the strict mated pair. He listened and he saw, understanding how close their bond was. Knowing how close his own bond had once been with someone who betrayed him.

They told him about the decision that Hyungdong wasn’t quite good enough to join the company side. How he was too weak to be a leader, and not quite good at anything. Changkyun could spot the pattern even as they told him about the steady improvements of their friend. The obvious signs that he was receiving help, signs they only saw now. Now that it was too late. 

As he listened he drew his own conclusions that he would bring to them later involving the Wolfman pack. How they played a part in Hyungdong’s rise. It didn’t explain their motive, not completely but it left insight. It wasn’t something he wanted to point out now. Not now while the pain was so raw.

Then the conversation drifted to Jung. The young man who smiled when he murdered. Changkyun found himself feeling sorry for the fallen man. According to Kihyun and Jooheon they’d been planning to send him to school, taking him off the streets. A plan that Changkyun needn’t ask to know that Hyungdong was jealous of. His image of this betrayer building in his mind as someone who only cared to do what was needed to get what he wanted. 

A man who was closer to the beta than they’d realized until they were looking backward at his actions. With a new light for his motives and decisions. While Jung had been, for their world, innocent, a young an up and comer. Someone who would have done well outside the life had he not fallen into it. 

Once the stories died down, the feelings between the members now a hollow ache in their chests that could go nowhere, they didn’t want to move. Changkyun found that he didn’t want them to move. The feeling of being surrounded by their scents in their old blankets far surpassed by being surrounded by them. He didn’t voice his thoughts though too afraid of what the members might say. 

Still though when the words ran out no one moved. Settling further into him it seemed as the hours wore on. The next day approaching quickly as he found himself being lulled to sleep by their mere presence. A comfort he knew it shouldn’t be. They shouldn’t be this relaxed when the beta and Ajax were coming in less than a day. Still he didn’t fight the feeling. 

They were as prepared as they could possibly be given the circumstances. And Changkyun knew it was just as possible that nothing would happen as it was that something would happen. There was no telling as the information they’d gathered was inconclusive. If anything what they’d discovered told them the problem was much deeper than they had thought it was. 

Ajax was a furgal business man and like Changkyun suspected he was interested in people his age. It didn’t mean anything, yet it didn’t not mean anything either. Though he tried not to think about it forcing himself to focus on the six bodies piled around him, whose breathing was slowly steadying out like his own. Their bodies falling to the emotional exhaustion of the events of the night as well as a post fight drainage. 

Any wounds they’d received would be healed by the morning, which was thankfully still hours away. Which would give them more time to come up with a battle plan. Despite the lack of new information it was still best he know how the beta operated in these circumstances. A question that hadn’t really been brought up before, a question that Changkyun wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to. 

His only memories of the beta filled with her desires to possess and conquer. He hoped that wasn’t how she would be in her own company, since she had hopefully gotten what she wanted. He felt a shudder down his spine that was soothed away by one of other’s hands. He allowed himself to enjoy their small touches and finally allowed sleep to overtake him. 

He’d probably regret sleeping the on couch tomorrow he knew, but he wouldn’t regret this. Being surrounded by the six scents he loved most as he drifted off. With their feelings comforting him and the feeling of him comforting them being his last thoughts before he slipped off into dreamland. All thoughts of Ajax and the beta nearly unimportant in the face of them being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beta returns next chapter.


	43. Forty-third Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as some of you might have noticed I've edited everything up to this point. I took all critques and comments into consideration while doing so. It should have improved. But as you all know I can't judge it without bias. So if you read the edits feel free to comment on them. 
> 
> That said I can't believe I added 2k words in editing...a new record of words I forgot I'm sure. Which is why I'm late. 42 chapters of editing took time.

Even before they'd reached the building the beta found her nose filled with a scent so like the moon. Changkyun's scent, far stronger and more potent than it had been a few days ago. And just like then it left her wanting, the scent calling to her in the same way it had before. Though this time she wasn’t free to act upon it or express it. Not yet. She did allow herself a small smile at least before glancing at the male beside her.

He was reading some document or another that she’d asked him to look over. There were too many to be sure which one he was skimming. One thing she could be sure of was his lack of reaction to Changkyun’s scent. The same scent that called to her in the same way the moon's scent called to her. It surprised her, as even the driver could be heard taking deeper breaths the closer they grew to the source. The scent intoxicating. Though she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. Ajax himself was peculiar in many ways. Most of which weren’t worth thinking about.

After all Ajax was only with her in order for her plans to precede, anything beyond that was unnecessary. He’d already signed the contract with their company, making him all but useless now. Though that was yet another thing she didn’t have the luxury of giving away. She had one further use of him and until she’d gotten everything she could from him she couldn’t let him know. She did spare a separate glance to the two wolves Ajax brought with him, his heads of security he called them. She knew better. 

Im Mal Rae and Im Mal Rak were a far cry from security guards. She knew them for the blood thirsty wolves they truly were. But at least their noses were twitching at the new and powerful scent. Eyes wide and the scent of hunger exuding from them, similar if not in the same vein as the hunger that was subtly exuding from herself. A desire she was free to act upon at will. Being she was the beta, the pack belonged to her and her mate. It was her choice what she did with them, mated or not. Though none of them commented on her desire or their own. 

Instead the car was quiet, as it was every drive she’d ever taken with the business mongel. Each of them wrapped in their own thoughts or reviewing documents of important material about the company. Her own files were next to her on the seat, unopened. She didn’t need them. She’d been studying the inner workings of the youth division for quite some time now. A file composed by one of their own wasn’t going to tell her more than her informant had. 

Hyungdong had been useful, for more than just his inside business information. He’d been worth more than the cost of his untimely death,a measly bargain with the trash of the Wolfman pack. Unfortunately he’d not been as wise in choosing company as he had been in choosing to side with her. Mistakenly believing that Judas would ever turn on the youth division. She knew better. Though she could understand why he would have that wishful thinking, Judas was one of the best. But his loyalty was just as in question as Jun’s.

A problem she was about to solve once and for all. She smiled to herself as the building came into view, the car slowing as they pulled up to the curb. As she stepped out she held back her distaste. Despite the fact the building belonged to her company at large, the building itself did not bring any good feelings with it. 

It was large and in her opinion grotesque with the design on the side, a design that had been there when they’d bought it. The youth division had been assigned this building to have a place to operate from and hopefully expand the business. And they had, but they’d also brought along a different sort of problem. One she was going to resolve for herself and for her mate.

Beside her Ajax was also appraising the building, his eyes narrowed with an unreadable expression. Something she wasn’t used to seeing on his normally open face. Ever since he’d met Gunhee his demeanor had slowly changed. As if overnight he’d found what he was looking for. And in doing so everything about him had changed. Of course she knew it wasn’t true. Ajax’s goal was to the north and while the contract had secured that for him, he hadn’t acted differently after signing it.

She wondered briefly if this was his reaction to Changkyun’s scent. She like all werewolves knew that the moon’s scent had different effects on different wolves. And with Ajax’s affiliation with vampires she wouldn’t be surprised if he reacted like one. Though she certainly hoped not as she nodded the driver away, telling him to come back when she called and not before.

“What a lovely building Momoko.” Ajax’s voice was deep and low, she knew it was meant as a compliment. It made her bristle, the scent of other wolves much stronger now that they stood before the building proper. “Did you have the design..” 

“No, we bought it this way.” She cut him off before he could start more small talk, like he was apt to do before they entered a building. Not to mention she'd had this conversation before and it was only a delay of the inevitable. This was the only building tour she was looking forward to. Ajax didn't seem offended at her curtness, smiling at her amicably. His hounds though sniffed in reproach but said nothing. 

She might have thought about addressing it if they weren't so beneath her. Just as the creatures they associated with. Their opinions of etiquette far below her capacity to care. As long as Ajax saw no problem then there was no problem. Their use was after all much more short lived than his.

“Shall we?” She motioned to the building not two seconds later, her beta smile in place. Wrapping herself in power as she strutted to the door, Ajax falling in step beside her. Waiting for them in the lobby she could smell Gunhee, nervous as always, and along with him the scent of the moon. She knew it wasn't Changkyun as it had the slightest echo of earth, Hyunwoo. Her smile widened at the thought stamping down on her thoughts about imprinting. About how different it truly was from a blood mating. 

Still the thought lingered as she crossed the threshold. Large ceilings and outdated marble greeting them. It had taken a very long time for her to smell like her mate, too long in her opinion. Yet here these six were, still unable to claim their mate but already losing their own scents to his. She looked around the lobby, same as always, except the new scent that was replacing Hyunwoo’s. If she weren't planning to restructure the youth division she might have thought about an update to the design elements. As it were she waited, two feet from the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Good bad? Tell me!
> 
> Apparently I did fuck up my edits. I fixed it. I think? If you see anything feel free to hit me up on my twitter (even if I'm slow) or just comment here. I'll get it done.


	44. Forty-fourth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment and thank everyone for their support of this wild ride. When I started this I didn't think anyone would be too interested or that enthralled with my world. You proved me wrong and I am eternally grateful for that! <3 I appreciate every kudos, comment, and view. 
> 
> That said this chapter might be a bit more boring than you're expecting. It's quite on purpose. Trust me! I don't because this drug out again...Don't ask me how I fool myself every time even I'm impressed at this point.

The beta had stopped two feet from the entrance, beside her Ajax had stopped as well. Flanked by two faces Hyunwoo recognised best from their mugshots. Their visitors were making observations, though Hyunwoo knew only one of them was genuine in their interest as he and Gunhee approached. The move the beta expected when she visited, to be treated like royalty by the pack. Or a well respected boss. He'd never seen much difference himself in the way their business clients carried themselves. 

He wasn't going to object or make waves. Now wasn't the time, now was the time to put on his own business face. To protect what was given to him, with his own skills. He bowed a full foot away, at the proper angle with Gunhee doing the same beside him. The expected and proper greeting falling from their lips. As he rose he met their beta’s eyes briefly before taking in Ajax’s relaxed countenance, his body language giving away nothing. Only a slight hint of approval in his returning nod of acquaintance. The beta’s smile was wide in return, pleased.

“You’ve met Gunhee,” The beta started her smile just a touch larger than it should be as she looked at their head of HR. His head slightly lowered even though he’d risen, a sign of his status below her. This was her favorite part of any visit, the submission and acknowledgement of power. These were the only moments she could truly soak it all in while on these tours. “He is the head of our human resources in this branch.” She didn’t miss the near chuckle on Ajax’s face at the job title. It made her want to sneer, she didn’t.

“And this,” She waved her hand at the taller brunette noting the stiffening of broad shoulders. A force of will worthy of a company head exuding from the younger male for once. She found it was hard to say she was displeased as there should be at least this much power behind one of their branch offices. “Is Hyunwoo, he’s the head of this company and our youth division.” She smiled widely, encouraging the proper response of her employee. Part of his job was to make her look good after all. 

When Hyunwoo did as expected, stepping forward with another proper greeting and handshake, she smiled to herself. It pleased her most when her expectations were met. What didn’t please her, was exactly how little of Hyunwoo’s scent still lingered even up close. She knew what it meant, but that was a thought for another time. Instead she focused on why they were there. Introductions were just a preliminary to the actual tour. One that she wasn’t looking forward to as much as she was looking forward to it being over. 

Still it was just as important to her plan that this tour go well. Which meant starting on the right foot. “How are our new acquisitions doing?” It was asked as they made their way to the elevator, introductions over and the walkthrough starting. It would have been small talk at any other time, something to fill the silence and break the ice of a long day. There had been many hiring sprees lately for their company as a whole. The youth division had acquired more than just a few new members to their company in the last several months. 

“They seem to be adjusting well.” Gunhee’s response was flat, but she’d known it would be. She’d been given a progress report on most of the new hires before coming. Leaving only two out, Changkyun and the new human whose name it was beneath her to remember. But now was the time to ask as Gunhee would only be escorting them as far as his own floor. “Most of them were placed throughout the building so I can’t tell you where all of them will be offhand. I can grab you a file of their locations if you’d like?” 

She smiled softly at the younger wolf, this was why she was going to keep him. “No that won’t be necessary.” It was noticeable when both Ajax and Hyunwoo stiffened at her softer, more sincere smile. It pleased her inwardly knowing the effect even something like this could have on a man. 

Though she could smell that Ajax’s reaction was attraction, Hyunwoo’s was something else. A scent she couldn’t put a name to as it was a reaction she was unaccustomed to from him, one she would have to adjust to. “Where did you place our two newest acquisitions? The werewolf and the human?” 

Gunhee faltered for a just a second, maybe a too long from the look the beta gave him. That wasn’t how he normally referred to their employees, instead learning their names. Though he realized that likely wasn’t something the beta was wont to do being in her position. 

Still he found himself side glancing Ajax, who was quiet. One look at his face, glasses pushed up and his eyes sharp, told him the other was paying close attention to the words that were being spoken. If Gunhee didn’t know any better he would have thought Ajax was there as an assistant not a client or partner. 

“Kim Joonho, the human will be placed in our human resources department. I haven’t found an exact position yet, there are a few he’s qualified for. I’ll decide one once he finishes his introductory training and has been in the office for a few days.” Even though he knew she disapproved of this process Gunhee noted the beta was listening intently. 

He realized she was waiting, her walk slower than it normally was and her attention focused. He knew what she really wanted to know. And while he’d been worried what the members might say about Changkyun’s placement he hadn’t thought about the company. 

Of course it was at his discretion to place the employees in their branch of the company. However that didn’t mean the main company didn’t have a say. Normally they had no objections or if they did the placement was discussed. That was in a normal situation. With what he knew about the beta’s speculations of their branch it made him hesitant to say where he’d placed Changkyun. 

If the pack was truly questioning Jun and Yoon’s loyalty the beta was not going to like them willingly allowing this position to be filled. A position they'd kept him from filling by refusing everyone, even when the main office had hired someone explicitly for it. Or when it was forcefully filled they’d taken care of the person put in the position on their own. 

“Our new werewolf, Im Changkyun is currently working with Jun and Yoon in our security division.” Gunhee could feel more than just the beta’s eyes on him as he spoke. Ajax’s eyes trained on him as well as his two hounds, their noses twitching while their boss looked more composed than he smelled. 

Ajax smelled curious, curiosity that made Gunhee remember what their newest addition had said about Ajax’s pack not allowing escape. Though it wasn’t something he could ask, nor was it his place to do so. After all it was not a normal occurance for anyone outside the pack to hear their hounds names associated with someone else. 

“Im Changkyun?” Ajax’s voice was too close for the beta to miss the softness of it. However she couldn’t place a reason as to why it would be that way. It did pique her curiosity a little more about his reaction, or more accurately a lack thereof to the scent of the moon. It was possible that the business mongrel beside her had met their newest pack addition before. 

It had been obvious from the younger wolf’s resume that he had done extensive traveling. Still she found herself mentally scoffing at the idea and it’s irrelevance. It didn’t matter, it was just another dismissable variable in her plans. Changkyun belonged to the pack, and for that reason he belonged to her. 

“He’s our pack’s newest acquisition, a young wolf who shows promise.” She felt justified in the way her power rolled off her, possessively at the inquiry and the line of questioning was dropped. Bringing about a comfortable enough silence as they continued to the elevator where Gunhee would see them off. 

She took a mental note that Hyunwoo did not comment on the matter or give away any of his thoughts on the matter. Despite the obvious curiosity about his shared mate. It was part of why she’d never favored him but also part of why he was given leadership. His emotions were well guarded. Aloofness was a strength in their line of work. A strength for the pack she knew, but it didn’t make her any fonder of him.

“A new werewolf is always welcomed.” Was all Ajax said on the matter but the beta brushed it off instructing Hyunwoo to lead them upstairs. And she picked up her pace once more. There wasn’t much more she could do at this point without spoiling her own plans. Where Changkyun was placed in the company was interesting but of no consequence at the moment. 

There were more pressing matters that her mate had sent her here for and checking in on their new hires was not high on that list. Neither was listening to the buildings histories or the current client roster that Hyunwoo was now droning on about. It wasn’t for her anyway, it was for their guests.

She didn’t think that Ajax would make much of the information either as it seemed he was more interested in asking about the buildings structure. Another move of his that played into her own plans. It made her smile as his hounds seemed to lap up the information, on high alert even as they toured the first workfloor. Their pace was slow and the information boring but everything was following the path she had laid out for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for your comments, kudos, and views. I hope to hear from you this chapter too! ^ . ~


	45. Forty-fifth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be in last chapter so we'd only have one slow chapter. However please keep in mind that Ajax was not planned from the beginning so that might make things a little clearer for you. Everything is extremely thought through.

The tour had lasted much longer than the beta had anticipated sailing past lunch with all the questions that Ajax had to ask. As if he were going to be taking over the building himself. Though she supposed that was something he felt was possible, after the contract he’d signed and the agreements they’d come to as companies. Still it had at least been a productive tour. Even if it was only now they were making their way to Hyunwoo’s office. The last stop on the tour that involved their business guest. There was no need for him to see Jooheon's office with his specialized clientele nor the dorm.

She was relieved the tour was almost over as they exited the elevator on the sixteenth floor. Though she was loathe to admit Ajax’s presence was not always an irritating one, he was currently grating on her nerves. If it weren't for his usefulness she wouldn't have tolerated him and his lower class wolves for so long. But their plan was moving towards it's conclusion and her being agitated at him wouldn't help in it's resolution. Though adding to her agitation, that was Ajax’s many questions, was the elusiveness of her prey. Changkyun had yet to make an appearance himself. 

Though Jun and Yoon had greeted her properly along with her entourage earlier in the day. As was customary, they'd met them when they exited the elevator on the second floor. Taking the time to properly size up the outsiders and explain their choice of Changkyun. A quick and brief vagueness of words that answered nothing. Before making themselves scarce once more.

She had thought they'd show up again at the halfway point in the building but they to continued being elusive throughout the day. Including disappearing with Changkyun at lunch time, which she'd been forced to spend in a meeting room with Ajax and his lackeys. Their absence from her side excused away in the name of training. But she couldn't, wouldn't voice her opinions on the matter. 

Their loyalty wasn’t something she could focus on right now. There was an order to her plans, a precision to her choices. And moving any part before it's time would ruin them. Her focus now was on being the same as she always was. There was no proof that Judas knew anything beyond the meeting with Hyungdong, or that he'd revealed anything major. It was certain that Hyungdong hadn't, couldn't. And if Judas had it was all the more important to place the pieces for Ajax’s down fall and the test of her own hounds. Changkyun could wait. 

Telling herself to wait though didn't stop the scent of the younger wolf from plaguing her throughout the tour. Teasing and tempting her as it clung to his mates, their own scents but an echo underneath the moon. Now though it was before her, albeit behind a closed door and mingling with the scents of her hounds. It was still welcome and she liked to think that they had waited for her, to gift her what she most wanted. But if her hounds were that loyal she wouldn't be here. It was still a nice thought as she waited patiently before the closed door, Hyunwoo still chatting amicably with Ajax beside her. 

It had surprised her how well the two got along. Ajax was not someone to be considered good company and everyone in the business knew it. Yet despite his reputation he was, for all intents and purposes, mostly pleasant to be around. At least for other men, as a woman she found him quite different in the way he treated her. Often more interested in her curves than what she had said or might say. It was useful. Something she'd grown accustomed to in their line of work. Still she found herself smiling when Hyunwoo finally moved towards the door. A quick ‘Welcome to my office’ falling from his lips.

She was delighted to see her hounds inside, shoved against the far wall with Changkyun between them. It was hard to control the smile that wanted to split her face upon seeing him, smelling him up close. He didn’t look quite as pleased to see her as she would have hoped, but he still looked more accepting of her presence than Hoseok who was seated behind the desk. He had stood to greet her and distracted her for just a few seconds with the way his muscles rippled under his well tailored suit. She forced herself not to lick her lips as she introduced the party with her to their newest pack member.

Changkyun knew who they were before the beta spoke, a need for an introduction almost unnecessary with the files they’d gone over and his history. Though he recognized Ajax not by his scent, the smell of new books announcing him while his hounds smelled of cheyenne and cacti, but by his face. A face that Changkyun knew he’d never be able to forget. Even though he'd often wanted to forget the last image of it engraved in his mind. Covered in the blood of an innocent wolf.

Ajax hadn't aged any since the last time he'd seen him. He still wore the same fake glasses that sat on a nose that was just a touch crooked, in a way that was more charming and attractive than it should be. With eyes that pierced as if they were constantly on fire with their fireceness, a fire that was obscured by the frames he used to hide it. But even with the shield of glass he knew the fire was there. Along with the recognition of who he was, his own scent a giveaway to any other wolf. 

Still he introduced himself as was proper, even if he couldn’t bring himself to pretend to be submissive. The beta didn’t seem to mind as she positioned herself in what Changkyun knew was the comfortable chair listening, observing, as Yoon introduced himself as well. Nothing felt out of place in the exchange yet he could feel her eyes on him, scanning him in a way that made him remember what she had wanted of him. What the faint scent of her arousal even now told him she still wanted. 

Yet it wasn’t her eyes that bothered him, or her intentions that he wanted nothing to do with. It was the dark eyes of Ajax that made him shift even just a little under their scrutiny. Memories coming back to him of the many times he'd been stared down by the older wolf. There was no less fondness in his eyes now than there was in his memories. It was confusing, there shouldn't be any but it was there. 

Ajax noticed the way Changkyun shifted under his gaze, he knew it was to be expected. It had been a bitter parting. One he hadn't been prepared for at the time. And since then they hadn’t seen each other in years, yet he knew the brunette recognized him. There was no way that he wouldn’t. Ajax had been much older than Changkyun when they had first met and he hadn’t aged much since then. If at all with the gift of youth granted to them by the blood of their goddess in their veins.

The same couldn’t be said for the younger werewolf, the years had been kind to the child he’d found. His adorableness having aged with him, the cuteness of his youthfully chubby cheeks not lost on his older face. Though the maturity he had shown even back then was still a force to be reckoned with now. It was shining in his deep eyes and through his body language, particularly in the way he observed the on goings of the meeting. One Ajax had personally tapped out on the moment the beta had spoken up again.

While Ajax had found Momoko’s company enjoyable, it was not as interesting as the discovery he’d been avoiding all day. Changkyun was mated to the six wolves he’d met throughout the building, the wolves whose scents he’d originally thought might just be faint. Especially in comparison to Changkyun’s ever alluring, and stronger scent. Instead he had to face the reality that it was Changkyun’s scent over taking their own, a reality he’d been expecting. He'd known it would happen someday, though it still surprised him that it had happened before the brunette had even turned. 

His moon had grown up, he’d found his own mates. And while Ajax was not happy with the idea that his moon would no longer be his, he was elated. Back when he’d met the brunette all those years ago he knew who Changkyun was. Had known the moment he’d caught a whiff of his scent. Who he had been and who he’d be again. Though unlike Changkyun’s parents he hadn’t kept the young wolf from the origins myth out of fear of him realizing it was about himself. He'd planned to one day be able to reveal it to his moon himself. It wasn't meant to be.

Still it hurt the way that Changkyun was looking at him now. It was also expected, he’d used him for what he was to make the relations he had now with the vampires. Though he hoped one day to be able to explain to the younger wolf that everything had been for his sake. Well for the most part. The company he’d created with his new connections were for himself and his own happiness, though he supposed it was only natural to live selfishly. Something that Changkyun had never learned from him, something that he didn't have in common with his past. 

He was drawn from his thoughts by a soft noise, the sound of Mal Rae clicking her fingernails together. It was a signal that what was being said was important. One it seemed Momoko hadn’t caught on to as he shifted his eyes from Changkyun to her, a reaction absent in her features. He knew that she thought he hadn’t been paying any mind to her schemes with the contracts. Little did she know her company was just a stepping stone. A feat to impress with, not a conquest on it’s own. An opening to a path much larger than his current goal, a path to his end goal.

It only took him ten seconds to catch up, the conversation having drifted away from him when Momoko had started talking to her staff about the things she wanted changed. They were trivial, yet the same things he would have told his own staff. The minor details were still important. They weren’t related to him in the least however but this was. He knew this was her way of wrapping up the tour, this was the last building before he was expected to make his picks of her staff to take on their joint venture in the north. Though he did note that she had skipped the two floors above. Neither mentioned in the least. 

Not that he needed her to tell him. Mal Rae and Mal Rak were good at gathering information. And much more informative than the one meeting he’d sat in on with Momoko and her internal spy. They’d informed him that the floor above was the office space of Jooheon, his clientele much sought after and his skills known in the business world. Even above Momoko’s own name came Jooheon’s in most circles these days. And above that was the dorm, a guarded secret, one that had cost Mal Rak a finger in learning. Much more useful than the limited information he’d gained in that meeting.

Though he was still curious as to why he’d even been invited to sit in on that meeting, but it wasn’t of any consequence at the time. His thoughts had been too caught up on the familiar scent that had hung around Gunhee. The scent of the moon undeniable and desirable after it's long absence in his life. The meeting had been all but a blur his thoughts chasing down Changkyun in a way he’d never allowed his pack. If Changkyun had wanted to run then it was fine, their fates were linked after all. Years of absence were nothing to a werewolf. 

Still he had tried to keep tabs for at least a little while, until Changkyun had truly gone underground. Nu’bility was a massacre. One that Ajax had heard about through the grapevine and connections he sometimes wished he didn’t have. But he’d dined on the flesh of those that escaped. His coven, his pack, were unforgiving in the face of betrayal and there was no greater betrayal to a vampire than to horade what they all craved. And from their bodies he’d drawn more strength into his wolves and his coven. Or so was to be believed.

He forced those thoughts aside though as Mal Rae clicked her fingernails again. It was as Hoseok was finally speaking, drawing the tour to a proper close. His farewell wanting to rush from his lips. But Ajax wasn’t done with these wolves yet. He’d met all of Changkyun’s mates so far, Jooheon nestled into an impromptu office on Hyungwon’s floor, but he hadn’t gotten to know them. Now it was something he had to do and not just from their portfolios, fated or not he had to know that Changkyun was happy. He was saved from trying to make excuses though when Momoko beat him to the punch. 

“We should all go for dinner, a sign of good faith.” The beta’s suggestion was one that Hoseok had felt coming, it wasn’t common for her to wish to show off. It should have been expected yet it still sent a ripple of panic through him. He was already uncomfortable with the way Changkyun was feeling behind him, a sturdiness in his features that wasn’t quite there in his emotions. Though Hoseok could admit even his own emotions were a touch tumultus after seeing the beta, a feat he’d avoided most of the day same as Changkyun. Though his feelings were being fed into by the concern and worry of the others, always lurking in the back of his mind. Feelings that Changkyun was blissfully unaware of. 

Despite his wishes to be free of the beta and Ajax both Changkyun knew that they had no ground to stand on for refusal. And thus the dinner was planned out as he stood watching those in the room. A feeling of slight discomfort that felt like his own and not at the same time chasing up and down his spine. Hoseok was sitting rigidly his body language closed from and to the woman in front of him. Her pale skin stood out against the dark furniture she was sunk into but her eyes were set as she spoke. From the way it sounded though he could be sure this was an event the beta had planned from the beginning, an event that Ajax was all too willing to go along with. 

He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. The discomfort at seeing Ajax lessened only by the idea that he wanted to see the beta less. Ajax’s intentions were unclear but they still seemed more pleasant than whatever the beta had planned. Her mere presence throwing off the scents of those around him. Making them anxious in a way that ran much deeper than the current concerns that involved her, even if they were true. Jun and Yoon were not her loyal hounds anymore, and maybe never had been. While the company she seemed to take pride in was no longer known by her own name. Or that was what he’d picked up on. 

There had been many rumors flying throughout the building today and it was his job to catch them. To dissect them for risks. Though Changkyun could admit at this point he wasn’t sure who the risks were aimed at. The company he stood in or the main office whose alpha ruled over them all. It was just something he’d have to chew on over dinner along with the idea that Ajax wanted to talk to him. It was evident in the way he kept staring, the way he always stared when he wanted something in the past. Just something that hadn’t changed about the elder wolf. Though just like then he knew Ajax expected him to make the first move, approaching the elder to find out what he wanted, only this time he wasn’t sure he was going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone think they've figured out the Beta's plans? Or Ajax's endgame? 
> 
> We're awfully close to the end now. And the beginning of the sequel I never intended to write. That being said I'm tossing around ideas on how to go about it. I'll let you guys weigh in on the options.  
> 1) Post separately and come up with a new name for this fic and post them under a series  
> 2) Continue the story on here and change the title names  
> 3) Forget the sequel


	46. Forty-sixth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? I've been busy trying to get BTS tickets...I tried four cities and still failed. It was brutal. 
> 
> I estimate we'll make it to chapter 50ish maybe 55 before the sequel. I'm generally pretty accurate on endings this close. Things might change but our pivotal sequel characters are already in play, in the foreground and background.
> 
> We are finally back into some action.

All through dinner Ajax had spent and unlawful amount of time staring at him. Though Changkyun noticed it was only when he or the others weren't looking or paying attention. Which was often, because he hadn't wanted to be there to begin with, there just hadn’t been a way out when the beta suggested it. As dinner had been less a request and more of a demand.

A demand that reminded him of why he hadn’t liked being in packs to begin with. Orders were something he took well within reason, blind orders the kind that an alpha of a pack could give were not. He’d seen the way it affected other wolves. The way it was affecting the member’s now to be around their boss, their beta. 

Still she kept up her pleasantries, but even with them he found his anger was not directed at Ajax. Who for his part was treating Changkyun as if nothing had ever severed their ties, as if they’d never parted ways. Which was unnerving and unsettling in its own right. However it did not grate on his nerves the same way that the beta’s overly flirtatious advances did. 

At one point Gunhee had to place a hand on his knee to keep him from snapping the fork he was holding in his ire. Though the beta did not touch the others, instead hovering her delicate hands just a little too closely. Her actions more familiar than he liked. It was to be expected though, he knew. She had known them longer.

They'd all been acquainted long before he’d come into the picture. But it didn’t sit right with him how familiar she acted, not with what he knew she’d done. Beside him Hoseok was calm and collected but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him that’s not how the ravenette truly felt. It wasn’t how any of them truly felt if he were honest. 

He’d had his suspicions about dinner when the beta had told them where they would be eating. The reservation under Ajax’s name. So far nothing was out of the ordinary, if he was willing to overlook how Ajax seemed to think nothing had changed between them. Still there sat an uneasy feeling in his stomach. One that he couldn’t voice at the table. 

The only thing he could do was observe the others around him. Leaving him with mental notes of the others members to think on. Such as the fact that Hoseok’s smile was tighter than he’d ever seen it so far. While Hyunwoo was tense in a way that he hadn’t been back at the building and Minhyuk’s nose was twitching. They were little things, barely noticable really, but they only added to the feeling of unease in the back of his mind. 

Yet there were no answers in the behavior of those with them. The beta was, despite her flirtations being professional otherwise. While Ajax’s men, Im Mal Rak and Im Mal Rae only observed silently having refused a spot at the table to do so. They were stationed behind their boss in much the same way he used to stand over his previous bosses. Though not quite, their posture told him that Ajax was their master, but not their alpha, not really. 

Jun and Yoon had opted to take a similar position. Changkyun could feel them off to his left standing at either shoulder of the beta. Putting Jun directly behind Gunhee and adjacent to his own shoulder. Their pose spoke of readiness, the exact same readiness that Ajax’s hounds held in their eyes. It wouldn’t be needed, he could tell from the relaxed way the beta and Ajax interacted.

It made him wonder how much Ajax had truly changed since they’d parted. From the way the elder wolf spoke, his voice knowing while his eyes wandered over their female wait staff or himself. Truly the same as when they’d had serious conversations before, before things had truly changed. He found himself lingering on the question even as the subject changed and their second course was served. 

The beta smiled at the thoughtful look on Changkyun’s face as he thought up an answer for the current question. It was attractive, almost as attractive as the way Hoseok was avoiding eye contact with her. She might have enjoyed it more if it weren’t for the fact Ajax was sitting across from her. His incessant chatter distracting her from her own thoughts as she had to engage in conversation with him. The others chiming in where they saw fit. 

If she were being honest she had wanted to be done with this dinner the moment they sat down. But she knew it was important to keep everything on schedule. That was the whole point in even having Ajax make this reservation to begin with. That in of itself hadn’t been easy and had taken a little convincing on her part to get the other wolf to agree. After all it wasn’t like their kind to make reservations, regardless of where. It took away from the impression of power that they liked to make. 

A power she had to remind Ajax that he didn’t have in this city. He was well known in business circles in several cities and definitely in the shadier side of those circles. That didn’t mean he was known enough to flaunt his power in her mate’s terrority, a feat only their own could boast of. She had gone further to remind him any new comers were dealt with on the downlow and she didn’t want to cause a fuss. In the end it had worked. For which she was grateful. 

She just wished there was a way to speed up time so that she could have everything she wanted now. Still she smiled, indulging those around her. Internally allowing herself to be amused at how well everyone was dancing in the palm of her hand. It was truly amusing watching the ongoings at the table in that light. Knowing that in a few short hours everything her mate wanted, everything she wanted would be theirs. Changkyun included.

Originally her mate had been dubious about the plan, though he had supported her anyway. There were some things the alpha could not do publically and she was willing to do them for him. For the benefit of their pack, just as much as for her own gain. 

It had taken her months to prepare for this. Finding the right company to work with, setting up the contacts, writing contracts, touring companies, and keeping it all quiet. Everything all for this moment and the ones to follow it. She held back her smile glancing at Changkyun. He was just an added bonus to her meticulous planning. 

When dessert was served she was eternally grateful to the staff for signalling the end of the meal. Though she knew they wouldn’t leave immediately, it still meant she was minutes from setting her long formed plan into the action phase of its final stages. She noted that the others were looking just as eager to leave as she felt when they finally finished the last course. 

Jooheon felt the walk to the exit was quiet, too quiet but there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Ajax was still with them, seeing them off he’d called it. Jooheon wasn’t convinced with the way the elder wolf’s eyes stayed glued on Changkyun when he’d said it. Though Ajax hadn’t done anything untoward all night, other than the staring. He’d proved to be an entertaining conversationalist and despite their misgivings Ajax was friendly. 

Though Jooheon knew they hadn’t had much to go on about Ajax himself, having found very little about the man. Instead the little information they’d gathered had been from Changkyun, and most of it had been dated. It didn’t matter their direct involvement was over for now. 

He’d seen the contract though and knew it might only be temporary. He’d been able to see it after pulling a few strings with his personal contacts at the main office. It was in his office back at the building waiting to be reviewed by Hyunwoo. He'd already perused it himself and it didn't bode well in its entirety, but that might not mean anything. As the fine print from both sides was extremely workable if one were willing to put in the effort. 

The contract and it's details could wait until after tonight he decided when the cars came into sight. Valet parking had been insisted upon by the beta, it wasn’t something they normally bothered with. Though Jooheon also had to admit this was not one of their regular spots. As far as he knew it wasn’t a place frequented by anyone from their company, possibly why Ajax had selected it. He found himself looking at the wolf in question, he was still trying to get Changkyun to talk to him. 

Minhyuk resisted rolling his eyes, as he looked at Ajax and Changkyun. The irritation their mate felt about it and his own melding into one. The protective instincts in him surging at their proximity, but he felt no threat. A feeling he thought should be there but was curiously absent from all of them as they said their farewells. The drivers were just stepping out of the cars, keys dangling from their hands echoing in his ears. There was a light flow of traffic on the main street a hand throw from where they stood. A mixture of scents mingling in the air. 

They were scents he was unfamiliar with as they never ventured to this side of the city without purpose. His nose had been twitching nonstop since they’d arrived. Pinpointing the scents of other wolves. Those wolves that lived in the city, pack members and not alike. Most of whom had nothing to do with the shady business that kept their packs safe. 

Legitimate work was their trade and interactions with humans their type of lifestyle. Their everyday experiences vastly different from the youth division. The scents of these wolves were perfectly blended into the background but still distinguishable. An hint of wildness in them that humans didn't have.

He supposed it was normal for this side of town. He couldn't be sure. What Minhyuk was sure of was that Hyungwon was tired of Ajax’s presence. That and Kihyun was getting that way. Their irritation joining his own in the back of his mind. If it were any other circumstances he would have called them socialed out. A normal occurrence after a long day of dealing with someone they'd rather not. 

It was too normal the way they'd all relaxed after a meal. Still alert but only just barely, the danger of Ajax’s visit coming to an end. And soon even the beta would be leaving as well. Which would allow them to indulge in the cozy dorm they shared, where they lived without her breathing down their neck. To soak up the freedom that being leaders in the pack provided them.

Maybe because it was too normal, that's why something felt off. A niggling feeling of surprise that nothing had gone wrong. But he he was the only one who felt that way. The others still tense in the back of his mind, where their emotions mingled with his own, but it was the kind of tense one was when a goodbye was taking too long. Not a worried tension, just an aggravated and frustrated tension that would float away once their guests left. 

Yet Minhyuk knew why he’d been worried the moment he felt something pierce his side. It hurt, but he wasn’t sure which had come first the smell of gunpowder, sharp and pungent in his nose accompanied by the resounding sound of a rifle, or the pain. Perhaps it had been all together. It blended together now as he fell, from the impact of another hit. His vision fading but still filled with the actions of the others. His ears were ringing with the sound of more shots fired as he hit the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poll is still open on your thoughts for handling the sequel. But I'm leaning towards the renaming. I'll decide later though when I'm closer. I didn't mean to write this much about the dinner to begin with. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	47. Forty-seventh Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now everyone can see why I was busy now that Heart Strung has been revealed. It took me forever and had a stronger deadline. You can read it if you like <3 
> 
> Though my life has also been crazy lately. I've been busy and not just in the adult 'I was busy but don't remember why' way. But in the 'omg can you calm down obligations?' way.

There should have been a sign. There might have been a sign, one too many cars a scent out of place, something. But Jun knew, she’d missed them in her preoccupation with what Changkyun was doing. But as she had been trained she reacted instantaneously, pulling Changkyun to the sidewalk. His face cradled to her shoulder and his body protected by the cover of the vehicle and her own. Her nose was filled with the scent of gunpowder, the street echoing the first shot followed by another. 

She looked up checking on the other members only to see the beta watching her, eyes appraising her every move. It was then she realized she'd made a wrong one even if it was only a split second before she was up again. Changkyun pushed down flat against the sidewalk, protected by both Kihyun and Hyungwon who were with him now. She noted though that Ajax had not moved after the first shot, his feet rooted to the sidewalk both of his hounds before him. 

They were a shield, one she should have made in front of her beta. A shield she'd instead made in front of Changkyun the moment she'd sensed danger. An instinct and loyalty she hadn't thought to fight. Now she could only pray that the beta saw it as something other what it was. She doubted it, a bullet grazing her side as she pushed the beta behind her just in time. A low growl sounding in her throat.

It hurt, in the way only bullets lined with silver did. Even without a familiar scent among the droves of unfamiliar wolves around it told her who was shooting. And that they didn't mean to kill, yet. These rounds would hurt, but they weren't lethal if cared for properly in the first hour. A message maybe. There wasn't time to think about it no matter how slowly time seemed to be flowing in the moment. Yoon was two seconds behind her, catching a bullet to the chest that was aimed at the beta’s skull. 

There was time enough to notice Hyunwoo, crouching behind the car Hoseok at his side in front of her. A fair distance from where they'd been behind the beta. She knew Yoon had shoved them there. Just as she had reacted by sheltering Changkyun. She wasn't sure where Jooheon was, his scent hard to discern among all the gunpowder and his voice, if he had spoken would be drowned by the screams. 

Gunhee was a different matter, his body thrown over Minhyuk or possibly he'd fallen there as well. Those weren't the thoughts she wanted to be having as she pushed back until her body was pressing into the beta’s. Working her slowly back into the building, as more shots sounded. The car firing identified as one that had just started down the block. A sighted rifle had hit it's first target but it had taken three shots for her to see them. Guns were something they traded in not a tool they used. As like now they are ineffective.

Still it hurt to watch her mate take another bullet, the scent of his blood overpowering the gunpowder. Her own nicks and solid hits a mere pinch in the back of her mind. Yoon’s value to her only overshadowed by her loyalty to the members, to Changkyun their mate. None of whom she could protect right now. And that hurt worse than the bullets, more than when she failed again. A bullet whizzing past her catching the beta in the chest, right above her heart. A clean through and through. 

Even as the bullet pierced her flesh drawing out a low moan from the pain, the beta smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she'd been around bullets, especially any aimed at herself. But this wasn't like any time before. It hurt of course but the pain she was experiencing was worth it, she had her answers. They weren’t the answers she was wanting but there were no more questions.

Neither Jun or Yoon had protected her first. It told her everything about the loyalty of her hounds and the rumors she’d been hearing. Though she hadn’t expected Jun to protect Changkyun, the way the taller wolf had done so was almost motherly. But it didn’t really matter who they chose to protect, it wasn’t her. And that was all that mattered in the end. Her experiment had been a success.

A success only furthered by Ajax’s actions, as if he was really dancing in the palm of her hand. He’d only stood there behind his hounds, a decent distance from them, besides Changkyun. Ajax had not flinched or really reacted at all, other than to watch the scene with cold eyes. She couldn’t have asked him to do a more convincing job of looking as it he’d ordered the hit. Well with her added instructions that no shots were to be fired in his general direction whatsoever. 

An order it seemed the Wolfman pack had been good at keeping. As well as the one to not hit the cars too much, since they wouldn’t be much use if they blew up. Nor would it look that much like a human gang’s driveby if there didn’t seem to be a target. Thus the order to shoot at her at least once, though it wasn’t required to injury her. That was part of the test after all, one that her hounds failed. But they could be dealt with later. 

It wasn’t a thought she wanted to entertain in the moment. Shots were still being fired and her youth division still currently taking shelter as the car whizzed by them, taking more shots. Then silence fell, filled with the scent of blood and gunpowder. She hadn’t told them they couldn’t kill anyone, well save herself and Ajax’s group. Though she doubted they had killed the one person she would have prefered they had. 

Jooheon was, had been her first choice on the list of who it was fine to do away with. But any member of the youth division was expendable as they always had been. She forced her mask back in place though as people started moving around the street again. Coming back out from their hiding places and the car sped further and further away.

Just like that the bullets stopped, replaced by the sound of sirens. Police, likely called by one of the humans inside. Not that it mattered, the police were all in the grip of her pack and she knew it wouldn’t take more than a few minutes of talking with them to be on their way. After all they were the victims in all this. They’d be asked to give witness statements and if they wanted medical attention. 

Still the rigmarole of it was tedious and giving the gag order was just as tiresome. The worried looks of her men buried within the force wondering if their beta was truly alright were the highlight. Though she could tell from the looks on the youth division’s faces that they didn’t feel the same way. They were concerned of course, checking her wound and expressing their thoughts of how they should tend to it. 

Their own wounds were mere grazes and scrapes when compared to her own. Which displeased her more, even if was because they were more accustomed to this. She’d taken the liberty of looking them over herself while she’d watch them gather themselves up. Jooheon had a graze that rode along the connection of his neck and shoulder from protecting the valet. The bullet had gone fairly deep, his shirt soaked with blood, but it had strayed and hit Minhyuk in the side. 

Fragments of the bullet would have to be pulled from his flesh later to ensure he didn’t get silver poisoning. A risk she didn’t have to worry about as the bullet hadn’t lodged in her wound. Hyunwoo and Hoseok were mostly uninjured save their pants and knees from being tossed down on the sidewalk. The same for Changkyun along his forearms. Jun and Yoon were the worst with all the bullets they took for her. Many shots had lodged into their flesh and would have needed explaining if she hadn’t banished them to the car. 

She almost wished the silver poisoning would kick in before they returned to the youth division’s building. It would save her problems on down the road. She knew she wouldn’t get that lucky though, using enough silver to kill would have been too great a risk to herself. And it would take hours for the silver to spread through their bodies enough to kill them with such a low amount on the bullets. Another way would have to be found later, or another use. 

Ajax was charitable enough to see them off a second time, police cars waiting to escort them home if need be. She could feel the suspicion oozing off the youth division as they piled into their cars. Hiding her triumphant smirk she settled herself into her seat between Changkyun and Hyungwon. Where she’d insisted to sit as they drove back to the office in the cars she’d insisted they take. The air was heavy but she knew how she wanted to lighten the mood when they returned. Everything was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts appreicated. At this point you probably have a clear idea of what the beta is up to. Honestly I thought this was gonna happen like three chapters ago. But yeah...
> 
> Ah also anyone reading I.M467 I'm very, very slowly doing edits. I am just not as into it since it's all cringey cute.


	48. Forty-eighth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed but I've done a little further editing on previous chapters. I also added a new tag that will come into play here very soon. I know you're all tired of hearing that but I can only write so fast. And stay motivated so long before I end up on YouTube.

Gunhee sighed to himself as he got out of the car. Behind him Minhyuk was looking pale and he had reason to be. The bullet while not lethal had been coated in silver which didn’t allow his healing to start around the wound. The impact of it had probably broken a few ribs and only added to his injuries from the other night. Still there wasn’t much that any of them could do for the blonde until they got upstairs to the dorm. 

There wasn’t much Gunhee had been able to do at all honestly. Back there when the shots had been fired the only use he’d been was as a shield for the blonde. As he was unaccustomed to being in the thick of things, spending most of his time watching the building. Building their cover more often than not. Luckily tonight he’d been a shield that hadn’t been needed. Most of the shots going wide or centered on the beta. 

The beta who was still with them as they clambered into the building and up the elevator smelling more like gunpowder and violence than they normally did. She had told them outside in the garage that she would be staying the night. A decision that felt somehow as if it had been made long before today. But Gunhee hadn’t commented on it despite wanting to. Instead focusing his attention on Hyunwoo who only nodded at it. There wasn’t much they could actually do to stop her. 

It would look bad if they refused her and there was no reason to not let her stay. Other than the simple fact none of them wanted to be near her anymore. It was a feeling they’d all harbored vaguely for longer than they’d known. A feeling that had come to a head with her actions towards Changkyun and how she continued to treat him. Flirting openly and making advances that would make any werewolf uncomfortable knowing that he was mated. Not to mention knowing his mates were there watching unable to say anything. Gunhee couldn’t help but be disgusted by it.

Though he wondered how the others felt, they weren’t an onlooker or a bystander, they were Changkyun’s mates. But those were thoughts for later, after all their wounds had been tended to. A task that was left to himself, Hyunwoo. and Hoseok as they gathered all the materials needed into the dining area forcing the injured to sit. And even though it wasn’t required the uninjured sat down to watch as well, eyes appraising the damage. 

Yet he knew that not all of the uninjured were truly that either. As the others were littered with bruises from the scuffle the night before, now showcased when they lifted their shirts for treatment. Their bigger and more threatening wounds had healed but the soreness and bruising would take more than a day. They at least were injuries that could be left untended, the same as Jooheon’s neck wound for the moment. Unlike the wound on Minhyuk’s side and the many wounds of Jun and Yoon alike. 

Despite their more pressing wounds he treated the beta first, even though her healing had started. The ideas they’d given her of treatment before, both on the scene and the way back a mere condolence. Her wound wasn’t anywhere near as serious as she was making it out to be. But he didn’t dare say so in the moment instead catering to her. Which allowed Hoseok to be free enough to start treatment on Jun and Yoon. Whose wounds were actually pressing. 

Throughout it all Minhyuk only sat quietly by, not making a sound while Hyungwon and Kihyun did what they could about the bullet fragments. It was all too obvious to Gunhee that they were also feeling the effects of the silver as well. From the pale face of Minhyuk to the equally pale face of Changkyun it showed. He had to commend them for keeping their composure. Though it wasn’t perfect he was sure it was more than he’d be capable of in the situation. 

The only outward sign to the unaware was that any time a fragment was so much as touched with the tweezers the rest of them would flinch. Except for Hyunwoo who steadily worked his way through the minor injuries of the others, disinfecting. Though Hoseok only grit his teeth through it continuing his work, even when the beta asked him a question. Gunhee didn’t blame him for avoiding the beta. Hyunwoo did as well instead refocusing on Jooheon’s wound when he’d finished inspecting the others. 

Changkyun was only able to glance at the work Hyunwoo would be left with, thankfully it wasn’t much. As he knew the elder wasn't as knowledgeable as Hoseok or Gunhee in medicine. Though when he glanced at Minhyuk he was unable to stomach the wound, but Jooheon’s neck wound was already healing. The depth of the wound meaning the only true problem was possibly blood loss. 

An issue that wouldn’t kill a werewolf, but would make them regret whatever decision had left them that way for about an hour. There wasn’t much he could do for any of them regardless. He wasn’t trained in aftercare or treatment of the werewolf variety. Or in general, really he’d never come in contact with much silver before, his wounds had only ever needed basic first aid.

He wondered if all the silver was why he felt hot. It felt as if his skin were on fire from the inside. A feeling which had started when Minhyuk had been shot. Though he hadn’t been close to anyone who was shot, he couldn't help wondering if this could be a side effect of the metal. His skin tingled in the places where the members had been shot, an echo of their pain he supposed. 

Though he said nothing as he watched the treatments progress. The fever, he knew, was less important than the bullet wounds the others had acquired. But from the little noises Hoseok was making it seemed they would heal nicely. Or he hoped so at least, he didn't want to disturb him long enough to ask. 

Resisting the urge to scowl the beta took in the little noises that were being made to her left. They were telling. Gunhee was still poking at and examining her wound but Hoseok was treating Jun and Yoon to her left. And she knew that unlike Gunhee he wasn’t making a show of it even if he were making more noise. She didn’t say anything on the matter instead studying the others, her plans falling into place even more.

Despite her insistence that her own wounds were more important she knew otherwise, she knew they would heal in roughly three hours. She could feel it. Plenty of time for her to leave the dorm behind. Not that she’d tell the youth division about that. After all what fun was it to put your plan in motion if you’d already set it up for failure. Still she allowed Gunhee to cater to her as she put the last touches into place. Three hours was plenty of time to heal but it wasn’t enough time to get everything she wanted if she didn’t move now. 

Still she allowed herself the patience of waiting until everyone was treated, bandages in place and they’d moved on to the topic of who had shot them. Not that she was interested in that particular conversation or where it would lead, even if it was simply back to Ajax. She was ready to wash her hands of him and walk away with his contacts in the north for her endeavors. But she listened as Jun revealed her findings, that the Wolfman pack was involved. Though no one seemed surprised by this, the beta wondered if they’d mention the previous night as well. 

It wasn’t brought up, however she did note that the idea of another attack was. Inwardly it made her scowl but she didn’t comment on that either. After all she knew they were onto something, but all she truly cared about was if they suspected Ajax. Listening closely she allowed them to go on for a moment, unconcerned about their worries save where her plan was involved. They were omitting details anyway, details she shouldn’t have been privy to about their secret meeting. 

Though seeing as she did know she felt it was better to keep quiet. After all the consensus was split on who could have called the hit and why. Who outside the Wolfman pack that was. And she found herself having to bite back her smile when Ajax was mentioned as suspect, that was enough. And she’d told them so standing from her seat to stand before them looking at each of them in turn. Telling them that such matters were best thought on after a good night’s rest. 

Which allowed her to smile as she spoke, lapping up the attention and dubious looks. Suddenly she was confident they knew nothing about her own involvement and her plans. And it made her bolder as she stared at Changkyun, the only prize she had left to ensure. Everything else was in motion and there was no stopping the progression of her meticulous planning. One look at the newest addition of their pack told her he was ripe for the picking. 

“Changkyun won’t you allow me to stay with you tonight?” The beta’s voice was sweet like honey but Changkyun was no stranger to the intentions behind it. He’d been expecting something like this since they’d returned to the dorm and he’d been hoping to avoid it. Was still hoping to avoid it as the beta stepped closer to him, her hand raising as if to touch him. Her voice continuing. “You don’t look like you feel very well and I’m sure I can make you feel better.” 

He certainly hoped she wouldn’t try to touch him as she stepped even closer with her last words, her smile sultry. But he wasn’t sure he could form a nice enough thought to tell her off with. His fever was still persisting, even though the tingling of his skin had subsided once all the wounds were treated. He was saved from even having to formulate a response when Hoseok stepped in front of him. Creating a physical barrier with his body between the two of them. Changkyun noted the beta’s smile never changed. 

“I can keep you company instead. My room is big enough.” Hoseok’s words weren’t honest, and Changkyun found that they only made his skin feel hotter. The idea that the beta was coming on to him was one thing, but for her to come on to one of the other members made his blood boil more than the fever. Still he forced himself to keep calm watching her reaction to the words. Which was to lick her lips, thinking over the offer. The others just sat stone still watching, breath baited.

The hand which had been raised stayed that way and Changkyun watched as the beta took another slow step forward. Which started a mantra within him of ‘don’t touch him’ over and over. All other thoughts fled before this new found mantra as the beta continued forward, time seeming to slow down at her approach. In the back of his mind he felt something that felt like unlike his own emotions. A level of disgust, a resolution, and above all a feeling of worthy sacrifice that he didn’t feel was justified. 

He knew more words were being said. He couldn’t hear them over the mantra his mind was still repeating louder and louder for every inch the beta grew closer to Hoseok. His vision tunneling down. Hyper focused on the two of them before him and his other senses narrowing on the heat under his skin. Everything felt so hot, as if he’d burn up in an instance. He didn’t. Instead when the beta’s hand landed on Hoseok’s shoulder, an acceptance he was sure, he let it all out in one low growl. 

It was a growl unlike any he’d made before and he knew without being able to see that everyone’s eyes were on him. The only thing he could think though was a new thought, one that replaced the mantra. It was a loud and honest thought, ‘don’t touch what’s mine’ he wasn’t sure if he’d said it aloud though. What he was sure of was that he was already in the air by the time he let out a second growl, possessive and guttural. Then everything was painful, but everything was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? Surprised? 
> 
> I have offically plotted the sequel. I'm still not sure how I'll do it yet. Either way it's focus is very different than the current one. I may or may not take a break between the two.
> 
> Made more fixes. If the writing is lacking please tell me.


	49. Forty-ninth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gore? but GORE ahead.

The moment Changkyun had leapt into the air it had felt as if the fever had truly engulfed his whole body. Catching all of his flesh on fire, with it’s force. But unlike the burning heat he’d expected to feel, it was instead the burning of pins and needles. The sense numbing pain of one’s muscles screaming for oxygen. Followed by an aching in his screaming limbs, a soreness he could feel to the very marrow of his bones. Pulsating to the burn that ran up and down the length of his body, tingling it’s way from his teeth to his toes.

All the while he could feel, and hear the ripping of his own skin. Stretching out along his bones that seemed to stretch and shift of their own accord. Elongating. Even the shape of his face, to the point he could see the muzzle forming between his eyes. It was pain. Pain so unimaginable he felt he might pass out any second, even as he continued through the air. The concept of time lost to him in his haze of pain. The realization of what this meant wasn’t lost on him though. 

He’d heard many different things about turning, pain was always mentioned. Though he’d always been told that it was a pain nothing could prepare you for. He could only understand what they meant now. Never in his life had ever felt this much pain. It was as if every bone in his body was being broken and repaired all at the same time only to be done again at a faster speed. There were stories that many young wolves had fainted on their first full moon. That even older and more experienced wolves had fainted the first time they transformed without the moon.

Fainting wasn’t a luxury he could afford and Changkyun knew it. Even if the pain were so bad he wanted to. There was something else along with the pain, a realization, a scent, well scents. That were more important than the pain. There was an understanding that what was his had been threatened and that could not stand, not if he had a say in the matter. Yet even as he felt that way he could feel other feelings in the back of his mind that were nothing like what he was thinking, or feeling. 

A sense of concern that he didn’t feel in the moment. It was strong pulling at him almost as much as the scents of the other six were. It wasn’t important though, nothing more important than the beta who still stood before him. Ripe for the taking as he snarled, front paws inches from landing on her shoulder and teeth daringly closer to her throat. When he did land though it wasn’t like he thought it was going to be. 

Instead it was his throat in her hand and a cruel smile twisting her features. She might have been saying something, he was sure she was. It didn’t feel like it was at him though, he didn’t care. The feelings that weren’t his amplified again, more concern and some panic. They weren’t needed as he pawed his way away from the beta’s hand, jaws closing around her arm. Ripping half of it away in one jerking motion. 

Her lips were moving, a command he was sure. There was power there behind whatever words she’d spoken. Changkyun couldn’t hear them in his rage, so calm at its center. Still his instincts were demanding that he tear the beta limb from limb for what she’d done to Hoseok. For what she’d made Hoseok feel when he’d stood up to protect Changkyun from her advances. The level of disgust Hoseok had felt at her touch and the audacity she had to touch what was his. He wasn’t sure what had fueled him in the moment, it could be thought about later. 

Later when the beta was dead and what was his was protected. Still she was talking, her other hand up and he assumed she was pleading with the others. He couldn’t hear them either, not really they sounded so far away in his ire. Instead he pushed his own will out with another growl, hackles raised and he found himself backing her into a corner. The others were behind them, he felt more than saw them. Their scents intoxicating and strong at his back. But those were thoughts quite different from the bloodlust. 

Part of him knew this wasn’t a wise decision. That blood wouldn’t solve the whole problem, couldn’t save them from the aftermath of his actions. But the blood was pumping in his ears, the beta’s blood coloring his teeth and coating his tongue. While his instincts called for more. There was a lot of noise behind him, they weren’t pleas though he knew from the way the others felt at the back of his mind. Concerned, but for him. Still he lunged forward.

Jun was barely able to contain Changkyun when he leapt forward again. Her hand snaking out to grab him by the scruff of his neck, it earned her a growl but nothing else. The beta was looking at her thankfully but Jun hadn’t done it for her. She’d done it for Changkyun, who she threw at his mates who caught him pinning him down to watch even as he snarled. A newly turned wolf was not in their right mind, partly from the pain and partly from the bloodlust. One that wouldn’t fade if the newly turned wolf was allowed to taste blood.

It wasn’t a common problem, most wolves fainted and woke hours later in wolf form, the bloodlust absent. Then there were cases like Changkyun where they had turned for a reason, usually in anger and the bloodlust needed to be sated. Wolves that were born in blood lived in blood like Ajax’s hounds. She knew their story and it had its own similarities to what was happening now. Though she supposed in their case the instigator didn’t stand there barking commands like the beta was. 

She was calling for Jun to fetch her arm so she could leave, to heal in the privacy of one of the dorms many rooms. No blame on Changkyun. After all one couldn’t blame a werewolf protecting their mate anymore than one could blame a mother for protecting her child. It wasn’t an order she was inclined to obey, instead looking to Changkyun.

He seemed to be coming to his senses now that he was surrounded by his mates, all of them were required to pin him. She wasn’t sure they would be able to hold though. Gunhee was already at the door, blocking the way, while Yoon was at her side. She didn’t need to look at her mate to know his eyes were as hard as her own. The power the beta was trying to exert over them was nothing compared to the burst of power and respect that Changkyun demanded. His will was still calling for blood, blood they wanted to provide to him. But not yet, not until he’d at least calmed down enough to speak. 

“Let me go.” The words felt different and sounded even more so. Changkyun wasn’t sure what he’d expected to sound like as a wolf but it wasn’t this. It wasn’t how he’d expected it to feel either, soreness and pain still radiating throughout his body. But there was a pleasantness as well. The scents around him pulling at him just as much as the desire for blood, maybe even more so. But he’d returned to his senses, for now anyway. He didn’t want to be born in blood, he didn’t want to crave blood the way mad wolves did. 

The release was slow, first a laxening of the grip they all had on him gauging his reaction, which was to stay still. Then they finally released him fully and he stood up shaking his body. The blood on his muzzle was flung onto Kihyun who stood beside his head, he took the time to lick it off his neck before turning to the others. They were beautiful, as if he was seeing them in a new light, the pull he’d felt towards them the first time had now tripled. Only this time he understood. He knew what they were and he knew it meant they had a lot to talk about. 

It was a matter that would have to be addressed later. Being mated wasn’t something that would go away, the beta however was. It was now just a matter of how to deal with her. He’d already ripped off one of her arms and he certainly felt like ripping off the other one. But only if he were provoked, the hand she’d used to touch Hoseok was already on the floor in a pool of blood. Which for the moment sated his instincts, at least the ones he was addressing. 

The beta was still speaking, blabbering more like with how little any of them had been paying attention. Though he knew Jun was, as she was closest to the beta but it seemed she was disinclined to doing what she was told as well. Instead falling back into a protective stance when he stepped forward. A low growl leaving her throat when the beta stood taller, her will to fight oozing off of her in droves. The power that had once felt like a force to be reckoned with no longer felt that way. 

“I am your beta, you should show me the proper respect and allow me to heal.” Her voice was quivering, though Changkyun knew it was likely from the loss of blood rather than a submission. He knew better than to expect a submission from her without more force. Even when her arm had been ripped in half she hadn’t really flinched, just hurried away. Long enough to give her healing time to stem the blood loss. 

“The only reason you’re still alive is because you’re a beta.” Yoon knew his voice was heavy, the snarl in it barely suppressed. What little loyalty he’d held towards the pack was waning. Had been waning steadily ever since he’d seen through the alpha’s true plans. They weren’t something he wanted to be a part of, Jun wanted to belong somewhere. He had no such need as long as he was by her side. He’d never expected the place she belonged would also have room for him. Yet with Changkyun there was. 

They had sworn to follow him anywhere. If now was that moment he was going to seize it, for all of them. He could feel the consensus in the room without asking as he stared at the beta, his once commander. She looked small, much smaller than her stature. The power she held but a mere shadow of her mate’s. It always had been. She wasn’t the one they had followed, only the one they took orders from. Yet even his shadow cast upon her wasn’t enough power to hold them anymore. 

“I am still ‘your’ beta.” The beta emphasized, the wording hadn’t been lost on her. Neither had the shift in the room. There was no longer anyone here who was on her side. Though they might be talked to diplomacy. Or reminded of their place. She wasn’t sure that even if they were that she’d make it out alive regardless. This wasn’t one of the risks she’d thought through. Her eyes were too focused on the rewards rather than recalculating for them. 

She supposed there was no way of knowing that Jun and Yoon had sworn loyalty to someone, she knew it had never lain with her. Her mate, but not herself. Her mate’s power was what she’d been counting upon to keep her safe in the circumstances she’d set into motion. It was part of why she kept him, but it was only in moments like these she realized she truly loved him. And she found herself wishing to see his face again, to live. 

The answer was obvious and unanimous despite the lack of words she knew they had decided against her. She would have to fight for her life, for her love, and for her escape. Turning was never quite as painful as when you’re injured, it took a little longer too. But it must have been unexpected as even at the slower rate she’d turned before Hyunwoo had pulled her out of the air, her new arm tender but deadly as it clawed against his own arm. She knew what the odds were, but she was going to take them anyway. 

Changkyun was taken aback by the feeling of pain radiating from his leg where Hyunwoo’s arm had been clawed. They were deep gashes, but not lethal the scratch against Jooheon’s cheek was also felt on his muzzle. But there wasn’t time to process it. They were minor wounds, the kind that would heal in hours if left, even without treatment. Those weren’t the kind of wounds he planned to inflict upon the beta. She’d dared to harm his mates twice in one day. Not to mention what she’d put them through before. 

Still he wasn’t sure who moved first to retaliate himself, their mated pair, or Hyungwon. Either way it turned into an all out attack as the beta did her best to injure them and they her. Changkyun understood now why Kihyun liked to fight in wolf form as he sunk his teeth into the beta’s hind leg. Yanking it until it was dislocated, it earned him a yelp and Hoseok a bite on the shoulder. Their fight wasn’t as elegant as a dance. It wasn’t like the fights they showed on tv so clearly faked and one sided. It was teeth, claws, and purpose. Their purpose her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Is that how you thought it would play out? I'm gonna be honest it wasn't how I thought it was going to play out until I started writing it.


	50. Fiftieth-Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this an interlude chapter??? Why yes, yes it is. However it's still very important. And I'm gonna lay some warnings on you now instead of later. 
> 
> From here on everything gets darker. Please pay attention to the tags as I will try to update them in advance. After this chapter there are only a few more. Then the sequel.

Carnage was the only word Gunhee could find to describe what had happened. There was blood everywhere, and not all of it was the beta’s. She’d gone down swinging, though the only wounds she’d been able to land were superficial at best. Yet he wouldn’t even think about approaching the others to check them, instead staying stationed at the door. Changkyun was currently naked, in his human form, atop what remained of the beta’s torso her other limbs spread through the room. She wouldn’t be able to heal anyway her head was no longer attached. 

Still it was a gruesome scene one he’d never truly wanted to witness. But that wasn’t why he didn’t approach. It was the lust in the air, now that the fighting had stopped so to had Changkyun’s ignorance of his mates. Or maybe he’d known the whole time he was defending them from the once vicious body underneath him. It wasn’t something he was going to stay around and find out. He did stay long enough to watch the six members look at each other knowingly. He knew they’d need to talk and in private. 

As if they knew too Jun and Yoon gathered half the medical supplies and headed back to their room. Gunhee took it as his cue to leave as well. He wasn’t sure that anyone had heard him, or even cared as he told them what he was doing. “I’m going to Jooheon’s office to look over the contract Ajax signed.” It had been tossed over his shoulder when he left through the door. If it were important he was sure they’d find him. If his scent wasn’t lost in all the blood.

He doubted he would be needed though. He hadn’t really been needed then. A sentinel at the door, one that if things had gone differently he doubted the beta would have had trouble with either. But he knew, just as the other members knew, he hadn’t been made a leader for his fighting prowess. The company had allowed him into the youth division for his skill with people. 

A skill he wasn’t sure would be worth much now. It was obvious they would have to do something about the beta. To either conceal her death or write it away as something it wasn’t. There were options, he knew there had to be options. And he was certain they were buried within the contract she’d had Ajax sign. 

One skim through was enough for him to know that the beta had planned everything. Not that there was anyone he could tell about it. Jooheon had already told him which key parts of the contract to look over and he’d found the loopholes she’d made for herself quickly. An easy feat after working under her so long. Still he knew that there was no way Changkyun and the others were ready to talk yet. It had been a mere ten minutes since he’d left them and he wasn’t sure it would be safe to go back to the dorm at all. 

It wasn’t a big deal though. Even without having asked he knew the others had already accepted Changkyun, and there was equally no question of if Changkyun had accepted them. It was more a question of what they’d do about it. They hadn’t just found out they were mated in the normal way. Nothing about what had just happened was normal. 

Uncommon was the word most would have used for the way Changkyun had turned, he knew at least Yoon would use that word. It wasn’t the word Gunhee himself would use. The circumstances of his turning were indeed not uncommon, turning the first time out of anger happened frequently enough. Only it was usually with younger wolves but it happened with adults too, those who hadn’t turned yet for some reason or another. 

Rare would be a more appropriate word but it still wasn’t the word Gunhee was looking for. Impossible was the word he found himself dwelling on about Changkyun’s actions throughout the night. No one else had seemed surprised by them. Maybe because they’d taken the moon myth to heart, unlike him. But this had him rethinking it. 

He’d never seen anyone emerge from bloodlust after spilling blood. At least not until they’d truly bathed in it, bathed in the lifeblood of whoever was around them or the cause of their anger. Of course there was also the fact Changkyun had been handed off to his mates. Whose presence could have calmed the bloodlust, theoretically anyway. There was no way to know for sure without asking, and he certainly wasn’t going to. 

Still the oddities didn’t end there or start with why Changkyun had turned. They started with the fact that he hadn’t made a sound while turning, a feat that took some wolves years. Neither did he faint though one look at Changkyun’s face told him that the pain was definitely present. Of course he knew the being mated with his mates nearby might have affected the change. There was no information about it to be found and there wasn’t exactly time to feed his curiosity either. 

Gunhee instead refocused himself to the words on the page. All of it would make sense if Changkyun were indeed the moon. A thought he hadn’t thought he’d ever put any weight to, not any real weight anyway despite the young wolf’s six mates. Now he could only wonder what they were all doing and if maybe there would be answers to any of his curiosities when he eventually returned to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Any ideas where we're going?
> 
> It's a bit short but what's coming will probably take me awhile. Just a warning among the others.


	51. Fifty-first Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I post a chapter I spend 3 hours wondering if I fucked up and I swear I'll lose all my readers. Here's hoping I don't this time, I'm not quite that confident this time though.

Five minutes had passed since Gunhee had left, throwing words over his shoulder. They were the last words spoken since. Though Hyunwoo knew it wasn’t for a lack of words that needed to be said. There were many things that needed to be said, yet all the words died in their throats as the realization that Changkyun knew sank in. That their mate now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were mated. 

He wasn’t sure what to feel. A feeling echoed along the link they all shared, an uncertainty of how to proceed. One that emanated strongest from Changkyun, who still sat upon the remains of the beta’s torso. His body naked and covered in blood but still so breathtaking. In a way that had him shifting subtly, along with the others. Their ragged breathing and shifting the only true sounds in the room. No words willing to pass their lips so instead, they stared.

Changkyun knew they were all staring, he could feel that they were waiting. Waiting for him to move, to say something, to feel something other than the same uncertainty they were feeling. But no matter how he rationalized to himself that he should be asking questions, demanding answers, and most of all wondering why. He couldn’t bring himself to do so. There were things he wanted to know, including the obvious question of why he was mated to six other men. 

Yet in the moment, he couldn’t find his voice, and barely his thoughts. The air was thick with the smell of blood, the beta’s, theirs, and even his own. But there was another more pressing scent in the air, that of arousal. Of lust, or something just one step above. It was intoxicating. Making all the blood left in his body rush downward as his fingers curled into the matted fur of the cooling body underneath him. The very feel of it against his nakedness was stimulating under his mates steady gaze.

It left him swallowing thickly as his cock hardened, begging him to touch it. To let them touch it. Their shifting around him a noticeable sign that they were all too aware of it as well. Though in the back of his mind he could still feel their uncertainty, he could still feel his own. A looming question of what they should do against what they wanted to do. Of what their instincts demanded they do. 

He looked around the room making eye contact, making a decision. One that he could feel building inside him as he looked each member up and down. Studying them even as they continued to shift slightly uncomfortable with how vulnerable they were. How exposed they felt through the link. How intensely they wanted him could be felt as well. 

Their desire was palpable in the air, even if it was being obstinately pressed into submission by willpower alone. Each of their wills crumbled just a little when their eyes met. His own will falling around him as he stared into each pair of eyes in a slower second sweep of the room. A low needy whine following unconsciously. His body, his soul wanted them. And he realized as he looked into the last pair of eyes so did he. 

Everything else could come later, would come later if they liked it or not. The beta was dead and they’d all killed her. And there would be consequences for their actions, he knew and they knew. It was something that would need to be discussed. Still he found that in light of discovering his mates it was a small matter. As it meant there were no more secrets between them. That there would be no more secrets between them. Only questions. 

Changkyun couldn’t help feeling that his decision on their being mated didn’t need to be one of them. He wasn’t going to refuse them. In the back of his mind he felt a guilty stab of the words ‘this time’ but he pushed the thought away. Shifting himself to relieve some of the tension in his own body.

The words that broke the silence weren’t what any of them had expected. Even Changkyun found himself surprised by his own voice. Low, husky, and more sensual than even he’d ever heard it. “Claim me.” It was what he wanted though, more than anything. Still despite his words he didn’t move. Instead only his eyes shifting around the room slowly. The same way the others shifted around their own hardening cocks. No one moved any further, even after a full minute had passed.

“Claim me.” This time it was a needy whine, a desire Changkyun wanted, needed filled. His thoughts were filled with nothing else. His body already wantonly moving against the torso underneath him. The need for friction overwhelming as they all stared at him. Their eyes burning into his skin, he could hear them swallow thickly. He didn’t need to repeat himself a third time. They moved together, though the long arms of Minhyuk and Hyungwon reached him first. 

Caresses, slow and soft against his body. Their hands sure and steady in their exploration of all his curves along with lips against his skin, against his own. Soft and demanding all at the same time, drawing low moans from his throat as they pressed into him. Each touch more exciting than the last. 

It was all too easy to lose himself in the feeling of their hands on him. He didn’t even care whose hands were where as long as they were all pushed together like this. As close as they could possibly be, even if they all smelled and tasted like blood and the violence that had just ended. It was more than he thought he would ever have with them. 

Which drove Changkyun to attempt to lean into all of their touches. His body burning with desire as their hands ran along it. The link they shared also sharing the sheer amount of pleasure they were feeling. Each slow touch or heated kiss echoed back to them. And it made them all dizzy with pleasure, losing themselves to the feeling of it all. Instincts taking over.

Instincts that drove his own hands into exploring what he could reach of each of them. Slowly wandering down Hyunwoo’s back or along Hoseok’s side. Tracing Kihyun’s jawline and kissing every inch of Minhyuk’s face. Sucking at the skin that had newly healed on Jooheon’s neck and pressing his fingers into the curves of Hyungwon’s thighs. His touches more insistent as they moved him this way or that.

Then they were pulling him up and away from the discarded body. He was now in Jooheon’s lap, they were kissing slow and steady. Meanwhile Hoseok had pushed up against his back running sure hands along his chest. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were to his right stripping off their clothes and Changkyun did his best to watch them with one eye. Wanting to see what had lain hidden underneath. He was able to see up until they reached their pants then he was violently pulled away from Jooheon, Hyunwoo’s lips crashing against his own.

There was a pawing at his thigh, Kihyun already naked and his hands insistent as they roamed over the free expanse of skin. Then the other two joined them and the others moved to strip. Freeing them of the confines of clothing, allowing Changkyun’s hands to travel over bare heated flesh. When they returned their bodies pressing even closer than before, demanding as they pressed into his touches.

The touches renewed along his own skin and it wasn’t long before Changkyun was lost in the not so gentle hands. Fingers pressing into his sensitive spots and tracing every inch of his body as he tried to keep up. While his ears were filled with moans and grunts around him, every touch was becoming needier, including his own. Pulling and dragging the others closer, now skin against skin. There was nothing to separate their bodies.

The connection between all of them becoming deeper. Each touch a move towards being one. And he could feel it. Each of them connecting, their scents morphing into one mingled mass. One he knew everyone would say smelled like the moon. But to them their scents would create the image of a cliffside, the one place he’d always felt at home. Home was here now. Home was with his mates and he knew it as lips descended upon his chest. 

The bodies against his own were far less gentle now. Moving with purpose as they pushed and moved each other, growling and snarling for better access to their mate. Changkyun didn’t mind, just trying to keep up with all of them. The kisses along his body were joined by nips, bites, and marks. He wanted them all. He found his own nails running down sides, thighs, backs, and even necks. Making his own claim.

He hadn’t quite been prepared when the first cock was shoved into his mouth, a hand buried deep into his hair. He had found his eyes widening at the sensation. The now musky scent of the room growing deeper as his hands were lifted and molded around hard cocks. Which jerked in and out of them, filling the room with louder and louder moans. Low growls and grunts following shortly after. His own joining them. 

Then his hips were being lifted, with no warning fingers prodding and poking in places he’d never touched. He felt himself flushing even as he sucked on the cock that had been thrust at him. Only to be pulled to along another, he hadn’t bothered to look up putting his mouth to use along with his hands. He knew who was where without looking. The feel of each of them unique and even in the haze of their demanding instincts he was aware. He wasn’t sure they were. 

It didn’t matter. Changkyun knew that the instinct to claim your mate was all consuming, an instinct he knew without asking the others had been resisting. For his sake. He wasn’t going to let them anymore, and he certainly wasn’t going to himself. Instead he pushed them away, to loud growls of resistance, he ignored them and made himself more accessible. And it calmed them once they realized what he was doing as he positioned himself at the table. His hips out and ready, hands stabilizing him for what he knew was to come. 

They descended upon him like the wolves he knew them to be. Growling and wanton in their actions. Raking fingers down his chest, over his ass, teasing his lower stomach. Soon their fingers were joined by tongues as they readied themselves for what they were about to do. Tension in the air as he felt steady hands trailing down his back, prodding at the entrance hidden there. While the others continued to run their hands along his body, turning him into a sensitive mess. 

There wasn’t any lubricate available but Changkyun shrugged it off. Which left him groaning at the raw feeling of fingers no longer prodding but entering inside him. Still he pushed back into the feeling. They were painful but not nearly as bad as transforming. And they were made less so by the feel of a rough palm against his cock, then smooth lips as another finger slid it’s way in. He had to focus in order to not bite down on the cock in his mouth. Moaning around it as a tongue lavished his own cock this time.

Hoseok was gentle as he could be in the preparations, Changkyun knew however, Minhyuk was rough. He was first his thrusts hard and lifted his feet up off the floor. And left Jooheon struggling with the cock suddenly lodged down his throat at each thrust. Drawing a strangled moan from his throat. Each thrust stronger than the last but no one complained, instead running their hands along his body wantonly. Waiting their turn. 

Hyungwon was next, his thrusts just as hard, and he rained soft kisses against Changkyun’s spine. Which arched under his ministrations, pushing his hips back towards the body behind him. Though he couldn’t quite enjoy it as he was pulled between Kihyun and Hyunwoo, their kisses rough and deep. As if they wanted to find his tonsils and he was determined to find theirs. 

Then it they changed again, their positions shifting. And Hoseok lifted him, thrusting into him while he pushed him against Hyunwoo’s chest it was better than before. Rougher. More friction. And he wanted it. He found himself begging for it, fingers digging into the others, breaking skin to mark them with their own blood. Flailing out his limbs to reach them as he was sandwiched between them.

He felt like he was on the edge of release even as white hot release surrounded him. The others cumming over and over from his fingers and his mouth. His own release was absent as he took everything that was offered to him. Ignoring the way they all clamored for his attention, pushing and biting at each other for his touch. Snarling, growling, and snapping as they took their turns. While he let his body enjoy the feeling of fullness that started to slowly take root within him. 

Jooheon was gentlest by far, his thrusts were deep and gentle. Though Changkyun found it hard to moan loud enough for him around the cocks being thrust in and out of his mouth. His neck aching from the yanking between Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Hoseok, their cum filling him up inside. Still he did his best. Swallowing as much as he could begging for more.

Then there was Kihyun his fingers teasing his nipples while his thrusts were angled upward. Leaving Changkyun nearly screaming at the white behind his eyes, as his body pushed to the edge, sweaty and hot. Followed by who Hyunwoo who gave him what he wanted. Deep and hard thrusts, manhandling him into different positions that left him begging for release. His cock throbbing with need.

A cycle that repeated while he begged them and his body for release. Until he was finally able to let loose, white spraying out over the red that still covered the room, he was already covered in the other’s cum. Sticky and white against his skin. The room no longer smelled like blood, it smelled like them. Like the cliffside. One they collapsed into spent and tired from the long night they’d had. 

Changkyun wasn’t fool enough to think this would be over. He still had many questions, he still wanted to know that they had wanted this as much as he had. Not just with their bodies but with their words as well. He needed it. He told himself that for now this would have to do as he pulled them all close enough to lay with him on the living area floor. 

He wasn’t sure when they’d moved in here but he wasn’t complaining, as they were now on pillows at least. Which they’d arranged to make themselves more comfortable and allow them to not pass out on the blood splatter that had made it this far. He found himself nuzzling into Hyungwon’s neck, Jooheon’s fingertips still slowly caressing his thigh. It was nice while Minhyuk was his pillow, Hyunwoo and Hoseok were using him as a pillow, along with Kihyun who used his free thigh. 

For the first time since Nu’bility he fell asleep to the overwhelming feeling of home. A sense of belonging, one he’d long thought he’d never find again. One that he hadn’t dared to hope for no matter how much their scents made him feel like he could have it. And he only hoped that things would still be this comfortable in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??? I really haven't written like this before but...It's how it's supposed to be. 
> 
> Maybe when it's time I'll tell you guys how this whole thing was supposed to be five chapters. If you wanna know.
> 
> I made some changes. I'm sorry after posting I wasn't happy with it. The content didn't change.


	52. Fifty-second Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for you all to hate me. I'm prepared so...

Morning wasn’t quite what Changkyun had expected it to be. The room was still dark and he knew it wasn’t anywhere near time for anyone to be awake. Yet they were all stirring. Their bodies moving against his were what had roused him from his much needed sleep to begin with. And it took him a second to register why any of them were awake. His nose twitching at the new scents lingering in the air that didn’t belong. Scents that weighed heavier than the smell of old blood and sex.

They were the scents of gasoline, smoke, and new blood. There was no visible smoke or heat, nor was the alarm sounding but Changkyun knew what that meant. And if Jooheon’s instant reaction upon coming to was correct, he knew who the blood belonged to as well. Which had him cursing himself because no matter how much he wanted to move, moving wasn’t going to happen.

The restriction of his movements was to be expected, he knew. After all the injuries he’d taken last night in the fight, the added injuries he’d sustained from accepting his mates, on top of turning it was a wonder he was conscious. But it was something to dwell on later. His thoughts fully occupied now on the slow panic seeping through him from the link he now shared with the others. Their emotions pressing and palpable to him now that they’d consummated their bond.

It was jarring, moreso than it had been when he’d realized whose emotions he was feeling last night. Because this time it was stronger, no hazy inklings, or subtle awareness of the fact they weren’t his own emotions. The emotions were raw, rough edges against his own and what they felt were varying degrees of panic. Which was making his own skyrocket at the idea he couldn’t even move to comfort them. An idea that drew a needy whine from his lips when he caught Jun’s eye when she stepped into the room.

Hoseok had heard Changkyun’s needy whine first, or at least he thought he might have as he was the first one to look at him. Which made his cheeks color and the libido which should have been sated came back to life. Their mate looked delectable, but he also didn’t need to ask to know why their mate was whining. He was spent. The feeling of his loss of energy was crystal clear, as if it were his own. As well as the not so subtle panic it was tinged with.

Which was just a little bit disconcerting as even before the feelings between them hadn’t been that clear, that detailed. Yet now he could almost put a name to every emotion that even so much as flickered around him in the others. Not that there was time for that. The scent of smoke was only growing heavier the longer they took to move. Followed by the sluggish scent of blood coming towards them, a scent he recognized and one he he did not.

Still Hoseok found himself hit with more panic when Hyungwon looked at Jun in the hallway, behind him, and he could see her it as if were his own vision. The emotional reaction was so strong it had him flinching. Or at least that’s what he’d stick with as an excuse for flinching when sweatpants were thrown his way. Not that it was the first time Jun had seen them naked, but the idea of Changkyun being seen bothered him. So he turned to clothe their mate first. Which got him a grateful smile in return.

Hyunwoo’s voice broke through the confusion of the moment, strong, steady, and even in the face of the unknown but probably bad circumstances. “What’s going on?” It was almost a growl with in it’s roughness. And though Minhyuk knew the question wasn’t directed at them, there was so much power behind it, he had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from answering. He could smell a bit more than the others could, his nose being the best. But even with the added scent of foreign wolves it didn’t explain the situation.

The answer was given by Yoon’s low, sleep filled voice and held everything Jooheon didn’t want to hear in that moment. What he’d been afraid of and had told Gunhee to check into within the contract. “We have been betrayed.” Those simple words stung, almost as much as the scent of Gunhee’s blood in his nostrils. But no more was said as they clumsily, but quickly put on the pants Jun had thrown to them. The tension in the air stopped him from asking what he truly wanted to know, what he needed to know.

Answers were outside their dorm door, but so was the smoke they were smelling. Swallowing thickly he looked around the room once they all stood halfway clothed yet still alert and ready. Save Changkyun who had been loaded onto Hyunwoo’s back. There were ways to escape the building from the dorm, but they couldn’t be sure that was necessary. The scent of Gunhee’s blood was growing closer, coming from the elevator. He hoped it was with good news.

He knew that wasn’t the case when his phone rang, breaking the silence and tension that had been building up. It was his best friend’s ringtone which sent him scrambling for his phone. The panic of before tripling inside his mind, echoing along the link to his mate and the others. He almost felt guilty for the weight of it, his heart pounding with the need for answers. The need to hear that Yoon was wrong, that his own thoughts couldn’t possibly line up. Certainly the beta couldn’t have planned everything even up until here.

The niggling feeling of it wouldn’t go away even as he picked up the line. The contract’s clauses lining up in his perfect memory along with the facts they had. Facts that clearly pointed to their expendable nature. As well as the benefits the beta stood to reap if she screwed them over along with Ajax. They weren’t worth his time now, not now when Gunhee’s voice was in his ear but the scent of his blood was approaching the dormitory door. A scent he finally realized was being carried by humans and wolves that didn’t belong.

Scents that before had been masked by the smell of familiar blood, smoke, and the fuel they’d used to stroke the flames. The same flames he could hear on the other side of the line, licking the paperwork along the large bookshelf in his office. So much louder than Gunhee’s voice which was weak, faint, and pained. A single word over and over. ‘Run.’ Panic bloomed anew in his chest, the words Gunhee didn’t say spoke volumes.

Kihyun didn’t need Jooheon to tell him what Gunhee had said. Instantly he was tossing a couch in front of the door, it wouldn’t hold. But it might buy them precious seconds. Jun and Yoon also seemed to move to action in the same breath moving before the door, pushing them back. “The quickest way down is the window in Changkyun’s room.” His voice sounded hollow even to his own ears. Things like that didn’t matter though.

It wasn’t a question of if they’d make it out of the building at this point. The real question was how far they could run. Still he made quick work of grabbing their large emergency bag, the one he’d kept packed for one such occasion. One he’d successfully nagged the others into actually packing with him. As one could never be too careful in their line of work.

A quick look around the room and they were moving, Minhyuk pulling Jooheon along with him. Behind them they could hear the door moving, the couch scraping against the flooring. Still they moved slowly, methodically through the hallways setting the few measures they’d taken as in the dorm security in motion. Mostly they were sharp edges of silver on furniture that had been covered before. Or an occasional secretly silver spiked door knob, it wouldn’t stop their pursuers who could still be heard trying to work their way through the door. These measures as well as the couch, would only serve to slow them.

Hyungwon’s senses were suddenly narrowed down to his own, a frightening feeling as he was now quite accustomsed to the others being there. He knew it meant that his sense of flight or fight had kicked in, a bit slow but there. It only barely proceeded the sounds of footsteps, unsure but hard on the floors behind them. They were almost to Changkyun’s room now. Jun and Yoon were flanking them, while Hyunwoo led the way with their mate still on his back. No one spoke a single word. Instead they all moved as one, stealthily slipping into the bedroom.

There were a few other security measures taken in the dorm, security measures Hyungwon knew the beta couldn’t have gotten to. Such as an alarm to the company and their own street leaders. But that didn’t make him feel anymore hopeful watching Minhyuk sniff the air, there were at least twenty new scents in it. Two full elevator rides worth. And Jooheon was now attempting to get Gunhee to answer him again, holding the phone in his hand with white knuckles. One glance at all of them told him they weren’t really ready for this jump.

Jun and Yoon were still injured from the silver bullets, blood seeping through their bandages and clothes alike. They’d only been back in the dorm maybe four hours. Not nearly long enough for the healing process to kick back in. And he was certain the wounds had only been completely flushed of silver two hours ago. As their mated pair had still been digging fragments out when the beta was killed. The jump for them would be painful, yet he was going to ask them to make it.

He motioned to Hoseok and Yoon to break the window using the curtains to muffle as much of the sound as they could. If they were required to fight there were at least options if they had an escape route. They'd likely need one anyway as the heat from the flames was finally starting to be felt beneath their feet. Hyungwon himself took to moving one of the dressers in front of the door with Hyunwoo’s help. Their mate stationed on the bed for his own comfort just as much as to keep him out of the way. Which had thankfully been done with no resistance on their mate's part. Though he could feel Changkyun's desire to help boiling within him.

Hyunwoo held his breath as they set the dresser down, timing it with the smashing of the window. If they were going to make noise it might as well be a lot of noise. The reaction was the instantaneous sound of feet running down the hallway, and some groans. Obviously they had tried some of the other rooms first as there was now a heavier scent of blood. He was happy to know that this time it wasn’t Gunhee’s.

Silently he hoped that their friend had managed to break the window in Jooheon’s office and escape. As the redhead hadn’t gotten him to say another word, the line going dead before and now simply unanswered. There wasn’t time to think about it as he hauled Changkyun into his arms bridal style. They would have to jump down one or two at time, the buildings allowing for no more than that in the space there was to land.

Once they landed they would have to hope they weren’t expected by men on the ground. And then they would have to work hard to not be followed if they were that lucky. The incident with Hyungdong weighed heavily on his mind as he prepared to jump with Jun. 

This had obviously been an inside job or their security measures on the lower floors would have done their job. He pushed the image of Hyungdong and the beta out of his mind. For now it meant they would have to try to be less predictable than they usually were when they ran into trouble. They were all thoughts for later as he needed his whole focus for the task at hand.

Landing was tricky with their mate in his arms but he’d managed somehow, Jun covering for him as he found a more defensible position. Before jumping again. Luckily there was no one waiting for them but as they made their way slowly down using the safe footholds he could see the fire raging within the building. It had already broken out the windows on their filing floor with it's intensity.

He knew the moment the door in Changkyun’s room had been breached. The readiness of the others coming to him from the link. As well as an echo of the hit Minhyuk had taken throbbed along his upper arm while their mate whined. The only sound he’d made since they’d realized what was going on. As their mate had otherwise remained silent knowing words wouldn't help anything and they were currently all Changkyun had. Hyunwoo felt a guilty pang knowing it was partly their fault.

Changkyun could only lament his own uselessness as Hyunwoo landed on the cement in front of the building. Following closely behind him was Kihyun and Hyungwon, both reaching for their upper arms in the same moment. The blossom of pain traveled along his own arm, from the shoulder to halfway to his elbow. A wound on his blonde mate, it made his blood boil but his body refused to respond to him. Still exhausted from the healing process of becoming a wolf to just as suddenly returning to man. Not to mention the other injuries sustained as a wolf and a man afterward.

The desire to seek justice flared within him as Jooheon took a hit to the thigh. Still he and Minhyuk were now visible as they jumped from the building and he felt a little better. They were covered in blood, but his nose told him it wasn’t all theirs. The sight of it against the moonlight sky made him thankful for the late hour and lack of fire fighting personnel than he had been when they'd landed. There wasn't time to relax yet though as they were followed, not just by Hoseok and Yoon but two of the attackers. And he knew more were to come.

Jun was in the air again before the command had been given. All she’d needed was a look at Hyunwoo to know what he wanted. It would be easier in the air, she was lighter than them and more proficient. It hurt, it always hurt which was why she seldom transformed without the moon. Though it wasn’t that she couldn’t, it was that she chose not to. Changkyun was worth the pain that ripped through her body the way she ripped through the Wolfman pack’s men.

It felt good to be covered in blood as her victims rained down from the building into her waiting jaws. The Wolfman pack stopped sending them down at four or maybe it was six. She’d lost count the moment she realized all the other members were on the ground. Not unharmed but alive, and in the end that was all that mattered. They were alive at least everyone that had been with her anyway.

Jooheon was shouting about Gunhee from the ground as she landed on a safe enough foothold long to rest for a few short seconds. She had to admit she was worried about him as well. Though she couldn’t take her eyes off the Wolfman pack members standing at the broken window. They weren’t at risk from the fire, even though she could feel the heat from her position. They would rather run away than die, she knew. That was how the Wolfman pack was.

Still there wasn’t time to kill them all either. There would be time for that later. Just as there would be time for questions later. A car was pulling up the curb before she allowed herself to move backward, it was one of their own. Yet there had been no sign of Gunhee. She feared the worst but refused to dwell as she kept her will up and her defenses honed. Most of them were in the car. Except Jooheon and Minhyuk, her mate was in the driver’s seat. One car would have to do.

The sound of breaking glass had her stumbling in her descent, though she knew it was more likely from blood loss. She’d been bitten, a good chunk of her side missing as she landed. It wasn’t lethal if she were given time to heal. Time which now felt like it might be a luxury they couldn’t afford at this point. There were more cars coming down the street. And she recognized them as the alpha’s. Her mind was too fuzzy to worry about them as she watched a single object be thrown out the window. It was a body. The head was barely attached.

Gunhee. It was the only thing that filled Jooheon’s mind as he watched the body fall, tossed casually from his office. A smug face appearing behind it. One that moved away and the others that were in the window in Changkyun’s room followed suit. They were wolves they wouldn’t die, not from the fire anyway, even though it was now lighting the sky even further. There were sirens sounding in the far, far distance. Likely a human had seen the flames. It didn’t matter. Only one thing mattered in that moment no matter what his instincts told him.

He knew before she landed that the body in Jun’s hands was lifeless. That there was no longer a point to his actions, pushing the parts together for a whole that could heal. Because he knew the five second window of possibly healing had long passed. Still he found himself holding the head, pressing it harder into the body, making blood leak out that only covered him as he howled in sorrow to the moon. 

This had been his best friend, his partner in crime quite literally, and someone he’d thought would be in his pack forever. Now he was dead. Gunhee was dead and the tears wouldn’t stop. He could no longer feel the others or anything in the wake of that realization.

Now wasn’t the time to grieve, even though Jun wanted to. She couldn’t. And she couldn’t let Jooheon either. So with Minhyuk’s help she shoved him into the car, squeezing herself in among the members wolf form and all. There wasn’t time. The alphas cars were a few blocks away and they needed to be long gone by then. Even if they could track them by scent, the alpha was more likely to run into the fire department and be detained for questioning as he owned the building. And there would be bodies, several bodies to be explained.

There was no time to let down as they drove. Her mate speeding them away as soon as the doors closed, the sound of broken sobs filling the vehicle. It hurt. The pain she felt for the members hurt worse than her bones had when they’d elongated and reformed. It was a feeling she’d never expected to find for anyone other than Yoon.

Yet there it was, a throbbing in her chest as she looked at the tear streaked faces before her. She licked at them softly and wasn’t pushed away as Jooheon wrapped an arm around her neck. Changkyun’s arms were around his waist. And she knew the members were broken, she was broken. And all she could truly do was hope to be able to help pick up the pieces when the time came. But first they had to reach safety. Whatever that meant now that they were going to be wanted, were already wanted by their own organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but this is just how it goes. I would of course love your thoughts on it.
> 
> I finally got around to editing. I'm working the next chapters slowly but surely.


	53. Fifty-third Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are maybe two chapters left before we reach the sequel. I've decided to post the sequel separately. I started the series...then backed out of the idea? I'll just wing it like it I always do.
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I got stuck for a bit. Because things have to move smoothly into other things...

Yoon was not alarmed when Jooheon’s sobbing came to an abrupt halt at the end of the second block. It was expected, strived for in all of them. To make themselves emotionally distant so they could do what needed to be done. Exactly as his mate was doing now, making herself as small as possible in order to make more room for the five others squeezed into the backseat with her wolf form. No words were spoken as they passed the third block, Jooheon’s sniffling subsiding just as quietly as his sobbing had. 

Though he knew that the redhead had not been the only one crying, still they all knew as he did now was not the time. There were too many questions and too many possible enemies to do anything now but run. Grieving would have to wait. Answers came first and while he had his own theories of what was going on, he couldn’t find his own voice to supply them. Though rumors of Ajax were circling his head as he sped on thinking of the furthest this car would get them on it’s current tank of gas. A thought felt in the tension throughout the car. How far could they run.

Jooheon’s voice was hoarse when it broke the silence, drawing Yoon’s eyes to him in the rearview mirror. The words he’d said echoing back to him as the younger wolf spoke. “We were betrayed.” No one said anything, this much they all knew to be true. The question was who had betrayed them and where they might find safety with that knowledge. “I saw the contract.” At those words Yoon found himself sitting up at little straighter, the possibility of answers opening up before them. 

Even though his voice was still as raw as his emotions Jooheon carried on, doing his best not to look at any of the faces around him. He knew his mate was holding him, his slender arms wrapped around him being the only movement the brunette could muster. It helped, just like the feeling of warmth from the others despite their own turmoil at what had transpired. Despite the echoing feeling of their own loss, as deeply suppressed as he was trying to make his own. Feelings to be dealt with later, when there was time.

“The contract was made to be broken.” Jooheon knew his words were too quiet but it was as loud as he could manage to speak with how his throat felt, how his heart felt. “Specifically broken by the beta, I think she planned the whole thing using the information she acquired from…” Jooheon found himself trailing off. Even though it had been talked about, well sort of, it still hurt. Hyungdong’s betrayal was still fresh in his mind, in all of their minds and it was possible it ran deeper than they thought.

Biting back the tears that wanted to start anew left the taste of blood in his mouth, but he powered on. The information he had was important. More important than how he or the others felt in the moment. It was important so they could keep living long enough to continue feeling. “The fact that the Wolfman pack were able to get through our security as if it didn’t exist is all the proof we need it was an inside job.” He swallowed roughly as he paused, finding himself clinging to Changkyun’s arms as they stopped at red light.

“However,” Jooheon continued after a moment, knowing that in the end he didn't have anymore answers than they'd suspected from the beginning. Not with proof anyway. Which meant he needed to present all the facts. Facts which were heavily influenced in both directions. “The contract was equally in favor of Ajax breaking it, though he stood less to gain if it was broken.” It was unspoken but he knew they'd understand that they couldn't, with certainty, say what Ajax was after to begin with. 

Jooheon knew the contacts in the north, business in the north, or even just a better standing with Ajax’s own current company were all offered by their company. But in the same regard crossing them also offered Ajax completely different openings with their competitors. Openings that Jooheon had been poking around since the business talk rumors had started. But much like the confirmation of the rumors themselves they bore no fruit. And while they might offer answers now, now that he knew what he was truly looking for, there was nothing to be gained from them.

They’d already effectively cut ties with their pack the moment they’d raised their hand to the beta. After all even before any of the Wolfman pack attacks the pack had been looking into the level of their loyalty. And Jooheon knew that how long the beta had been talking to Hyungdong was anyone’s guess. Still biting his lip he forced himself to refocus on his resolve allowing another truth slipping from his mouth, one that he knew didn’t need to be spoken. Filling the silence that had fallen after his last words.

“I still believe the beta planned it all.” Jooheon’s voice held more conviction than it had the first time he’d accused their company of plotting against them. Changkyun could understand it though, after all the beta had been looking into the youth division. And the attack that had taken out Hyungdong was at a meeting unknown to anyone outside the street leaders. Even he hadn’t been informed initially, though now he felt he understood why. Some of the group’s decisions made a lot more sense after realizing that the six members around him were his mates, not just packmates. 

Those thoughts were for later, it was more important to focus on what was going on rather than what he was feeling. Changkyun knew that, but still it was hard to focus with the other six’s emotions coming through, vivid and clear in his conscious. A whirlpool of feelings that did not belong to him threatening to drag him under. Their pain, their sorrow, every minute emotion battering against his own along with their thoughts and memories. He knew though they must have experienced the same thing.

Setting aside their emotions and his own, Changkyun found his voice. It was even more hoarse than Jooheon’s and his throat felt burdened by the words that came out of it. “I agree. I didn’t know Hyungdong, I didn’t really know the beta, I don’t know much about the Wolfman pack, but I do know Ajax.” He shook his head at the emotions that followed those words, anger, jealousy, worry, and comfort. They weren’t needed, but shutting them out was impossible, memories just below the surface screaming at him that he couldn’t let them go. 

It took him longer to continue, much longer than it had taken Jooheon but still everyone waited with baited breath. Three or four more blocks had passed when he spoke again. “Ajax was getting what he wanted. What he’s always wanted. He’s not the type to get what he wants and ruin it for himself. Our, your company was offering him everything he wanted.” Changkyun felt an arm squeezing his shoulder and Jooheon’s hands play with his own. It helped take the bite off the exhaustion he still felt down to his bones. 

“That would explain a lot of things.” Kihyun agreed with a slow nod, offering what comfort he could by brushing his pinky against the brunette’s knee, the only part of him he could reach. He was doing his best to hold back his own emotions as well, feeling the way the tidal wave of feelings had taken their mate with it. It had done the same for all of them though a lot more negatively given their circumstances. Though the emotions they’d faced at that time hadn’t been anywhere near as stricken as theirs were now with Gunhee’s death still sinking into their hearts. 

“It doesn’t solve our current problem.” Hyunwoo knew his voice was deeper than it usually was and he knew the fact had been crying was evident. It didn’t matter. They were faced with questions, all of them important but there was an order in which they needed to proceed. An order he couldn’t allow them to lose sight of, despite the way they were all feeling. A heavy ache and hole resided in his heart as well. Those feeling would only grow heavier if they were to forget what they needed to do first. 

“We need a place to stay. A place where we can treat Jun, and figure out what our next move will be.” Hyunwoo knew that his will was slipping out, it wasn’t necessary but he wasn’t going to try and stop it. The effects of it could be felt as the sobering up of the emotional eddy that their feelings had become for their mate. Each of them resolving themselves to the task at hand ignoring the way it made them feel. Beside him Yoon straightened even more his eyes focused on the road ahead of them. It wasn’t where any of them planned to be, but they’d continue on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think I'd stop with all the jam packed information...but unfortunately there's so much more. Like whole backstories that never got written in here but that were created just so everything would run smoothly. Please save your author from herself.


	54. Fifty-fourth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get darker before they get brighter...I'm sorry but things will be emotional for awhile. And well a bit intense? I think it's intense anyway.

Safety turned out to be a small rundown motel near the outskirts of the city. One that wasn’t known to associate with their company or the Wolfman pack. At least that’s what Hyungwon had gathered from the few contacts he felt it was safe enough to reach out to. They wouldn’t suspect anything, at least not yet. Though there was news already playing of the fire when they’d walked into the lobby. The clerk had only given them a once over and told them that if they were staying they’d be charged extra for the bloodstains. 

No questions had been asked and the clerk didn’t bat an eye at the fact the seven of them were staying in one room. Nor the fact all of them were injured in some way. Hyungwon wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but in the end he knew it mattered not, after all it was par for the course in their line of work. And it meant that for the moment they were safe. Or as safe as they could be in the city with them still being covered in the blood of the controlling pack’s beta. 

When they entered their room they secured it before turning on the TV for any news. The fire was now put out and their company was being interviewed about the bodies that had been found in the building and outside it. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo elected to watch it for any information while Hoseok set about cleaning up Jun’s wounds. Hyungwon had been given the task of looking after Changkyun with Jooheon. 

Though he knew it was really looking after Jooheon and using Changkyun to distract him as they both set about cleaning him up. Frankly though if he were being honest they could all use a clean up. Each of the six were covered in a fair amount of blood, scratches, bite marks, other small injuries, as well as hickies. While Jun and Yoon were littered with defensive wounds that hadn’t quite healed or had been acquired in their escape. Still none of them moved to fix any of it save Yoon.

The older male having been the first one to take a shower, in and out in less than five minutes before he disappeared back into the night. But Hyungwon knew it was to acquire a new vehicle and ditch their old one with its company plates and known appearance. He wished him speed as he took his time cleaning the blood out of Changkyun’s hair, Jooheon focused on his chest. The turmoil in his feelings were a small wave against the barrier to his own that Hyungwon had only just constructed in the car. There wasn’t time to grieve, there wouldn’t be time to grieve until they were truly safe. 

No words were spoken as he was wiped down, and it was driving Changkyun slightly mad. Or maybe that was the push of emotions against his own, and something else, something he knew he couldn’t handle yet. A truth he knew he wouldn’t be able to face in this condition but there was another along with it. One that hit him harder now that he had time to really think about the situation and what had caused him to turn when before he hadn’t been able to, no matter how he tried.

All it had taken was for one of his mates to be in danger, a danger that wasn’t quite to his life. One that they both understood all too well and one that Changkyun wouldn’t wish on anyone. Still he felt guilty wondering if Gunhee would have died if he hadn’t turned, wondering what would have happened if he’d been able to turn all those years ago with Nu’bility. They weren’t thoughts he wanted to entertain but they floated to the surface as if drawn out by the member’s loss. Thankfully they were interrupted when Yoon returned, though he looked just as haggard as Changkyun felt.

The entire atmosphere was gloomy when Yoon returned not even twenty minutes later, as if there were no hope. Yoon understood it, he’d been there. It was the position that Judas had saved him from longer ago than he cared to think about. But he couldn’t be what Judas had been for him, not for the group. As even to his own surprise he found that the loss of Gunhee affected him as well, and not just because it affected Jun. But because he personally felt it in the heart he thought he’d thrown away for her. 

It was hole that had opened up where he knew Gunhee would be in the room. The knowledge that he’d never be there again. And the understanding that he would never be able to fill that hole. As he held very few people dear to him, he’d thought it numbered at most three with Jun, Changkyun, and Judas. Now he was faced with the stark realization that the number had grown without his knowledge and he’d only realized after one of that number was gone. The knowledge was a hard pill to swallow.

There wasn’t time for it. Yoon knew he was going to push the group harder than he’d ever had to before because of the loss. And even though he felt it too, he as well would bury it. Until they were safe, until there was time for it. He wasn’t sure when that would be though as even when he’d been back out on the street he’d heard whispers. This part of town didn’t belong to anyone, not really but the whispers said their pack was coming. That the lesser hounds were already swiftly scouring the whole city. Which meant it was only a matter of time. 

Jun only needed one look at her mate to understand what he wanted to say, needed to say. Hyunwoo seemed to catch on too, quick as he always was when they were under pressure. A single nod between the three of them and they were springing to action. Packing up the things they’d brought out, despite the fact her wounds were only roughly dressed. She would have to remain in wolf form until they healed a little more. But it was a form none of them save Yoon were that familiar with. The wounds could wait.

They’d have to wait she knew, because she could smell the other wolves closing in. Minhyuk’s nose had started twitching over three minutes ago. Yoon’s knowledge was from over twenty minutes ago. And whoever these wolves were their scent was masked by the even stronger scent of the moon and old blood that permeated the room. She knew she wouldn’t be able to pick out any known scents until it was too late, if she could at all. The Wolfman pack could still be after them, it could be Ajax, or even their own subordinates. 

Changkyun started shifting from the tension as the everyone packed, well trying to in the arms of Jooheon who was holding him up on the bed so that he could be helped up. The shower had restored some movement to his limbs, he could now at least stand on his own. Walking was still out of the picture, but he had a feeling he needed to run. His nose wasn’t very good, had never been very good but he trusted it and he’d just caught a whiff of a scent he recognized. Rare in of itself but he’d met the owner only yesterday, or was yesterday yet? He wasn’t quite sure, either way it didn’t bode well. 

He could tell that he wasn’t the only one when everyone around him stiffened, Jooheon’s arms tightening around him. Of course he could also feel the apprehension in his mates, their stiffness reflecting not only in the way they felt in his mind but their very bodies around the room. Yet there was nothing more he could do than send a calming wave of his own emotions to them, despite he, himself not being calm either. The scent of new books only grew closer as they scurried about trying to prepare themselves to run again.

Minhyuk stiffened as he realized the familiar scent of new books that he’d been smelling for a while now had forgone the lobby entirely. It was headed straight for them and he knew he wasn’t the only one aware of it. The comfort from their mate was appreciated but it wasn’t enough to calm him as he remembered the attack on their office building. They had decided it was the beta, but maybe they’d been wrong. Why else would Ajax have hunted them down to their motel if he wasn’t involved? 

The questions were only piling up again and Minhyuk knew the answers were heading towards their door. Carried by Ajax and what smelled like his right hand men. He couldn’t be quite sure with the distance, but that distance was closing too rapidly. He didn’t jump when the door handle moved, not until it came down all the way followed by the unmistakable click of granted entry. That had all of them freezing, save Jooheon who did jump slightly. They weren’t sure how Ajax had gotten a key card for their room, but they’d find out soon enough. 

The door opened slowly, only a crack at a time much slower than had been expected but still Changkyun felt his heart racing faster at the words that preceded it. “I’ve only come to talk.” It was Ajax’s voice muffled through the door but genuine, a tone he recognized as the one that taught him things he hadn’t realized he needed to know as a wolf. The one that he now knew had lied to him. Still he didn’t feel threatened by it. And despite the tension in the room he could further feel his mates were not threatened by it either.

“Talk from there.” Changkyun’s voice was stronger than Ajax thought it would be considering the stronger scent of the moon that filled his lungs. He knew what it meant, and he further knew that Changkyun had accepted his mates in more ways than one. But he wasn’t about to comment on that at the moment. There were more important things to be said. Things that couldn’t be said through the maybe four inches of space he’d made between the door and the door frame. 

“I can’t say what needs to be said from here.” Ajax knew that he wasn’t welcome, after all he knew what had transpired. Parts of it at least. The smell of Momoko’s blood wasn’t lost to his nose or the age of it, though neither was the absence of Gunhee’s scent in anything but small traces. His heart hurt at what that probably meant, Changkyun had already lost enough in his life. And if he could help it he wouldn’t lose anymore. But first he had to make them understand he meant no harm and that his words were truly important. 

“And why should we believe you?” It was Hoseok speaking, he knew from the sound of the voice but Ajax didn’t feel the bite behind it he knew the other intended to be there. He felt it the last time they met, he wasn’t a threat to them. Of course he wasn’t trying to be one either, not then and certainly not now. However that didn’t make him anymore believable to Changkyun’s mates which meant he’d have to appeal to him directly.

“Changkyun, you’re in danger. Your mates are in danger.” He held his voice steady using the tone that the brunette had always listened to before, the one that said he was beyond serious. That no matter what Changkyun did or said he would make him listen. Though he’d always hoped that talking to Changkyun wouldn’t have come by chasing after him. Still he’d planned for it in case it did play out like it was now. Because he knew that the brunette wouldn’t want to talk to him, no matter how much they needed to talk. For him to tell him the things he’d been unable to share with him before. 

As now was the time to share. “I only want to talk. I will leave Mal Rae and Mal Rak out here. Please just let me in to talk.” His voice was steadier than he felt, his heart beating heavily waiting. He wanted to come clean so badly his heart was pushing against his rib cage. Still he didn’t want to push further than he had already. No matter what their decision he wouldn’t leave them. But there were things to be said. “I’m not the one you should be running from.” He threw in after a moment of silence and chose to wait for a favorable answer.

Changkyun weighed the options carefully. Not that there really were very many to begin with. Most of the group were in no condition to be breaking windows and running out them again and Ajax had their car right behind him anyway. The only other option was to make him talk from there, but he had the feeling Ajax was telling the truth. His voice said as much as Changkyun recognized it for what it was even after all these years. The danger he knew to be real as well, other wolves scents still lingering around them. 

The decision however wasn’t his. It was theirs and he pushed his opinion into the link they shared, where he could feel the uneasiness of his mates. He wanted to protect them, he felt that having answers was closer to protecting them in the long run. Jun and Yoon would understand. Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Kihyun seemed to be on his side while Hyungwon and Minhyuk were undecided, and Jooheon was against it. His heart was beating wildly when he finally answered. “You can come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you expect that?
> 
> Also one chapter left. The title of the sequel will be All In


	55. Fifty-fifth Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought this tiny idea would blow up to be something this big. And here we are on chapter 55 closing the book on this part of the story, it's not the end. The story continues in All In, but this is the end of The X Clan.

Ajax true to his word entered the room alone and closed the door behind him. For which Kihyun was thankful but he was still apprehensive. Somehow he had a feeling that whatever Ajax said was going to change things, more drastically than they’d already changed. Which he felt should be impossible, but tonight they’d learned that nothing was quite impossible with their own mate’s actions. Still he felt they were justified in their precaution of placing Ajax in the center of the room, surrounding him in case he were to try anything. Leaving Changkyun slightly hidden behind Jooheon. 

“You said you wanted to talk.” Kihyun found himself snapping when Ajax said nothing for a few minutes instead looking around the room taking in the damages he assumed. Not as if it wasn’t obvious from the fact he’d been let in that they were in no condition to fight it out. Still Kihyun could see what appeared to be compassion hiding behind the glasses that Ajax wore, an emotion that seemed foreign in these circumstances. 

“I’m just trying to find where to start. What truth you’re ready for.” Ajax’s voice was deep, but soft and full of emotions that weren’t hidden. It was a very different encounter than it had been in the office with the beta. The differences were making it harder to see Ajax as the threat Kihyun knew he could be. And he could feel the unease of it in the others even as their questions pushed at them for answers.

“Why don’t we start with how you got into our room at a motel we didn’t know we’d be at until roughly an hour ago.” Jooheon’s voice was no less raw than it had been in car, but it also carried a hint of hardness that had been lacking before. A conviction that had hardened in his heart to get answers, to know why Gunhee was dead. To know if Ajax was involved or not. “And if you had anything do with why we’re here to begin with.” 

Ajax resisted sighing at those questions, the answers weren’t easy and they were some of the ones that made him look the worst. Even though he’d be involved innocently he doubted any of Changkyun’s mates would believe him, he wasn’t sure he’d believe himself in their shoes. But he needed to be honest, as honesty was the only thing any of them would be willing to listen to at this point. Even if the truth were harsh. “I wasn’t involved in the attack on your building, however I am involved with the Wolfman pack. I knew the attack was coming, there wasn’t anything I could do to stop it.” 

The answer only made the air in the room more tense, but he paid it no mind as he shifted in the not quite comfortable chair he’d been sat in. To his left Yoon was eyeing him quite seriously while Jun’s wolf form had bared its teeth at him. “It might be hard to understand my connections to the Wolfman pack, as they are not a big pack and they are not in any of the areas I control. Or they weren’t until recently when they had an internal split, the ones who attacked you were the ones that branched off. They had joined Momoko’s plans for the north.”

Jooheon thought about the contract and what it had mentioned about the north weighing it against the words that were being spoken. The truth of the matter was that even in the contract it wasn’t very detailed on what their plans were. Just a bunch of loopholes and workarounds built into it were what he’d seen. Which was part of why he’d wanted Gunhee and Hyunwoo to review it. It stung to think about it so he didn’t. Instead trying to remember about the Wolfman pack. But their knowledge on them was quite limited, they weren’t considered a threat before.

“As to the motel room,” Ajax’s voice drew him from his thoughts this time his voice less emotional and more calculated as his eyes looked straight through him and to Changkyun. “I knew that after the attack you would need to find somewhere that none of us were associated with. So I contacted, bribed, and bought every hotel and motel I could find in the city. All so I could find you.” Jooheon realized he wasn’t being addressed anymore and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, a growl growing his throat one echoed in the other members. 

“What was so important that you needed to have access to us? So far it sounds like you’re just making excuses.” Minhyuk couldn’t keep the venom from his voice, he was angry and the way that Ajax was speaking made it all sound so matter of fact. So much like any other business dealing as if their lives weren’t on the line from the moment that the plan had been formulated. Even if the plan was not of Ajax’s creation, he’d known about it and done nothing. 

Ajax blinked at the bite in the words thrown at him looking to the blonde who had said them. He understood where the youth division was coming from, but they knew the game just as he did. “Just because they are excuses to you doesn’t negate the facts. I did what I could. I would have done more if I had known more. I was not fully aware of all of Momoko’s plans, only those that she allowed me to be aware of and those that I outsmarted her on. She was not a stupid woman.” He shook his head, this wasn’t what he wanted to talk about.

Still he understood their need for answers just as he understood their need to surround him in the small room. There were at least two of them in every direction, not that he felt threatened. “She planned everything, as I’m sure you’re aware. You saw the contract, I made sure that it was available for you by using my own contacts. That very contract is what will keep your pack tied up while you’re on the run.” Ajax took a deep breath steadying himself he hadn’t quite expected to get so worked up. “I am sorry for you loss.” He added with sincerity. 

He knew he should have known better than to think they’d get along swimmingly, he’d previously never gotten along well with Changkyun’s mates besides one. And he should have known nothing would change in this life, even if they were all quite different people now. “This isn’t what I need to say though and I need you to hear me out this time.” His eyes were glued on Changkyun who hadn’t looked away from him for even a second, though Ajax had known that he wouldn't. They were connected and had been long before they’d met here. 

“Then what is it you need to share with us so desperately that you’d go to such lengths?” Changkyun’s voice was harsh, of course Ajax knew it would be. There were a lot of questions between them and the few answers he’d given for the member’s peace of mind had only scratched the surface of what was to come. Though he also knew that despite how badly the brunette wanted answers he might not be ready for them. Still, it was time.

“You may not like what I have to say, but it is the truth.” Ajax pushed his glasses up, noticing the way the others shifted uneasily at his action. So far they hadn’t liked anything he’d said but he could tell for the most part, they’d believed him. What he’d say next was less believable but not less true. Yet he decided to start with a simple question, one that truly had started everything. “Do you remember when we first met Changkyun?”

Changkyun nodded, feeling as his mates sent warmth through the link they shared. All of them hyper focused on him and Ajax. The memories of their first meeting twisting at other far more painful memories, for at the time their meeting had seemed a godsend, a salvation from the fate he’d otherwise face without a pack. And even though things had played out like they had it was still a warm memory, almost fond despite his desire for it not to be. There were still things he was grateful to Dongjin for. 

“Our meeting was no accident as I claimed it was then. I knew then who you were, who you will be again. I’m sure your mates have put it together somehow, for it is a tale that all wolves know in some form. It was a story that I, and your parents kept from you.” It was hard to admit the truth, he’d buried it so long knowing that there was no use for it until Changkyun was ready. Though from the look on Changkyun’s face now, twisted in pain he still wasn’t ready. But there was no more time, no more coddling to protect him from the truth he’d always known deep down.

“I called you my moon for a reason, the same reason that you and now your mates smell like the moon.” Ajax felt the air in the room go colder, and it wasn’t just because of the anxiety that was emanating from the wolves in the room. But also from Changkyun’s desire to not know, to be ignorant of what was about to be said. And if it were possible Ajax would have loved to oblige him a little longer, as there were few who were crueler to her lovers than the moon. Even if at the time she’d thought it was for their own interests. 

“You were, are, and forever shall be the moon goddess. The same goddess who created werewolves, vampires, and all manner of creatures. The same goddess who so cruelly sentenced her lovers to fates worse than death.” Ajax’s voice was as soft as he could make it, as if it would help soften the blow. It didn’t, he knew it wouldn’t but he wanted to believe. Though from the sickened look on Changkyun’s face he didn’t want to believe at all. Which meant he’d have to poke another wound, another soul that moon had shunned even if that one was deserving.

The others around the room didn’t move though despite what he’d just said. Which made him believe they had put it together, that they’d already come to realize who Changkyun was, is. Even if they weren’t aware of the whole story, just the versions of it passed on in lore. They were still blissfully unaware of how they had been scorned, or at least it seemed so from the way they all looked to him. Though he hoped that in reality they did know, that they had accepted and moved forward. Letting the grudge of the past go in order to love Changkyun for who he was now. Something Ajax himself had to come to terms with in his own way as well. 

Changkyun was the moon goddess, but he was in no way shape or form the same as the moon goddess that the brunette had been before he’d been reborn. Ajax had seen to that with his own hands and he hoped that she had, before she’d died come to understand the wrongs she’d piled on top of not only her lovers but her own children. Memories that Ajax himself still harbored but had made peace with.

“That can’t be true. The stories are just that stories. I was never told them because there is science which tells us what the moon is.” Changkyun knew his voice was a little high, pitched and more ferevent than he wanted it to be. Yet through the link with his mates he felt that they believed this, that they had believed this ever since they’d told him the story. That it was something they’d come to terms with. It made his heart squeeze uncomfortably at the thought.

The moon goddess from the stories hadn’t been out right cruel, if one were looking at it with logic. But he could feel the emotions of the others stirring within him. The hurt, betrayal, and that was only based on the story they’d told. Flashes of memories that didn’t belong to him nor to them were trying to escape from the place he hid all the things he’d rather not think about. Where the bodies of his friends from Nu’bility dwelled, where he hid the darkest secret about the blood of his parents on his hands. 

“It isn’t just a story and you can feel that.” Ajax continued despite the growing unease around the room, Jun was growling at him now clearly seeing how upset Changkyun was. Yoon was still watching him for any sudden movements. But the other six were listening, and if he were honest he knew which one he could appeal to the most. The one whose memory still haunted him just as he’d been told that it would. “I didn’t want to tell you like this. I had planned to tell you when you were ready. So we could find your mates together.” 

He shook his head seeing that the young brunette still didn’t want to listen, didn’t want to hear that he was once someone so cruel. So he waited until Changkyun settled down enough to look at him again. Willing to listen to what he had to say, even if he wasn’t willing to believe it. “What proof do you have that it’s not just a story?” Ajax had hoped that this question wouldn’t be asked, that he wouldn’t have to answer it. 

“I was told the truth by someone else, my own memories were awoken by her during a chance encounter, or maybe it wasn’t really chance. As I’ve lived my life based on this encounter. I always understood you best, even back then. Maybe that’s why Hecate chose me.” It didn’t take much to notice the widening of Changkyun’s eyes at the name, it was a painful name for the moon. Her first lover, the first one she’d cursed by loving her. 

“Hecate…” Changkyun knew the name, he wasn’t sure how or where he’d heard it but the simple utterance of it hurt like nothing had ever hurt before. A wound that transcended time and with its utterance it tore open all the memories he refused to recall having. Forcing him to know that Ajax spoke the truth, that he as the moon had been cruel. Just like the story had said, he’d saved six hunters from poison. Turning them into wolves, then making them draw lots, and he’d married the rest off to his daughters.

Never once as the moon had he spared them a thought until it was too late. The bond between them an inconvenience he lived around still chasing after his first love who had betrayed him. Hecate, a human woman that the moon had loved dearly. So dearly she’d gifted her with magic making her the first witch. Then exiling her and forcing her to roam the earth helping all she came across in order to make amends for the countless lives she’d taken with that magic in her pursuit of never ending youth, to be like her lover with immortal life and beauty. 

The poison that had been used on the hunters was one of Hecate’s creations which is what had spurred the moon goddess to help them. An action that had left them soul bound. A bond the moon goddess hadn’t been prepared for or wanted at the time. Had taken for granted until the last few years of her own life. As one by one her mates, and she herself were hunted down by silver wielding humans. The bond between them only felt when she felt the first blow to one of her mates before they died. Their emotions soon following when it was much too late. 

It suddenly hurt to feel them now, to know that they knew and that they’d forgiven him. Still when he looked around the room he no longer saw the faces he’d come to love in this life. He only saw the faces of those he’d wronged. And it made him sick to his stomach. It made him sicker still to look at Ajax and see the once beautiful woman he’d been in a past life. No longer looking at this lifetime, instead seeing beyond who they all were and into their very souls. A gift he’d always had. One the moon had ignored in her love of Hecate, even though she’d seen the darkness there.

“This…” Hyunwoo’s voice cut through the sudden silence, it was laden with emotions that Changkyun knew were just as twisted as his own. His mates having felt him discover the truth but he’d cut them all off from him right after. He didn’t want them to know how the goddess had felt about them. Not again. And he wouldn’t let them back in until he could be sure he could control it. But that didn’t solve the problem at hand. “While it’s all very interesting and eye opening it isn’t going to do us any good about our current situation.” 

Ajax nodded. Hyunwoo had always been a voice of reason, he hadn’t expected anything would change now. Though he sincerely doubted that the other werewolf knew of their connection. “No it doesn’t, however it does lead into my proposal of a solution. Not just for your pack standing or where you should go from here but into what we can do to resolve the problems that the moon goddess started.” 

Changkyun found himself perking up at the thought of redemption for who he had been. If there was something he could do, he was willing to do it. Though he knew now that he’d tried to live a life completely different from that of his past, one that couldn’t be equated to her. Which was why he hated hearing how like the moon he was, is. It hurt because he knew deep down what it truly meant to be as cold as the moon. 

“Come with me to the north, to find the last moon temple.” Ajax tried to keep his voice steady, instead of demanding even if he was certain that Changkyun would escort him. He needed to not only win him but his mates and their hounds. Though he could tell from one look at Jun and Yoon both were quite lost in some regards to what was happening. Not sharing the bond that the others did, nor the memories Ajax himself shared with them. Still they seemed inclined to take whichever path was chosen for them. A loyalty Ajax had once had himself.

“When we find it we may be able to right this. To free Hecate of her wandering and put your old feelings to rest. By saving the descendents you left behind from the curse you gave them. Finding a place you can make amends to your mates now that you’ve gotten the chance.” Ajax continued with the passion he’d always had when it came to Changkyun. After all he’d always understood his mother best in the past, and it hadn’t changed now. He knew the moon goddess wanted to show her mates she loved them in the end. And he knew that Changkyun would do anything for his mates now. 

Changkyun weighed the options. There still were very few to be had. And even though he was involved this time he felt the right to decide was no longer his. He’d made too many decisions for his mates before, and he couldn’t continue to make them now. Especially not when it still hurt to look at their faces. His eyes falling on Jun in her wolf form, the memory of how that form came to be swirling in the back of his mind. He wasn’t surprised though when Hyunwoo and the others agreed.

They were too kind in the way they gently handled him as they left. Ajax’s men securing their passage out of the city. He couldn’t bring himself to speak though his thoughts weighed down by everything he’d just learned, or re-learned about himself. Then there was also the loss of Gunhee weighing on them all. A loss they still didn’t have time to process on top of everything else. Truly there wasn’t time to dwell on anything at all as they disappeared into the night heading north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All along I've been floored by my readers. I can't find the words to thank you enough for your kind words, support, and your love throughout this fic. All I have is thank you ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> I'll work even harder in the future. I'll see you soon because I'm ALL IN. ❤ (I couldn't resist and the sequel is now up)

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any confusing facts, statements, or point of view changes please tell me! 
> 
> I do not want anyone to think 'aww it could have been a good story, I wish it had been written better' 
> 
> It's one of my worst fears stepping outside of my writing comfort zone. So please even if it's small, tell me!


End file.
